


Bardzo stary taniec

by Tulippa



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Bondlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulippa/pseuds/Tulippa
Summary: Opowieść, w której James Bond ląduje w terenie z tajemniczym Kwatermistrzem i odkrywa, że być może najstarszym tańcem, jaki zna, nie jest wcale uwodzenie, i że on sam nie jest jedynym, który przeszedł przez piekło, lub... w której Sherlock ma kłopoty, a Q wyrusza na ratunek - z 007 u boku!*********************Jak zapewne wiecie, kocham wszelkie crossovery, a jestem też wielką fanką Bonda (z Craigiem), więc pomysł na "Bondlocka" mnie zachwycił. Od dawna nie zrobiłam nic tak zupełnie dla siebie, więc postanowiłam przetłumaczyć fika, który bardzo mi się spodobał, z nadzieją, że i Wam przyniesie trochę radości. Ale nie jest to tylko i wyłącznie przekład. To raczej fik do fika :) bowiem Autorka skupiła się głównie na relacji Bonda i Q, dla mnie to jednak trochę za mało... Zatem dodałam co nieco od siebie, a które to momenty, uprzedzam w notkach.Miłej lektury :)
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 88
Kudos: 54





	1. Uwertura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Oldest Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/788138) by [veriante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriante/pseuds/veriante). 



27 października 2012

M był dziwnie spokojny i James nie musiał się długo zastanawiać, dlaczego. Ciągnące się od trzech miesięcy dochodzenie w sprawie MI6 zapewne nareszcie zakończyło się pozytywnie. Agent 00 musiał przyznać, że podziwia tego biednego drania. M odziedziczył całkiem rozbite MI6 i musiał walczyć o nie zębami i pazurami, aby mieć pewność, że nie tylko nie upadnie do końca, lecz także przetrwa i stanie się jeszcze mocniejsze.

James stanowił ważną część tego procesu. Pokazał, że pomimo swojego wieku i faktu, że był w grze dłużej niż większość agentów, był w stanie dostosować się do epoki technologicznej dzięki swojej elastyczności i zdolności adaptacji. W rzeczywistości udało mu się to lepiej niż większości młodszych agentów. Pomógł udowodnić rządowi brytyjskiemu, że MI6 może przystosować się do nowych czasów i że nadal ma znaczenie. Prawdopodobnie ten właśnie fakt tak dobrze nastroił M.

\- Jesteś oficjalnie na urlopie, 007 – powiedział M, gdy tylko James skończył sprawozdanie. Agent spojrzał na niego, unosząc prawą brew w odpowiedzi. M przez chwilę znosił to spojrzenie, zanim westchnął i odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie.

\- Nie tylko ty. Wszyscy agenci 00 byli ostatnio... zajęci, dlatego ci, którzy mogą, idą na urlop. Dwa tygodnie. Potrzebujemy, żebyś był w formie. - powiedział M i James musiał się z tym zgodzić. Był wyczerpany. Te trzy miesiące nie były dobre dla jego psychiki ani dla jego ciała. Potrzebował czasu, aby odpocząć i ponownie zbudować swoją siłę. A jednak, wyłącznie z głupiego uporu, odpowiedział:

\- Nie potrzebuję dwóch tygodni, Sir.

M parsknął w odpowiedzi. James wlał w siebie resztkę brandy i pozwolił, by alkohol przepłynął przez jego ciało niczym pożar, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób stępi wciąż nadwrażliwe zmysły i adrenalinę napinającą mięśnie.

\- Powtórz to, jak skończy z tobą służba medyczna - powiedział sucho M, ale zanim James zdołał wstać i wyjść, dodał – Jutro, 007.   
James skinął głową i postawił szklankę na stoliku.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi biura M odrobinę zbyt energicznie, ale przestał o tym myśleć natychmiast, gdy stanął przed Moneypenny. Wyglądała jak zwykle oszałamiająco, ubrana w cudowną fioletową sukienkę, która uwydatniała jej wspaniałe kształty i doskonale podkreślała urodę. James poczuł, jak porusza się w nim najdelikatniejsza nuta pożądania, ale trwało to dosłownie mgnienie oka. Był zmęczony. Wykończony. Pragnął tylko wrócić do domu i upić się do nieprzytomności, mając nadzieję, że przez alkoholową mgłę nie dobiorą się do niego znajome koszmary.

\- Pamiętaj, żeby odwiedzić Oddział Q przed powrotem do domu. Q nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli się nie pokażesz – powiedziała Moneypenny z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem. Ktoś inny może mógłby pomyśleć, że go podrywa, ale James doskonale wiedział, że taka właśnie jest Moneypenny, więc tylko krótko skinął głową. Był zbyt zmęczony nawet na zwykłe żarty.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro, panno Moneypenny - powiedział ciepło, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego szczerze, zanim ponownie skupiła się na ekranie komputera. Biedactwo, pomyślał James. Była 22:23. Powinna była już dawno być w domu, ale ponieważ James miał się zgłosić do M bezpośrednio po powrocie z misji, nie mogła wyjść. Nie to, żeby w jej zachowaniu była choćby odrobina zmęczenia.

\- Dobranoc, panie Bond. - odpowiedziała, a James pozwolił, by to nazwisko wirowało mu w głowie, gdy schodził do labiryntu, który był Oddziałem Q.

Bond. James Bond, a nie Jeremy Benton, antykwariusz ze Szkocji. Nie był też już Johnem Barrowmanem ani Jackiem Bradleyem. Był teraz Jamesem Bondem i czuł się bezpiecznie we własnej skórze, z własnymi przyjemnościami i nawykami, a nie tych mężczyzn, których używał jako przykrywek. Komandor James Bond w Służbie Jej Wysokości, pomyślał James, starając się rozgościć w tym wcieleniu. Przypomnienie sobie, kim był, zajęło kilka oddechów. Kolejne kilka trwało przywołanie tego, co mu naprawdę sprawiało przyjemność.

James myślał o wszystkich rzeczach, które go stworzyły, gdy przechodził przez niezliczone skanery, jechał dwiema windami i szedł labiryntem korytarzy, aż dotarł do Oddziału Q. Kamery bezpieczeństwa pilnie śledziły jego ruchy nawet w tej bezbożnej godzinie.

Gdy dotarł do ostatnich drzwi i pozwolił maszynie pobrać odcisk palca, zeskanować tęczówkę i zażądać kodu dostępu, James próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy ma ze sobą wszystkie urządzenia, które powierzył mu Q. Miał radio, telefon i spersonalizowanego Walthera. To chyba nieźle, pomyślał. Prawdopodobnie dziś mu się upiecze.

Kiedy wchodził, kilku techników o zaczerwienionych oczach odwróciło się od ekranów i gadżetów, spojrzało przelotnie i bez zainteresowania, po czym wróciło do pracy. Mimo bardzo późnej godziny Oddział Q tętnił życiem. Najwyraźniej był zaludniony przez uzależnionych od kofeiny nastolatków, którzy nie potrzebowali snu.

Minął niezliczone boksy i biurka między sobą a centrum Oddziału Q, gdzie już z daleka widział jaśniejące ekrany i płynące po nich znaki. Dostrzegał też strzechę brązowych włosów w okolicy krzesła przy konsoli i wiedział, że kwatermistrz jest w środku.

\- Panie Bond - kobiecy głos, który zatrzymał Jamesa w drodze do Centrum Dowodzenia, był znajomy, podobnie jak głos Q. James odwrócił się i zobaczył młodą Azjatkę, najprawdopodobniej Japonkę, jak mógł wnioskować z delikatnych rysów i niewielkiego wzrostu. Była drobna, ale doskonale kształtna, co podkreślał jej strój: czarna ołówkowa spódnica, biała elegancka koszula z podwiniętymi rękawami i czarne szpilki.

\- W jaki sposób Oddział Q może panu dziś służyć? - zapytała kobieta spokojnym, ale stanowczym głosem. Sposób, w jaki blokowała drogę do Centrum Dowodzenia, oraz jej ton mówiły Jamesowi, że nie należy przeszkadzać kwatermistrzowi. Zatem musiała to być R. Asystentka kwatermistrza i przeszkoda, którą najwyraźniej należało pokonać, gdy chciało się zobaczyć Q. To była nowość.

\- To zależy od tego, jakie oferujesz usługi. - James zareagował niemal automatycznie na widok pięknej młodej kobiety uśmiechającej się do niego delikatnie. Zachichotała, ale uśmiech nie objął jej oczu.

\- Och, panie Bond. Pańska reputacja wcale nie jest przesadzona. Jestem Rose, asystentka kwatermistrza. - zrobiła kilka kroków w jego kierunku, prawie wyciągając ręce, by zabrać od niego sprzęt, jak przypuszczał James, ale drzwi Centrum Dowodzenia otworzyły się i wyjrzał przez nie Q.

\- Mam nadzieję, że przyniosłeś wszystko, co ci dałem, 007. - powiedział sucho, podczas gdy James przeszedł obok zdezorientowanej Rose i pokonał kilka kroków dzielących go od Centrum Dowodzenia.

Gdyby James miał być ze sobą szczery, przyznałby, że nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z kwatermistrzem. Minął już prawie miesiąc, odkąd widział go ostatni raz, a dużą przyjemność sprawiał mu zarówno widok młodego człowieka, jak i jego poczucie humoru.

\- Co dostanę, jeśli przyniosłem? - zapytał, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kwatermistrz nawet nie odwrócił głowy od monitora, a stukanie klawiatury też nie zamilkło. Nie, żeby James się tego spodziewał.

\- Trafniej byłoby zapytać, co dostaniesz, jeśli tego nie zrobiłeś, 007. - odpowiedział kwatermistrz, jego głos wciąż był suchy, ale wybrzmiewała w nim nutka ciepła. James poczuł, że się mimowolnie uśmiecha, podchodząc do biurka kwatermistrza. Panował tam nieopisany bałagan, papiery, części komputerowe i coś, co wyglądało na ładunki wybuchowe. James odsunął to wszystko nieco, by zrobić miejsce na swój sprzęt.

\- Przyniosłem to, czego nie da się sprzedać – powiedział, wyjmując broń. Najpierw odłożył Walthera, kaburę i dodatkowe naboje, a potem smartfon z komponentem ECD, 3 ładunkami wybuchowymi ukrytymi w fantazyjnej obudowie telefonu i niemożliwą do wykrycia słuchawką.

\- Bardzo się cieszę, 007 – stukanie w klawiaturę zwolniło wyraźnie. Z tego, co rozumiał James, młody człowiek odpierał atak na ich serwery. James nie był bynajmniej ekspertem, ale widział, że ścieżki nakreślone w szybkim programowaniu znajdują się w wewnętrznym systemie MI6. Mówiąc dokładniej, w ich P Drive, gdzie zwykle przechowywane były szczegóły misji.

\- Problem? - zapytał James, opierając się o blat. Wiedział, że powinien odejść, wrócić do domu i zrelaksować się, pozwalając geniuszowi pracować, żeby też mógł wkrótce iść do domu i trochę się wyspać. Nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, by James skontaktował się z Oddziałem Q i kwatermistrz nie odpowiedział. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy był dosłownie w każdej strefie czasowej, mógł się domyślać, ile czasu chłopak spędził w „biurze”.

\- Rozproszenie uwagi. Rozkoszne, ale tak czy siak rozproszenie – kwatermistrz wzruszył ramionami tak mocno, że jego brązowa czupryna podskoczyła jak żywa. James przyglądał mu się, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie jest tak, że dla tego chłopaka takie „rozproszenie” to jedyna forma „zabawy” i powstrzymał prychnięcie, gdy doszedł do wniosku, że najprawdopodobniej tak właśnie jest. Podniósł się z ociąganiem. Robiło się późno, a ponieważ upłynęły prawie 64 godziny od przyzwoitego snu, naprawdę powinien wrócić do domu, zanim zejdzie z niego adrenalina. Z tą myślą zaczął się zbierać.

\- 007.

James zatrzymał się w drzwiach, zauważywszy, że stukanie w klawiaturę umilkło. Z tej perspektywy mógł objąć spojrzeniem całą sylwetkę kwatermistrza, co właśnie zrobił, starając się nie ujawniać swoich myśli. Kiedy widzieli się ostatnio, chłopak był blady i chudy, tak jak połowa Oddziału Q (druga połowa była blada i miała nadwagę). Ale najwyraźniej ostatni miesiąc nie był dla kwatermistrza łaskawy. Jego twarz była chorobliwie blada, pod oczami widniały sine cienie, a wargi zdawały się nie mieć w sobie ani kropli krwi. Ubranie wisiało na nim, jakby stracił kilka ładnych kilogramów. Wyglądał jak śmierć. Coś się poruszyło w brzuchu Jamesa.

\- Kwatermistrzu.

\- Zanim wyjdziesz, weź to białe pudełko.  
Wskazał na proste, białe pudełko, dokładnie takie, w jakim przechowuje się dokumenty, ale James wątpił, że to coś tak niewinnego.

\- Co jest w pudełku, Q?   
Kwatermistrz zamknął na chwilę oczy i przesunął dłonią po brwiach. Nawet jego palce stały się cieńsze w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Był poważnie niedożywiony. W końcu kwatermistrz odpowiedział.

\- Walther PPK 9 mm z czytnikiem linii papilarnych. Dwa zapasowe magazynki, bezpieczny tablet, smartfon z zapisanymi potrzebnymi numerami i słuchawką odkodowywaną tylko twoim genotypem.   
James otworzył pudełko i popatrzył na zawartość, zanim zwrócił pytające spojrzenie na młodego mężczyznę. Nie miał żadnej misji. Właśnie powiedziano mu, że będzie na urlopie przez dwa tygodnie. W tym czasie bardzo mało prawdopodobne było pojawienie się nowego zadania, a nawet gdyby, James potrzebował przynajmniej dwóch dni na wyleczenie skręconego prawego nadgarstka.

\- Dokonaliśmy oceny ryzyka i po długiej dyskusji podjęliśmy decyzję, że nawet przy ograniczonym budżecie mądre i konieczne jest zapewnienie naszym najlepszym agentom dostępu do ich wyposażenia przez cały czas, a nie tylko wtedy, gdy oficjalnie są na misji. - James obserwował kwatermistrza, kiedy ten cicho podawał wyjaśnienia. Jego wyczerpanie wyraźnie przebijało z głosu i sposobu mówienia.

Ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieli, chłopak był tak energiczny, że niemal podskakiwał, próbując wyjaśnić proces tworzenia smartfona z wbudowanymi materiałami wybuchowymi. Na podstawie rozmów prowadzonych podczas misji przez słuchawki James uznał, że ta żywiołowość po prostu leży w charakterze Q. Tyle że teraz kwatermistrz wydawał się niezdolny do takiego entuzjazmu.  
\- Więc chcesz, żebyśmy byli uzbrojeni 24 godziny na dobę, 7 dni w tygodniu? 

Nawet jeśli słowa nie brzmiały obraźliwie, ton Jamesa jednoznacznie wskazywał, co sądzi o tej decyzji. Kwatermistrz w końcu się uśmiechnął. Agentów 00 zwykle porównywano do armii, ponieważ w gruncie rzeczy każdy z nich był jednoosobową armią, ale wewnętrzny żart mówił, że każdy z nich może sprawić takie same kłopoty jak cała armia. 

\- Postaraj się nie zastrzelić sąsiada za puszczanie głośno muzyki, 007.   
James uśmiechnął się, usłyszawszy w jego głosie dobrze znaną, drwiącą nutę. Włożył kaburę na pasek, telefon i słuchawkę wsunął do kieszeni i wziął tablet do lewej ręki. Nie tylko dlatego, że prawa była nadwyrężona, po prostu zawsze czuł się trochę nieswojo, gdy nie miał jej wolnej, by w każdej chwili mogła sięgnąć po broń.

\- Chcesz, żebym zaniósł je twoim sługom? - zapytał, wskazując rzeczy, które zostawił na blacie. Kwatermistrz potrząsnął głową i zatrzymał się, jakby mu się w niej zakręciło. Westchnął.

\- Nie są moimi sługami. Są wysoko wyszkolonymi i niesamowicie inteligentnymi technikami zatrudnionymi przez Jej Wysokość. - odparł, podnosząc się, a raczej próbując. James zobaczył, co się zaraz stanie, odczytał subtelne znaki i zareagował wystarczająco szybko, by złapać młodego człowieka, gdy ten zachwiał się i niemal upadł.

Prawy nadgarstek Jamesa zabolał jak cholera, przejmując cały ciężar niedożywionego ciała kwatermistrza, a skaleczenie, które miał na przedramieniu, zapewne znów się otworzyło, gdy otarło się o kościstą klatkę piersiową, jednak James zignorował to. Podniósł chłopaka i przytrzymał, upewniając się, że już mu nie grozi omdlenie. 

\- Q? - zapytał ostrożnie.

Miał ogromną ochotę porządnie opieprzyć młodego człowieka za to, że nie dbał o siebie, za to, że do tego stopnia się zagłodził i doprowadził do takiego stanu, że ledwo mógł samodzielnie stać na nogach, ale zmełł te słowa w ustach. Dobrze wiedział, jak ciężko musiał pracować w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy, aby odbudować Oddział Q i utrzymać pracę po błędzie popełnionym podczas incydentu z Silvą. Kwatermistrz potrzebował wsparcia, a nie wykładu.

\- Ja… - Q wziął głęboki oddech i na chwilę oparł czoło o klatkę piersiową Jamesa, zanim stanął pewnie na nogach. Agent czekał cierpliwie, nie poruszając się i nie oferując więcej pomocy niż to, czego chłopak naprawdę potrzebował.  
\- Jestem… Wszystko w porządku. Dziękuję. - powiedział w końcu kwatermistrz, odsuwając się, a James opuścił rękę. Cofnął się powoli, upewniając się, że młody mężczyzna nie zamierza ponownie upaść. Kiedy spojrzał na jego twarz, zobaczył, że błąka się po niej słaby uśmiech.

\- Wygląda na to, że trochę się przeceniłem.  
James też się uśmiechnął i skinął głową, ale nie skomentował. Nie czuł się do tego uprawniony. Pomimo ich kumpelskich relacji, ich stosunki były ściśle służbowe i po prostu nie było wystarczającego powodu, aby James mógł opieprzyć Q lub okazać niepokój większy niż przystoi współpracownikowi. I nie ważne, jak bardzo chciałby to zrobić.

\- Wygląda na to, że tak.   
Obserwował czujnie, jak kwatermistrz porusza się powoli, zbierając przyniesiony przez Jamesa sprzęt i chowając go do białego pudełka, a następnie wraca na swoje krzesło. Bond zawahał się i otworzył usta, ale Q go wyprzedził.  
\- Idź do domu i zażyj zasłużonego odpoczynku, agencie.   
James z niepokojem wychwycił wyraźne zwolnienie w sposobie mówienia kwatermistrza i przez chwilę walczył z chęcią zaoferowania chłopakowi podwózki do domu lub wezwania kierowcy, albo nawet... Nie. Odsunął te myśli i po prostu skinął głową.

\- Być może nadszedł czas, abyś też odpoczął, kwatermistrzu – powiedział.   
Q skinął głową, ale wrócił do komputera.

James wyszedł z Centrum Dowodzenia i natychmiast napotkał uważne spojrzenie „R” lub Rose, jak się przedstawiła. Posłała mu uśmiech i skinęła głową, ale jej ręka dotykała już telefonu na biurku.

\- Dobranoc, panie Bond - powiedziała Rose, wystukując cyfry, ale wątła nić porozumienia zadzierzgnięta pomiędzy nimi pozwoliła Jamesowi się uspokoić, więc również życzył jej dobrej nocy i wyszedł z Oddziału Q, by zakomenderować podstawienie auta i jechać do domu. To było naprawdę długie, długie kilka dni.

******************************************

Kwatermistrz MI6, najważniejszy szef oddziału po samym M, wpatrywał się w ekran komputera długo po tym, jak osławiony agent 007 James Bond opuścił jego biuro. Obserwował ekran, aby upewnić się, że mężczyzna nie znajduje się w Oddziale Q, zanim zadzwonił do kierowcy i powiedział, że jednak nie pojedzie jeszcze do domu, ale w zamian pojedzie R. Nie musiała zostawać dłużej.

Kiedy to było załatwione, Q zwrócił uwagę na białe pudełko z wyposażeniem 007. Otworzył je ponownie i sprawdził stan przyniesionych przedmiotów. Zdecydował, że Walther będzie musiał zostać zniszczony lub wysłany na strzelnicę do wykorzystania w czasie treningów. Po ponownym ustawieniu celowników byłby całkiem niezły, ale na pewno nie na potrzeby agentów 00.  
Q pozwolił swoim palcom przebiec po szramach na lufie. 007 użył pistoletu do zablokowania nagłego ataku nożem, który nastąpił z jego lewej strony. Q przypuszczał, że nożownik zranił go również w prawe ramię, ale 007 nie zgłosił kontuzji. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek coś takiego zrobił.

Telefon potrzebował tylko nowej osłonki i nowego szkła do ochrony ekranu, po czym będzie można przekazać go jednemu z agentów A, którzy szkolili się, by w przyszłości zostać 00. Tylko 00 dostawali wszystko najlepsze z najlepszych. Słuchawka musiałaby zostać przerobiona. Q opracował sposób na genetyczne kodowanie słuchawek, aby upewnić się, że tylko odpowiedni użytkownik może je aktywować, a te były jednym ze starszych modeli. Podczas ostatniej misji mieli kilka problemów z łącznością. To było niedopuszczalne.

Q przez chwilę rozważał przerobienie słuchawki, ale potem westchnął. Był wyczerpany. Jego pole widzenia rozmywało się i szarzało, a brak składników odżywczych i snu zaczął poważnie wpływać na jego wydajność. Przecenił możliwości własnego ciała. Pomyślał z irytacją, że Sherlock jest lepszy od niego w takich obliczeniach.

Sen. Jedzenie. Q przypuszczał, że mógłby iść do domu. Nie było nic, co by pilnie wymagało jego uwagi i tęsknił za łóżkiem, ale haker, który zaatakował ich system tej nocy, był dobry. Nie dość dobry, aby stanowić realne zagrożenie, ale najlepsi programiści z Oddziału Q byli w domach lub spali w łóżkach polowych ustawionych w jednym z bunkrów, po 28-godzinnym maratonie włamywania się do sieci komputerowej jednej z komórek terrorystycznych, a on był jedynym, który mógłby poradzić sobie w razie kolejnego ataku.

Zatem nie do domu, pomyślał, spoglądając na swoją sofę. To nie była najlepsza opcja, ale najlepsza możliwa. Pamiętając, jaki błąd popełnił wcześniej, Q wstał powoli, podszedł do sofy i położył się. Zdjął okulary i potarł szczypiące oczy. Dwie godziny snu, pomyślał. Dwie godziny były wszystkim, czego potrzebował, aby na tyle się zregenerować, by przetrwać resztę nocy. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by pochłonęła go ciemność.


	2. Chapter 2

31 października 2012

Q odchylił się do tyłu na krześle, które zostało ergonomicznie zaprojektowane specjalnie dla jego wygody. Wziął głęboki oddech i przymknął oczy, gdy jego palce tańczyły po klawiaturze. Nawet z zamkniętymi oczami Q wiedział, że kod pisze się sam, dostosowywał go tylko, gdy było to konieczne, aż wcisnął ostatni klawisz.   
„Enter”.  
Dwa ekrany na jego osobistych komputerach, a na pewno nie na głównym komputerze w Centrum Dowodzenia, zaświeciły się, a Q otworzył oczy, by popatrzeć na oba, jednocześnie oddychając głęboko i czując, jak jego ciało się odpręża.

Pierwszy ekran pokazywał mężczyznę w średnim wieku, ubranego w nieskazitelny, trzyczęściowy czarny garnitur, idealnie dopasowany do figury, białą koszulę i czarny krawat. Całości dopełniał czarny kapelusz, wciąż uwielbiany przez tak zwane wyższe sfery.  
Czarny parasol, którego mężczyzna używał jako laski, jak zwykle tkwił w jego lewej ręce, podkreślając wizerunek idealnego angielskiego dżentelmena. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się szeroko, patrząc prosto w kamerę, która go obserwowała. Q także się uśmiechnął.  
Mężczyzna uchylił kapelusza, kłaniając się lekko w stronę kamery i odwrócił się, wsiadając do czekającego na niego samochodu. Drzwi czarnego sedana były otwarte przez kierowcę w mundurze, ale w środku można było dostrzec pasażerkę, która podniosła wzrok znad swojego Blackberry, gdy mężczyzna wsiadł do samochodu, ale sekundę później znów wlepiła oczy w ekran.

Kiedy auto ruszyło, Q skupił uwagę na drugim ekranie. Ten pokazywał fragment ulicy, wyglądający jak niemal każda ulica w Londynie. Ale to była bardzo konkretna ulica i bardzo konkretne drzwi budynku, przy których stał mężczyzna po trzydziestce. Wydawał się wysoki, choć oczywiście nie dałoby się określić dokładnie jego wzrostu, lecz nawet przez zniekształcone oko kamery dało się zauważyć, że mężczyzna waży dokładnie tyle, ile minimalnie powinien i ani grama więcej. Miał na sobie czarny płaszcz i szalik owinięty wokół szyi, a spod spodu wyglądały mu eleganckie czarne spodnie i lawendowa koszula. Ten mężczyzna, podobnie jak tamten na pierwszym ekranie, również patrzył prosto w kamerę. Nie uśmiechał się, potrząsał lekko głową w geście ni to niedowierzania ni to potępienia, ale po jego twarzy przebiegł krótki grymas, który Q rozpoznał i na który również odpowiedział uśmiechem.  
Dokładnie w tym momencie mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok od kamery i spojrzał na coś, czego Q nie mógł dostrzec. Kwatermistrz oparł się chęci zmiany kąta patrzenia kamery i czekał. Jego cierpliwość została nagrodzona, bo wreszcie w kadrze pojawił się inny mężczyzna, tym razem blondyn. Przy najlepszych staraniach nie dałoby się go opisać inaczej niż: zwyczajny. Choć przecież powszechnie wiadomo, że pozory mogą mylić. Zwłaszcza w tym przypadku, pomyślał Q z czymś ciepłym wokół serca. Patrzył okiem kamery, jak mężczyźni rozmawiają, a potem ruszają razem ulicą. Ten w płaszczu odwrócił się jeszcze raz i spojrzał prosto w kamerę, potwierdzając, że wie o obecności Q, który znów się uśmiechnął, a potem zakończył połączenie. Upewnił się, że usunął wszelkie ślady swojej ingerencji w system CCTV w Londynie. Wątpił, by ktokolwiek mógł go wyśledzić, ale wolał dmuchać na zimne. Potem usiadł na swoim krześle, zupełnie odprężony.

Nie było to może cudowne lekarstwo, ale działało, kiedy Q był zmęczony i zestresowany. Wprawdzie miał się o niebo lepiej niż jeszcze kilka dni temu, lecz jednak nie był okazem zdrowia. Zjadł wystarczającą ilość kalorii, by mieć pewność, że jego ciało może funkcjonować z maksymalną wydajnością, a drzemki raz na jakiś czas pozwoliły nie tyle pokonać wyczerpanie, ale przynajmniej je zmniejszyć.

\- Sir, mamy gości – rozmyślania Q przerwał uprzejmy głos dobiegający z wewnętrznego systemu komunikacji. Spokój, który ledwie zaczął się zagnieżdżać w ciele kwatermistrza, wyparował, a na jego miejsce pojawiło się dobrze znane napięcie. Q spojrzał na ekran główny i zobaczył, o czym mówi Rose.

\- Dziękuję, Rose. Zajmę się tym.

System komputerowy Oddziału Q był atakowany nieustannie, więc i ta "wizyta" nie była niczym nowym. Ataki różniły się tylko poziomem "gości". Zdarzali się amatorzy usiłujący rozerwać porty i połączyć się z systemem MI6 – tych wychwytywały i przejmowały automatyczne programy. Bywały konie trojańskie, wirusy i liczne próby głupawych włamań. Ale trafiali się też utalentowani hakerzy z niewiarygodnymi umiejętnościami kodowania, którzy mogliby przedrzeć się przez zapory Oddziału Q, a tym samym dostać się do systemów MI6. Z większością takich "wizyt" Q mógłby sobie poradzić z zamkniętymi oczami, ale zdarzali się "goście" na tak wysokim poziomie, że budzili zaniepokojenie kwatermistrza, zwłaszcza gdy nie był w stanie natychmiast ich wyśledzić.

\- Rozpocznij śledzenie – powiedział do mikrofonu, który miał wbudowany w oprawki okularów. Atak hakerów był zwykle dla Q czymś w rodzaju gry, w której zwycięstwo należało się sprytniejszemu graczowi. Przede wszystkim większość hakerów tworzy sieć połączeń, najlepiej na całym świecie, aby zmylić ślady i uczynić niemożliwym wyśledzenie ich rzeczywistej lokalizacji. Zadaniem Q było wzmocnić zaporę, zablokować atak i znaleźć hakera. A Q był doświadczonym i sprytnym graczem.

\- Trasa jest zupełnie inna niż poprzednio, Sir – odezwał się Spider, jeden z najlepszych hakerów MI6. - To może potrwać.

Tak, to z pewnością było frustrujące, a jednak kwatermistrz czuł się raczej zaintrygowany.

\- Zrób wszystko, co w twojej mocy, Spider.

Niezależnie od tego zlecenia, Q sam również zabrał się do pracy, rozluźniając zabezpieczenia, by przyciągnąć uwagę hakera. Większość wpadała w tę pułapkę, jednak tym razem "gość" zignorował podsuwane luki, a w zamian zaatakował prawdziwe słabości systemu. Kwatermistrz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Gra się rozpoczęła.

*********************************

Kursor na ekranie komputera zamrugał kilka razy, nalegając, aby James coś zrobił. Cokolwiek. James zignorował to. Powinien przeczytać te podręczniki szkoleniowe, a przynajmniej je przejrzeć. To był coroczny obowiązek agentów. A kiedy będzie miał na to czas, jeśli nie teraz, na przymusowym urlopie? Więc naprawdę, naprawdę powinien. Ale był -

\- Znudzony - powiedział Alec Trevelyan, jakby podzielał myśli Jamesa. Tego ranka wpadli na siebie w MI6 i po długiej sesji treningowej na siłowni, a następnie na strzelnicy, obaj postanowili zmęczyć swoje mózgi czytaniem tych cholernych instrukcji szkoleniowych. Tyle, że agenci 00 najbardziej na świecie nie lubili bezczynności i nawet po wyczerpującym treningu fizycznym wciąż czuli się niespokojni i potrzebowali czegoś... więcej. 

\- Idę do baru. Muszę się nawalić – oświadczył Alec bez entuzjazmu. Nawet myśl o wyjściu i znalezieniu kogoś, z kim można byłoby zużyć sporo naddatku energii, była tak przewidywalna, że aż nudna. James pokręcił głową z uśmieszkiem. Oświadczenie Aleca zawierało w sobie zaproszenie – to nie byłby ani pierwszy ani ostatni raz, kiedy poszli razem do baru, żeby zużyć niemałą sumę pieniędzy i jeszcze większą ilość szarych komórek przy pomocy morza alkoholu i seksu bez znaczenia.

\- Jest jeszcze wcześnie, Alec. Dopiero 6.

Nie wspominając o tym, że był czwartek – niezbyt dobry dzień na imprezowanie w Londynie. Alecowi wydłużyła się twarz, ale już sekundę później zerwał się z krzesła tak gwałtownie, że James odruchowo sięgnął po broń. Złapał się na tym i zatrzymał w pół gestu, ale jednak poczuł, jak adrenalina przepływa po jego kręgosłupie strużką białego światła. 

\- W porządku! Zatem idę się zobaczyć z Cateriną – Alec uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zauważywszy reakcję Jamesa. Bond westchnął i spróbował się rozluźnić. Ach tak, Caterina Rodriquez, młoda, piękna i niebezpiecznie seksowna Hiszpanka o dobrze wszystkim znanych fetyszach. Dama tego rodzaju, do którego Alec lgnął jak mucha do miodu. 

\- Baw się dobrze.

Alec odpowiedział chłopięcym uśmiechem, który przypomniał Jamesowi, jak długo się znali. O wiele za długo, pomyślał, obserwując Aleca zmierzającego w stronę windy. A jednak ta rozmowa skłoniła go do zastanowienia się nad własnymi potrzebami i najlepszym lekarstwem na nocne koszmary. Wstał, poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku, niż Alec, i odszukał windę prowadzącą w głąb MI6, do Oddziału Q.

James dobrze znał siebie. Wszyscy agenci musieli poznać swoje mocne i słabe strony, swoje ograniczenia i potrzeby, i – co najważniejsze – musieli wiedzieć, jak radzić sobie po misjach. Niektórzy korzystali z pomocy psychiatrów pozostających w szeregach MI6, byli tacy, co medytowali, i tacy, którzy szukali ukojenia w religii. Jednak poważna większość agentów 00 preferowała alkohol i seks w takiej ilości, by stłumić zmysły, ale ich nie obezwładnić, a także niewinną przemoc w czasie sparingów czy na strzelnicy. James oczywiście sięgał po te wszystkie środki, ale była tylko jedna rzecz, która mogła go uspokoić zawsze i w każdych okolicznościach.

Prędkość.

Potrzebował szumiącego w uszach pędu powietrza, gorącego napięcia w oczach i widoków uciekających do tyłu tak szybko, żeby wyglądały jak rozmazane linie. Potrzebował absolutnej kontroli, jaką może zapewnić auto, i dreszczu niebezpieczeństwa wywołanego przez wskazówkę licznika zbliżającą się do 240 km/h w strefie 60 km/h. Po takiej jeździe James mógł cieszyć się podmiejską ciszą i zostawić za sobą demony. 

James pokonał skanery prowadzące do Oddziału Q i przez chwilę stał w drzwiach, obserwując techników przy pracy. Podobnie jak ostatnim razem Oddział tętnił życiem, ale wydawało się, że jego pracownicy dziś są bardziej zajęci i jeszcze bardziej zestresowani.  
Niemal automatycznie oczy Jamesa odszukały kwatermistrza w Centrum Dowodzenia. Tym razem jednak chłopak nie siedział, tylko poruszał się płynnie, jego ręce latały po trzech różnych klawiaturach, a ekran komputera zalany był informacjami. Wyglądało to jak dziwny taniec – dziwny, ale James musiał przyznać, że piękny.

Przeszedł przez open space, sprawnie omijając kilka osób, które próbowały przeciąć mu drogę i skierował się prosto do Centrum Dowodzenia. Jednak tuż przed drzwiami został zatrzymany przez Rose. Spodziewał się tego. Dziewczyna siedziała przy biurku, wciąż stukając w klawiaturę prawą ręką, podczas gdy lewą uniosła w rozpoznawalnym na całym świecie znaku „stop”. 

\- Jak zawsze ogromną przyjemność sprawia mi pana widok, panie Bond – odezwała się uprzejmie, ale chłodno. - W jaki sposób Oddział Q może panu dziś służyć?

Było bardziej niż jasne, że dzieje się coś interesującego i obecność Jamesa w Oddziale nie jest pożądana.

\- Dobry wieczór, Rose. Zajęta? - zapytał James, spoglądając w kierunku Centrum Dowodzenia i Q, a nie na piękną i delikatną kobietę. Była dziś ubrana w szarą marynarkę, obcisłą ołówkową spódnicę, te same czarne szpilki, ale tym razem miała na sobie niebieską koszulę, która świetnie podkreślała jej bladą cerę. A jednak wzrok Jamesa dziwnie kleił się do chłopaka tańczącego za szybą. Miał na sobie swoją zwykłą kombinację eleganckich spodni, koszuli i swetra, który wydawał się nieco za duży. Poruszał się z ożywieniem i ten widok sprawił, że jakiś tajemniczy węzeł, o którym James nie miał pojęcia, rozluźnił się w jego brzuchu. Zignorował to. Nie było powodu do zmartwienia. Zupełnie nie było powodu do zmartwienia, powtórzył sobie, gdy Rose skinęła głową i powiedziała coś o włamaniu.

\- Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

\- Potrzebuję rozrywki. - Bond oparł się o jej biurko w sposób nie pozostawiający wiele dla domysłów. Jego sugestia była jasna.

\- Jak Oddział Q może panu w tym pomóc, panie Bond? - zapytała tak samo profesjonalnym tonem, wciąż tańcząc palcami po klawiaturze. James musiał przyznać, że zaczyna lubić Rose. Rzadko zdarzało mu się spotkać kobietę, która pozostawała tak nieczuła na jego zaczepki, zwłaszcza gdy była świadoma jego reputacji. To było odświeżające.

\- Dając mi samochód. Bardzo szybki samochód. - powiedział z uśmiechem i czekał na odmowę. Wyciągnięcie auta z Oddziału Q nigdy nie było łatwe. Oczywiście, zawsze mógł je kupić, ale zakup samochodu na zamówienie zwykle zajmował dużo czasu, a co ważniejsze, dostępność Aston Martina była niemal zerowa. James już to sprawdzał.

\- Panie Bond, dopóki nie nauczy się pan zwracać powierzone panu samochody, obawiam się, że zapewnienie panu pojazdu leży poza moimi możliwościami. Według ścisłych instrukcji M, jedyną osobą, która może wydać pozwolenie na powierzenie panu samochodu, jest kwatermistrz.

Wzrok Jamesa znów powędrował w stronę Q, który stał teraz przed głównym komputerem wyprostowany, a jego brązowe loki były w totalnym nieładzie przez zbyt częste przegarnianie ich palcami.

\- Rozumiem. Dziękuję, Rose. - James minął jej biurko, i - ignorując jej protesty – otworzył drzwi do Centrum Dowodzenia. Kwatermistrz nie odwrócił się, ale lekkie napięcie jego ramion wyraźnie świadczyło o tym, że usłyszał wejście Jamesa.

\- Jestem zajęty – powiedział szorstkim i zimnym tonem, jakiego James nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Mimo to zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł bliżej, zaciekawiony. Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy niemal dotykał kwatermistrza, lecz ten zdawał się zupełnie na to nie reagować. Q był tajemnicą dla całego MI6. James miał z nim dobre relacje, ale tak naprawdę zupełnie go nie znał. Nic o nim nie wiedział, podczas gdy kwatermistrz wydawał się wiedzieć o Jamesie wszystko, podobnie jak o innych agentach. Kiedy więc James poczuł, jak zimna, twarda lufa pistoletu wbija mu się w brzuch, był kompletnie zaskoczony.

\- Powiedziałem, że jestem zajęty – powtórzył kwatermistrz, nie zdejmując oczu z ekranu komputera, choć ręka trzymająca broń nawet nie drgnęła. James zignorował odruch, by rozbroić młodego człowieka w szybki i bolesny sposób, a zamiast tego skupił się na innych gorących emocjach i myślach, które przelatywały mu przez głowę jak błyskawice. Takich jak ta, że nie ma żadnego powodu, by kwatermistrz był uzbrojony. Zwłaszcza w brzuchu MI6.

\- Na to wygląda, kwatermistrzu – powiedział cicho i spokojnie, żeby chłopak przypadkiem nie pociągnął za spust. Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, tak, żeby dotykać całym ciałem pleców tamtego, a gdy Q rozluźnił się na dźwięk jego głosu, objął go lewą ręką, by kontrolować ramię trzymające broń, a prawą ostrożnie ujął twarz kwatermistrza i odwrócił ją ku sobie.

\- 007. Wybacz mi. Pomyliłem cię z kimś innym – powiedział Q zupełnie innym tonem, cieplejszym i bez cienia napięcia. Wydawał się rozluźniać w objęciach Jamesa, jakby czuł się w nich bezpiecznie. Bond zapisał to sobie w głowie na później, a tymczasem skoncentrował się na bieżącej sytuacji.

\- Z kimś, przed kim musisz się bronić? Pistoletem? - zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się twarzy kwatermistrza i szukając w niej śladów kłamstwa. Q tylko się uśmiechnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Z nikim, kim powinieneś się martwić, 007. Niezależnie od tego, jak miło mi cię widzieć, naprawdę jestem zajęty. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

James najbardziej chciał go poprosić o podanie nazwiska osoby, która zmusiła go do posiadania w biurze Walthera KSP 200, kaliber 20, ale dobrze wiedział, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi.

\- Przychodzi mi do głowy sporo rzeczy, które możesz zrobić – szepnął do ucha kwatermistrza, nie wypuszczając go z objęć i jednocześnie zadając sobie pytanie, czy na pewno ma pojęcie, co robi. Oczywiście, że uważał kwatermistrza za atrakcyjnego, i sprawiał mu przyjemność ich niewinny flirt, ale nigdy nie myślał o nim jak o obiekcie seksualnym. Pomijając fakt, że właśnie znajdowali się tak blisko siebie, że po prostu nie mógł się oprzeć.

\- Nie jestem jednym z twoich podbojów, 007 – powiedział Q z nutą rozbawienia w głosie, choć jego ciało nie napięło się ani nie okazało chęci odsunięcia się.

James rozumiał, że powinien się cofnąć, zapytać o osobę, przed którą kwatermistrz musiał się bronić, albo po prostu wziąć samochód i ruszyć z piskiem opon. Ale miał przed sobą ten odsłonięty kark i zwyczajnie uległ pokusie. Przyłożył do niego wargi i zaciągnął się wyjątkowym zapachem metalu, ciepłej herbaty i czegoś nieokreślonego, co sprawiło, że w ustach mu zwilgotniało. Poczuł też dreszcz, który przeszedł przez ciało Q, gdy jego oddech poruszył delikatne włoski na skórze. Przymknął oczy i przesunął wargami po karku chłopaka, całując go lekko i głęboko wciągając jego woń, by ją zapamiętać.

\- Nie, z pewnością nie jesteś.

James zaciągnął się po raz ostatni, zanim puścił chłopaka i cofnął się, zabierając ze sobą broń. Kiedy kwatermistrz odwrócił się w jego stronę, James obdarzył go kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Przyjrzał się broni. Dobry wybór, pomyślał, próbując zignorować tysiące innych myśli, które przez niego przepływały. Kaliber 20 - kula zadałaby wystarczająco dużo obrażeń, ale rykoszet był prawie niemożliwy, co w zamkniętej przestrzeni biura było nieocenione.

\- Czego potrzebujesz, 007? - zapytał Q, a James zauważył, że na jego twarzy było więcej koloru, a jego źrenice były lekko rozszerzone. James zebrał te informacje, ale zrobił, co mógł, aby je zignorować. Nawet jeśli ich zainteresowanie było wzajemne, wypieprzenie kwatermistrza na oczach całego Oddziału było złym pomysłem. Bardzo, bardzo złym pomysłem, nawet dla kogoś takiego jak James Bond.

\- Samochodu. Szybkiego.

W MI6 nie było obostrzeń dotyczących relacji seksualnych pomiędzy pracownikami, tak naprawdę agenci byli nawet do tego zachęcani. Z pewnością też nikt by nie mrugnął okiem na relacje homoseksualne, biorąc pod uwagę poprawność polityczną organizacji oraz to, że agenci 00 byli wybierani również pod kątem elastyczności. W wielu kwestiach. Ale kwatermistrz? To byłoby coś, czego by nie darowano nawet 007. O tym wszystkim myślał James, próbując się uspokoić.

\- Czy może być niezmodyfikowany Mercedes Benz klasy 5 AMG? Obawiam się, że w tej chwili nie mam żadnego Aston Martina. - powiedział Q spokojnym i ciepłym głosem. James bez wahania skinął głową. Benz nie był jego ulubioną marką, ale był wystarczający do tego, czego dziś potrzebował. Kwatermistrz się uśmiechnął.

\- Wyślę e-maila do działu obsługi pojazdów. Zanim tam dotrzesz, przygotują go dla ciebie.

James raz jeszcze skinął głową i przez chwilę przyglądał się młodemu mężczyźnie, żeby ocenić jego nastrój. Po tym, jak upewnił się, że jego zachowanie w żaden sposób nie zdenerwowało ani nie dotknęło Q, James uśmiechnął się, podziękował i wyszedł z biura, odchodząc tak swobodnie, jak tylko zdołał.

Śledzony zarówno we wnętrzu MI6, jak i na ulicach Londynu czujnym okiem kwatermistrza, będzie musiał poczekać, aż znajdzie się za miastem, zanim zacznie myśleć. A musiał pomyśleć o rzeczach, które nawet nie przyszły mu do głowy, dopóki nie zszedł do Oddziału Q.

Na przykład o smaku skóry kwatermistrza, który wciąż miał na wargach.


	3. Interludium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga, Interludia są wyłącznie mojego autorstwa i nie mają nic wspólnego z oryginalnym opowiadaniem!

2 listopada 2013

Mycroft Holmes bez żenady obserwował wejście do domu swojego brata. Miał tylko rzucić okiem, czy Sherlock jest w mieszkaniu, ale zamiast tego zobaczył go siedzącego w ogródku Speedy's razem z Johnem i tym drugim, Mycroft nie pamiętał jego nazwiska, ale wiedział, że to inspektor Scotland Yardu. Rozmawiali, ale ku swojemu zdumieniu Mycroft nie odnosił wrażenia, że to poważna rozmowa, narada przed sprawą albo coś w tym rodzaju. Im dłużej patrzył, tym większej nabierał pewności, że jest to zwykłe przyjacielskie spotkanie, jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobnie by to brzmiało. Tak, Mycroft nie był głupi, doskonale wiedział, że Sherlock i John się "przyjaźnią" – z braku lepszego słowa niech będzie to, choć bardziej adekwatne byłoby powiedzenie, że są nierozłączni – ale ten drugi, ten inspektor, wydawał się też w jakiś sposób przywiązany do młodszego Holmesa, czego Mycroft zupełnie nie był w stanie pojąć. Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie miał przyjaciół. Był nieznośny, arogancki i wredny. Naprawdę ciężko było go lubić. Z jakiegoś tajemniczego powodu John Watson przywiązał się do niego, ale ten inspektor też zdawał się o niego troszczyć. Dlaczego? 

Mycroft przyglądał się mężczyźnie z czymś w rodzaju fascynacji. Był starszy od Sherlocka i Johna, wydawał się bardziej w wieku Mycrofta, choć oczywiście stanowił zupełnie inny typ: silny, niewysoki, zebrany w sobie, energiczny. W przeciwieństwie do starszego Holmesa był szpakowaty, ale jego ruchy wciąż były młodzieńcze, podobnie jak uśmiech. Można było z całą pewnością określić go jako przystojnego. Interesującego.  
Lestrade. Mycroft wreszcie wygrzebał z zakamarków pamięci jego nazwisko. To on dbał o to, aby jego brat nigdy się nie nudził. Oczywiście, że odkąd współpracował z Sherlockiem, miał wyższy procent wykrytych przestępstw, ale tu nie tylko o to chodziło. Mycroft odnosił wrażenie, że Lestrade robi to przede wszystkim dla Sherlocka. Dlaczego?

Zamiast odjechać, wciąż tkwił w aucie i obserwował przez okno, jak mężczyźni rozmawiają i śmieją się. Coś go ukłuło w okolicy żeber. Nie, żeby sam chciał tam siedzieć, to by było żałosne. Nigdy nie lubił tych głupich pogaduszek, small talków, właściwego zachowania i udawania, że interesuje go rozmówca. Może tylko... może tylko chciałby, żeby ktoś tak na niego patrzył, jak John patrzył na Sherlocka. Dobrze, to sentymentalne bzdury.

Swoją drogą relacja tych dwóch stawała się coraz ciekawsza. Na pozór wszystko było jak zawsze, ale uwaga, z jaką się nawzajem omijali, dawała do myślenia. Z jakiegoś powodu zniknęła ta urocza swoboda, która była między nimi, a w jej miejsce pojawiło się napięcie. Seksualne? Mycroft nie miał pewności, za mało znał się na emocjach. Wciąż byli nierozłączni i w uwielbieniu Johna było coś z golden retrivera, co było idiotyczne i śmieszne zarazem, ale Mycroft musiał przyznać, że trochę tego młodszemu bratu zazdrości.  
Choć może zmiana wcale nie dotyczyła Johna. Patrząc na nich z pewnego dystansu, nie uczestnicząc w rozmowie i nie skupiając się na przekomarzaniach z Sherlockiem, Mycroft mógł zobaczyć, że to u młodszego Holmesa coś się zmieniło. Co? 

John był wciąż tym samym dobrym, lojalnym i wiernym Johnem, którym był od pierwszego dnia, Johnem zafascynowanym Sherlockiem, podziwiającym go i dbającym o niego. Przyjacielem. Tak, John bez wątpienia był przyjacielem Sherlocka. A czy Sherlock był przyjacielem Johna?   
Mycroft przyglądał się bratu uważnie.  
Ku swojemu zdumieniu zobaczył miękkość w spojrzeniu Sherlocka, gdy patrzył na Johna, opowiadającego coś z ożywieniem Lestradowi. Zobaczył uśmiech, błąkający się po jego twarzy. Czy to możliwe, że Sherlock kochał Johna?  
Czy to dlatego go chronił i trzymał przy sobie?  
Mycroft potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. Sherlock nigdy nikogo nie kochał. Może z wyjątkiem młodszego brata.

Znów patrzył przez okno, jak mężczyźni wybuchają śmiechem. Czuli się ze sobą tak dobrze. Sherlock pochylił się do Lestrade'a i powiedział do niego coś poufale, a inspektor roześmiał się w taki sposób, że Mycroft poczuł się niezręcznie. Nie dlatego, że był podglądaczem, tylko dlatego, że zapragnął, by inspektor śmiał się tak tylko przy nim. To było idiotyczne.   
Ale odświeżające. 

Tak, zdecydowanie to było pouczające popołudnie i starszy Holmes miał o czym myśleć. Stuknął rączką parasola w szybę, oddzielającą go od kierowcy, dając mu znać, że może ruszać. Auto zamruczało cicho i wolno odbiło od krawężnika. Mycroft wcisnął guzik szybkiego wybierania w telefonie i połączył się ze swoją asystentką.  
\- Tak, sir? - odpowiedziała natychmiast.  
\- Anthea, chciałbym cię prosić, żebyś zdobyła mi informacje.  
\- Co konkretnie chciałby pan wiedzieć?  
\- Wszystko.  
\- Rozumiem, wszystko. O kim?  
\- O inspektorze Scotland Yardu o nazwisku Lestrade.


	4. Chapter 4

4 listopada 2013 r

Q wpatrywał się w ekran i oznaczenia parametrów życiowych, próbując się skoncentrować. Starał się nie dopuścić do głosu bulgoczącej tuż pod powierzchnią paniki i absolutnie nie myśleć o tym, co się właśnie dzieje z 009. To by uwolniło jego własne, przyczajone demony, a to by nie pomogło ani jemu, ani tym bardziej 009.

\- Jestem tu z tobą, 009. Wyprowadzę cię. Pokażę ci, którędy możesz się wydostać. Słyszysz mnie? - mówił cicho, spokojnie i stanowczo. Nie widział agentki, ale nie musiał. Widział parametry życiowe i dokładnie wiedział, w jakim jest stanie. Trzeba będzie jeszcze raz przejść całą ścieżkę, żeby ustalić, co poszło nie tak, ale to później. Teraz nie było na to czasu.  
Z drugiej strony nie było odpowiedzi, ale Q wiedział, że słuchawka działa, ponieważ wyraźnie słyszał rwany, paniczny oddech. To znaczy że nie znaleźli słuchawki ani pluskwy. Na szczęście. Jednak mimo to nie mógł się przebić przez szok agentki. Zagryzł wargi do krwi, szukając jakiegoś rozwiązania. Wreszcie westchnął.  
\- Laro, wciąż tu jestem, ale zadzwonię po pomoc, dobrze? Na chwilę wyciszę mikrofon – powiedział bardzo miękko, rozumiejąc, że ona tego potrzebuje, nawet jeśli nigdy tego nie przyzna po powrocie. Usłyszał westchnienie w odpowiedzi i zrobiło mu się nieco lżej. Sięgnął po telefon.

To nie była pierwsza krytyczna sytuacja, jaka zdarzyła się Q. Nawet nie druga, ale 009 była pierwszym agentem 00, który tak się załamał. Pozostali byli agentami z listy A i dość łatwo było postawić ich z powrotem na nogi. Ale w przypadku agentów 00 lista "kół ratunkowych" była każdorazowo indywidualna, opracowywana podczas treningów, a niestety nie było treningu, który pozwoliłby w pełni doświadczyć realiów przemocy seksualnej. Dlatego teraz Q był bezradny. Pomyślał, że jednak musi być ktoś, kto zna Larę na tyle, by wiedzieć, jak jej pomóc. Wykręcił znajomy numer.

\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, kwatermistrzu? - odezwał się w słuchawce ciepły głos Eve. Q wziął głęboki oddech, ale kiedy nakreślał jej sytuację, jego ton był suchy i pozbawiony emocji.  
\- Potrzebuję agenta 00 w Oddziale Q. Natychmiast. Mam agenta w niebezpieczeństwie i potrzebuję pomocy, by go sprowadzić do domu.  
Podczas gdy mówił, słyszał stukanie w klawiaturę i pomruki Eve. Wiedział, że sprawdza karty dostępu, aby dowiedzieć się, który z agentów 00 jest w budynku.  
\- Wysyłam 007 – powiedziała niemal natychmiast. - W MI6 przebywają w tej chwili 006,007 i 008, ale sądzę, że 007 nadaje się najlepiej.  
Q musiał się zgodzić. Chociaż 006 i 008 byli doskonałymi agentami z tak samo imponującym doświadczeniem jak 007, mieli zupełnie inny sposób działania. 007 specjalizował się w kontaktach bezpośrednich, zwykle wykorzystując uwodzenie, aby osiągnąć swoje cele. 008 zazwyczaj wykonywał swoją pracę zza karabinu snajperskiego, odkładając go tylko wtedy, gdy było to konieczne, a znowu 006 uczył się celu, dopóki nie mógł się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.  
Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, w jakiej znajdowała się 009, 007 był prawdopodobnie najlepszą opcją, chociaż Q był bardziej niż świadom, że zarówno 008, jak i 006 doświadczyli czegoś podobnego. Sama wiedza o tym pozostawiała niesmak w ustach kwatermistrza.  
\- Dziękuję, Eve.  
Kobieta odpowiedziała uprzejmie i miło, zanim się rozłączyła. Q jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na telefon, po czym wrócił do ekranu.

\- Sir, transport medyczny będzie na miejscu w piętnaście minut, a wsparcie dla agentki przybędzie za około dwadzieścia. Obawiam się, że medycy będą czekać, aż dotrze wsparcie – powiedziała Rose, podnosząc wzrok znad jednej z konsol ustawionych po lewej stronie Centrum Dowodzenia, zaprojektowanych właśnie na sytuacje takie jak ta. Q posłał jej ponure spojrzenie i skinął głową, włączając ponownie mikrofon.  
\- 009, transport medyczny i wsparcie już po ciebie jadą. Niedługo tam będą, słyszysz? - powiedział najspokojniej jak potrafił, usiłując przekonać agentkę, że wszystko jest w porządku. Albo będzie. Rose spojrzała na niego tak samo ponuro, jak on patrzył na nią. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jakie obrażenia może mieć agentka, a Q nie był przecież jedynym, który widział sześć zbliżających się do niej obiektów. Rzucił zrozpaczone spojrzenie na ekran zawierający obraz z kamery przemysłowej z głównych drzwi wiodących do Oddziału Q.

007 wiedziałby co robić, pomyślał. Zawsze wiedział. Nawet wówczas, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkali.

**************************************************

\- Więc biegnę jak szalony przez ten rynek, nie mam pojęcia dokąd, bo tego cholerstwa nie ma nawet na mapie, co nie? Gonię za tym idiotą z kodami startowymi, ale on musiał trenować parkour czy coś w tym stylu, bo przeskakiwał każdy cholerny płot, jakby… - agent 008, Matthew Clementine, przerwał, gdy usłyszał dzwonek telefonu.  
Byli we trzech na siłowni, robiąc mięśnie. Od czasu narzuconego „urlopu” spotykali się prawie codziennie rano, aby sparować, a następnie ćwiczyć na siłowni. James spojrzał na dzwoniący telefon i chrząknął, odkładając sztangę z powrotem do uchwytu.

\- Natychmiast zgłoś się do Oddziału Q, 007. 009 potrzebuje twojej pomocy. - powiedziała Eve szorstko i oficjalnie. James znał ten ton. Oznaczało to, że sprawa była poważna i nie było czasu do stracenia. James spróbował wytrzeć pot ręcznikiem, ale bez sukcesu. Rozłączył się i ruszył w tej samej sekundzie.  
\- Idę do Oddziału Q. Widzimy się później na strzelnicy? - zapytał już w drzwiach, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że jeśli dojdzie do rywalizacji w strzelaniu, to Matthew zetrze ich obu na proch. Skinęli głowami potwierdzająco, nie zadając jednak żadnych pytań. Wiedzieli, kiedy ton Jamesa nie pozostawia miejsca na jakąkolwiek dyskusję.

James owinął ręcznik wokół szyi i zabrał kurtkę. Nie włożył jej jednak, wykorzystując klimatyzację, żeby się nieco ochłodzić. Zanim dotarł do Oddziału Q, nie był już prawie wcale spocony, choć i tak dla każdego musiało być jasne, co właśnie robił – nawet bez ręcznika i plam potu na koszulce.   
Przeszedł przez skanery i skierował się prosto do Centrum Dowodzenia, niemal szczęśliwy, że tym razem Rose nie mogła go powstrzymać. I nie próbowała. Jednak nie zajęło mu wiele czasu odkrycie, dlaczego. Zarówno Rose, jak i Q znajdowali się w Centrum Dowodzenia i jeśli potrafił właściwie czytać ich twarze, sprawa była poważna.   
\- Co jest -  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Lara. Mogę zająć się sytuacją z komputerami. Ale wsparcie nie pojawi się jeszcze przez co najmniej 15 minut, a w twoją stronę idą jacyś ludzie. Lara, będziesz musiała sobie z nimi poradzić, słyszysz? Czy możesz to dla mnie zrobić? - zapytał Q, podnosząc palec, by uciszyć Jamesa. Gdy tylko Bond to usłyszał, poczuł dreszcz przebiegający po jego kręgosłupie i gniew lęgnący się w dole brzucha.

Agenci 00 zwykle nie potrzebowali delikatnego traktowania. Potrzebowali rozkazu od kogoś, kto oderwie ich od bzdur. Chyba że... coś poszło bardzo, bardzo, bardzo nie tak, jak najwyraźniej było właśnie teraz. James rozejrzał się po Oddziale i na wszystkich twarzach widział ten sam strach i gniew. Najwyraźniej technicy, tak samo jak Rose, byli zaangażowani w sprawę. Kwatermistrz wydawał się jednak spokojny i niewzruszony. Bez słowa położył słuchawkę na dłoni agenta. James natychmiast włożył ją do ucha i czekał, aż zatwierdzi jego kod genetyczny, przez cały czas obserwując Q.

Jeśli miałby być szczery, musiałby przyznać, że ostatnio unikał Oddziału Q. Ponieważ znał siebie. Wiedział, że kwatermistrz działa na niego już od pierwszego spotkania, bo jest bardzo atrakcyjny, a ich przyjacielskie pogawędki tylko to podsycały, bo nadawały relacji jakichś znamion bliskości, których James nie miał wcześniej z żadnym mężczyzną i to było... kuszące. Tyle że był kiepski w związki i miał pewność, że niezależnie od tego, jak fascynujący byłby Q, James porzuci go, kiedy tylko zaspokoi swój apetyt.  
Chociaż kwatermistrz nie wydawał się wkurzony, a jego wcześniejsze reakcje były raczej przychylne dla pieszczot i uwodzenia... To z pewnością coś znaczyło, ale -

\- Ja… ja nie… o Boże. O Boże! - rozległ się nagle w słuchawce łkający, złamany głos 009, gwałtownie przecinając myśli Jamesa. Był chrapliwy od krzyku i brzmiał w nim ton, który James znał zbyt dobrze. Słyszał go u siebie więcej niż raz. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, co się wydarzyło. Albo tortury, James podejrzewał, że natury seksualnej, albo strata, z którą agentka po prostu nie mogła sobie poradzić.  
Nie było innego powodu, dla którego agent 00 załamywał się podczas misji, nie kiedy wciąż był w niebezpieczeństwie. Nawet w najgorszych sytuacjach większość agentów walczyła, dopóki nie byli bezpieczni. Najwyraźniej 009 nie mogła, pomyślał ponuro James, patrząc na zmartwioną twarz Q. 

Zbliżył się do niego, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z zasięgu mikrofonu. Z tego, co widział, tylko mikrofon kwatermistrza był włączony. Wiedział, że jeśli odezwie się z prawej strony, będzie słyszalny przez 009, więc stanął za chłopakiem i pochylił głowę do jego lewego ucha.  
\- Pozwól mi z nią pomówić – wyszeptał w samą muszlę ucha. To nie był odpowiedni moment, ale ucieszył się, gdy Q zadrżał. Chłopak skinął głową i James odsunął się, czekając, aż jego mikrofon się włączy.

\- 009, mam tutaj agenta 007. Znasz go, prawda? Poproszę go, żeby przeprowadził cię przez to, co musisz zrobić. Ale potrzebuję chwili, aby wyjaśnić mu sytuację. - powiedział kwatermistrz łagodnie i wyłączył mikrofon. Kiedy się odwrócił, James chłodno zakonotował, że chłopak jest wciąż niedożywiony i wyczerpany.  
\- 009 dostała misję w Rosji. Śledziła przerzut uranu dla wojska. Uwiodła jednego z kupujących i była obecna podczas transakcji. Wszystko przebiegało gładko, dopóki nie skontaktowała się ze sprzedawcą, by uzyskać szczegółowe informacje na temat pochodzenia uranu. Kupujący, którego uwiodła, zlokalizował podsłuch, który mu założyła, i przekazał tę informację sprzedającemu. Wygląda na to, że była... torturowana przez około 26 godzin. Wykorzystała szansę na ucieczkę i zabiła swoich oprawców. Jest już blisko wyjścia, ale trudno jej się... skoncentrować. - Kwatermistrz wyjaśniał sytuację spokojnie, ale po zmrużonych powiekach i zaciśniętej szczęce James poznał, jak bardzo jest wściekły.   
\- Wyprowadzę ją. Pokaż, którędy ma iść.  
Kwatermistrz skinął głową i wskazał na interaktywne mapy. Szybkie spojrzenie potwierdziło Jamesowi to, co usłyszał. W pobliżu agentki znajdowały się szybko ochładzające się ciała, a ciepłe ciała zbliżały się do niej.  
\- 009 – zaczął James. Wymyślił dwa sposoby, które mogłyby ją stamtąd wyciągnąć. Z tego, co wiedział o 009, służyła wcześniej w SAS, a samo to, że dostała się tam jako kobieta, świadczyło o tym, że jest prawdziwą twardzielką. Zwłaszcza, że utrzymała się tam ze swoim kobiecym i delikatnym wyglądem. Biorąc to pod uwagę, James wiedział, że może jej wydać rozkaz, którego agentka posłucha, zanim będzie miała możliwość pomyśleć. Ewentualnie mógłby ją poprowadzić spokojnie i delikatnie, jak próbował Q, ale wątpił, by to zadziałało.  
\- Sir – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem. James przymknął oczy, czując ulgę, że podjęła decyzję za niego. Mądra dziewczynka, pomyślał.  
\- Wstań, żołnierzu, i podnieś tę cholerną broń – odezwał się stanowczo. Nie krzyczał, to nie było w jego stylu, ale przybrał władczy ton, z którego przebijała jego naturalna charyzma. Usłyszał, jak 009 podnosi się z trudem.  
\- Tak jest – powiedziała automatycznie.  
James wiedział, że w ciągu najbliższego roku zostanie poddana takim treningom, które wyplenią z niej ten odruch, ale w skrajnych przypadkach to będzie zawsze droga ratunku. Tak było w przypadku agentów z wojskową przeszłością. Przyzwyczajenie do wykonywania rozkazów wprowadzało ich w rodzaj transu, który pozwalał im działać bez zastanowienia. Przeważnie.  
\- Otwórz drzwi i wyeliminuj wroga zmierzającego w twoim kierunku. Czy to jest jasne, żołnierzu?  
Usłyszał, że ruszyła naprzód, potem rozległa się szybka seria wystrzałów, a kiedy umilkła, 009 powiedziała:  
\- Wrogowie zostali wyeliminowani, sir. Mam informacje, które były celem misji, sir.  
James słyszał wyczerpanie w jej głosie i skinął głową, wypuszczając oddech, który wcześniej wstrzymywał.  
\- Dobra robota, żołnierzu. Twoje wsparcie dotrze za dwie minuty. Jednostka medyczna jest już na miejscu. Czekaj na ich wskazówki. - rozkazał i usłyszał jej odpowiedź, zanim opadła na ziemię w pobliżu zabitych mężczyzn. Przepracowanie tego zajmie jej trochę czasu, ale James wiedział, że da sobie radę. Lepsze takie doświadczenie niż odwrotne.

Z boku James słuchał, jak kwatermistrz przekazuje instrukcje do jednostki medycznej i wsparcia, które zostały wysłane po 009. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie widział, jak Q wchodzi w interakcje z ludźmi innymi niż on sam. Obserwując go teraz, rozmawiającego z Rose i technikiem, do którego zadzwonił, James był zaskoczony.  
Wydawało mu się, że kwatermistrz, choć trochę introwertyczny, jest ciepłą osobą, z ciętym językiem i ironicznym dowcipem. Nie mógłby też powiedzieć, że kwatermistrz był chłodny wobec Rose lub technika, którego nazywał „Spider”, ale po prostu nie był dla nich ciepły. Ta informacja wydała mu się niezmiernie ciekawa.

\- Sir, mam dane z komputerów w Moskwie, o które pan prosił. - Spider, młody człowiek z ogoloną głową i zdecydowanie zbyt wieloma kolczykami, ubrany w coś, co przy dużej dawce dobrej woli można by uznać za codzienne ubranie biznesowe, podszedł do kwatermistrza i położył trzymane w dłoni USB na biurku, zamiast podać je po prostu szefowi.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Spider. Zajrzę do nich za chwilę. Tymczasem sprawmy, aby nasi przyjaciele w Moskwie pożałowali podniesienia ręki na jednego z naszych agentów. - powiedział Q żarliwie, na co Spider uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ta wymiana zdań wydała się Jamesowi więcej niż fascynująca.  
\- Nie musi pan mówić nic więcej, sir. Nasi ludzie znikną stamtąd w ciągu 10 minut?  
Kwatermistrz potwierdził i w ciągu kilku chwil zarówno technik jak i Rose wyszli z Centrum Dowodzenia. Q podniósł USB i podłączył je do osobistego komputera.   
James podszedł do kąta, gdzie poza zasięgiem wzroku Oddziału Q znajdowała się czarna skórzana kanapa, wystarczająco długa, aby ktoś taki jak kwatermistrz mógł się położyć. James usiadł.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc, 007 - powiedział dość gwałtownie Q, a James zorientował się, że wpatruje się w jego plecy z pół tuzinem pytań, na które nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zwrócił uwagę na ton i zauważył, że pomimo dosłownego znaczenia tych słów, nie było w nich odprawy. Młody człowiek, niezależnie od tego, czy był tego świadomy, czy nie, chciał, aby James został.  
\- Praca z tobą zawsze jest przyjemnością, kwatermistrzu - powiedział cicho James i chociaż pół tuzina pytań wciąż pozostawało bez odpowiedzi, musiał coś sprawdzić. Wstał z dość wygodnej sofy, ignorując bolesną sztywność w udach spowodowaną brakiem rozciągania po energicznych ćwiczeniach, i skierował się do bezbronnych pleców kwatermistrza.  
Chłopak był całkowicie skupiony na swojej pracy, a dzięki sportowym butom James poruszał się bezszelestnie. Kiedy był wystarczająco blisko, by móc go dotknąć, ale nie na tyle, by Q poczuł ciepło jego ciała, położył dłoń na jego szyi. Q zamarł w bezruchu i James przypuszczał, że gdyby mógł zobaczyć jego oczy, byłyby przerażone jak ślepia królika złapanego w światła reflektorów.   
\- Ćśśśś... To tylko ja. Nie skrzywdzę cię.  
Bond poruszył dłonią, tak, żeby chwyt zmienił się w pieszczotę. Pomasował lekko kark Q. Chłopak rozluźnił się, opuścił ramiona i osunął się na krzesło. Oczywiście, James spotykał się już wcześniej z podobnymi reakcjami, ale na pewno nie spodziewał się tego po dobrze chronionym geniuszu komputerowym.  
\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie, to wszystko – powiedział Q lekko drżącym głosem, ale Bond wiedział swoje. Pieścił delikatnie szyję i kark kwatermistrza, czując, jak – mimo pierwszej panicznej reakcji – chłopak rozluźnia się coraz bardziej. Powoli, nie przerywając masażu, obrócił krzesło Q tak, by móc na niego spojrzeć, a potem podniósł go na nogi. Q poddawał się jego woli w taki sposób, że James nie mógł się oprzeć. Przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie i oparł jego plecy o swoją klatkę piersiową, a jednocześnie przesunął dłoń z jego karku na gardło – trzymał go wystarczająco mocno, by Q mógł uznać to za zagrożenie.  
Jednak nie uznał. Zamiast tego rozluźnił się jeszcze bardziej i oparł głowę o ramię Jamesa, odsłaniając szyję.  
Mimo, że bardzo tego pragnął, Bond nie dotknął ustami tej cudownej, bladej skóry. Chciał go pocałować, chciał znów poczuć ten zapach, ale czuł, że nie ma prawa, chociaż kwatermistrz nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby zamierzał protestować. Jeśli miał być szczery, James czuł, że nie ma nawet prawa zadać pytania, które chciał zadać, chociaż nie rozumiał, dlaczego musi znać odpowiedź.  
Ale musiał.

\- Powiedz mi, jak się nazywa. - pozwolił, by jego usta pieściły ucho kwatermistrza. Brązowe loki chłopaka łaskotały go w nos. Wciągnął ich zapach. Kwatermistrz jęknął w odpowiedzi, ale James nie był pewien, czy była to reakcja na szeptanie do ucha czy raczej na sposób, w jaki jego dłoń zacisnęła się mimowolnie na szyi młodego mężczyzny. James odsunął się odrobinę i czekał.   
\- Kto? - zapytał kwatermistrz z pewnym trudem, rozchylał usta, oddychając ciężko. James przyciągnął go jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że ich obu podnieciła ta sytuacja i James nie oszukiwał się nawet, że Q nie czuje jego twardego członka ocierającego się o swoją pupę.  
\- Chcę znać nazwisko chuja, który cię skrzywdził.  
Nieprzewidziany i niemożliwy do zrozumienia gniew wstrząsnął jego ciałem i wybrzmiał w głosie. Jednak jego dłonie pozostały delikatne, gdy dotykał kwatermistrza i przycisnął do siebie. Gdzieś w tyle głowy dzwoniło mu ostrzeżenie, że Centrum Dowodzenia jest całe zrobione ze szkła i że mogą ich obserwować ciekawskie oczy, ale biorąc pod uwagę bałagan, z którym Oddział musiał sobie poradzić, wątpił, by ktokolwiek zwrócił na nich uwagę. W końcu nie bez powodu Oddział Q miał opinię takiego, którego nie da się oderwać od pracy.  
\- Nazwisko, kwatermistrzu.  
Dłoń Jamesa zacisnęła się nieco mocniej na szczupłej, bladej szyi, ale kwatermistrz nie napiął mięśni ani nie próbował się odsunąć. Po prostu jęknął, jego głowa opadła jeszcze bardziej na ramię Jamesa, jego plecy wygięły się w łuk, a pupa delikatnie wcisnęła się w krocze Bonda. Nie był zawstydzony, jeszcze nie, ale James wiedział, że to kwestia czasu.  
\- Nie ... nie mogę - jąkał się chłopak. James kątem oka dostrzegł, że jego oczy są zamknięte, a powieki lekko drgają, jakby to, co właśnie robili, było dla niego za trudne do zniesienia.  
O ile James był pewien, że może wyjść z Oddziału Q i nikt się nawet nie zorientuje, w jakim jest stanie, o tyle kwatermistrz miał bolesną erekcję i skoro nawet nie był w stanie utrzymać otwartych oczu, to z pewnością nie dałby rady wrócić do pracy. Kurwa. Tym razem James posunął się za daleko.

Musiał coś z tym zrobić. Rozumiał, że nie ma dobrego wyjścia z tej sytuacji, ale wycofanie się było niemożliwe. Nie przestając zatem pieścić szyi kwatermistrza, drugą ręką wcisnął na klawiaturze przycisk, który sprawił, że szklane ściany Centrum Dowodzenia zmatowiały. Pracownicy Oddziału bez wątpienia będą ciekawi, dlaczego, ale postanowił martwić się tym później. Nacisnął również inny przycisk, aby zamknąć drzwi.

\- Naprawdę musisz lepiej zadbać o siebie, kwatermistrzu – szepnął wprost do ucha Q, poczuł, jak chłopak drży i tłumi jęk. Nie wypuszczając go z objęć, zrobił kilka kroków w stronę kanapy, a potem usiadł i pociągnął kwatermistrza ku sobie. Wciąż trzymał dłoń na jego gardle, gdy ręka Q pofrunęła w górę. Jednak nie po to, jak przemknęło Jamesowi przez myśl, by zrzucić jego dłoń, ale by ją przykryć własną. Bond pozwolił, by ich palce się splotły. Q jęknął i poruszył się miękkim, zapraszającym gestem. To było zupełnie niespodziewane i James musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby powstrzymać własny jęk. To groziło niekontrolowanym wybuchem, a on musiał się kontrolować.  
Lewą ręką zręcznie rozpiął spodnie kwatermistrza, wsunął dłoń w rozporek i poczuł pod nią gorąco. To nie leżało dokładnie w planach Jamesa, ani nie leżałoby w jego planach, gdyby w ogóle miał na początku jakieś plany, ale postanowił wykonać misję najlepiej, jak potrafił.

\- P-proszę – jęknął Q, prostując plecy i ocierając się pupą o penisa Jamesa z taką samą intensywnością, z jaką James pieścił jego członek, niezdolny do zrobienia tego ostatecznego kroku. James wolał, aby ludzie, z którymi uprawiał seks, świadomie podejmowali decyzję, natomiast kwatermistrza to on doprowadził do takiego stanu. Miał z tego powodu poczucie winy. Nie to, żeby chłopak wydawał się mieć podobne skrupuły. Odwrócił głowę i pocałował Jamesa niezdarnie w szczękę, a James zrozumiał to dokładnie tak, jak powinien, i wsunął rękę w jego bieliznę. Penis kwatermistrza był gorący i ciężki, James raz czy dwa przesunął po nim dłonią, jakby gładził zwierzątko, zanim zaczął rytmicznie. Gdyby chciał być miły, zwilżyłby rękę, ale w jakiś samolubny sposób chciał, żeby Q pamiętał tę scenę – i to nie tylko w głowie, ale też w członku. Zatem pieścił go na sucho, łagodząc tarcie jedynie preejakulatem. Nie pocałował go także, ale ocierał wargi o ucho chłopaka, jego szyję i szczękę, by uciszyć jęk.

Nie trwało to długo, co było kolejnym dowodem na to, że kwatermistrz w ogóle o siebie nie dbał. Agenci uczą się, że aby zachować pełnię zdrowia i być pewnym, że nie ma się żadnych słabości, które mogą zostać wykorzystane przez wroga, należy dobrze się odżywiać, spać i zapewnić sobie satysfakcję seksualną. W innym wypadku łatwo się spieszyć lub podejmować pochopne decyzje, a co gorsza – nie być zdolnym do podjęcia żadnej decyzji, jak teraz kwatermistrz.

James stłumił zduszony okrzyk Q i głaskał go delikatnie, dopóki się całkowicie nie uspokoił, miękki i podatny po orgazmie. Chłopak wciąż nie otwierał oczu, wtulił twarz w szyję Jamesa i przez dłuższy czas po prostu wdychał jego zapach.

Bond zdjął ręcznik z szyi i wytarł nim ich obu. To nie za wiele pomogło, bo woń seksu wciąż unosiła się w powietrzu i drażniła mu nozdrza. Czekając, aż Q wróci do siebie, zastanawiał się, co powinien powiedzieć, co powinien zrobić i jakie mogą być konsekwencje tego, co właśnie się zdarzyło. Nie zdołał wymyślić niczego błyskotliwego, gdy Q odezwał się sennym i ochrypłym głosem.  
\- Myślę, że mamy dwa wyjścia. Mogę oskarżyć cię o molestowanie, wyrzucić cię stąd i w przyszłości unikać wszelkiego kontaktu z tobą. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę to, jak miła mi była ta sytuacja i fakt, że raczej nie protestowałem, wydaje się oczywiste, że tego nie zrobię.  
Delikatnie dotknął twarzy Jamesa i pocałował jego szyję.  
\- A jakie jest drugie wyjście? - zapytał głucho James, boleśnie zdając sobie sprawę z własnej erekcji i niespełnionego pragnienia, które wciąż wibrowało mu w dole brzucha. Już nawet zadając pytanie, czuł, że zna odpowiedź. Q nie zamierzał udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło, a jednocześnie ani myślał pozwolić, by to, co się właśnie wydarzyło, miało jakąś kontynuację. James był ciekaw, czy potrafiłby go skłonić do zmiany myślenia – ale zdusił tę chęć w zarodku.  
\- Mogę podziękować i przede wszystkim przeprosić za postawienie cię w takiej sytuacji. Chyba nie ma co ukrywać, że uważam cię za atrakcyjnego, a moje rażące zaniedbania względem siebie sprawiły, że wydarzyło się to, co się wydarzyło – powiedział Q, wciąż nie wykonując najmniejszego ruchu, by się podnieść lub chociaż ubrać. James poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie na myśl, że został wykorzystany – z braku lepszego słowa – dla zaspokojenia seksualnego, ale pomyślał o swoim zakresie obowiązków i ogarnął go suchy śmiech.  
\- Mógłbym obiecać, że nie pozwolę, aby to się kiedykolwiek powtórzyło, ale to raczej bezcelowe. Mógłbym – przeciwnie – sprawdzić, czy możemy to powtórzyć, ale biorąc pod uwagę nasze zawodowe stosunki, nie byłby to rozsądny wybór. Więc zamiast tego wolę polegać na twoim profesjonalizmie i ufać, że zatrzymasz ten incydent dla siebie. Mam też nadzieję, że między nami wszystko okej.  
James skinął głową, uśmiechając się krzywo. Uważał, że to wspaniałe, jak logiczny potrafi być kwatermistrz nawet w rozpiętych spodniach i roztaczający zapach własnej spermy.  
\- Powiedziałbym, że takie rozwiązanie jest do zaakceptowania, kwatermistrzu – powiedział. - Czy to właściwy czas, by przejść do naszego profesjonalizmu?  
Q wstał i uporządkował ubranie. James również przez chwilę poprawiał spodnie, aby móc wrócić na siłownię nie wywołując ciekawskich spojrzeń. Q przyglądał mu się jakiś czas, po czym wziął drżący oddech i odwrócił się.  
\- Dziękuję ci, 007 – powiedział cicho. Podniósł dłoń do gardła i przesunął nią w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była ręka Jamesa.  
Bond szybko skinął głową i wyszedł z Centrum Dowodzenia. Jednak kiedy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, ogarnął go emocjonalny chaos, który kipiał w nim podczas całego spotkania, a zanim opuścił Oddział Q, gniew i niespełnione pragnienie były jedynym, co czuł i o czym mógł myśleć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Och, to był okropnie trudny (językowo!) rozdział do tłumaczenia! W dodatku chyba angielski nie jest pierwszym językiem Autorki, bo momentami składnia jest tak przedziwna, że nie umiem zbudować normalnego zdania :D Może być, że są błędy - wybaczcie i wskażcie mi je. Mówię o błędach językowych, nie translatorskich, ponieważ nie przekładam 1:1 - niektóre dopowiedzenia wydają mi się zbędne, niektóre określenia psują melodię tekstu, a scena pomiędzy naszymi bohaterami w ogóle nie miała nastroju. Mam nadzieję, że moja ma.  
> Pamiętajcie, że każdy znak motywuje mnie do dalszej pracy :)


	5. Chapter 5

4 listopada 2012 r

\- Spotkamy się na strzelnicy. Muszę się rozgrzać, jeśli mam mieć jakiekolwiek szanse, żeby cię pokonać – powiedział Alec Trevelyan, agent 006, wychodząc z siłowni ubrany w swoje "cywilne ciuchy", jak je nazywał. Matthew Clementine, lepiej znany w MI6 jako 008, nazwałby je ciuchami „bierz mnie”: obcisłe ciemnoniebieskie dżinsy, dobrze dopasowana sportowa kurtka i nieco tylko luźniejsza koszulka polo. Matthew pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się. Alec wypchnął językiem policzek w dobrze znanym obscenicznym geście, co sprawiło, że Matthew miał ochotę czymś w niego rzucić, ale taki właśnie był Alec.  
\- Może będziesz miał więcej szczęścia z krótką bronią - powiedział Matthew, owijając ręcznik wokół bioder i szukając drugiego ręcznika do wysuszenia włosów. Alec parsknął rozbawiony i wyszedł z siłowni. Matthew przez chwilę zastanawiał się, gdzie podziewa się James, ale niezbyt intensywnie. W końcu umówili się przecież, że spotkają się na strzelnicy, a James zwykle dotrzymywał słowa. Poza tym, nawet gdyby jednak nie dotarł, Matthew miałby okazję i przyjemność pokazać Alecowi gdzie jego miejsce. Obaj z Jamesem byli niemal nie do powstrzymania i rozbili Matthiew na proch podczas sparingu.  
To była ta dobra część urlopu, zdecydował Matthiew, wycierając włosy. Podczas gdy niektórzy agenci 00 korzystali z pomocy psychiatrów lub z innych... "usług" oferowanych przez MI6, 008 najbardziej lubił kontakt z innymi agentami. To spędzanie z nimi czasu i wspólne rozmowy pomagały mu pomiędzy misjami.  
Mimo, że się zamyślił, jego nieomylny instynkt zadziałał, gdy ucho wychwyciło niemal niesłyszalny ruch tuż obok. Nie poczuł zagrożenia, bo ruch był zbyt znajomy, a ta kocia bezszelestność podpowiedziała mu, że to jeden z agentów 00, jeden ze swoich. Dlatego nie bronił się, gdy czyjeś silne ramię wyrwało mu ręcznik i rzuciło na podłogę, a potem brutalnie pchnęło go na drzwi szafki. Zderzenie z zimnym metalem na ułamek sekundy odebrało mu oddech, ale i tak nie miałby szans na najmniejszy protest, gdy gorące, głodne wargi wpiły się w jego usta.

Matthew nie walczył, ponieważ rozpoznał pocałunek, zanim jeszcze rozpoznał mężczyznę. To był brutalny pocałunek, ale 008 postanowił się poddać, zamiast się przeciwstawiać. Nietrudno było się zorientować, że James Bond doszedł do granicy samokontroli i potrzebował przemocy jako wentylu bezpieczeństwa. Jasne było również, że zrobił, co mógł, aby znaleźć „bezpieczny” cel. Kogoś, kogo znał, i wobec kogo mógł być brutalny, wiedząc, że ten ktoś zrozumie i zgodzi się na to. 

\- Prze – przepraszam – zdołał wydyszeć James, całując Matthew i rozpaczliwie błądząc rękami po jego wciąż wilgotnym ciele. Matthew poruszył się, jedną rękę wsunął we włosy Jamesa, a drugą podciągnął jego koszulkę.  
\- W porządku, James. Zrób to, czego potrzebujesz. - tym razem on zainicjował pocałunek, pokazując swoją gotowość i swoje pragnienie, nawet jeśli nie były one do końca prawdziwe.  
Jednym szarpnięciem ściągnął z Jamesa koszulkę. Bond przywarł do niego na chwilę, ale Matthew dobrze wiedział, że mężczyzny nie stać na nic więcej poza szybkim, ostrym pieprzeniem. Oparł się o szafkę, tym razem delektując się jej chłodem, bo żar stawał się niemal nie do zniesienia. Język Jamesa wdzierał się do jego ust, odnajdywał jego język i pieścił go w taki sposób, że Matthew przestawał myśleć, kciuk trącał i drażnił sutek, a drugą dłonią 007 szybko i pewnie doprowadził go do pełnej erekcji. Matthew wiedział, że James zawsze był troskliwym kochankiem i nawet będąc tak zdesperowanym, mógł znaleźć satysfakcję dopiero wtedy, gdy jego kochanek osiągnął zadowolenie. Chociaż Matthew doskonale pamiętał, że on sam nie był wobec Jamesa podobnie uprzejmy.  
\- Masz…? - zaczął James, ale Matthew nie zawracał sobie głowy kończeniem tego zdania, przerwał mu pocałunkiem i przekręcił ich obu tak, by móc sięgnąć do swojej szafki. Grzebał w niej trochę na oślep, ale wreszcie znalazł lubrykant. Nie, żeby ostry seks w szatni zdarzał mu się nagminnie, ale, no cóż, nie było to znów takie niespotykane. Wcisnął tubkę w dłoń Jamesa i znów przeturlał ich na kolejną szafkę. Całował go długo i mocno, jęcząc w jego usta z przyjemności i zachwytu, podczas gdy Bond rytmicznie pieścił jego członek. Sam go nie dotykał. Rozumiał, że to nie jego rąk James potrzebuje, tylko żaru i twardego ciała, którego nie mógł niechcący skrzywdzić. A to było coś, co Matthew mógł dać. Oderwał usta od warg Jamesa i odwrócił się, opierając łokcie i czoło o szafkę. Rozsunął nogi zapraszająco. Bond zrozumiał. Matthew nie zdążył wyrównać oddechu, gdy poczuł między pośladkami tłusty od lubrykantu palec, który ledwie raz zakreślił koło wokół jego wejścia, po czym wcisnął się do środka.  
Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd Matthew był z kimś w ten sposób, bo odkąd został agentem 00, wolał być stroną dominującą, więc było to prawie obce doświadczenie, choć niezupełnie nowe. Wziął głęboki oddech i próbował się rozluźnić, gdy poczuł w sobie drugi palec. Wiedział, że Jamesowi nie wystarczy cierpliwości na długie przygotowania, a odkąd został pchnięty na szafkę i pocałowany, liczył się z tym, że będzie czuł skutki tego seksu przez długie godziny. Jeśli nie dni.  
Trzeci palec wślizgnął się do środka i Matthew jęknął. Jakimś cudem James znalazł dokładnie tę przestrzeń pomiędzy bólem a przyjemnością, która sprawiła, że 008 niemal eksplodował. Starał się trzymać, by do tego nie dopuścić, nie tak prędko. Czekał. Palce wycofały się dość szybko, a Matthew wciągnął głęboko powietrze i wypuścił je gwałtownie, gdy poczuł w ich miejsce napierającą główkę penisa.

Bez prezerwatywy, pomyślał z lekkim westchnieniem. Uświnią się.

Obaj wiedzieli, że są czyści. Agenci 00, zwłaszcza tacy jak James, zachowywali szczególną ostrożność podczas kontaktów seksualnych. Poza tym wszyscy przechodzili badania po powrocie z misji i otrzymywali leki, aby zapobiec ewentualnemu rozwojowi jakiejkolwiek choroby, nawet gdyby takiej ostrożności z jakichś względów nie zachowali. 

Jednak przygotowanie było niewystarczające. Dziurka Matthew płonęła i mężczyzna musiał ugryźć się w przedramię, by stłumić ból. Walczył z instynktownym napięciem mięśni i starał się rozluźnić jeszcze bardziej, gdy James wszedł w niego jednym pchnięciem. Zaczął pieścić swój członek, czując wzbierającą falę rozkoszy. James jęknął w jego plecy, poruszając się w nim rytmicznie. Jednocześnie wsunął mu palce do ust i zacisnął tak mocno, że na pewno zostawi siniaki. Matthew odchylił głowę do tyłu i oparł ją o ramię Jamesa. Jęknął.  
\- To jest tak cholernie seksowne – wydyszał James, uderzając w pośladki Matthew tak mocno, że mężczyźnie wyrywały się niekontrolowane, zduszone okrzyki. To było seksowne, i jednocześnie szorstkie, a podniecenie narastało trochę zbyt szybko. James nie był nowicjuszem, nawet w stosunkach homoseksualnych, więc dokładnie wiedział, co robić, by Matthew zwijał się z rozkoszy. Mimo, że tyłek trochę go bolał przez zbyt gwałtowne wejście, i mimo że nawet teraz był nieco za ciasny, czuł, że zbliża się potężny orgazm.  
\- Kurwa, James. Kurwa – jęczał, przyspieszając pieszczoty członka, aż wreszcie spuścił się, dygocząc, na chwilę przed tym, nim James przytrzymał go mocno i eksplodował w jego wnętrzu. Matthew czuł w swoim ciele fale ciepłej spermy i nie ruszył się, gdy Bond oparł czoło o jego spocone plecy.  
\- Matt... - zaczął James ochryple. Matthew roześmiał się, przerywając te – nie miał żadnych wątpliwości – przeprosiny. Nie miał zamiaru ich wysłuchiwać. Bardzo dokładnie pamiętał, co zrobił Jamesowi Bondowi przed niespełna ośmioma miesiącami. I ani nie zapytał o pozwolenie ani nie przeprosił, po prostu wypieprzył go ostro bez żadnego przygotowania czy lubrykantu, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że James krwawi. A James się nie bronił. Nawet nie zaprotestował. Zniósł to wszystko, a później trzymał Matthew w objęciach, dopóki 008 nie wyrzucił z siebie całego tego emocjonalnego syfu, który się w nim nagromadził. Żaden psychiatra by tego nie zrobił.  
\- To było cholernie podniecające – powiedział Matthew, odwracając głowę. - Poza tym: nie ma krwi, nie ma żalu, no nie?  
James zaśmiał się, ale można było w nim wyczuć jakąś kruchość. Podczas gdy Matthew do rozwiązania swoich problemów potrzebował ostrego pieprzenia, a potem przytulenia, to było jasne, że James upuścił nieco frustracji i gniewu w czasie seksu, ale przytulenie raczej by mu nie pomogło.  
\- Mimo wszystko przepraszam – powiedział, wysuwając się. Obaj gwałtownie wciągnęli powietrze. James poprawił na sobie ubranie, a Matthew odwrócił się, oparł plecami o zimną szafkę i oddychał głęboko, czując jak przy każdym oddechu wypływa z niego sperma.  
\- No cóż, chyba znowu muszę wziąć prysznic. A może ty wolałbyś mnie umyć? - mrugnął, a James uśmiechnął się lekko, ale ten uśmiech nie objął jego oczu. Mimo to mężczyzna skinął głową i zaczął się rozbierać. Matthew patrzył na niego, rozważając to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. 007 nigdy nie uprawiał seksu więcej niż raz z tą samą osobą, a jednak właśnie zrobił wyjątek. Chociaż... może o seksie można mówić wyłącznie w kontekście cywili, którzy traktują to jako coś intymnego, a dla agentów 00 było to prawie to samo, co pójście na strzelnicę, żeby pozbyć się frustracji. Zwłaszcza dla Jamesa znaczyło to dokładnie tyle samo, ponieważ dla niego seks był bronią, podobnie jak pistolet, i to w dodatku bronią, którą bardzo dobrze władał.  
\- Możesz przynajmniej zmyć ze mnie to, co sam narobiłeś – powiedział Matthew zaczepnie i poszedł pod prysznic, doskonale wiedząc, że James pójdzie za nim i że będą mogli się cieszyć tym wspaniałym uczuciem, które ogarnia człowieka po orgazmie, co pozwoli Bondowi uporać się z poczuciem winy z powodu tego małego incydentu.  
Potem Matthew będzie mógł zaciągnąć go na strzelnicę i paroma miłymi słowami o jego biegłości w strzelaniu, a także przyjacielską rywalizacją, oderwie jego umysł od tego, co sprawiało mu tyle udręki. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Alec wciąż tam jest. Nie był do końca pewien, czy poradzi sobie sam z emocjami 007. Nawet mając w rękawie asa w postaci seksu.

****************************************

Kurwa.

Kurwa.   
Kurwa. Q powtarzał to słowo w głowie, wciąż siedząc w Centrum Dowodzenia. Powiew chłodnego powietrza z klimatyzacji, który owionął szklany pokój, gdy 007 wychodził, nie rozproszył zapachu seksu ani nie zmiótł ze skóry Q gorączki. Dłoń kwatermistrza automatycznie wędrowała do miejsca, w którym jeszcze kilka minut temu znajdowała się jedna z najbardziej śmiercionośnych rąk na świecie. A jednak Q czuł się pod nią bezpieczny, jak nigdy dotąd.  
I teraz 007, jeden z najbardziej inteligentnych i bystrych agentów w całym przeklętym MI6, doskonale o tym wiedział. Nie należało spodziewać się, że pozostawi tę informację w spokoju. Q poczuł, jak jego irytacja narasta do gniewu, i uderzył pięścią w oparcie krzesła, zanim zorientował się, co robi. Przecież tak dokładnie to zaplanował. Pracował nad tym cholernym planem przez dobre dziesięć lat i spieprzył go. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, pomyślał Q, pozwalając, by gniew go ogarnął niczym pożar.

Kurwa!

Tak długo i ciężko pracował, by ukryć wszystkie tropy. Upewnił się, że nikt i nic nie zdoła go powiązać z Bondem. Był pewien, że pomimo swoich pragnień, pomimo tylu lat tęsknoty, nigdy tych uczuć nie ujawnił. Był pewien, że James pozostaje ich nieświadom. Ale to, co stało się z 009, niemal uwolniło jego własne demony i sprawiło, że Q opuścił gardę w sposób, którego nie brał pod uwagę.

Kiedy 007 objął dłonią jego szyję, Q naprawdę spanikował. Gdyby w pobliżu była broń, sięgnąłby po nią. Ale w chwili, gdy usłyszał jego głos, panika minęła, a ciało Q rozluźniło się automatycznie. Nawet mimo przemocy zawartej w geście agenta, Q nie potrafił zmusić swojego ciała do posłuszeństwa. A w tym otwarciu, po uruchomieniu wszystkich właściwych przycisków, które 007 doskonale umiał uruchomić, ciało Q zapragnęło... więcej.  
Więcej.

Q zaklął siarczyście i zwiększył prędkość wentylatora, by schłodzić powietrze. Zmienił szkło ścian z powrotem na przezroczyste. Miał pracę do wykonania. Pracę, która wymagała jego jasnego umysłu i wiedzy. Jego współpracownicy potrzebowali, żeby się skoncentrował, i właśnie to zamierzał zrobić. Potem pójdzie do domu, weźmie zimny, zimny prysznic i będzie się starał nie pamiętać, jak ręka Jamesa Bonda dotykała jego skóry, ani jak smakowało powietrze w jego ustach.

Ale zanim zrobi to wszystko, musiał upewnić się, że 007 nie będzie w stanie znaleźć śladów, których Q nie chciał ujawniać. Znał 007. Rozumiał go od pierwszej chwili, gdy się spotkali. Wiedział, że nie spodoba mu się to, co się stanie, gdy 007 dowie się o ich powiązaniach, a efekt końcowy będzie krwawy i paskudny tak bardzo, że Q po prostu nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Zrobił zatem to, co robił najlepiej, i dokładnie sprawdził pracę, którą wykonał 10 lat temu w systemie MI6. Wszystko było tak, jak powinno i nie istniała żadna możliwość, żeby ktokolwiek mógł coś wydedukować z tak szczątkowych informacji. Z pewnością była to kwestia czasu, ale czas był czymś, co Q mógł kontrolować. Kiedy uspokoił się w tej kwestii, wziął głęboki wdech i mógł ponownie skupić uwagę na Moskwie i sprowadzeniu 009 do domu.

*********************************

8 listopada 2012 r.

\- Tak, oczywiście, panie premierze. Może spotkamy się na Downing Street w przyszłym tygodniu? Zatem do zobaczenia. - powiedział do telefonu Mycroft Holmes; w jego głosie pobrzmiewała uprzejmość, jak zawsze, gdy rozmawiał z politykami.  
Ta fałszywa sympatia dawała się wyczuć z obu stron. Dla premiera Holmes był cierniem w boku, który musiał znosić – w dodatku cierniem lojalnym wyłącznie wobec Korony. Czasami bywał problemem, którym premier się martwił. Natomiast dla Mycrofta Holmesa premier był tylko kolejnym pionkiem na szachownicy.

Było już bardzo późno, gdy odłożył słuchawkę i poczuł, jak ogarnia go wyczerpanie. Jego droga żona – kobieta, której nie kochał, i przez którą nie był kochany, ale z którą miał głębokie porozumienie – i ich dzieci już dawno poszły spać. Potem on też uda się do swojej sypialni, a rano obudzi go głos żony i delikatny pocałunek w policzek. Nic więcej.   
Dzięki temu ich związek dobrze funkcjonował. Pobrali się z pobudek politycznych i oboje wiedzieli, w co się pakują. Dopóki Clariss utrzymywała relację z nianią ich dzieci w tajemnicy, Mycroftowi było wszystko jedno. Pragnął tylko, by dzieci były zaopiekowane i kochane, a Clariss dbała o to. Była też dyskretna, jeśli chodziło o jego sprawy. Okazywali sobie szczerą sympatię wobec dzieci i osób postronnych, ale nie byli niczym więcej niż przyjaciółmi. I to działało.

Mycroft oderwał wzrok od ekranu komputera i dokumentów, które otrzymał niecałe dwie godziny wcześniej i pomyślał, że być może jest trochę bardziej zmęczony i zestresowany niż zwykle. Może polityka jest grą dla młodszych, zastanowił się przez sekundę, zanim wyśmiał własne myśli. Polityka była tym, do czego urodził się Mycroft, podobnie jak jego bracia urodzili się do własnych gier. Zostało to zapisane w ich DNA.

\- Sir, może miałby pan ochotę na małe odwrócenie uwagi? - zapytała Anthea, wchodząc do gabinetu jak zwykle bez pukania. Ale z drugiej strony, po co miałaby pukać, jeśli była niemal częścią tego gabinetu, tak samo jak Mycroft? Musiał przyznać, że to była najlepsza decyzja w jego życiu, gdy postanowił zabrać tę dziewczynę z ulicy. Była wyjątkowa, starała się zarobić na życie i wiedziała dokładnie, dokąd zmierza. Już w wieku 15 lat była pełna życia, niezwykle inteligentna i wykorzystywała swoje piękno jak niebezpieczną broń.

Mycroft wysłał ją do najlepszych szkół z internatem w Szwajcarii, a następnie na uniwersytet w Cambridge, gdzie studiowała prawo i informatykę, a zanim skończyła studia, samodzielnie wyszkoliła się w sztukach walki, strzelaniu i prowadzeniu sekretariatu. Zanim Mycroft zdążył pomyśleć, zwolniła zarówno jego ochroniarza, jak i sekretarza, i przejęła ich stanowiska, jakby jej się należały. Minęło prawie 7 lat, odkąd rozpoczęła pracę, a Mycroft mógł z ręką na sercu przyznać, że nie miał się na co skarżyć.

\- Ostrożnie, Anthea, ktoś inny mógłby pomyśleć, że proponujesz coś nieodpowiedniego – powiedział z miękkim uśmiechem, który odwzajemniła. Podeszła do biurka i położyła na nim dwie teczki, zabierając w zamian pozostałe dokumenty. Teczki zostały podpisane nazwiskami: "Sherlock Holmes" i "Sherrinford Holmes". Mycroft uśmiechnął się szeroko, sadowiąc się wygodnie na krześle.  
\- To dokładnie ten rodzaj odwrócenia uwagi, jakiego potrzebowałem. Dziękuję.  
Anthea uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i wyszła z gabinetu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Mimo, że zawsze powtarzał, że sprawdzanie, co słychać u jego braci, powodowało więcej bólu głowy i stresu niż cokolwiek innego, tak naprawdę obserwowanie, jak sobie radzą, zwykle go relaksowało. I było miłą odskocznią od pracy.

Mycroft otworzył pierwszą teczkę i cmoknął z irytacją, gdy zauważył, że idiotyczna gra, która skupiała całą uwagę jego brata, zaczynała być realnym zagrożeniem nie tylko dla Sherlocka, ale i dla Johna. Trzeba coś z tym zrobić, pomyślał, konotując sobie, żeby poświęcić więcej uwagi całej tej sprawie z Moriartym. A może powinien porozmawiać o tym z inspektorem Lestradem? Mycroft parsknął cicho, ubawiony próbą ukrycia przed samym sobą tego, że chętnie porozmawiałby z inspektorem pod jakimkolwiek pretekstem. Odkąd poprosił Antheę o zdobycie informacji o nim, minęło zaledwie sześć dni, ale wiedział już wszystko. Wiedział o kłopotach i sukcesach w pracy, o okresowym nadużywaniu alkoholu, o żonie, która odeszła do innego, o wielu nieudanych randkach i samotnych wieczorach, o przyjaźni z Johnem Watsonem, o przywiązaniu do Sherlocka. Mycroft nie wiedział, skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie policjantem, przecież znał wielu przystojniejszych i łatwiej dostępnych mężczyzn; nie wiedział, czego od niego chce; nie umiał znaleźć żadnego punktu zaczepienia. A jednak musiał przyznać, że coś go ciągnęło do tego mężczyzny. Wciąż i wciąż wracał do teczki przygotowanej przez Antheę, a nawet posunął się do tego, by obserwować go przez miejski system monitoringu. Chyba był już zwykłym stalkerem.  
Może zresztą nie był to taki głupi pomysł, by porozmawiać z nim o sprawie Moriarty'ego, bo wyglądało na to, że zaczyna się ona wymykać spod kontroli, a to z kolei oznaczało, że Sherlock sam sobie nie poradzi. Nie miał odpowiednich środków ku temu. Ale Mycroft miał.

Z teczki zostawionej dziś wieczór przez Antheę wynikało mimo wszystko, że Sherlock miał się całkiem dobrze. Epizody depresyjne zdarzały mu się o wiele rzadziej niż wcześniej, i z tego, co donosili obserwatorzy, był "czysty". Zamiast narkotyków używał plastrów nikotynowych. Wyglądało na to, że John Watson miał na niego lepszy wpływ, niż Mycroft kiedykolwiek przypuszczał. Czy zatem nie pomylił się tamtego wieczoru przed kilkoma dniami, gdy zdawało mu się, że Sherlock kocha Johna? Ta myśl oczywiście zaniepokoiła Mycrofta: zaangażowanie uczuciowe powodowało bałagan, zakłócało pracę mózgu, sprowadzało kłopoty i – co bardziej niż pewne – kończyło się złamanym sercem. Miłość była niepotrzebną komplikacją dla kogoś, kto kierował się w życiu jasnymi zasadami i zmierzał prosto do wyznaczonego celu. Choć z drugiej strony Mycroft chciałby widzieć Sherlocka szczęśliwego. A musiał przyznać nawet przed sobą, że jego brat nigdy wcześniej nie był tak szczęśliwy.

Przejrzał kilka ostatnich zdjęć: Sherlock i John idą razem ulicą, Sherlock, John i Lestrade nad zielonkawymi wodami Tamizy, Sherlock i John w dokach, Sherlock ze skrzypcami... Skreślił kilka słów do Anthei, polecając jej przygotowanie odpowiednich środków do rozwiązania problemu z Moriartym, po czym zamknął teczkę i sięgnął po drugą. 

Sherrinford Holmes.  
Tutaj materiałów było naprawdę niewiele. Ponieważ jego najmłodszy brat był, kim był, niemożliwym stawało się przeprowadzenie jakiejkolwiek inwigilacji. Zdaniem Mycrofta było to bardzo niesprawiedliwe, gdyż doskonale wiedział, że Sherrinford obserwuje zarówno jego jak i Sherlocka za pomocą londyńskich kamer. Zawsze potrafił zauważyć, gdy kamery skupiały się na nim i śledziły jego ruchy. Tak samo było z Sherlockiem.  
Mimo to Sherrinford nie pozwalał braciom na podobną zabawę, a ponieważ pracował dla MI6, a w dodatku w jej najgłębszych czeluściach, z których wynurzał się niezwykle rzadko, ludzie Mycrofta mieli duże trudności z obserwowaniem go. Udało im się jednak jakimś cudem zrobić kilka zdjęć najmłodszego Holmesa. Większość fotografii pokazywała go, gdy wracał do domu lub szedł do pracy. Na wszystkich miał cienie pod oczami, a ubrania wisiały na nim jak na wieszaku. Mycroft zmarszczył brwi. Oczy jego najmłodszego brata, zwykle intensywnie zielone i lśniące z ekscytacji, były brązowe i matowe z wyczerpania. Mycroft bez zastanowienia podniósł telefon i wybrał numer Sherrinforda. Oczywiście natychmiast odezwała się poczta głosowa.  
Najstarszy Holmes doskonale wiedział, że w brzuchu MI6 nie ma zasięgu, bo podobnie było w MI5, ale nie mógł pozwolić bratu na takie postępowanie. Żaden z nich nie był szczególnie dobry w dbaniu o siebie, ale Mycroft miał zarówno Clariss, jak i Antheę, a Sherlock miał Johna, i chociaż nadal zaniedbywał regularne jedzenie i spanie, najwyraźniej podejmował świadomy wysiłek, aby mieć pewność, że jest wystarczająco zdrowy i silny na te wszystkie ich wspólne... e... aktywności fizyczne. Nie, żeby Mycroft cokolwiek o tym wiedział. Albo chciał wiedzieć.  
Sherrinford natomiast pędził po równi pochyłej. Oczywiście, miał taką samą zdolność, jaką zdawali się mieć wszyscy Holmesowie, żeby nie spać i pracować non stop bez odczuwania głodu czy zmęczenia, ale zdjęcia pokazywały jasno, że jest na krawędzi wytrzymałości i za chwilę jego ciało odmówi współpracy. A Mycroft nie zamierzał na to pozwolić. Z tą myślą wykręcił numer wewnętrzny, ale Anthea weszła do biura, zamiast odebrać telefon.  
\- Tak, sir?  
Przechyliła głowę w taki sposób, jakby już wiedziała, czego Mycroft chce. Zawsze zdawała się wiedzieć. Mimo to powiedział to na głos, zresztą nie po raz pierwszy. Miał szczęście, że jego asystentka była tak utalentowana.  
\- Muszę porozmawiać z moim ukochanym najmłodszym bratem. Czy mogłabyś połączyć mnie z Oddziałem Q MI6?  
Anthea uśmiechnęła się tylko, doskonale rozumiejąc, o co naprawdę ją prosi.   
\- Oczywiście, sir, to zajmie minutkę.  
Kiedy przed dziesięcioma laty Sherrinford oświadczył, że zrobi wszystko, by dołączyć do MI6, Mycroft nie protestował. Nawet nie śmiał go od tego odwodzić. Mało tego, rozmawiał z M. i uprzedził ją, że jego brat zamierza zasilić szeregi jej ludzi oraz ostrzegł, że spodziewa się, że będzie on dobrze chroniony w murach MI6. M zdecydowanie odmówiła przyjęcia najmłodszego Holmesa bez sprawdzenia jego umiejętności i talentów, ale kiedy Sherrinford pozytywnie przeszedł wszystkie testy, Mycroft nigdy już nie rozmawiał o nim ani z M ani z kimkolwiek z MI6. Dlatego nikt poza M nie miał pojęcia, że w ich szeregach znajduje się jakiś Holmes.  
Mycroft wiedział, że jego brat przyjął nowe nazwisko na potrzeby nowej pracy, a zrobił to tak dobrze, że nawet on tego nazwiska nie znał. Wystarczyła mu informacja, gdzie Sherrinford pracuje i że jest tam bezpieczny – nie potrzebował się wtrącać. Najmłodszy Holmes był bardzo samodzielny, a z uwagi na pozycję ich obu, pewnie bezpieczniej było wiedzieć mniej niż więcej. 

\- Wystarczy, że podniesie pan słuchawkę telefonu. Ma pan bezpośrednie połączenie z MI6 – powiedziała Anthea, zaglądając do biura przez uchylone drzwi. Tak jak Mycroft przypuszczał, włamała się do systemu już wcześniej. O ile ją znał, mógł być pewien, że pracowała nad oprogramowaniem pozwalającym jej dostać się do systemu MI6 i ominąć wszystkie zabezpieczenia w taki sposób, by nie zostać wykryta, już od tygodni. Była gotowa na prośbę taką jak ta, i Mycroft był jej za to bardzo wdzięczny.  
Podniósł słuchawkę i uśmiechnął się, słysząc sygnał wybierania. Oczywiście nie było potrzeby rzeczywistego dzwonienia, bo Anthea łączyła się nie z linią telefoniczną, ale z samym systemem komunikacyjnym, ale Mycroft zawsze uwielbiał teatralne gesty. Poprzez linie komunikacyjne, które otworzyła jego asystentka, usłyszał spanikowane głosy i pozwolił, by przebrzmiał ostatni sygnał.

\- Witaj, bracie – powiedział z ogromnym samozadowoleniem, jednocześnie mając szczerą nadzieję, że nie spowodował właśnie zwolnienia Sherrinforda z pracy.  
Mamusia na pewno by tego nie pochwaliła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga, w tym rozdziale pojawiają się zmiany w stosunku do oryginalnego tekstu.   
> 1\. Asystentka Mycrofta Holmesa w oryginalnym tekście nosi imię Andrea, podczas gdy naprawdę ma na imię Anthea :) I chcemy, by została Antheą.  
> 2\. Najmłodszy Holmes w oryginalnym tekście ma na imię Oskar, ale po pierwsze primo to imię źle mi się kojarzy, a po drugie primo dla wszystkich sherlockistów jest oczywiste, że trzeci Holmes ma na imię Sherrinford i koniec, kropka. Zatem pozwoliłam sobie na zmianę imienia i wolno mi, bo to ja tłumaczę :P  
> 3\. Rozważania Mycrofta na temat życia osobistego Sherlocka są bardziej moje niż Autorki, a już jego rodzące się zainteresowanie pewnym inspektorem Scotland Yardu jest zupełnie moim pomysłem, nieobecnym w oryginalnym tekście.  
> Przepraszam za te zmiany, odsyłam Was oczywiście do oryginału, ale robię to przecież dla przyjemności... Mam nadzieję, że udaje mi się i Wam sprawiać przyjemność :)


	6. Chapter 6

8 listopada 2012 r

Kwatermistrz MI6 podniósł wzrok, tak jak wszyscy inni, kiedy rozległ się ten dźwięk. To nie był alarm. Ich alarmy były wyjątkowe, zaprojektowane tak, aby przeniknęły do myśli każdej osoby w Oddziale Q. Brzmiało to bardziej jak... dzwonienie telefonu. Telefonu, który najwyraźniej nie dzwonił przez linie komunikacyjne Oddziału Q.

Drrryń. Drrrrryń. Drrryyyyyyń.

Zanim wybrzmiał drugi i trzeci dzwonek, większość bardziej czujnych i szybszych techników Oddziału próbowało wyszukać źródło dźwięku w swoich komputerach. Q zwrócił uwagę na boczną konsolę, podczas gdy mówił spokojnie do 004.  
\- Pracuję nad bezpieczną sytuacją, 004. Być może powinieneś przygotować się na nieuchronną strzelaninę? - zasugerował i uśmiechnął się, gdy pewny siebie głos 004 kazał mu się odpierdolić, a potem się zaśmiał. Q wyłączył mikrofon i zwrócił się do hakerów.  
\- Kontynuujemy prace nad naruszeniem bezpieczeństwa. Spider, w ciągu dwóch minut chcę wiedzieć, jak ci idzie ten wywiad dla 005. Bishop, rozpocznij śledzenie intruza i… - przerwał w chwili, gdy ustał dźwięk dzwonka, a wraz z nim zamarł cały Oddział. Potem rozległ się głos, którego Q nigdy się nie spodziewał usłyszeć.  
\- Witaj, bracie.

Q zaklął w głowie tak paskudnie, jak tylko potrafił, podczas gdy jego palce poruszały się tak szybko, jak to możliwe, żeby odciąć połączenie linii zewnętrznej z licznymi mikrofonami w Oddziale Q, w tym z tymi. które mieli na sobie pracownicy. Ponieważ Mycroft nie wiedział dokładnie, jaka była rola Q w MI6, ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował, było to, aby jego brat usłyszał, jak wydaje rozkazy.

To były piekielnie trudne 2 dni, podczas których Q w ogóle nie spał i bardzo mało jadł. To samo można było powiedzieć o większości jego hakerów, a Rose spała na kanapie. Albo już nie. Najwyraźniej dźwięk dzwonka obudził ją i ruszyła w stronę miejsca, gdzie niektórzy z najlepszych hakerów Q usiłowali bezpiecznie wyprowadzić 004 z pułapki.  
\- Rose, przypilnuj, żeby bezpiecznie wyprowadzić 004. Spider, 005 potrzebuje tych informacji, by podjąć jakiekolwiek działania. Oznacza to, że musisz to zrobić tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Bishop, pomóż Rose. I opuśćcie Centrum Dowodzenia. Proszę. - powiedział Q i posłuchali natychmiast. Jeśli była jakaś rzecz, którą Q naprawdę lubił w swoim Oddziale, to fakt, że w przeciwieństwie do innych Oddziałów, polegali wyłącznie na umiejętnościach, nie na polityce, i przyjęli przywództwo Q tylko dlatego, że szanowali jego geniusz, z żadnego innego powodu.  
\- Może powinieneś przełączyć mnie na bardziej... prywatny kanał, drogi bracie? - zasugerował Mycroft nadal przez głośnik, a Q skrzywił się, usiłując szybko przekierować połączenie do własnej słuchawki. Zajęło mu to tylko kilka sekund, ale zanim skończył, zdążył się cały spocić. Ze zgrozą skonstatował, że jest zbyt wyczerpany, aby poradzić sobie z piękną i utalentowaną Antheą.  
\- Sir, czy mam poprosić Bishopa o śledzenie... - zapytała Rose, wsuwając głowę w uchylone drzwi, ale Q zaprzeczył gestem. Cieszył się, że jeszcze nie zdążył uruchomić mikrofonu. Wiedział, że jest winien R wyjaśnienia, ale postanowił martwić się tym później.  
\- Nie, Rose. To mój brat. Naprawię zabezpieczenia, kiedy skończę z nim rozmawiać.  
Widział, jak na twarzy Rose maluje się pytanie, którego jednak nie zadała, tylko wycofała się z Centrum Dowodzenia.  
Q westchnął, opadł na krzesło przy komputerze, włączył mikrofon i zaczął monitorować pracę, która musiała być zrobiona, aby pomóc 004 i 005, jednemu w Pekinie, drugiemu w Honolulu.  
\- To było dziecinne, Mick. Mogłeś użyć telefonu, chociażby stacjonarnego – powiedział, ale bez gniewu. Chociaż bez wątpienia nie potrzebował, żeby asystentka jego brata włamywała mu się do systemu, to potrafił docenić, jeśli ktoś pokazał mu jakieś słabości w zabezpieczeniach. A jeśli miałby być całkiem szczery, to dobrze było usłyszeć głos brata po raz pierwszy od blisko pół roku.  
\- Twój telefon komórkowy był niedostępny, a jeśli chodzi o telefon stacjonarny, to kogo miałbym prosić? - zapytał sucho Mycroft, a Q uśmiechnął się na ton dźwięczący w jego głosie. Była tam troska, jaką starszy brat ma dla młodszego, którego prawie sam wychował. I była też ciekawość, do której Mycroft nigdy by się nie przyznał, a Q nigdy by nie zaspokoił, ale mimo wszystko istniała, ponieważ byli Holmesami.  
\- Racja. Co u ciebie? - zapytał Q, wystukując na klawiaturze kilka poleceń, aby pomóc włamać się do miejsca, w którym uwięziono 004. Był spokojny, że Mycroft nie chce wiedzieć, co on robi w Oddziale Q, a nawet w MI6. Tak długo, jak pozostawał poza terenem i był bezpieczny, Mycroft obiecał nie pytać, a Q w zamian nie pytał, jaką rolę odgrywał Mycroft w przypadku rodziny królewskiej. Był to ciężar, który zgodnie z tradycją nosiła głowa rodziny Holmesów, ale Q niczego o tym nie chciał wiedzieć. Wystarczyło mu wiedzieć, że Mycroft jest tak umocowany politycznie, że mógłby wywrócić całe MI6 do góry nogami. To dlatego M tak panicznie się go bał.  
\- Mam się dobrze i, zanim zapytasz, twoja bratowa i bliźniaki także. Bardziej martwię się o ciebie. Jesteś chudy jak patyk.  
Q zaśmiał się lekko. Kiedy dołączył do MI6, Mycroft poradził mu, aby przyjął nowe nazwisko i upewnił się, że nikt w rodzinie go nie zna, ponieważ bycie Holmesem czyniło go celem, a bycie Holmesem z tajemnicami MI6 czyniło go latarnią morską. Tak więc, pomimo że od czasu do czasu rozmawiali, nigdy nie wymieniali żadnych nazwisk.  
\- Nic mi nie jest. Umiem zadbać o siebie, wiesz. - powiedział Q, kontynuując pisanie. Utrzymywał rozmowę w jednym obszarze mózgu, podczas gdy jego druga część kodowała - jak zawsze - pracę, którą wykonywał, integrując się z pracą wykonywaną przez Spidera i resztę. Podążyli za nim, gdy wskoczył i kod nadpisał się gładko, atakując zabezpieczenia otaczające mechanizmy, które blokowały wyjście 004. Q zignorował oczywisty fakt, że jego brat wciąż wysyłał ludzi, aby go obserwowali. Mycroft nie umiał w żaden inny sposób okazać swojej troski, a Q nie zamierzał mu tego odmawiać.   
\- Musisz jeść i odpoczywać, nawet gdy jesteś zajęty. Nie chciałbym dowiedzieć się, że zemdlałeś z niedożywienia.  
Pomimo, że Q już od jakiegoś czasu był dorosły, i faktu, że Mycroft miał własne dzieci, było jasne, że dla niego Q zawsze będzie bratem, którego tulił do snu lub którego karmił, kiedy ich niania była zbyt zajęta ogarnianiem Sherlocka.  
\- Na pewno nie zadzwoniłeś tylko po to, by przypomnieć mi, żebym jadł i spał. - zasugerował Q. Możliwe, że właśnie dlatego zadzwonił, ale zapewne miał jeszcze jakieś zmartwienie, o którym chciał porozmawiać. Zmartwienie, co do którego Q miał pewne podejrzenia. Mycroft westchnął.  
\- Chciałem zlecić to MI5, ale twoja wiedza może się przydać. Oczywiście tak długo, jak możesz bezpiecznie pozostać poza terenem.  
Q przypuszczał, że miało to związek z faktem, że jako dziecko był chorowity, ale Mycroft miał irracjonalny instynkt ochronny, jeśli chodziło o niego, a którego zdecydowanie nie miał, jeśli chodziło o Sherlocka. Westchnął.  
\- Moriarty? - zapytał, wprowadzając końcowe kody i pozwalając swoim technikom zakończyć atak i rozłączyć głowice blokujące wyjście 004. Wiedział, że Rose wyprowadzi stamtąd agenta, więc mógł skupić się na hakowaniu, które – na prośbę 005 – przeprowadzali w systemie komputerowym znanego dilera narkotyków w Honolulu.  
\- Moriarty.  
Q wyprostował się na krześle. Zawsze uważał, że gra, w którą Sherlock grał z Moriartym, jest niebezpieczna. Zwłaszcza, że Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę tylko z tej części organizacji, która znajdowała się w Anglii. Q miał znacznie więcej informacji.   
\- Stał się więc prawdziwym zagrożeniem? - zapytał cicho, zastanawiając się nad krokami, jakie mógłby podjąć. Nie przeprowadził szeroko zakrojonych poszukiwań tego człowieka i nie zmapował jeszcze komputerowego świata jego organizacji, ani nie śledził rachunków bankowych. Miał ogólne pojęcie o tym, co jest czym, ale nic dokładnego. Gdyby jednak miał te informacje, mógłby z nimi zrobić niemal wszystko.  
\- Ich gra zbliża się do punktu kulminacyjnego i myślę, że może to bardzo zranić nie tylko naszego brata, lecz także tych, którzy go otaczają.- Ton głosu Mycrofta był tak swobodny, jakby mówił o pogodzie, ale Q między wierszami wyczytał niepokój.  
\- Co chciałbyś, abym zrobił?

Q, a raczej Sherrinford Holmes i Mycroft Holmes, zawsze dobrze się dogadywali. Obaj wcześnie zrozumieli swoje możliwości i talenty. Doszli do tego, kim są, równie szybko. Sherlock nie. Podczas gdy Mycroft i Sherrinford ustatkowali się i zaczęli pracować w swoich konkretnych obszarach, Sherlock pozostał oszołomiony, próbując znaleźć własną niszę. Znalezienie jej zajęło mu prawie 5 lat, a praca nad tą dziedziną kolejnych 10.  
Sherlock zawsze im zazdrościł łatwości, z jaką się realizowali. Co więcej, Sherlock był blisko z Sherrinfordem dzięki niewielkiej różnicy wieku oraz temu, że Sherrinford – mimo dzielących ich różnic – rozumiał jego geniusz. Natomiast nie miał podobnej więzi z Mycroftem. Sherlock sądził, że jego zdolności z zakresu biologii, chemii i ludzkiego umysłu, nie idą w parze z ekonomią i polityką. Sherrinford miał zupełnie inne zdanie, ale wiedział, że nie powinien oczekiwać, że ci dwaj się kiedykolwiek dogadają. 

\- Miej oko na sytuację. Jeśli będzie tego potrzebował, pomóż mu. Wiesz, że nigdy nie przyjdzie do mnie po pomoc. - powiedział Mycroft, a Q doskonale usłyszał niewypowiedziane: „ale przyjdzie do ciebie”. Zgodził się, oczywiście. Wiedział, że Sherlock nie zawahałby się pojawić w jego mieszkaniu i zażądać, aby mu w czymś pomógł. Za to nigdy by tego nie zrobił Mycroftowi. Q był pewien, że Sherlock wolałby raczej umrzeć, niż zwrócić się o pomoc do Mycrofta. Uparty dupek.  
\- Wiem. Będę miał na niego oko i dam znać, gdyby coś się działo. Zostawię Anthei numer telefonu stacjonarnego, na który będziesz mógł zadzwonić następnym razem. Jeśli będę w biurze i będę mógł odebrać, zrobię to.  
Q zerwał połączenie i zamknął lukę, którą Anthea przedostała się do jego systemów, co zajęło mu dobre dwadzieścia minut, a zanim to zrobił, kryzys u 004 i 005 został zażegnany.

Odchylił się na krześle i rozważył opcje. Mógł rozpocząć poszukiwania Moriarty'ego i jego organizacji już teraz, ale był wyczerpany, podobnie jak większość jego Oddziału. Jednak przy tak dużej liczbie hakerów Q musiał być pewien, że w razie potrzeby będzie dostępny. Co oznaczało, że musiał odpocząć, ale blisko biura. Westchnął, zmierzając w kierunku kanapy.  
Rose będzie teraz trochę czuwać, a Q może odpocząć. Kiedy się obudzi i wypije filiżankę Earl Greya, być może będzie w stanie pomyśleć o Moriartym i zrobić wszystko, by jego brat wyszedł z tego bez żadnych blizn.   
W przeciwieństwie do niego.

******************************************

9 listopada 2012 r

Rytmiczny dźwięk oddawanych strzałów był relaksujący. James wziął głęboki oddech i ustabilizował broń, zanim nacisnął spust. Glock 22 miał ciężki spust i znaczny odrzut, ale kula 0,40 Smith & Western przebiła kartonową sylwetkę dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie u człowieka znajduje się serce. James strzelił raz jeszcze i otwór nieco się powiększył.  
Glock zawsze wydawał mu się nieco za mały dla jego dużych dłoni, ale lubił go ze względu na anonimowość. Ten rodzaj broni jest standardowym wyposażeniem większości organów ścigania na całym świecie, więc jest powszechnie dostępny. James wracał do niego, mimo spersonalizowanego Walthera, którego ostatnio nosił. Zresztą, nie tylko on – Alec i Matthew także często ćwiczyli z glockiem. 

Po oddaniu wszystkich strzałów wycofali się z linii ognia i zdjęli ochraniacze słuchu i okulary, zanim nacisnęli przyciski, aby przyciągnąć cele. James wyciągnął magazynek i wyczyścił broń. Alec i Matthew zrobili to samo, po czym wszyscy trzej obejrzeli swoje cele. Strzały Jamesa rozerwały cel pośrodku ciała, tam, gdzie u człowieka byłaby klatka piersiowa. Tylko dwie dziury w ramionach stanowiły jedyne odstępstwo. Alec skoncentrował wszystkie swoje strzały na kroczu biednego celu oraz w miejscu, w którym znajdowałyby się jego usta, gdyby cele miały twarze. Za to Matthew, który najwyraźniej był jeszcze bardziej znudzony niż Alec, postanowił dorobić celowi uśmiechniętą buźkę, dokładnie tam, gdzie powinny być oczy i usta.  
\- Czy już minęły te kurewskie dwa tygodnie? - zapytał, kręcąc głowa, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że został zmuszony do robienia czegoś takiego, żeby walczyć z nudą.  
Alec za to zdawał się podziwiać własne dzieło, zanim rozerwał je na kawałki i cisnął szczątki w stronę kosza. James zostawił swój cel w spokoju. Istniała możliwość, że ich ćwiczenia na strzelnicy dobiegały końca. Każdy z nich, nie licząc 009, która dołączyła do nich przed godziną, użył każdego rodzaju broni, której mógłby ewentualnie potrzebować w ciągu najbliższych kilku miesięcy.  
\- Jeszcze dwa dni. - odpowiedział Alec, opadając na ławkę na końcu strzelnicy. Żaden nie odważył się wspomnieć, że zakończenie dwutygodniowego urlopu wcale nie oznaczało, że natychmiast wyruszą na misję. M starał się nie wysyłać zbyt wielu agentów w pole w tym samym czasie. Zwłaszcza nie na nowe misje.  
James zagryzł wargi i zajął się glockiem.

Musieli wyczyścić całą broń, której używali. Wprawdzie młodzi agenci A, którzy podziwiali swoich "starszych" kolegów, zawsze oferowali swoją pomoc przy tym zajęciu, ale wszyscy czworo zgodnie odrzucili tę propozycję. Broń źle wyczyszczona lub przestawiona podczas nieumiejętnego czyszczenia, mogła oznaczać poważne kłopoty dla każdego agenta. 00 nie ufali nawet sobie nawzajem, jeśli chodziło o broń.   
\- Pierdolę to. Mam dość – powiedział Matthew, rozkładając karabin. Bezczynność dawała się we znaki im wszystkim. Agenci 00 nie byli stworzeni do rutyny. A przecież każdego dnia przychodzili do MI6, spotykali się na siłowni na porannym treningu, codziennie sparingowali, a potem robili trening siłowy, wychodzili na lunch do którejś z pobliskich knajpek, a następnie wracali na strzelnicę. Dzień w dzień. Co z tego, że wieczorami każdy szedł własną drogą – mieli rutynę. To ich zabijało.  
\- Dokładnie – zgodził się Alec, składając z powrotem glocka. - Jeśli mnie wkrótce nie wyślą, sam się wyślę. Cel wybiorę losowo z bazy danych terrorystów.  
James skończył pierwszy i spakował broń do torby, którą następnie zarzucił na ramię.  
\- Wybierz taki w pobliżu tropikalnej plaży, a pojadę z tobą – powiedział, wychodząc. Usłyszał za sobą śmiech. Musiał przyznać, że jemu samemu też odbijało, ale na pewno mniej niż pozostałym, ponieważ miał problem, który nie pozwalał mu spać po nocach.

Kwatermistrz.

Nawet z bronią w ręku, z ramieniem drgającym odrzutem karabinu, James myślał o kwatermistrzu. Coś mu umykało i nie potrafił tego zostawić w spokoju. Od pierwszego spotkania w tej cholernej galerii wiedział, że młody człowiek jest nim zainteresowany seksualnie. Ale nie pomyślał, że to cokolwiek więcej ponad zainteresowanie. Tyle że teraz miał więcej danych.

Od czasu do czasu podpytywał innych agentów, tak, aby się nie zorientowali, o co ani dlaczego pyta. Odpowiedzi potwierdziły dokładnie to, co myślał. Kwatermistrz unikał dotyku. Alec opowiadał, że kiedy próbował mu w czymś pomóc, Q cofnął się, by nie dopuścić do kontaktu. Od tego czasu Alec dbał o to, by nigdy go nie dotykać. Matthew powiedział, że kiedyś przypadkowo się o niego otarł, a kwatermistrz spiął się tak bardzo, że aż przebił paznokciami swoją skórę. James przypomniał sobie również, że pracownicy Oddziału Q unikali kontaktu fizycznego ze swoim szefem nawet w najbardziej niewinnych sytuacjach, jak ta z podaniem USB. Ale w przypadku Bonda kwatermistrz sam inicjował takie kontakty, pozwalał, by ich dłonie spotykały się przy przekazywaniu sprzętu, opierał się o jego ramię, gdy stali obok siebie, i wydawał się nigdy nie czuć tego napięcia, o którym opowiadali pozostali agenci. Z wyjątkiem sytuacji, w których nie wiedział, że to James. Jednak w chwili, gdy się orientował, z kim ma do czynienia, rozluźniał się, jakby jego ciało nie miało innego wyjścia. Ta niezrozumiała fizyczna reakcja wydawała się Jamesowi co najmniej dziwna – a przynajmniej do momentu, w którym myślał, że ich pierwsze spotkanie miało miejsce w galerii. Teraz dotarło do niego, że musiało być coś jeszcze i przez ostatnich kilka dni łamał sobie mózg, usiłując to rozgryźć.  
Rozpamiętywał wszystkie swoje misje, odkąd dołączył do MI6, i próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej spotkał kwatermistrza w terenie. Nic z tego nie wynikło i nawet za cenę życia nie potrafił wymyślić związku. To była wystarczająco trudna i interesująca zagadka, by oderwać od rutyny, a James musiał przyznać, że jest za to wdzięczny. Jednak takie rozproszenie nie było czymś, na co mógłby sobie pozwolić podczas misji, a znając M, po urlopie wszystkich czekały trudne i długie zadania, więc James potrzebował odpowiedzi. W związku z tym uśmiechnął się pod nosem i prosto ze strzelnicy skierował się do Oddziału Q.   
Znowu.  
W końcu była na pewno przynajmniej jedna osoba, która znała odpowiedź. I podczas gdy kwatermistrz wykonywał fantastyczną robotę, aby jej nie udzielić, James właśnie otworzył swój worek ze sztuczkami i wprost nie mógł się doczekać, aby wypróbować je wszystkie.

*************************************************

11 listopada 2012 r

\- Powiedz mi.  
Q robił, co mógł, aby go zignorować. Usiadł przed głównym komputerem, którego ekran jak zwykle migał informacjami. MI6 przygotowywało się do niektórych większych misji, które miały zabrać 006 i 008 w teren, a ta, którą Q miał na tapecie aktualnie, prawdopodobnie zabierze również 007. Trochę za wcześnie, pomyślał kwatermistrz, ale nie wypowiedział tej myśli, gdy agent 00 położył mocną rękę na jego krześle.  
\- Co mam ci powiedzieć, 007?  
Być może w obliczu tej determinacji powinien czuć się zagrożony, ale gdy James był tak blisko, nie potrafił czuć niczego poza spokojem i zaufaniem. Niemal instynktownie jego ciało lgnęło do ciała drugiego mężczyzny i ciężko było nad tym zapanować. Dlatego Q skoncentrował się na pracy. Miał paczki danych wywiadowczych do zebrania dla dwóch agentów 00, którzy mieli wkrótce wyruszyć do Afganistanu w wesołym pościgu za mistrzem produkcji bomb.  
\- Nazwisko tego, kto cię skrzywdził, kwatermistrzu. Z pewnością ten twój genialny mózg je pamięta. - 007 obrócił krzesło Q, tak, że ten nie mógł już skupić się na pracy i zamiast tego musiał spojrzeć w lodowate, niebieskie oczy. Q żałował, że nie boi się śmierci zaczajonej w głębi tych oczu ani wiedzy, że Bond zabił niezliczoną liczbę ludzi gołymi rękami, tymi samymi, które dotykały teraz jego twarzy.  
\- Ktoś cię skrzywdził, kwatermistrzu. Na tyle wstrętnie, że twój mózg połączył dotyk z bólem i niebezpieczeństwem. Chcę jego nazwisko.  
Q tylko potrząsnął głową i odwrócił krzesło z powrotem do komputera. Na szczęście agent nie zatrzymał go, ale też nie odszedł. Przez ostatni tydzień 007 schodził do Oddziału Q mniej więcej o tej samej porze, by zadawać to pytanie na różne sposoby.

Q zdawał sobie sprawę, że Bond już wie, że musieli spotkać się przed MI6, ale nigdy o to nie zapytał, choć na pewno tego spotkania nie pamiętał. Zamiast tego żądał podania nazwiska, a Q zawsze odmawiał. Odmawiał, ponieważ wiedział, że 007 z jakiegoś powodu postanowił włączyć go do tej niewielkiej grupy osób, których uważał za bliskich, a Q zdawał sobie sprawę, do czego agent jest zdolny, jeśli wierzy, że któreś z nich zostało skrzywdzone.  
\- To nie twoja sprawa, 007 – powiedział tak zimno, jak tylko potrafił, ale nie zabrzmiało to nawet w przybliżeniu tak, jak powinno. 007 zrozumiał to doskonale, bo znów odwrócił krzesło Q i zmusił go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.  
\- Dlaczego go chronisz?   
Q nie słyszał w jego głosie napięcia ani gniewu, ale wiedział lepiej, jak jest naprawdę. W końcu to on skasował nagranie tego, co się wydarzyło pomiędzy 007 i 008 w szatni na siłowni w kilka chwil po... t a m t y m. I chociaż nie do końca zrozumiał wszystko, co tam się stało, to usłyszał, jak 007 przeprasza, i dokładnie wiedział, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło, wydarzyło się z powodu t a m t e g o.  
\- Nie chronię.  
Q potarł oczy. Był zmęczony. Nie chciał ponownie ustawiać 007, przez ostatni tydzień też wszystko było w porządku, ale jasne się stawało, że 007 traci cierpliwość. A przecież Q nie mógł mu podać tego przeklętego nazwiska. Wtedy błyskotliwy umysł agenta dokonałby wszystkich połączeń. A Q naprawdę nie chciał się znaleźć w tego rodzaju sytuacji.  
\- Zostałeś ranny. Nie tylko fizycznie. Ja… - zaczął James, jego oczy zwęziły się i zlodowaciały. Q wiedział, że 007 w ten sposób próbuje złapać dystans, aby móc zadawać najtrudniejsze pytania, nie poddając się emocjom, które zaciemniłyby jego osąd, a jednocześnie by móc powstrzymać się, zanim skrzywdzi Q. Kwatermistrz zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią, której mógłby udzielić, by powstrzymać to przesłuchanie.   
\- Przestań. - powiedział, pozwalając, by jego głos drżał. To nie było oszustwo, to był prawdziwy strach, który pojawiał się zawsze nieproszony, gdy Q przypominał sobie tamte wydarzenia. Wydarzenia, które ich zbliżyły, ale miał nadzieję, że 007 nigdy sobie ich nie przypomni. Wydawało się, że to zadziałało, i że 007 -

Q na chwilę oderwał się od rozmowy, przyciągnięty tym, co rozgrywało się na jednym z małych ekranów z boku. Ustawił go, by monitorować Sherlocka i wydarzenia związane z Moriartym. Przez kilka ostatnich godzin pokazywał po prostu mieszkanie Sherlocka, ale teraz kamera przybliżała się do miejsca na jakimś dachu. Q niecierpliwie odsunął 007 i skupił się na ekranie.   
Zanim zdążył zrozumieć, co się tam dzieje, zobaczył, że...

Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie.

Słyszał, że ktoś do niego mówi, ale nie rozpoznawał, skąd dochodzi dźwięk. Kamera zmieniła ostrość i cofnęła się, pokazując teraz zbiegowisko pod dachem, karetki pogotowia, policję i to wszystko, co wyglądało cholernie prawdziwie. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie....  
\- Q! - ostry głos wyrwał kwatermistrza z tego wirującego kręgu niedowierzania i rozpaczy. Q spojrzał na mężczyznę, który trzymał go za ramię i wołał jego imię. Spojrzał w parę błękitnych oczu i wziął drżący, głęboki oddech, a potem wstał.

Chwycił telefon, podniósł go, a ręce drżały mu tak bardzo, że trzykrotnie musiał odblokowywać ekran. Wybrał trzeci numer z listy. Czekał i czekał, ale odpowiedzi nie było. Odezwała się poczta głosowa i Q omal nie wybuchnął płaczem. Poczuł żelazisty smak paniki i krwi, gdy przygryzł dolną wargę. Wybrał drugi numer z listy. Tym razem odpowiedź przyszła w ciągu kilku sekund.  
\- Widziałeś to? - zapytał Q, połykając głoski.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział Mycroft.  
Gówno, zaklął Q, opadając na krzesło i patrząc tępo w ekran komputera. Jego umysł był pusty, pusty, a Q nie wiedział, co robić. Jak gdyby szukając pocieszenia, jego mózg wciąż i wciąż wyświetlał mu film z nagrania, klatka po klatce, aż do sposobu, w jaki falował płaszcz Sherlocka, oraz w jaki jego ciemne loki rozsypały się po chodniku...  
\- To nieprawda. Wiesz, że to nie może być prawda – powtarzał Q do telefonu zdeterminowanym tonem. Znów spojrzał na ekran swojego komputera, a następnie na mężczyznę, który wciąż stał obok. Posiadanie tego mężczyzny nadałoby sens jego życiu, ale były sprawy, o których 007 nie mógł wiedzieć – Q nie był na to gotowy – a ta zdecydowanie była jedną z nich.   
\- Mam dużo pracy, 007. Czy mógłbyś poinformować 006 i 008, że wyruszą na misję w ciągu najbliższych 12 godzin? Sam także powinieneś się przygotować. Mam dla ciebie zadanie, które powinno być gotowe za niecałe 26 godzin. - powiedział Q i tym razem udało mu się uczynić swój głos zdystansowanym i suchym. Oczy 007 zwęziły się podejrzliwie i była w nich troska, ale Q zignorował to, więc agent wziął te słowa dokładnie za to, czym były, i wyszedł, pozostawiając kwatermistrza z nagraniem upadku Sherlocka i głosem Mycrofta po drugiej stronie linii.


	7. Chapter 7

12 listopada 2012 r

Q przetarł suche oczy i poczuł ukłucie. Odciął wszystkich od Centrum Kontroli MI6 i pracował przez całą noc. Był już prawie 69 godzin na nogach i powoli zaczynało to na niego działać. Ale adrenalina, panika i emocjonalny rollercoster czyniły cuda, utrzymując Q w stanie czuwania i pracy.  
\- Sprawdź jeszcze raz trajektorię, Rino. Coś się nie zgadza – powiedział Mycroft, nie zauważywszy nawet, że z wyczerpania wymknęło mu się z ust imię. Obaj studiowali materiał non stop przez ostatnie 5 godzin. Z traumą emocjonalną było jeszcze trudniej, niż normalnie. Mycroft polecił swoim ludziom w terenie dwukrotnie sprawdzić wszystko, od ciała Moriarty'ego po ciało Sherlocka, a on i Q badali całą resztę.  
\- Wiem, widzę.  
Q jeszcze raz wykonał wszystkie obliczenia, biorąc pod uwagę obraz z drugiej kamery, znajdującej się nad mieszkaniem na rogu ulicy. Jednocześnie pracował nad wyostrzeniem materiału z pierwszej kamery. Kiedy miał wszystko, wrzucił to na ekran główny.   
Dawno już włączył zamglenie szyb między Centrum a resztą Oddziału. Potrzebował mocy obliczeniowej głównego komputera. Pakiet wywiadowczy został już ukończony, a poprawa obrazu wymagała doskonałego sprzętu. Obraz z głównego ekranu i obliczenia trajektorii udowodniły Q dokładnie to, na co miał najgorętszą nadzieję. Omal nie zemdlał, gdy zalała go ulga. Skoncentrował się z trudem.  
\- To nie Sherlock. Za duża masa. Musiał się zmówić z personelem karetki i kostnicy.  
Mężczyzna spadający z dachu był brunetem, miał podobną sylwetkę do Sherlocka, ale różnił się od niego budową kości i był o dobre 20 funtów cięższy. Bez wątpienia również nie żył, zanim spadł z dachu.  
\- Dzięki ci, Boże. Będę dalej śledził tę sytuację, a ty skoncentruj się na znalezieniu tego drania – powiedział Mycroft głosem, w którym słychać było jedynie wyczerpanie. Q pokiwał głową, czując, że sam ledwie stoi na nogach z ulgi. Jego powieki robiły się coraz cięższe, a głowa coraz lżejsza i coraz szybciej zaczynało mu brakować odpoczynku i jedzenia.  
\- Zrobię to. Dam znać, jak mi się uda. A ty prześpij się i idź do Johna, dobrze? - zapytał, choć dobrze wiedział, że Mycroft i tak by to zrobił. Być może troska była ostatnią rzeczą, jaką najstarszy Holmes mógł zapewnić, ale przynajmniej mógł się postarać, by John jadł i spał i żeby pozostał w najlepszym stanie, w jakim było to możliwe.  
Zarówno Q, jak i Mycroft, zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że Sherlock może zainscenizować swoją śmierć, by ochronić Johna. Ale nie przypuszczali, że nastąpi to tak szybko i że Moriarty go do tego zmusi. A jednak zmusił. Na szczęście wydawało się, że Sherlock to przewidział, nawet jeśli oni obaj byli ślepi.

Q odłożył słuchawkę i ponownie potarł powieki, zanim skupił uwagę na danych, które zebrał na temat Moriarty'ego. Miał kilka ścieżek, którymi mógł pójść. Mógł siedzieć bezpiecznie w biurze, zdemontować sieci komputerowe organizacji i doprowadzić do bankructwa ludzi Moriarty'ego. To oznaczało, że Q pozostanie bezpieczny, ale praca zostanie wykonana tylko w połowie i pozostawi jego brata na lodzie.

Q myślał o tym wszystkim, logując się na bardzo mało używane konto na Twitterze, które założył dawno temu. Z zadowoleniem, ale bez zaskoczenia odczytał nowy tweet:   
„Królowa na D1, Skoczek na D1”.  
Przesłanie było tajemnicze, ale jasne dla Q. Kiedy byli młodsi i zakochani w szachach, Q zawsze wybierał Królową jako swój główny pionek. Podobała mu się jej wolność i zdolność do zdominowania szachownicy. Gardził za to Królem z jego potrzebą ochrony. Sherlock wolał Skoczka i uzbrojony w tę wiedzę, Q wysłał pakiet informacji dla 008 e-mailem do M i zaczął czynić przygotowania. Wiedział, gdzie jest Sherlock.

Szybko złożył w całość informacje, które posiadał na temat Moriarty'ego. Siedzenie w Oddziale Q było w porządku, ale Sherlock właśnie prosił o pomoc, a Q był zdeterminowany, by jej udzielić. Za każdą cenę. Nawet gdyby musiał wciągnąć całe MI6 w ten bałagan.

**********************************************

12 listopada 2012 r

M uniósł brew, gdy kwatermistrz MI6 wszedł do jego biura. Młody mężczyzna wyglądał jak śmierć, aż M zastanowił się przez sekundę, tylko ułamek sekundy, czy ciężar, który na niego nałożył, nie był zbyt duży.

Gdy M gestem nakazał kwatermistrzowi usiąść, a Q to zrobił, M przypomniał sobie połączenie, które znalazł w aktach. Holmes. To było potężne nazwisko wśród tych, którzy byli wystarczająco głęboko w grze politycznej, aby je poznać. Było to nazwisko, które budziło największy strach, a jeśli strach, to i szacunek. W M wzbudzało ono coś na kształt podziwu, choćby ze względu na rolę, jaką Holmesowie odgrywali w stosunku do Rodziny Królewskiej, jeśli na nic więcej.

\- Sir, mam osobistą prośbę i mam nadzieję, że zrozumie pan moje stanowisko w tej szczególnej… sprawie - powiedział kwatermistrz, kładąc teczkę na biurku. M sięgnął po nią i szybko ją przejrzał, unosząc brwi tak wysoko, że niemal oderwały się od czoła i odleciały. Docenił robotę, choć w głowie zaklął soczyście, i to w kilku językach.

To był jeden wielki pierdolnik. Dokładnie to. I zapowiadało się na jeszcze większy pierdolnik na całym podwórku M i MI5, zanim dadzą radę to posprzątać. M musiał jednak przyznać, że podziwiał młodego mężczyznę za to, że przyszedł z tym do niego. Mógł go przecież nie informować, tylko po cichu kontynuować pracę. Mógł też posłać M w cholerę. A jednak mimo wszystko M czuł się jak w potrzasku.   
\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? - zapytał z niepokojem. Q przyszedł do niego z prośbą o pozwolenie, jeśli nie błogosławieństwo na obalenie organizacji terrorystycznej własnymi rękami, i niestety była to prośba, której M nie mógł odmówić. Nie tylko ze względu na osobiste powiązania Q z rodziną Holmes i celem terrorystów, który był kolejnym Holmesem, ale także dlatego, że gdyby odrzucił tę prośbę, straciłby najbardziej utalentowanego kwatermistrza MI6 od bardzo dawna.

Rola, którą miał w MI6 M, czy choćby nawet Tanner, była trudna, ale obaj przeszli długi trening, aby móc ją odgrywać. Przez lata byli agentami i studiowali politykę. Ale kwatermistrz? Zwykle na tym stanowisku obsadzano geniusza, który nie musiał nawet zbyt dobrze radzić sobie z biurokracją. A ten konkretny kwatermistrz był geniuszem, jakiego nie dałoby się znaleźć na całym świecie. Zatem koniecznym było utrzymanie tego młodego człowieka zainteresowanym pracą, a nawet – daj Boże! - zadowolonym z niej. Jeśli to oznaczało, że MI6 miało się włączyć w wojenkę pomiędzy jednym człowiekiem a organizacją terrorystyczną, M był na to gotowy.

\- Sir, przeszedłem szkolenie samoobrony tak samo jak agenci terenowi. Czuję się też w obowiązku przypomnieć, że ta sprawa dotyczy nie tylko mojej rodziny i mnie, ale także bezpieczeństwa rządu brytyjskiego. - powiedział Q spokojnie, a M musiał się zgodzić. Jakby mógł podjąć inną decyzję? Teczka, którą przedstawił młody człowiek, była obszerna i przecież M wielokrotnie słyszał o tej organizacji w przeszłości. Próbował znaleźć odpowiedni moment na działanie, ale najwyraźniej czekał zbyt długo.  
\- Zgadzam się, kwatermistrzu. Ale będziesz potrzebował agenta terenowego. Takiego, który ma bardzo duże doświadczenie nie tylko w terenie, ale także w ochronie. Agenta 00. - powiedział M cicho. Agenci objęci programem 00 byli niezmiernie cenni. Ich szkolenie i utrzymanie wynosiły miliony funtów, a opinia publiczna uznałaby takie ich wykorzystanie za marnowanie tych środków. Agenci 00 byli aktywami, które rząd stworzył, wykorzystywał i cenił.  
Jednak w oczach M ich wartość była niczym w porównaniu z kwatermistrzem. Agentów 00 było dziewięcioro. To niewielka liczba, ale M miał jeszcze blisko 30 agentów z listy A, którzy szkolili się i czekali na wciągnięcie w szeregi 00. A kwatermistrz był jeden, jedyny. Prosta ekonomia.  
\- Sir, nie potrzebuję niani. Jestem w stanie się ochronić. Dobrze pan o tym wie.  
M wiedział. Ale nie zamierzał ryzykować. Po śmierci poprzedniej M rozkazał, aby szefowie oddziałów, od wywiadu aż po Oddział Q, odbyli ten sam trening bojowy co agenci terenowi. Stąd wiedział, że Q strzela równie dobrze jak jego najlepsi agenci i że na własną rękę mógłby poradzić sobie z cywilami. Ale M nie był gotowy podjąć ryzyka wobec organizacji terrorystycznej lub przestępczej.  
\- Q, jesteś nieoceniony dla MI6, a ja nie zamierzam ryzykować utraty swoich najcenniejszych ludzi. Przydzielam ci agenta 00, który będzie ci towarzyszył i chronił cię – uciął stanowczo M i natychmiast otworzył listę dostępnych agentów. 001 i 002 byli nadal na długoterminowych misjach, odpowiednio w Madrycie i Kairze, a 003 wracał do zdrowia po postrzale w brzuch. 004 wciąż przebywał w Pekinie, a 005 był teraz w Cleveland, próbując zakończyć swoją misję. 006, 007, 008 i 009 byli dostępni i przebywali obecnie na urlopie.  
\- Mam do dyspozycji 006, 007, 008 i 009 - powiedział, obserwując kwatermistrza, gdy wspominał o agentach. Młody człowiek nie zareagował i nic nie można było odczytać z jego odpowiedzi poza wyczerpaniem. M westchnął.  
\- Potrzebuję 008 w Afganistanie, a ponieważ 009 wciąż dochodzi do siebie, chciałbym, aby przez jakiś czas wykonywała niezbyt obciążające zadania. Więc kto, 006 czy 007? - zapytał i tym razem zobaczył odpowiedź, zanim kwatermistrz ją wyraził. To, jak ci dwaj wzajemnie na siebie działali, wydawało się M nieco dziwne, ale dopóki nie przeszkadzało im to w pracy, nie zamierzał się wtrącać.  
Sytuacja była bardzo delikatna, ale M nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby 007 nieco się ustabilizował, a gdyby ta stabilizacja związana była z najbardziej chronioną wartością w MI6, byłoby doskonale. Oczywiście istniało spore ryzyko, że 007 coś spieprzy i zrani kwatermistrza na tyle poważnie, że będzie to miało wpływ na jego pracę, ale M zawsze mógł wysłać agenta na bardzo, bardzo długą misję.  
\- Czuję się swobodniej z 007, sir – odpowiedział kwatermistrz po chwili. - A jego misja nie jest tak pilna jak zadania innych agentów.  
M skinął głową.  
\- Poinformuję go, że jego misja zaczyna się dziś wieczorem. Czy chciałbyś być przy odprawie?  
Q potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie, sir. Lepiej, by dowiedział się szczegółów od pana. Na początku misji przekażę mu jednak pełen pakiet informacji.  
Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale zdeterminowanego, a M musiał się zgodzić. Osobiście chciałby otoczyć kwatermistrza całą armią. Ale armie dość rzucały się w oczy, a agenci 00 w gruncie rzeczy byli armiami jednoosobowymi. To musiało na razie wystarczyć.  
\- Rose poradzi sobie świetnie jako R, sir – dodał Q – Choć oczywiście przez cały czas będę w kontakcie z siedzibą główną.  
Nowy Oddział Q został tak skonstruowany, aby mógł funkcjonować bez Q przez dłuższy czas. Postanowili zminimalizować trudności w MI6, jeszcze zanim Q objął swoje stanowisko, i dlatego w każdym oddziale wyznaczono jednostkę odpowiedzialną, a także zastępcę. Nie tylko ustawiało to strukturę, lecz także pozwalało Q na wykonywanie usprawnień i wynalazków przy jednoczesnym nadzorowaniu wszystkiego. Rose z pewnością mogła skutecznie wykonywać wszelkie zadania administracyjne.   
\- Jestem również świadom, że ta operacja nie będzie oficjalna, sir. Jednak mam nadzieję, że jeśli pojawią się jakiekolwiek sankcje...  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Q – przerwał mu M. - Z pewnością nie jest to pierwszy raz, gdy przeprowadzamy nieoficjalną akcję. Ani ostatni. A wszelkie burze, które mogą powstać z powodu tej sytuacji, da się dość szybko... uciszyć.  
Q uśmiechnął się lekko. Mycroft Holmes posiadał wystarczające wpływy, aby to zrobić.  
\- Tak jest. Ale... jeśli mógłbym prosić... chciałbym, aby moje nazwisko pozostało tajemnicą, nawet w MI6.  
M wiedział, że Q przeszedł przez wszystkie testy i zdobył swoją pozycję dzięki umiejętnościom i talentowi, jednak gdyby ludzie poznali jego nazwisko, uważaliby, że otrzymał ją ze względów politycznych.  
\- Pracujemy w sektorze tajemnic, kwatermistrzu – powiedział z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. - W końcu jesteśmy MI6.  
Q skinął głową, podziękował, wstał i ruszył powoli w kierunku wyjścia. M odczekał, aż zamknie za sobą drzwi, zanim połączył się z Moneypenny.  
\- Ściągnij mi 007 – powiedział. Usłyszał, jak Eve potwierdza instrukcję, a w jej głosie dźwięczała ciekawość. Jednak to nie był czas na wyjaśnienia, nawet wobec kobiety, którą – nie tak znów sekretnie – przygotowywał na swoje miejsce. Ta rozmowa musiała poczekać, aż kwatermistrz znajdzie się bezpiecznie w rękach Jamesa Bonda.

**************************************************

12 listopada 2012 r

James otworzył oczy. Ledwie zdążył je zmrużyć, a jednak nie czuł wyczerpania, które jeszcze chwilę temu nękało jego ciało. Wszyscy agenci mieli lekki sen, chyba że byli pod wpływem narkotyków, a podczas misji spali z palcem na spuście i budzili się przy najdelikatniejszym dźwięku, czujni i gotowi do działania.   
Pomimo, że nie spał, przez chwilę James leżał nieruchomo, badając sytuację. Nic nie wskazywało na jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, panowała absolutna cisza, poza...

Beeep. Beeep.

Spojrzał na swój telefon leżący na stoliku nocnym i rozłączył rozmowę. Widział, kto dzwoni, i nie musiał odbierać, żeby wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Eve Moneypenny dawno już wyjaśniła, że chociaż bardzo jej przykro, że do niego strzeliła, nie zamierzała mu tego w żaden sposób rekompensować, zatem na pewno nie musiał sobie zawracać głowy rozmową. Mogła do niego dzwonić tylko w jednej sprawie.  
Aby go wezwać.  
W samą porę. Jeszcze trochę, a na pewno by zwariował. Nie wspominając już o ścianie, która naprawdę nie mogła znieść więcej trafień japońskimi gwiazdami do rzucania bez trwałych uszkodzeń strukturalnych. Ani tym bardziej o tym, że im dłużej przebywał w kraju i w pobliżu MI6, tym ciężej było mu się powstrzymać przed odwiedzinami w Oddziale Q.   
I przed zadawaniem pytań. 

James wstał płynnym, pełnym gracji ruchem i przeszedł do salonu. Krytycznie przyjrzał się najeżonej gwiazdami ścianie, po czym ostrożnie chwytając za środek i omijając ostre krawędzie, wyciągnął wszystkie gwiazdy. Świeże, zimowe powietrze przepływało przez mieszkanie i wypłukiwało ciepło łóżka z jego prawie nagiego ciała. James wyczyścił gwiazdy, a następnie owinął je w natłuszczone szmatki i schował w ozdobnych pudełkach. 

Zamknął okno i zabezpieczył je, upewniając się, że wszystkie możliwe punkty wejścia są szczelne. Podszedł do drzwi garderoby, która była obszerna i wypełniona jego osobistymi ubraniami, na pewno nie takimi, które mogłyby powstrzymać kule czy czymś równie wymyślnym. Wybrał ciemnoszary wełniany garnitur, ponieważ robiło się coraz chłodniej i włożył do niego prostą, czarną koszulę. Chwilę zastanawiał się nad spinkami i krawatem, ale w końcu po prostu rozpiął trzy górne guziki koszuli, a mankiety spiął zwykłymi perełkami. Włożył pasek z kaburą i szelkę na ramię. Nie miał pojęcia, jaką misję przyjdzie mu podjąć, ale wolał anonimowość i wygodę kabury pod pachą. Wyciągnął z dolnej półki skórzane buty, na tyle wygodne, żeby mógł w nich w razie potrzeby biegać. Wsunął zegarek na rękę, a słuchawkę i tablet do kieszeni. Podniósł swój telefon i kluczyki. Zatrzymał się jeszcze w drzwiach, rozważając pozbycie się jedzenia z lodówki, ale w końcu wzruszył ramionami. Zawsze mógł poprosić o to gosposię.

Telefon zadzwonił ponownie, kiedy zamykał mieszkanie. Zerknął na wyświetlacz i z zaskoczeniem podniósł brew. To nie był numer Moneypenny, tylko M. Odebrał po czwartym dzwonku.   
\- Bond – powiedział w doskonale znudzony sposób. Pociągnął za klamkę po raz ostatni, aby upewnić się, że mieszkanie jest zabezpieczone, zanim zszedł po schodach do garażu. Zabójcy raczej rzadko używali windy.  
\- 007, mam dla ciebie nową misję – powiedział M do telefonu w taki sposób, że James się zatrzymał. W głosie szefa słychać było napięcie, jakiego 007 nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał. Ostatecznie ten M wcześniej walczył w terenie i jego poziom tolerancji na stres był znacznie wyższy niż poprzedniej M. Już samo to, poza faktem, że M dzwonił osobiście, mówiło bardzo wiele o misji, którą James miał podjąć.  
\- Będę za 10 minut, sir.  
M wymruczał zgodę, ale nie rozłączył się.  
\- 007, ta misja będzie inna niż wszystkie, i zanim ją przyjmiesz, muszę coś wiedzieć. Czy potrafisz zachować profesjonalizm przy kwatermistrzu?  
James zmarszczył brwi. Czy kwatermistrz coś powiedział? Agent mógłby przysiąc, że Q będzie dyskretny, i nawet teraz, mimo tego, co właśnie usłyszał, po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że...  
\- Co ma pan na myśli, sir? - zapytał ostrożnie.  
M westchnął i James prawie widział, jak chodzi po swoim gabinecie, okrążając biurko z telefonem w prawej ręce i szklanką brandy w lewej.  
\- Nie wiem, co mam na myśli. Misja dotyczy Q i muszę mieć pewność, że go ochronisz, 007. Że przeprowadzisz go przez to w jednym kawałku.  
James zmrużył oczy, ale zgoda trochę zbyt szybko wyfrunęła z jego ust.  
\- Kwatermistrz będzie ze mną bezpieczny, sir.  
Jego samego zaskoczyło przekonanie w tym, co powiedział. Poczuł ulgę i strach. Ulgę, bo bezpieczeństwo kwatermistrza powierzono jemu, nie komuś innemu. I strach, bo miał się zaopiekować tym kruchym geniuszem, do którego nawet teraz odczuwał nieprzeparty pociąg. Szlag.  
\- No jasne, tak. Wiem to. Kurwa. Po prostu przyjedź i wysłuchaj celów misji, 007. Ale możesz jej nie przyjąć. Jeśli zechcesz, przydzielę ci inną misję i w razie potrzeby dam tę innemu agentowi. Albo dwóm.  
007 poczuł, jak jego niepokój rośnie. Coś było nie tak. Coś związanego z Q i James poczuł, jak jego ciało napina się w jakimś irracjonalnym lęku. Pośpieszył do samochodu i uruchomił silnik, nie zwracając uwagi na jego mruczenie, które zwykle go zachwycało.

Podróż do MI6 z jego mieszkania trwała zazwyczaj od 14 do 20 minut, w zależności od warunków drogowych i przestrzegania ograniczeń prędkości dla tego obszaru. James dotarł tam w 8.

****************************************************

Oddział Q był cichy. Po ostatnich wariackich dniach Q wysłał do domu wszystkich poza podstawowym personelem, niezbędnym do podniesienia alarmu i wstępnego odparcia wszelkich ataków. Mimo, że Rose protestowała, wezwał dla niej swojego kierowcę, tego samego, z którym sam nigdy nie jeździł, ale po którego nie wahał się dzwonić dla niej. Q wlókł się przez Oddział, starając się oddychać.   
Tym razem naprawdę przesadził. Nie odżywiał się prawidłowo przez co najmniej tydzień, a przez ostatnie dwa - teraz już trzy - dni, nie miał w ustach nic oprócz herbaty. Cukier i kofeina pomagały na trochę, ale jego ciało rozpadało się. Jeśli wkrótce się nie wyśpi, nie zje czegoś porządnego i nie nawodni odpowiednio, czeka go spektakularny upadek. A jednak – mimo że powieki ciążyły mu jak ołów, a w głowie zdawało się nie być nic prócz kłębów wełny – nie mógł sobie pozwolić na sen. Jeszcze nie. 

Q usiadł na krześle przy biurku i jęknął, gdy zawroty głowy złapały go tak szybko i mocno, że nie był pewny, gdzie jest ziemia a gdzie sufit. Oparł głowę o blat i pozwolił im minąć, zanim skupił się na komputerze. Dokładnie tak, jak to zostawił, lewy ekran wciąż pokazywał wideo z upadku, a na prawym wyświetlone były informacje, które zebrał na temat Moriarty'ego.   
Polecenia M były raczej jasne, a Q sam wiedział, że nie powinien opuszczać Oddziału, a tym bardziej MI6, bez ochrony agenta 00. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby M postawił na swoim, Q miałby ogon w postaci co najmniej agenta z listy A za każdym razem, kiedy szedł do domu. Istniały zresztą spore szanse, że tak było, tylko Q nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.   
Kursor myszki drgał w miejscu, w którym znajdowała się twarz Sherlocka przed upadkiem. Q wiedział, że cały wypadek był sfingowany, a ciało spadające z dachu nie było ciałem Sherlocka, a jednak nie mógł tego obejrzeć ponownie. Już sam ten obraz w stop-klatce powodował, że serce Q ściskało się boleśnie. Kwatermistrz wyłączył ekran gwałtownym ruchem.  
Wiedział. Rozumowo to wiedział, ale to nic nie znaczyło, dopóki nie miał fizycznego dowodu. Musiał dotknąć Sherlocka, poczuć, jak obejmują go jego szczupłe, ale umięśnione ramiona, poczuć jego spierzchnięte usta na swoim czole i usłyszeć jego głos, aby być pewnym, że ten człowiek, który potrafił czytać mu przez całą noc, by odegnać jego koszmary, naprawdę żył.

Q ponownie pomyślał o dokumentach. Szybko podłączył swój osobisty tablet, który był zabezpieczony lepiej niż cokolwiek, co było na wyposażeniu MI6, i pobrał na niego pliki. Ostrożnie wstał z krzesła i podniósł pudełko gadżetów, które zawsze leżało w pobliżu. Znalazł Walthera PPK, dodatkowe słuchawki, które można było zakodować w dowolnym momencie, dwa inne tablety, sześć smartfonów i wytrzymały laptop. Schował sprzęt do plecaka, ale pistolet wziął ze sobą, kiedy wrócił do biurka. Przez cały czas kręciło mu się w głowie, ale przecież wiele razy wcześniej już mu się zdarzało pracować w takim stanie. Wziął broń do ręki i zobaczył, że włącza się światełko. Miał delikatne, szczupłe palce, jak matka i Sherlock, ale wystarczająco długie, by PPK leżał wygodnie w dłoni.  
Zaprojektowany dla agentów Walther PPK nie miał bezpiecznika. Nie mógł mieć. Agenci terenowi wiedzieli, jak obchodzić się z bronią, a jeśli już celowali w kogoś, to raczej po to, by pociągnąć za spust. Bezpieczniki tylko by to utrudniały.   
Q wyciągnął magazynek i kilka razy przeładował pistolet, aby oczyścić komorę z wszystkich kul. Kiedy wypadły, odciągnął kurek i zwolnił rygle. Położył korpus pistoletu na stole i wyjął lufę z żerdzi i sprężyny. Poczuł zapach prochu i resztek smaru. Wyciągnął z szuflady zestaw do czyszczenia broni i powoli, metodycznie, dokładnie oczyścił Walthera, upewniając się, że nie zostały w nim żadne okruszki, które mogłyby spowodować zacięcie się lub awarię. Dobrze znane gesty działały uspokajająco i Q poczuł, że się trochę rozluźnia.

Potrzebował tego bardzo, ponieważ wiedział, że za chwilę 007 dotrze do kwatery głównej MI6, a niedługo później do Oddziału Q. Wiedział też, że agent jest wystarczająco bystry, by dodać dwa do dwóch, gdy tylko usłyszy nazwisko. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że tak się nie stanie, że wspomnienia o tym, co się wydarzyło dziesięć lat wcześniej, pozostaną w ukryciu, ale rozumiał, że się łudzi. Liczył na to, że połączenie faktów zajmie Bondowi trochę czasu, ale tak się stanie. Prędzej czy później.

Zanim zdążył złamać pędzel z frustracji, zostawił w spokoju lufę i zaczął czyścić resztę. Drapiąc szczotką zewnętrze broni, zachodził w głowę, czy zupełnie zwariował. Powinien był poprosić o pomoc agenta 006. Mógł przetrwać, mając do czynienia z Alecem i jego fartem, przyjaznymi docinkami i niekończącymi się żartami. Ale nie. Sam zastawił na siebie pułapkę, wybierając 007. Choć gdyby miał być zupełnie szczery, musiałby przyznać, że tak naprawdę nie miał wyboru. Z Alecem nigdy nie czuł się bezpiecznie i po prostu nie mógł znieść myśli, że miałby spędzić tyle czasu z innym człowiekiem, nawet tak miłym jak 006. 

Q nałożył odrobinę smaru na miękką szmatkę i dokładnie rozprowadził go po powierzchni pistoletu. Broń wymagała dużej ilości smaru, by działać poprawnie i powszechnym błędem nowicjuszy było nakładanie zbyt mało. Q nie był nowicjuszem.  
Pozwolił, aby smar spłynął po pozostałych częściach Walthera i ściekł do małego zlewu obok biurka, po czym umył ręce.  
Czyszczenie pistoletu i ponowne przeglądanie danych dało mu bardzo potrzebną przestrzeń do oddychania z dala od innych myśli. Ale wkrótce skupił się ponownie na sprawie i rzeczach, które musiał zrobić, i nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim pomyślał o jedynej stałej rzeczy w życiu Sherlocka. O doktorze Johnie Watsonie. 

Q był pewien, że Sherlock nie ma pojęcia o tym, że on i doktor spotkali się kilkakrotnie. Kwatermistrz nie był ślepy. Zauważył, że relacja tych dwóch przestała przypominać relacje między współlokatorami, a nawet przyjaciółmi. I musiał przyznać, że polubił tego pozornie zwyczajnego, ale przecież absolutnie niebezpiecznego oficera armii, doktora i asystenta detektywa-konsultanta. Już kilka chwil po tym, jak "wpadł" na niego w pubie i zagaił rozmowę, dokładnie wiedział, dlaczego doktor tak dobrze znosił fazy maniakalne Sherlocka. Ale te cztery "przypadkowe" spotkania powiedziały Q coś jeszcze. John kochał jego szalonego, genialnego brata. Kwatermistrz mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak bardzo doktor w tej chwili cierpi. Bardzo chciał do niego zadzwonić i powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku, zapewnić, że Sherlockowi nic nie jest, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Jego brat sfingował swoje samobójstwo aby ochronić przyjaciół. Mycrofta, Lestrade'a i właśnie Johna. Ingerencja Q zrujnowałaby cały plan. I chociaż mógłby przydzielić Watsonowi ochronę, dobrze wiedział, jak by to przyjął dawny lekarz wojskowy.

Zamiast skończyć czyszczenie broni, Q zwrócił się do komputera i włączył kamerę obserwującą mieszkanie przy Baker Street. Ruch uliczny zamarł. Była prawie druga w nocy i nawet miejsce wypadku było opustoszałe. Q zbliżył obraz i podniósł rozdzielczość, aż zobaczył przez okno wnętrze mieszkania. I nieruchomą, złamaną postać Johna Watsona.

Cholera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli tu jesteście i czytacie, to dawajcie proszę znać w komentarzach, bo jakoś tak smutno mi się pisze w pustkę. No i nie wiem, czy dobrze mi idzie, czy coś do poprawy :) :*


	8. Interludium II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypominam, że Interludia nie mają nic wspólnego z oryginalnym tekstem i są tylko moje :)

Detektyw inspektor Greg Lestrade przyglądał się siedzącemu naprzeciwko mężczyźnie z umiejętnie maskowanym zainteresowaniem. Rzadko miał okazję widywać takich ludzi, a jeszcze rzadziej przebywać z nimi w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Na palcach jednej ręki mógłby zliczyć sytuacje, w których ktoś taki się do niego odzywał. Jednak ten mężczyzna mówił. Powściągliwie, ostrożnie, ważąc każde słowo, patrząc na inspektora spokojnymi, jasnymi oczyma, które mogłyby wydawać się chłodne, gdyby nie owa tajemnicza iskra, rozświetlająca je od środka. Czym była? Lestrade na próżno usiłował rozwikłać tę zagadkę. Mężczyzna był wysoki, bardzo szczupły i niezwykle wytworny – inspektor mógłby się założyć o wysoką stawkę, że jego ubranie było szyte na miarę, co oznaczało, że sama jego koszula kosztowała więcej niż cała garderoba Lestrade'a. W dłoniach obracał trzymany między kolanami czarny parasol, służący mu jako laska. Detektyw podejrzewał, że przeznaczenie parasola było jeszcze inne niż tylko elegancja czy ochrona przed deszczem. Czy w rączce nie tkwiło ukryte ostrze? A jeśli tak, to właściciel parasola na pewno potrafił się nim posługiwać. Kim był? Widać było, że należy do zupełnie innego świata niż Lestrade. O tak, był nieprzyzwoicie wręcz atrakcyjny. Materiał spodni opinał jego uda w sposób, który zwodził myśli detektywa na manowce. Być może dlatego inspektor nie rozumiał, czego gość od niego chce.  
\- Naprawdę jest pan bratem Sherlocka? Nie wiedziałem, że on ma brata.  
Mężczyzna wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe i przyjrzał mu się z czymś w rodzaju zniecierpliwienia, a może rozczarowania? Jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy przygasły nieco.  
\- Tak, inspektorze, naprawdę jestem bratem Sherlocka.  
\- Proszę wybaczyć, ale jestem zaskoczony.  
\- Cóż, chyba to rozumiem.  
Lestrade milczał przez chwilę, myśląc o Sherlocku i o tym fatalnym, fatalnym upadku z dachu. Poczuł, jak ściska mu się serce. Ten szalony geniusz był jego przyjacielem od tak wielu lat, że Lestrade przestał już liczyć. Oczywiście nie była to łatwa przyjaźń. A jednak – zwłaszcza odkąd pojawił się John – wiele znaczyła dla inspektora. I teraz nagle objawia mu się ten człowiek i twierdzi, że jest bratem Sherlocka. Greg musiał przyznać, że nie widzi zbyt dużego podobieństwa. Chociaż może coś w sposobie mówienia, noszenia głowy, pewna nerwowość rąk – rzeczy, na które nikt poza starym policjantem nie zwróciłby uwagi.  
\- Proszę przyjąć najszczersze wyrazy współczucia – powiedział.  
Przez ułamek sekundy pan Holmes zmienił się na twarzy, ale pozbierał się błyskawicznie i tylko skinął głową.   
\- Byliśmy przyjaciółmi – Greg poczuł się w obowiązku, żeby to powiedzieć. Teraz brew Holmesa pofrunęła do góry w geście niedowierzania.  
\- Mój brat raczej nie miewał przyjaciół.  
\- Przyznaję, że nie był najłatwiejszym przyjacielem, jakiego zdarzyło mi się mieć. Ale za to najprawdziwszym.  
\- Muszę się z tym zgodzić, detektywie inspektorze.   
\- Zgodzić?  
\- Mój brat skoczył z dachu, ponieważ ludzie Moriarty'ego mieli na celowniku kogoś bardzo dla Sherlocka ważnego.  
Lestrade zaklął paskudnie.  
\- Johna – powiedział. Holmes pochylił głowę i przyglądał mu się, jakby był owadem na szpilce.  
\- I pana.  
Jakby świat pod stopami Lestrade'a się zakołysał. Jakby nagle z pokoju wyssało cały tlen i nie było już czym oddychać. Jakby ktoś uderzył detektywa inspektora w krocze.   
\- Skąd pan to wie?  
\- Na tym polega mój zawód, że wiem wszystko, detektywie.  
\- Biedny skurwiel, przecież mógł z tym do mnie przyjść...  
Holmes patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, ale oczy mu złagodniały.  
\- Obawiam się, że nawet pan nie mógłby nic na to poradzić. Z moich informacji wynika, że organizacja Moriarty'ego ma swoje macki na całym świecie. Mimo, że mój brat poświęcił życie... nadal jest pan w niebezpieczeństwie.  
\- Pracuję w Scotland Yardzie od dwudziestu lat, panie Holmes. Przywykłem do niebezpieczeństwa.  
Pan Holmes obrócił w dłoniach parasol, teraz już wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. Czy Lestrade mówił nie to, co trzeba? Och, jak bardzo chciałby go zadowolić! Ale zupełnie nie wiedział, co to za gra i co powinien powiedzieć. Czego ten mężczyzna od niego chciał?  
\- Czego pan ode mnie oczekuje?  
\- Czy widział pan ostatnio Johna Watsona, inspektorze?  
\- Ostatnio, to znaczy...?  
\- Od... upadku.  
\- Nie.  
\- A czy mógłby pan go odwiedzić? Zaopiekować się nim? Zrobiłbym to sam, ale cóż, nie jestem z nim zbyt blisko. Myślę, że łatwiej mu będzie przyjąć pomoc od pana. Zrobi pan to? Dla Sherlocka?  
Lestrade zawahał się. Nie dlatego, że nie chciał pomóc Johnowi, bo sam z siebie też zamierzał go odwiedzić i sprawdzić, co u niego. Tylko dlatego, że zarówno zgoda, jak i odmowa, oznaczała, że ten mężczyzna wyjdzie stąd i zniknie z jego życia. Jaki by to jednak miało sens, gdyby został? Tacy ludzie jak on nie dostrzegają nawet takich istot jak inspektorzy policji, więc Lestrade tylko napytałby sobie biedy.   
\- Nie – odpowiedział, zanim zdążył to przemyśleć. Na widok twarzy tamtego, tej gasnącej iskry na dnie oka, zadrżał cały.  
\- Nie?  
\- Nie, panie Holmes. Zrobię to dla pana.  
\- Tylko o to pana proszę – powiedział Holmes, prostując się jeszcze bardziej. Lekki rumieniec pokrył jego gładko ogolone policzki i Lestrade pomyślał, że bardzo mu z tym do twarzy.  
\- Jak mogę się z panem skontaktować?  
\- To ja się z panem skontaktuję – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się odrobinę krzywo i wstał, opierając się lekko na parasolu. - Dziękuję panu, inspektorze.  
Wiedziony niezrozumiałym impulsem, Lestrade wstał także. Wiedział, że nie powinien pierwszy wyciągać do tamtego ręki, więc drgnął zaskoczony, gdy Holmes to zrobił. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. To było jak impuls elektryczny albo jakby zaskoczył silnik w aucie. Bez wątpienia Lestrade poczuł się bardziej żywy niż kiedykolwiek.  
\- Do zobaczenia.  
Holmes wyszedł, zakładając rękawiczki z bardzo cienkiej, kosztownej skóry, i płaszcz, na którym nie było ani kłaczka kurzu. Inspektor opadł z powrotem na swoje krzesło. Przez chwilę klął barwnie w myślach, po czym wyciągnął z szuflady sfatygowaną paczkę plastrów nikotynowych.   
\- A chuj z tym – oświadczył na głos, pogrzebał głębiej w szufladzie i wyjął z niej papierosy. Włożył jednego do ust, zapalił i zaciągnął się głęboko. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił swojemu sercu ruszyć w tempie, w którym chciało biec. Minęły lata, odkąd ktokolwiek zrobił na Lestradzie takie wrażenie. Bardzo dużo lat. Jeśli się jest inspektorem policji, raczej nie ujawnia się swoich niewłaściwych skłonności. Nawet przed samym sobą.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że tyle czasu nic nie wrzuciłam, ale naszły mnie jakieś kłopoty w pisaniu (w tym w tłumaczeniu), ale już się poprawiam! Pamiętajcie, że każdy komentarz sprawia, że chcę tłumaczyć dalej - bo w byciu w fandomie najfajniejsze jest bycie z ludźmi i dzielenie tej samej szajby :) Dziękuję, że ze mną jesteście!
> 
> P.S. Jak nazwać osobę, która jest chroniona przez bodyguarda? Po angielsku to "asset", ale wiem na pewno, że jest takie słowo polskie, coś jak "cel", tylko nie mogę sobie przypomnieć! Na razie użyłam VIPa, ale może komuś z Was wpadnie lepsze?

12 listopada 2012 r

M podniósł wzrok znad dokumentów, kiedy drzwi do jego gabinetu otworzyły się bez pukania i wszedł przez nie James Bond, emanując seksowną swobodą i pewnością siebie, które nosił jak perfumy. Nic nowego, pomyślał M. Mimo że godzina była absurdalna, Bond wyglądał świeżo i rześko, jakby przespał całą noc.  
\- Sir – powiedział zamiast powitania.  
M miał kłopot z tym zwrotem w przypadku 007. Zwykle, kiedy ludzie zwracali się do niego tym tytułem, oznaczało to szacunek. Ale Bond potrafił to powiedzieć w taki sposób, jakby rozumiał, w jakich sytuacjach należy to zrobić, ale nie pojmował tej części o szacunku. Choć takie postawienie sprawy też nie było do końca zgodne z prawdą, bo M czuł, że Bond go szanuje – jednak nie za stanowisko czy tytuł, ale za to, jaką M jest osobą. I musiał przyznać, że raczej go za to lubi.  
\- Bond. Usiądź.  
Wyciągnął butelkę brandy i nalał do dwóch szklanek. Jedną z nich pchnął w kierunku agenta. Gdyby siedział przed nim ktokolwiek inny, M uważałby picie przed misją za niestosowne, ale 007 i do tego został wyszkolony. Do czego nie został, pomyślał M z lekkim podziwem.

007 zajął miejsce i napił się alkoholu, czytając krótkie omówienie misji, które przygotował kwatermistrz. Oczy agenta były zmrużone, wyrachowane i zimne, gdy przebiegały informacje, a M nagle przypomniał sobie, że siedzi naprzeciwko jednego z najbardziej śmiercionośnych zabójców na świecie. Niemal niedostrzegalnie przesunął dłoń w okolice pistoletu, który miał przy pasie biodrowym i nosił go zawsze, nawet w MI6. James na ułamek sekundy oderwał spojrzenie od dokumentów i w ten sposób zaznaczył, że zauważył ten gest. M znów był pod wrażeniem.  
\- Nie widzę tutaj niczego, co różni się od zwykłych założeń misji – powiedział 007 stanowczo i chłodno. - A przede wszystkim nie widzę powodu, dla którego kwatermistrz powinien być w terenie.  
M musiał przyznać mu rację. Jeśli chodzi o opis misji, była ona taka sama, jak każda inna. Polegała na wyśledzeniu członków organizacji przestępczej i odcięciu ich od funduszy i sieci wywiadowczej oraz zabicia ich - w razie potrzeby.  
\- Tak naprawdę dokumenty nie uwzględniają jego udziału... - James przerwał, kiedy podniósł wzrok znad papierów i popatrzył na M, który tylko westchnął. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że James Bond jest jednym z najlepszych agentów 00, jacy pojawili się w programie. Nie tylko na papierze, ale w akcji. M nie raz widywał, co Bond wyprawiał w terenie i musiał przyznać, że były to rzeczy niesamowite i imponujące, jeśli wręcz nie niemożliwe, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko to, co było w papierach.  
\- Nie, nie uwzględniają. Kwatermistrz MI6 jest najcenniejszym, co posiadamy. Oddział Q nie dlatego mieści się w bunkrze, bo tak było najwygodniej – M przerwał. Tam właśnie za wszelką cenę powinien zatrzymać kwatermistrza, otoczonego odpowiednią liczbą agentów, zamiast wysyłać go w teren, gdzie będzie polegał tylko na 007. Ale ostatnią rzeczą, której M potrzebował, był bunt Q.  
\- Dlaczego zatem...  
\- Ponieważ poprosił o to.  
M przez chwilę znosił spojrzenie 007, mówiące literalnie: "co, do chuja?". Wypił łyk brandy.  
\- 007, dobrze wiemy obaj, co zrobi Q, jeśli nie pozwolę mu pójść oficjalną drogą.  
Chociaż M nie mógłby powiedzieć, że zna młodego człowieka bardzo dobrze, to rozumiał go wystarczająco, aby dojść przynajmniej do takich wniosków i najwyraźniej agent myślał tak samo, bo prychnął lekko i odwrócił wzrok.  
\- 007, cele misji są dokładnie określone. To są j e g o cele. Zrozumiałeś?  
Agent pokiwał ponuro głową.  
\- Nie moje – potwierdził.  
M skinął potakująco. Cenił swoich agentów. Szanował życie każdego, kto byłby skłonny postawić je na szali dla Królowej i kraju, a co ważniejsze, rozumiał wartość agenta takiego jak 007 zarówno dla MI6 jak i dla państwa. Dlatego tak ciężko było mu wydać rozkaz, który musiał wydać.  
\- Twój cel może być rozbieżny z celami misji, jeśli będzie taka konieczność. Twoim podstawowym celem jest ochrona VIPa – M przerwał, gdy zobaczył, że Bond zrozumiał. Ale musiał to powiedzieć na głos. Odchrząknął, zanim dokończył – Za wszelką cenę.  
007 skinął głową. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic poza chłodnym profesjonalizmem, co nieco zaskoczyło M. Zawsze uważał, że 007 szuka kłopotów, że kiepsko mu wychodzi pozostawanie martwym, a jeszcze gorzej – słuchanie rozkazów. Ale przez ostatnie miesiące, kiedy przyszło mu z nim pracować, doszedł do wniosku, że agent lekceważył rozkazy, ponieważ było to konieczne, by wykonać misję, a także dlatego, że czasami M nie mógł wiedzieć, co jest najlepsze, bo siedział bezpiecznie na dupsku w swoim narożnym biurze z widokiem na Tamizę. I to może był powód, dla którego poprzednia M była do niego tak przywiązana.  
\- Zrozumiałem, sir. Przypuszczam, że zaczynam natychmiast?  
M skinął głową, a Bond wstał, nie kończąc drinka i pozostawiając teczkę na biurku, po czym wyszedł z biura tak samo zuchwale, jak do niego wszedł. M zaśmiał się lekko, wylewając pozostawiony przez agenta alkohol. Jeśli przeżyją, to będzie piekielnie trudne sprawozdanie. I jeśli Londyn przetrwa. Jeśli.

*************************************

James Bond szedł zbyt dobrze znanymi korytarzami prowadzącymi w kierunku króliczych nor Oddziału Q. Był przygotowany do misji, choć wolałby mieć do dyspozycji jeszcze kilka dział i ewentualnie karabin lub dwa, ale te rzeczy zawsze w razie potrzeby można było odebrać w dowolnym miejscu: w bezpiecznych domach albo we własnym mieszkaniu. Poza tym misja była tu, w Londynie, i zawsze miał dostęp do zbrojowni MI6. James wiedział też na pewno, że gdyby poprosił o wsparcie podczas tej misji, dostałby co najmniej kolejnego agenta 00. A to by już było coś, z czym mógłby pracować.  
Z drugiej strony kwatermistrz był co najmniej nieprzewidywalny i istniało bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że skończy jako trzęsący się w kącie pokoju wrak. James nie miał pojęcia, dokąd ta cała sytuacja doprowadzi. Jedno było pewne: miał spędzić znacznie więcej czasu z młodym geniuszem, niż kiedykolwiek planował.

Zatrzymał się w korytarzu prowadzącym do Oddziału Q. Wiedział, że jest wysoce prawdopodobne, że kwatermistrz obserwuje go okiem kamery, ale potrzebował czasu, aby pomyśleć i podjąć jakieś decyzje. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Q się od niego zdystansował. Nie podczas misji, co oznaczało, że mądrze byłoby powstrzymać się od pytań, które wypalały dziurę w jego mózgu, a także nie dopuścić do żadnych kontaktów seksualnych. Na to drugie nie miał wyłącznego wpływu.  
Westchnął. To będzie o wiele bardziej skomplikowane i trudniejsze niż jakakolwiek misja, w której kiedykolwiek brał udział. Miał również podejrzenie, że kwatermistrz wystawi na próbę jego gotowość do wzięcia na siebie kuli. Mimo to nie było sensu przeciągać.  
Przeszedł przez ostatni skaner, minął prawie puste boksy Oddziału Q i podszedł do miejsca, w którym znajdowało się Centrum Dowodzenia. W pokoju było ciemno, ale James zauważył postać kwatermistrza siedzącego przy biurku, z oczami utkwionymi w ekranie przed nim.  
\- 007 – powiedział Q, a James poczuł się, jakby właśnie wszedł do biura M, a nie do tak dobrze mu znanego Oddziału. Jednak nigdzie nie tracił pewności siebie, nawet w lochach tortur na Saharze. Wszedł do pokoju i przysiadł na brzegu biurka.  
\- Kwatermistrzu.  
Wzrok Jamesa omiótł coś, co przypominało starannie ułożone części Walthera PPK i przeniósł się na Q, starając się ukryć łagodną troskę, która pojawiła się automatycznie na jego widok. Pierdolić ochronę przed kulami, będzie musiał chronić kwatermistrza przed samym sobą. 

Młody człowiek wyglądał jak trup, z bladą skórą, cieniami pod oczami, bezbarwnymi ustami, nabiegłymi krwią białkami oczu, a na dodatek nawet jego zielone tęczówki były matowe i pozbawione blasku. James powziął plan nakarmienia kwatermistrza i zmuszenia go do odpoczynku, zanim pozwoli mu wystawić choćby jedną stopę poza mieszkanie lub bezpieczny dom, w którym się ukryją.  
\- Nie mów mi, że nie wiesz, jak to z powrotem złożyć. - zagaił, a kwatermistrz wydał z siebie zaskakująco suchy śmiech i szybkimi i sprawnymi ruchami podniósł szkiełko, dopasował lufę, wymienił cewkę i położył szkiełko z powrotem na poręczach korpusu pistoletu i złożył go. Wsunął magazynek i przeładował broń. Agenci MI6 zawsze mieli pocisk w komorze, w każdej chwili gotowi, by zabić.  
\- Trzeba wiedzieć, jak działa broń, zanim się ją zmodyfikuje, 007. - Kwatermistrz przypiął kaburę do pasa i wsunął do niej broń z wprawą, która uniosła Jamesowi brew. Słyszał, że wszyscy szefowie Oddziałów przeszli przez szkolenie samoobrony, ale nie sądził, że zwykły miesięczny kurs w niepełnym wymiarze godzin mógłby zapewnić biegłość i łatwość, jaką widział u Q. Wiedzieć, jak działa broń to jedno. Ale kabura? 

\- Zostałeś poinformowany - zaczął kwatermistrz, ale kiedy James otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, podniósł palec i kontynuował. - To nie jest pytanie. Nie byłoby cię tutaj, gdybyś nie został. Ale niech zgadnę, M kazał ci wziąć kulę przeznaczoną dla mnie?  
James kiwnął głową z szerokim, urzekającym uśmiechem, którym zwykł uspokajać ludzi.  
\- Zostałem poinformowany, że bez żadnych wątpliwości jesteś cenniejszy dla MI6 niż ja. - powiedział bez cienia goryczy, żartobliwie i lekko. Kwatermistrz przewrócił oczami i włożył do torby coś, co wyglądało jak ostatni drut. Zamknął torbę i spojrzał na szpiega.  
\- Możesz zignorować te rozkazy, 007. Twoim zadaniem jest pomóc mi przy mojej misji i wykonywać moje rozkazy. Czy to jest jasne? - ton Q był tak autorytatywny i pełen charyzmy, że James prawie się zgodził. Prawie. Miał jasność, kto nim dowodzi, a – co ważniejsze – musiał słuchać instynktu. Nie było sposobu, aby mógł wykonać rozkaz, który naraziłby jego VIPa na niebezpieczeństwo. Było to sprzeczne z jego zasadami.  
\- Istnieje łańcuch dowodzenia, kwatermistrzu, którego nawet ty nie możesz zignorować.  
Q wydawał się niezadowolony z tej odpowiedzi, ale skinął głową, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nic lepszego nie dostanie.  
\- Jest kilka rzeczy, które musisz wiedzieć. Ale chciałbym najpierw wrócić do domu. Może moglibyśmy tam porozmawiać?  
James zastanowił się. Mieszkanie kwatermistrza nie było najlepszym, jakie miało do zaoferowania MI6. Chłopak nie zmienił adresu od chwili rozpoczęcia pracy w MI6, a to oznaczało, że nie był to lokal odpowiedni dla szefa oddziału. Ale nadal było to sprawdzone mieszkanie, w domu, w którym większość lokatorów to pracownicy MI6, MI5, policji lub wojska.  
\- Dwa pytania.  
Kwatermistrz nie ruszył się. W pełni kontrolował swoje ciało i uważał, by nie wywołać zawrotów głowy. James pochylił się i podniósł plecak.  
\- Czy jesteś jakoś – jakkolwiek – zaangażowany w tę sprawę poza robotą wykonywaną dla MI6?  
Q pokręcił głową, zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Jamesa. W końcu w każdą misję technicznie było zaangażowane pół Oddziału Q, ale żadne z nich nigdy nie stało się bezpośrednim celem. To zawsze agenci terenowi narażeni byli na niebezpieczeństwo. I tak właśnie powinno być.  
\- Drugie pytanie, kiedy ostatnio jadłeś i spałeś? - zapytał James, kładąc plecak na biurku obok siebie i zaplatając ręce na piersi. Kwatermistrz tym razem odwrócił wzrok. Z pewnością zauważył, że to pytanie szybko stało się dla nich rutynowe, tak jak ich przekomarzania zmieniły się we flirt. Ale ten problem zaczynał się robić poważny, z tego, co widział James. Istniała jakaś granica zaniedbania, z którym ciało mogło sobie poradzić, zanim powrót do zdrowia stanie się trudny. Kilka dni bez jedzenia to nie jest duży problem. Ale jeśli ciągle się nie dojada, je byle co w nieregularnych odstępach czasu, bez możliwości regeneracji po ostatniej głodówce, a do tego się nie sypia prawie wcale, to ma się jak w banku załamanie układu odpornościowego i chorobę. A na to James nie mógł sobie pozwolić.  
\- Zjadłem wczoraj kanapkę. I zdrzemnąłem się. - wymamrotał Q. James nie skomentował. Zamiast tego wyprostował się i zarzucił plecak na ramię.  
\- Wstań.  
Kwatermistrz powoli wykonał polecenie, czy raczej próbował to zrobić, gdy James gwałtownie podciągnął go w górę. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami młody człowiek natychmiast stracił równowagę i przymknął oczy, gdy zakręciło mu się w głowie, a kolana się pod nim ugięły. Bond przytrzymał go i przyciskał do klatki piersiowej, dopóki Q nie przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół. Zajęło to znacznie więcej czasu, niż powinno, a kiedy wreszcie kwatermistrz stanął pewnie na własnych nogach, przełknął kilka razy ślinę, bez wątpienia walcząc z nudnościami.  
\- Zanim zrobimy cokolwiek innego, najesz się i wyśpisz. Całą tą sprawą Moriarty'ego możemy się zająć jutro.  
Q otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, więc James pozwolił swojej prawej dłoni, która wciąż jeszcze spoczywała na plecach chłopaka, przesunąć się leniwie w górę i objąć jego kark. Poczuł, jak pod tym dotykiem Q mięknie, rozluźnia się, niemal wpadając w jego objęcia.  
\- Utrzymanie cię przy życiu to teraz moja praca, kwatermistrzu. Uważam, że ludzie, których ochraniam, mają największe szanse na przetrwanie, jeśli pewnie stoją na nogach.  
Do teraz nie miał prawa się wtrącać. Q nie dbał o siebie i to doprowadzało Jamesa do szału, ale był dorosły i James nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Ale właśnie otrzymał odpowiednie rozkazy. I potraktował je naprawdę poważnie.  
\- W porządku. Ale najpierw muszę iść do domu.  
Kwatermistrz przez chwilę zbierał siły, by odsunąć się od Jamesa. Zachwiał się lekko, ale szybko się ogarnął i ruszył do wyjścia. Bond poszedł za nim, mając w głowie tysiąc pytań, które chciał zadać, ale żadne z nich nie miało związku z tą sytuacją. Jeszcze nie. Później, pomyślał James. Później posadzi cholernego kwatermistrza MI6 przed sobą i sprawdzi, jak zadziałają inne sztuczki, które miał jeszcze w zanadrzu.

********************************

Q nienawidził samochodów. Nienawidził tego, jaki się czuł w nich bezbronny i zdany na ludzki błąd. I to w dodatku nie tylko błąd kierowcy, który prowadził samochód, w którym znajdował się Q, ale także innych kierowców na drodze. Nie czuł się bezpiecznie w aucie, nawet gdy prowadzili go kierowcy zatrudnieni przez jego rodzinę lub ten zatrudniony przez MI6, Finnigan.  
A jednak poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które miał przy 007, zdawało się rozciągać również na samochód, bo Q usiadł wychodnie, zamiast panicznie trzymać się podłokietników. Być może pomogło też to, że odmówił Bondowi czegoś potężniejszego niż Holden Commodore V8. Biorąc pod uwagę warunki miejskie, była to znacznie lepsza opcja niż Aston Martin. V8 mniej rzucało się w oczy, a jego silnik był wystarczająco silny do poruszania się po mieście. 007 zgodził się z tym uzasadnieniem.

007 nie zapytał o adres, kiedy wsiedli do samochodu, ale Q nie spodziewał się, że zapyta. Większość agentów 00 znała lub powinna znać adresy szefów oddziałów. Zdarzało się bowiem, że byli oni celem porwań lub gróźb, i to agentów 00 wzywano pierwszych, jeśli akurat byli w kraju.  
Q obserwował uciekającą drogę, gdy 007 bezbłędnie ominął najszybszą i najskuteczniejszą trasę do jego domu i wykonał pętlę, która dała mu możliwość zgubienia ewentualnego ogona. Q miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, że to strata czasu, ale dłuższa droga dawała mu czas bardzo, bardzo potrzebny do namysłu.  
Biorąc pod uwagę, że jego praca polegała z grubsza na śledzeniu i rozbijaniu międzynarodowych organizacji przestępczych i terrorystycznych, Q nie musiał za wiele myśleć o obecnym zadaniu. Ale za to miał mnóstwo do przemyślenia w sytuacji z 007. Gdy agent spotka Sherlocka Holmesa, zrozumie. Q miał nadzieję, że połączenie faktów zajmie mu trochę czasu, ale 007 bez wątpienia to zrobi. Q nie miał złudzeń co do jego pamięci lub ogromnego intelektu, które – trzeba przyznać - tylko utrudniały życie.

\- Parking?  
Q wskazał miejsce na ulicy za rogiem jego budynku. Było tuż przy wejściu i było oznaczone jako „zakaz zatrzymywania się i postoju”, ale nie była to strefa holowania i mogli bezpiecznie trzymać tam auto przez noc. Poza tym było to dobrze osłonięte miejsce, z wystarczającą ilością drzew, aby zapobiec atakowi snajperskiemu, a po drugiej stronie ulicy znajdowały się sklepy i było wystarczająco jasno, aby 007 mógł się czuć spokojny.  
Bond zamruczał z zadowoleniem, gdy zaparkował. Q odpiął pas bezpieczeństwa i chwycił za klamkę, ale drzwi były zablokowane. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany i napotkał zimnoniebieskie spojrzenie agenta.  
\- Podstawowe zasady, kwatermistrzu – powiedział 007 z tym cudownym niskim przeciągnięciem, które sprawiło, że ciało Q odpowiedziało natychmiast. Q spojrzał na niego i celowo przewrócił oczami, na co 007 roześmiał się głośno. Q poczuł ciepło w żołądku. Cholera. Uśmiechnął się, jednocześnie z całej siły starając się zapamiętać ten dźwięk.  
\- Zostajesz tam, gdzie cię zostawiłem. Jeśli popchnę cię za siebie, tam zostaniesz. W innych wypadkach chcę, żebyś odsunął się ode mnie, dwa kroki w lewo. Muszę mieć cię w polu widzenia.  
Q skinął głową. Chociaż nie miał pojęcia, jak jest w praktyce, to wiedział, że agenci mieli bardzo różne podejścia do ochrony VIPów. Większość agentów 00 preferowała ścisłą ochronę rozumianą jako trzymanie VIPów przy sobie, dopóki niebezpieczeństwo nie zostanie wyeliminowane. Jak to kiedyś określił Alec, lepiej mieć martwych zabójców i przestraszonego VIPa niż zabójców grających w chowanego i martwego VIPa. Q musiał się z tym zgodzić.  
\- Nie potrzebuję obrońcy, 007 – powiedział tylko z przekory i wydawało mu się, że 007 doskonale to zrozumiał. Położył dłoń na ręce Q w społecznie akceptowalnym, uspokajającym geście, który kwatermistrz przyjął z wdzięcznością.  
\- Zawsze pierwszy wchodzę przez drzwi. Zostajesz za mną, dopóki nie powiem, że możesz iść. Rozumiesz mnie, Q?  
Q znów skinął głową, choć wiedział, że już za chwilę, kiedy będą wchodzić do jego mieszkania, zignoruje tę zasadę. I 007 będzie musiał sobie z tym jakoś poradzić.  
\- W porządku. Czy możemy teraz wejść do środka? - zapytał Q sarkastycznie, choć nadał temu pytaniu pozory powagi, jakby był nastolatkiem buntującym się przeciwko autorytetowi. 007 roześmiał się cicho z irytacją, zanim wysiadł z samochodu, ostrożnie przepatrzył teren, aż wreszcie otworzył drzwi Q.  
\- Ale wiesz, że to idiotyczne?  
Jednak kwatermistrz nie odsunął się ani nie zaprotestował, gdy 007 prowadził go do budynku. Dla kogoś, kto by to obserwował z boku, wyglądało to tak, jakby obejmował kochanka. Tyle tylko, że tulił go do siebie w taki sposób, żeby go uchronić przed ewentualnymi strzałami. Biorąc pod uwagę różnicę wzrostu i wagi, było to stosunkowo łatwe.  
\- Schody. - powiedział 007, kiedy weszli do holu, a Q westchnął, ale posłuchał. Jego niewielki zapas energii został wyczerpany przez niepotrzebne ruchy, ale wiedział, że 007 prawdopodobnie zaplanował nawet to. Cieszył się również, że mieszka na drugim piętrze.  
007 szedł przed nim, a ponieważ zdjął płaszcz, gdy tylko wszedł na klatkę schodową, i teraz niósł go na lewym ramieniu, pozostawiając wolne ręce i prawe ramię, Q miał doskonały widok na jego kształtny i twardy tyłek w tym doskonale skrojonym garniturze. Dwa piętra schodów były bardzo długie i bardzo krótkie zarazem. 007 opuścił klatkę schodową przed Q, a jego ruchy były oszczędne i ciche.  
Q poszedł za nim i 007 objął go lekko, na tyle, by go osłonić, jeśli byłoby to konieczne, ale nie na tyle, by ich kontakt wydawał się nieprzyzwoity lub dziwny. Q zatrzymał się, zanim dotarli do mieszkania, obejrzał dokładnie drzwi i spojrzał na agenta.  
\- Przypomnij mi, 007 – powiedział, przyglądając się tym srebrzysto- niebieskim oczom, zmarszczkom mimicznym wokół nich, lekko opalonej skórze, jasnym włosom i nieodpartym ustom – Czy kwatermistrz MI6 jest wyższy rangą od agenta 00?  
Udało mu się zadać to pytanie tak, jakby było prawdziwe. W rzeczywistości obaj doskonale znali odpowiedź. Q widział, jak tysiąc myśli przebiega przez twarz 007. Znał na pamięć jego życiorys. Wiedział, że był żołnierzem i że znał doskonale rangę każdego, z kim miał do czynienia. 007 uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Chciałbyś mi rozkazywać, kwatermistrzu? - zapytał, podchodząc bliżej. Poruszał się z gracją i łatwością drapieżnika, co sprawiało, że Q pragnął zrobić krok do tyłu. Albo do przodu. Nie był pewien. Nie zrobił tego jednak. Pozwolił agentowi podejść tak blisko, że ich ciała niemal się stykały, a ich usta dzielił najwyżej centymetr. Usiłował zawrzeć w spojrzeniu groźbę, że zaraz przekroczy tę granicę, ale nie odważył się jej spełnić.  
\- Wejdę do mieszkania pierwszy, 007, a ty pod żadnym pozorem nie wyjmiesz broni. Czy to jest jasne? - zapytał, nie patrząc w oczy agenta, ale na jego usta, czerwone usta, które wyglądały tak, jakby czekały na pocałunek. Wargi, których Q jeszcze nie skosztował, był blisko, ale nie zrobił tego. 007 nie cofnął się i pozwolił, by oddychali tym samym powietrzem, gdy również się odezwał. Pochylał się akurat w taki sposób i mówił tak nisko, żeby wywołać u Q rozkoszny dreszcz.  
\- Czy to rozkaz, kwatermistrzu?  
Q odchylił się lekko, kiwając głową i spoglądając w te arktycznie niebieskie oczy. Chciałby zostać na korytarzu i wyjaśnić całą tę okropną sytuację, ale wyczerpanie naprawdę zaczynało dawać o sobie znać, a nieodłączna choć irracjonalna potrzeba sprawdzenia, czy Sherlock jest w mieszkaniu, była czymś, czemu Q nie mógł się oprzeć. 007 cofnął się bez słowa, więc Q podszedł do drzwi i zatrzymał się przed nimi na chwilę, zanim położył dłonie na klamce i pozwolił, by zamki biometryczne wykryły jego odciski palców. Potem otworzył drzwi również kluczem fizycznym. Pchnął je, czując ciepło ciała 007 tuż za sobą.

Pojedyncza wiązka światła oświetlała ciemne zwykle mieszkanie. Q nie zwrócił uwagi na światło. Było zmyłką. Zamiast tego skupił wzrok na środku pokoju, gdzie mógł dostrzec zarysy mężczyzny siedzącego na fotelu. Słabe światło rzucane przez przyciemnioną żarówkę niezbyt pomagało w dostrzeżeniu szczegółów, ale jednak można było zobaczyć uniesione ramię i błysk na końcu lufy Browninga.  
Q poczuł, że stojący za nim 007 napina się cały i sięgnął prawą ręką do tyłu, złapał prawy nadgarstek agenta, aby uniemożliwić podjęcie jakiejkolwiek akcji. Jego oczy powoli dostosowały się do półmroku i mógł już dostrzec ciemne loki, zarys czarnego płaszcza i szalik. Q otworzył usta, ale nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa. W tej chwili mężczyzna z pistoletem przemówił pierwszy, a jego głos był cichy, choć pewny siebie.  
\- Spóźniłeś się.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4104sg8T3A

12 listopada 2012 r

James wziął dwa głębokie, kontrolowane oddechy. Wszystkie jego mięśnie drżały w napięciu, domagając się działania. A jednak zachowywał spokój, skupiając się na ledwie przenikającym przez rękaw cieple delikatnych palców kwatermistrza, zaciśniętych wokół nadgarstka. Instynkt w nim szalał.  
Jego misja rozpoczęła się o 2.30, po tym, jak przeszedł odprawę u M i wszedł do Oddziału Q. Od tego momentu uważał kwatermistrza za swojego VIPa. VIPa, którego miał chronić za cenę swojego życia, jeśli byłaby taka konieczność. Zatem całej jego samokontroli wymagało n i e r o b i e n i e t e g o.  
Jego ciało całe wibrowało od potrzeby odsunięcia się z linii strzału albo odsunięcia z niej kwatermistrza. Błyskawicznie obliczył to w głowie: mógł użyć prawej ręki, za którą trzymał Q, aby odciągnąć go do tyłu i schować za sobą, lub wyciągnąć z mieszkania. Mógł skoczyć naprzód i rozbroić tamtego mężczyznę. Ale nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Bo ciało kwatermistrza nie było napięte. Było zrelaksowane, a ręka trzymająca nadgarstek Jamesa nie była zimna ze strachu.

\- Ach. Przyprowadziłeś do domu byłego komandosa SAS. Naprawdę, Rino? Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz dyskretny.  
W głębokim, niskim głosie mężczyzny wciąż brzmiał ten sam bezczelny ton. Pistolet wciąż był wycelowany bezpośrednio w pierś kwatermistrza, a James poczuł, że zaraz eksploduje z potrzeby zrobienia czegoś. Z potrzeby c h r o n i e n i a. Ale ręka Q wciąż była spokojna i zacisnęła się tylko mocniej, gdy mięśnie Jamesa drgnęły.  
\- Jest dyskretniejszy od ciebie, Sherlocku – powiedział kwatermistrz drżącym głosem, w którym jednak słychać było ulgę, tak samo wyraźną, jak wyraźna była zażyłość pomiędzy tymi dwoma mężczyznami.  
James poczuł, że trochę się odpręża. Pchnął kwatermistrza o dwa kroki do przodu i zamknął lewą ręką drzwi za sobą, pozwalając młodemu człowiekowi wciąż trzymać jego prawy nadgarstek. Podczas tego ruchu broń wymierzona w nich nawet nie drgnęła, a James ani na sekundę nie spuścił z niej oka.  
\- Punkt. - powiedział sucho mężczyzna, ale w jego tonie również pojawiły się tkliwe uczucia. Powoli, zdaniem Jamesa zbyt wolno, opuścił lufę pistoletu, po czym odłożył go na stolik. James zauważył, że bezpiecznik nie był odblokowany. Zatem to królowa dramy, nie prawdziwe zagrożenie, pomyślał, mentalnie przewracając oczami, ale poczuł, że ręka trzymająca jego nadgarstek drży.  
\- Muszę… - zaczął kwatermistrz, ale najwyraźniej nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Emocje wprost dławiły jego głos. James nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał w jego głosie niczego prócz suchego, spokojnego i profesjonalnego tonu. Zamarł, nie mając pojęcia, co robić, ale ten drugi już skinął głową i wstał. Szybko zrzucił płaszcz, który miał na sobie.  
\- Wiem, Rino, wiem. - powiedział, ściągając również marynarkę i rzucając ją na ziemię. Ruszył w kierunku kwatermistrza, James cofnął się, wyciągając lewą rękę, aby objąć chłopaka i pociągnąć go ku sobie, ale ten drugi był szybszy, złapał Q za ramię bardzo szczupłą, artystyczną dłonią.   
\- Nie dotykaj go - warknął, a James spiął się, zamierzając odpowiedzieć w podobnym tonie, ale zauważył, że kwatermistrz nie zesztywniał ani nie wzdrygnął się od dotyku, wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się całkowicie rozluźniony, jak z Jamesem. Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej, kolana Q zmiękły, a wtedy mężczyzna przytulił go mocno.  
\- S'lock - głos kwatermistrza był tak pełen desperacji i pragnienia, że James nie wiedział, co robić. Ale tamten drugi wiedział. Obejmował Q mocno obydwoma ramionami i w tej pozycji obaj opadli na podłogę. Ponieważ kwatermistrz wciąż nie puścił jego nadgarstka, James również przyklęknął. Tamten zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że to Q nie chce puścić agenta; jego jasne oczy zwęziły się, choć nie pozwolił sobie na jakikolwiek komentarz. Zamiast tego tak się obrócił, że niemal całkowicie schował chłopaka za sobą.  
\- Nie mogę... - wykrztusił Q i James poczuł, że coś w jego umyśle się łączy, ale nie mógł jeszcze tego uchwycić. Zignorował to, próbując domyślić się, czego potrzebuje kwatermistrz, ale ten drugi mężczyzna zdawał się i to wiedzieć. Szybko odpiął guziki koszuli i James patrzył, niemal zahipnotyzowany, jak Q puszcza jego nadgarstek i wyciąga drżącą rękę, by dotknąć odsłoniętej skóry tam, gdzie bije serce. Kiedy tylko to zrobił, zamknął oczy i ostrożnie oparł głowę o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Tamten tulił Q, jakby był dzieckiem, i ten gest wydawał się naturalny, jakby to było coś, co często robili wcześniej. Jedną ręką tamten rozpiął do końca koszulę i ostrożnie rozebrał kwatermistrza z kurtki. Nie padło ani jedno słowo, ale James widział, że każdy gest ma służyć uspokojeniu. 

007 wstał i wycofał się, czując, nie po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, jakby ingerował w bardzo osobistą i intymną scenę. W brzuchu zalęgło mu się coś ruchliwego i bolesnego, i wydawało mu się, że wie, co to za stworzenie, ale usiłował trzymać je w ryzach. Oparł się o drzwi i patrzył uważnie, a gdy tylko złapał dystans, zrozumiał.

Sherlock Holmes.

Nawet James, który żył z dala od wiadomości krajowych, wiedział i słyszał o znanym detektywie-konsultancie. Nazwisko wydało mu się znajome również w inny sposób, ale nie było znowu takie rzadkie, a przecież nie mógł być słynnym detektywem ktoś znany w kręgach wywiadu. James zignorował tę myśl i skupił się na wyglądzie tamtego.  
Ciemne włosy były znacznie bardziej kręcone i nieco ciemniejsze, ale miały tę samą fakturę. Złotawe błyski w jasnozielonych tęczówkach były również znajome – widział je tysiąc razy w twarzy kwatermistrza. Rysy tego drugiego były ostrzejsze, bardziej wyrzeźbione niż rysy Q, ale podobieństwo było tak oczywiste, że James odetchnął.   
\- Bracia.  
Zdawało się, że Sherlock Holmes usłyszał, bo podniósł wzrok. Kwatermistrz nawet nie drgnął.   
\- Nieźle.  
Głos Holmesa był niski i cichy, jakby ten starał się nie przeszkadzać prawie nieprzytomnemu kwatermistrzowi. Ostrożnie zdjął sweter chłopaka i jego okulary, które złożył ostrożnie i podał Jamesowi.   
\- S'lock. Sherlock. Sherlock. - mamrotał Q bez przerwy, a Holmes po prostu przytulał go, głaszcząc jego plecy i włosy. W końcu kwatermistrz całkowicie się rozluźnił. Nawet gdy zasnął, mężczyzna nie przestawał go pieścić, a James pozostał tam, gdzie stał, z płaszczem przewieszonym porządnie przez lewe ramię, trzymając w rękach okulary kwatermistrza i opierając się o drzwi mieszkania. W końcu to Sherlock Holmes przerwał ciszę.  
\- Ponad 70 godzin bez snu. Nieregularne jedzenie i głodówki. Trauma emocjonalna. Będzie nieprzytomny przez co najmniej 8 godzin.  
Wydawał się chłodny i spokojny, ale James wychwycił ton ulgi, wyczerpania i poczucia winy. Niestety, nie zmniejszyło to gniewu agenta. Gniewu, który narastał w miarę, jak James łączył w całość wszystkie fakty.  
Miał mnóstwo pytań, których postanowił nie zadawać. Zamiast tego podszedł do stołu i położył na nim okulary kwatermistrza, po czym powiesił płaszcz na oparciu jednego z krzeseł, zdjął marynarkę i odłożył na płaszcz. Wiedział doskonale, że detektyw-konsultant, czy jak tam się nazywał, obserwuje każdy jego ruch. Minął go bez słowa, podniósł Browninga, wyjął magazynek i dwukrotnie przeładował pistolet, aby upewnić się, że jest pusty, zanim wsunął z powrotem magazynek i – wciąż zabezpieczony – schował do kabury na plecach. Nie mógłby siedzieć spokojnie, gdyby nie kontrolował wszystkich pistoletów w pokoju – nawet jeśli ten drugi był bratem kwatermistrza.  
\- Sherlock Holmes. Jak poprawnie wydedukowałeś, jestem bratem tego idioty.  
Głos Sherlocka wciąż był cichy i miękki, a przepełniającego go uczucia nie dało się pomylić z niczym, ale James nie odpowiedział. Był zbyt wściekły. Kiedy już podobieństwo rodzinne pozwoliło mu odkryć tożsamość Holmesa, wszystkie fragmenty układanki wskoczyły na właściwe miejsca. Szalona koncentracja kwatermistrza poprzedniego popołudnia, jego pilna potrzeba powrotu do domu i desperacja, która zaciemniała mu pole widzenia. Wszystko to teraz nabrało sensu i James nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że obwinia o to mężczyznę, który właśnie trzymał Q w ramionach. Mimo, że wydawało się, że kwatermistrz nie ma o to żalu. Czuł zbyt wielką ulgę i James rozumiał to. Ale wciąż miał kilka rzeczy do zrobienia.   
Chciał ponownie ustawić alarm w domu i znalazł go w miejscu, w którym znajdował się w większości sprawdzonych mieszkań MI6, po czym uzbroił go za pomocą kodu, o którym wiedział, że będzie działał jako nadrzędny kod zastępczy. Następnie sprawdził każdy pokój: małą sypialnię dla gości, łazienkę z wanną o odpowiedniej wielkości i prysznicem wystarczająco dużym dla dwojga oraz przytulną sypialnię z ogromnym łóżkiem i wygodnym szezlongiem. Mieszkanie było czyste.  
\- Nie tylko były komandos. Jesteś inteligentny, o wiele powyżej średniej, i polegasz na instynkcie i intuicji tak samo, jak na treningu. Jesteś spostrzegawczy i niebezpieczny jak dobrze utrzymana broń. Zatem szpieg.  
James zirytował się, że tamten odczytał to wszystko z jego zachowania, ale prawda była taka, że nie był w stanie tego ukryć, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że tamten był Sherlockiem Holmesem, nie powinien być zaskoczony. Ale mógł odmówić odpowiedzi.   
I zrobił to. 

Zastanawiał się nad przeniesieniem kwatermistrza do sypialni, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego desperacką potrzebę czucia przy sobie ciepłej skóry Sherlocka, James był pewien, że kiedy tylko przestanie słyszeć bicie serca, obudzi się. A James potrzebował go wyspanego. Przystawił sobie zatem krzesło i usiadł.   
Tamten chyba nareszcie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że pogawędki nie będzie i też zamilkł. Zamknął oczy i ukrył twarz w brązowych lokach kwatermistrza. James rozluźnił się na krześle i również zamknął oczy. Potrafił drzemać płytko, tuż pod powierzchnią świadomości, aby jego ciało odpoczęło. Cisza i głębokie oddechy wypełniły mieszkanie.

***************************************************

Sherlock nie odważył się poruszyć. Wciąż miał na języku żal i poczucie winy, a nienawidził tego smaku. Wiedział, że Mycroft też był dotknięty i zraniony, ale był znacznie chłodniejszy, i chociaż był zły i smutny, to dałby sobie radę. Ale Rino... Sherlock naprawdę nie pomyślał, jak Sherrinford Holmes zareaguje na taki... incydent. Był zbyt pochłonięty genialnym planem i faktem, że go przewidział, aby skupić się na innych szczegółach.  
Mimo to wciąż nie przeprosił. Pilnował, by znacznie większy i chudszy brat niż zapamiętał, spał bezpiecznie w jego ramionach, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy był dzieckiem i dręczyły go koszmary, i tak samo, jak przed dziesięciu laty. Sherlock pocałował, wygładził brązowe loki i pogłaskał kręgosłup, który czuł pod palcami. Minęło prawie 6 miesięcy od czasu, kiedy widział brata po raz ostatni. To się już nie powtórzy, pomyślał. 

Nie byli blisko w tradycyjnym sensie. Mycroft chętniej wysyłał szpiegów, żeby ich sprawdzali, niż odbierał telefon i dzwonił, Rino używał kamer bezpieczeństwa, a Sherlock swojej sieci nieregularnych. Ale byli blisko. Rozumieli się w sposób, którego większość ludzi nie pojmowała i nie mogła. Odpowiedzialne za to były oczywiście więzy rodzinne, ale także wspólne dorastanie.

Rino zawsze przychodził do Sherlocka, kiedy miał koszmary. Lubił siedzieć, opierając głowę o klatkę piersiową straszego brata, poruszającą się w miarowym rytmie jego oddechu i słuchać opowieści. A Sherlock opowiadał, dopóki mały nie zasnął. To było tak głęboko zakorzenione w Rino, że kiedy bardzo się przestraszył, pierwszą rzeczą, której szukał, był dźwięk bicia serca Sherlocka. Ale od zdarzeń przed dziesięciu laty było jeszcze gorzej. I tym razem Sherlock wiedział, że chodziło również o upewnienie się, że brat był prawdziwy, żywy i wciąż oddychał.  
\- Nnnie – szepnął Rino przez sen, a Sherlock podniósł wzrok, w ogóle nie zaskoczony, że napotkał lodowato niebieskie oczy mężczyny, który wrócił z Rino do domu. Był pewien, że nawet najlżejszy dźwięk może go obudzić i cóż, nie pomylił się. Dedukcja podpowiadała, że ten mężczyzna nie jest kochankiem jego brata. Nie było między nimi zażyłości, ten mężczyzna nie wiedział wyraźnie o wszystkim, co dotyczyło Rino, i jasne było, że nigdy wcześniej nie był w tym mieszkaniu. Zatem ochroniarz.

Sherlock przyjrzał mu się i zauważył, że został postrzelony, i to nie raz, jak się wydawało. Ostatnio w lewe ramię. Powinien być operowany, mięśnie wyraźnie zwiotczały. Już prawie doszedł do siebie, ale nadal czuł się niepewnie, używając lewego ramienia. Poza tym nie miał ani jednego mięśnia, który nie byłby wytrenowany, aby mężczyzna mógł go użyć, gdy będzie tego potrzebował.  
Ale nie był tylko mięśniakiem bez mózgu. Nie, oczywiście nie był bystry niczym Sherlock i Rino, ale był wystarczająco inteligentny i spostrzegawczy, aby dodać dwa do dwóch. John nie byłby w stanie zrobić tego tak szybko. A jednak raczej polegał na instynkcie i spostrzeżeniach. Bez wątpienia był szpiegiem. I to nie po prostu szpiegiem, ale bardzo dobrym. To budziło całą masę pytań na temat życia jego brata, o których Sherlock doskonale wiedział, że nie powinien ich zadawać.  
Zamiast tego wciąż patrzył na tamtego, choć tamten już odwrócił wzrok i patrzył teraz na Rino. Sherlock utulił go, aż chłopak przestał mamrotać i zapadł w głębszy sen. Było mu niewygodnie na podłodze, ale nie chciał się ruszać, a ten drugi też nic takiego nie sugerował.   
\- Miałem zamiar zapytać go, dlaczego musi opuścić biuro, ale teraz to jasne. - odezwał się szpieg, zaskakując Sherlocka neutralnym tonem. Detektyw widział gniew w jego oczach i był pewien, że ten gniew się ujawni, kiedy już mężczyzna zdecyduje się z nim rozmawiać. Teraz nie było już po nim śladu. Nieźle, pomyślał z uznaniem Sherlock, ale zapytał arogancko:  
\- Doprawdy?  
Wiedział, że gdyby rozebrał mężczyznę, byłby w stanie opowiedzieć jego historię na podstawie blizn i śladów na ciele, ale nawet i bez tego szpieg był fascynujący. Na przykład jego garnitur świadczył o tym, że był on człowiekiem przyzwyczajonym do bogactwa. Dorastał w zamożnym domu, tak samo, jak Sherlock i jego bracia. Mówił też, że jego właściciel szukał najbardziej wyrafinowanych smaków i chociaż to był tylko strzał, Sherlock założyłby się, że to dlatego, że szpieg uważał, że jego życie będzie krótkie. 

\- Coś mu się stało. Dawno temu. Co. - powiedział mężczyzna, i nie było to pytanie. Sherlock wciąż to pamiętał, nie był w stanie wymazać z pałacu myśli tego momentu, kiedy „znaleźli” Rino. Tego, czym był wówczas jego brat i jego drogi do wyzdrowienia. To była podróż, którą odbył z Rino. Sherlock zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy było to coś, co John uznałby za nieodpowiednie do rozmowy z...

John.

Oczy Sherlocka rozszerzyły się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zapomniał również o Johnie. Och, nie naprawdę, nie w dosłownym sensie. Po prostu o nim nie myślał. Nie chciał wyobrażać sobie reakcji Johna na tę... sytuację. Miał nadzieję, że nic mu nie będzie, przecież John nie byłby w stanie kochać kogoś takiego jak Sherlock, prawda? Znajdzie kogoś innego, pomyślał Sherlock z czymś w rodzaju obręczy ściskającej jego serce. To było coś nowego.

\- John nie chciałby, żebym powiedział. - powiedział trochę głupio Sherlock. Nie chciał myśleć o Johnie i tym, że znajdzie kogoś innego. Nie chciał też myśleć o tym, jak go skrzywdził. Więc ponownie skierował swoją uwagę na szpiega, który najwyraźniej przyjął to idiotyczne wyjaśnienie i nie zadawał dalszych pytań.  
\- Spotkałem go już wcześniej. Ciebie też – powiedział i Sherlock przypomniał sobie ten dzień. To było zbyt okropne, żeby sobie to przypominać, ale tak. Ten mężczyzna tam był. Wspomnienie śmierdziało zimną furią Mycrofta, absolutną udręką ojca i jego własną złością i strachem. Śmierdziało też ogniem, prochem i krwią, i ostrą wonią ludzkiego ciała, która jednak nie powstrzymała żadnego z nich przed objęciem Rino z całej siły.  
\- Tak.  
Szpieg zamilkł. Sherlock pamiętał jego czarny mundur, jego oczy zimne jak lód i jego łagodne dłonie, gdy trzymał Rino w ramionach i powtarzał, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Rino nie chciał go puścić, a on wcale się tego nie domagał. Przerażony chłopak przylgnął do miejsca, w którym biło serce mężczyzny, tak jak to robił z Mycroftem i Sherlockiem, kiedy był mały, a szpieg na to pozwolił. Trzymał Rino w objęciach, dopóki nie zapadł w wywołany lekami sen.   
\- Nie pamiętasz, prawda? Brałeś udział w zbyt wielu akcjach ratunkowych. Ale on nie chce, żebyś to pamiętał. Gdyby chciał, powiedziałby ci.  
Szpieg skinął tylko głową i zamknął oczy. Sherlock sam nie wiedział do końca, dlaczego wciąż się martwi. Przymknął oczy, tuląc do siebie brata i rozkoszując się ciepłem jego ciała, nawet jeśli był to tylko kiepski zamiennik ciała, które pragnął mieć w ramionach.

************************************************

James uważnie obserwował kwatermistrza, nie Rino Holmesa, ale Q, kwatermistrza MI6. Chłopak wyglądał na wypoczętego, przynajmniej tyle. Wciąż był blady, ale po prostu musiał więcej jeść, żeby zacząć lepiej wyglądać, nad tym jednak można pracować powoli. Na razie James był po prostu wdzięczny, że Q przestał krzyczeć. 

Kwatermistrz obudził się o 9.00 z czymś zbliżonym do szlochu i przez dobre pół godziny Sherlock go uspokajał, a potem chłopak wstał, jakby spędzenie nocy w ramionach brata było czymś zupełnie naturalnym, i oddał się zwyczajnym porannym czynnościom, całkowicie ignorując zarówno Sherlocka, jak i Jamesa.  
Sherlock również wstał, przeciągnął się i usiadł w fotelu. James pozostał tam, gdzie był: na krześle przy stole. Całe jego ciało pragnęło ruchu, a choćby przeciągnięcia się, ale zależało mu na obserwowaniu normalnego poranka Q: czy gdzieś pomiędzy prysznicem, myciem zębów, piciem herbaty, znajduje się śniadanie?   
Odpowiedź brzmiała: nie, nie znajduje się.

Q zniknął w łazience, słychać było prysznic i ciche buczenie sonicznej szczoteczki do zębów, po czym wyszedł ubrany tylko w ręcznik i przeszedł do sypialni, z której wyłonił się już ubrany, lecz wciąż z mokrymi włosami. Następnie udał się do kuchni i dopiero kiedy z niej wyszedł z filiżanką herbaty w dłoni, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w mieszkaniu sam. Panicznie poszukał okularów. James obserwował, jak otwierają się wszystkie klapki w genialnym mózgu kwatermistrza i wspomnienie ostatnich godzin wraca. Chłopak spojrzał na Jamesa i zaczerwienił się gwałtownie, ale już sekundę później wpadł w furię, jakiej agent nie chciał już nigdy więcej oglądać. Ta furia była dokładnym przeciwieństwem tego, co widział zeszłej nocy, i niemal się tego spodziewał, choć jednocześnie zupełnie się nie spodziewał.  
Kwatermistrz bezwzględnie zaatakował brata przy pomocy logicznych argumentów, szantażu emocjonalnego i najczystszej przemocy werbalnej, a jego wrzaski słychać było z pewnością po drugiej stronie ulicy. Trwało to przynajmniej pół godziny, podczas którego James siedział nadal na swoim miejscu, zupełnie zapomniany, i dowiedział się na temat detektywa-konsultanta, jego życia i prowadzenia się znacznie więcej, niż by chciał. Jednak wśród oskarżeń i krzyków nie padło ani jedno słowo na temat pracy kwatermistrza ani jakiegokolwiek incydentu, który pomógłby agentowi rozwiać mgłę niepamięci.

Ratunek. To była dobra wskazówka, ale mimo, że James miał doskonałą pamięć, ciężko było przypomnieć sobie akurat ten. Brat kwatermistrza miał rację. Miał za sobą dosłownie setki akcji ratunkowych, i trzymał w ramionach niezliczone ciała, które wymagały pociechy. Niektórzy z tego wychodzili, inni nie. James miał nadzieję, że pamiętałby kogoś takiego jak kwatermistrz, ale bez wątpienia młody człowiek bardzo się zmienił od tamtego czasu. Z pewnością też wtedy był brudny, ranny i w szoku, a szok zmienia ludzi. Mimo, że James nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, miał wrażenie, że pamięta ciemną głowę chowającą się w jego ubraniu, by usłyszeć bicie serca i dłoń zaciskającą się na jego klatce piersiowej, by znaleźć się bliżej. Bliżej. To bardzo ulotne wspomnienie i Bond nie był pewien, czy prawdziwe, czy wyobrażone. 

A jednak ci dwaj byli dalecy od normalności. Wrzaski ustały tak samo nagle jak się zaczęły i teraz obaj Holmesowie rozmawiali spokojnie o planach działania, jak gdyby nigdy nie było żadnej kłótni i nie padły żadne ostre słowa. James nie miał rodzeństwa, więc czuł się dość mocno skonfundowany. Patrzył, jak mężczyźni siadają przy stole, a kwatermistrz wyciąga z plecaka dwa laptopy. Upewniwszy się, że się nie pozabijają nawzajem, podniósł się i poszedł do kuchni.  
Był przyzwyczajony do roli ochroniarza, czyli do bycia tłem, ignorowanym i zapominanym. Poza tym widział, w jaki sposób kwatermistrz nie niego patrzył: przepraszający, zakłopotany i udręczony, jak gdyby chciał mu powiedzieć wszystko, ale nie był w stanie. James nie potrafił się o to na niego złościć. Porozmawiają. Po prostu jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Nie, ta komórka powinna być tutaj. Bez wątpienia ma związek z porwaniem. - powiedział Q profesjonalnym tonem.  
\- Błąd, błąd, błąd! Nie bądź głupi, Rino, to do ciebie nie pasuje! - odparł Sherlock, a James potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się.  
Otworzył lodówkę i poczuł ulgę, gdy znalazł brokuły, jajka, mleko i szynkę. Nic wyszukanego, ale wystarczy na omlety dla nich trzech. Znalazł również chleb w zamrażarce i wyciągnął go do rozmrożenia i opieczenia. Zabrał się do pracy, wciąż nasłuchując, czy ci dwaj przy stole są bezpieczni.   
Kłócili się nadal, ale teraz o metody pracy i bez wycieczek osobistych. James wiedział, że Q jest bardzo zraniony i że złości się, bo poczuł ulgę. To było całkowicie zrozumiałe, a jednak z jakiegoś powodu Sherlock tego nie rozumiał. Jak gdyby wiedział, że tak jest, ale nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego.

James podwinął rękawy koszuli i umył ręce, zanim zaczął przygotowywać jedzenie. Wojsko i samotne życie oznaczały, że umiał ugotować proste rzeczy, a śniadanie to była jego specjalność. Z rozczarowaniem i lekką pogardą skonstatował, że w mieszkaniu nie ma nic, co choćby przypominało kawę, więc zrobił sobie filiżankę zwykłej czarnej herbaty, którą znalazł w rogu szafki i zaparzył dzbanek Earl Greya. Ponieważ cukier był na stole, napełnił mały dzbanuszek mlekiem i dopiero wtedy zaniósł wszystko na stół.

Tamci dwaj ledwo podnieśli wzrok, ale James niezrażony postawił na środku stołu herbatę i dzbanuszek z mlekiem, a kubki przed każdym z nich. Przesunął laptopy, ignorując protesty, i postawił przed nimi talerze z omletem i dwiema grzankami. Sherlock wyglądał na głodnego, ale kwatermistrz, no cóż, wyglądał na oszołomionego, ale niezainteresowanego jedzeniem. Odsunął talerz i sięgnął po laptopa. Sherlock wymamrotał podziękowanie i zaczął jeść.

James stanął między braćmi. Q popatrzył na niego, zakłopotany. Było tyle rzeczy, które chciał powiedzieć, wyjaśnić, i tyle było emocji, z którymi jeszcze nie mógł sobie poradzić, że był cały rozedrgany. James zignorował to, opierając się o jego krzesło i pochylając w taki sposób, że jego usta znalazły się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od warg kwatermistrza.  
\- Musisz coś zjeść, Rino... - na dźwięk swojego imienia Q wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. James zrozumiał z usłyszanych wcześniej wrzasków, że kwatermistrz nie był całkiem szczery ze swoją rodziną i że nie powiedział, jakie piastuje stanowisko w MI6. Teraz też patrzył na Jamesa z niemą prośbą, by zatrzymał tę informację dla siebie.  
\- Nie... nie jestem głodny – Q odwrócił głowę, ale James przytrzymał jego brodę. Usłyszał westchnienie Sherlocka, ale zignorował je. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się kwatermistrzowi prosto w oczy, których źrenice rozszerzyły się wyraźnie.  
\- Masz dwie opcje, Rino. Pierwsza: jesz. To trochę przyziemne, jak sądzę, ale twoje ciało tego potrzebuje – powiedział lekko i żartobliwie, pochylając się jednocześnie tak, aby jego usta dotykały szyi kwatermistrza i łaskotały go w ucho. Następnie uszczypnął lekko wargami wrażliwy koniuszek i trącił nosem oprawki okularów. Q zadrżał i wstrzymał oddech. James uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Opcja druga: ja cię karmię. Kęs po kęsie.  
Ciało Q skuliło się, nie ze strachu ani niepokoju, ale z napięcia seksualnego, i James musiał przyznać, że uwielbiał łatwość, z jaką mu to robił. Kontynuował więc, całując go delikatnie w kark i linię szczęki i niemal dotykając jego warg.  
\- Osobiście wolałbym opcję drugą, ale może to być nieco niezręczne dla twojego brata...  
Q oprzytomniał, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, do czego zmierzali i odsunął się od Jamesa, jakby się oparzył. 007 roześmiał się i wrócił na swoje krzesło. Sherlock też się uśmiechał, ale jego oczy pozostały chłodne, gdy przyglądał się agentowi badawczo. James zignorował to jednak, patrząc z satysfakcją, jak zaczerwieniony po same uszy kwatermistrz kroi omlet i wkłada kęs do ust. Ewidentnie zrobił to tylko po to, żeby nie czuć się tak zażenowanym.  
\- Więc... - zaczął Sherlock, ale zanim jeszcze powiedział drugie słowo, Q burknął:  
\- Zamknij się, Sherlock.  
Tym razem i James i starszy Holmes parsknęli śmiechem. Wszyscy zajęli się śniadaniem i James mógł udawać, że żadne wybrzuszenie nie pojawiło się w jego świetnie skrojonych spodniach.


	11. Interludium III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Problem z tym opowiadaniem jest taki, że mam dużo pracy i nie mogę go tłumaczyć, ale piszecie komentarze, za które bardzo, bardzo dziękuję!!!! i od razu chce mi się dalej pisać i tłumaczyć :) Ale mam dużo pracy!!!! Więc chociaż to. Na zaostrzenie apetytu :)

Telefon zadzwonił w momencie, w którym detektyw inspektor Greg Lestrade wychodził spod prysznica. Traf chciał, że zostawił telefon do ładowania, więc teraz wyskoczył nago z łazienki i wilgotną ręką chwycił słuchawkę.  
\- Dobry wieczór, inspektorze – odezwał się w telefonie bardzo zadowolony z siebie głos. - Mam nadzieję, że panu nie przeszkodziłem.  
Greg rozejrzał się czujnie, mając niejasne przeczucie, że jest obserwowany i że osoba dzwoniąca doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że – i w czym – przeszkodziła. Mieszkanie jednak wyglądało zupełnie zwyczajnie i Greg sam siebie zgromił za paranoję. Kto – i po co – miałby mu zakładać kamery?  
\- Mówi...  
\- Wiem, kto mówi – przerwał szybko Greg.  
\- Wspaniale. Czy udało się panu odwiedzić naszego przyjaciela?  
\- Tak. Cieszę się, że pan dzwoni. W istocie bardzo się o niego martwię.  
Głos w słuchawce sapnął z niezadowoleniem.  
\- Czy dzieje się coś niepokojącego?  
\- Nasz przyjaciel – Greg podjął grę w konspirację, choć wydawała mu się niepotrzebna. A z drugiej strony: Sherlock nie żył. Kto wie, czego można było się spodziewać po ludziach Moriarty'ego? - wydaje się niezdrowy. Nie wychodzi z domu. Nie chce jeść. Wydaje mi się, że się nie myje i nie przebiera. Ale najgorsze... Najgorsze wydaje mi się to, że ma halucynacje.  
\- Halucynacje? Jakiego rodzaju?  
\- Momentami mówi do Sherlocka, jakby go widział. Potem jak gdyby przypomina sobie, że... że...   
\- ...że go tam nie ma – podpowiedział spokojnie głos w słuchawce i Greg westchnął.  
\- Właśnie, i wtedy na nowo się załamuje. Tak jakby przeżywał tę stratę raz za razem.  
Głos w słuchawce milczał dość długo, ale Gregowi wydawało się, że mieli w ustach przekleństwa.  
\- Czy to możliwe – zaczął inspektor niepewnie, po czym zawahał się – To na pewno głupie, co powiem, ale tak się po prostu od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiałem, no i teraz...  
\- Niech pan to wreszcie wykrztusi, inspektorze.  
\- Czy to możliwe, że doktor kocha Sherlocka? To znaczy, mam na myśli... Oczywiście, że go kocha, ja też drania kocham. Po prostu doktor... chyba... kocha go... bardziej.  
\- Sugeruje pan, że doktor żywi do mojego brata romantyczne uczucia?  
\- No tak, mówiłem, że to głupie.  
Głos w słuchawce milczał znów dłuższą chwilę i Greg zauważył, że wysechł. Na szczęście w mieszkaniu było ciepło. No i to był plus życia w pojedynkę: mógł stać nago i rozmawiać przez telefon. Jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
\- Sam również się nad tym ostatnio zastanawiałem. Choć przyjąłem za pewnik, że jest zupełnie odwrotnie.  
\- Odwrotnie? - Greg z ulgą przyjął powrót głosu.  
\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że to mój brat żywi romantyczne uczucia do doktora. I że nie są one... odwzajemnione.  
\- Przecież to Sherlock! Czy on do kogokolwiek żywi jakiekolwiek uczucia?  
\- Może ma pan rację, inspektorze. A jednak... nie żyje.  
Teraz Greg milczał chwilę, zastanawiając się, co może na to powiedzieć. Miał wstrętne poczucie winy, zwłaszcza odkąd zobaczył Johna. Może mogli jakoś sobie z tym poradzić, jakoś by z tego wyszli, gdyby tylko Sherlock postanowił ich wtajemniczyć w swoje plany. A teraz... wyglądało na to, że Greg stracił ich obu. Nie wyglądało na to, aby doktor z tego kiedykolwiek wyszedł. A nawet jeśli tak by się stało, to już nie będzie ten sam stary, zabawny John.

Greg też tęsknił za Sherlockiem. Za jego bezczelnością, złośliwością, jego przenikliwymi dedukcjami i tym uczuciem, jakie Greg miał, gdy detektyw objaśniał rozwiązanie zagadki, jak czarodziej, który wyciąga królika z kapelusza. Greg nigdy nie rozumiał, jak ten królik się tam znalazł, ale to było zawsze fascynujące. Uważał Sherlocka za swojego przyjaciela.   
A ten mężczyzna po drugiej stronie słuchawki? Czy on również tęsknił?  
\- Jak pan sobie radzi? - zapytał, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to wścibskie.  
\- Mam pewne zadania do wykonania – odpowiedział spokojnie głos – To pomaga.  
\- A co możemy zrobić w sprawie biednego doktora?  
\- Proszę go odwiedzać, inspektorze. Ja również się do niego wybiorę. Nie możemy go zostawić z tym samego. Jesteśmy mu to winni. I Sherlockowi.  
\- A czy jest coś... co mogę zrobić dla pana? - Greg omal nie połknął języka, tak bardzo chciał cofnąć to pytanie. Jak w ogóle mógł coś takiego powiedzieć???? Co tamten sobie o nim pomyśli? Boże... Zachowywał się jak zadurzony nastolatek, powinien wziąć się w garść. Czuł, jak się czerwieni, a jego penis – niestety – reaguje na myśl o tym mężczyźnie. To było deprymujące. Choć może powinien się cieszyć, że w ogóle mu jeszcze staje, ostatnimi czasy niemal się to nie zdarzało. Ale o czym on w ogóle myśli! Boże, co za kretyn.

\- Owszem – odpowiedział głos akurat wtedy, gdy Greg już, już miał przeprosić. - Proszę zjeść ze mną kolację.  
\- Kiedy?  
\- Jutro, mniej więcej o tej porze.   
\- Gdzie?  
\- Przyślę po pana samochód.  
\- To nie jest konieczne.  
\- Nalegam, inspektorze.  
\- W porządku – powiedział Greg, drżąc cały. Ale chyba nie z zimna?  
\- Zatem do jutra – odezwał się głos i słychać w nim było uśmiech. - I... dziękuję... Greg.

Rozłączył się, a Greg stał jeszcze długą chwilę z telefonem przy uchu, zastanawiając się, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Mycroft Holmes zaprosił go na kolację. Szlag, czy to była randka? Detektyw inspektor Lestrade nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio był na randce. Jak się powinien ubrać? Czy to będzie jakieś eleganckie miejsce z dziesięcioma sztućcami, których Greg nie umiał używać? O czym będą rozmawiać? Czy Greg nie wyda mu się nudny i głupi? To była tortura! Dlaczego się w ogóle zgodził?! I dlaczego, na Boga, ten mężczyzna tak na niego działał?   
Kiedyś, dawno temu, Greg podkochiwał się w koledze, ale ten kolega nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział, i to wszystko było takie szczeniackie i niewinne. Greg nigdy nie myślał, że jest gejem. Nigdy nie poszedł do łóżka z facetem. Myśl o tym go nie brzydziła, ale po prostu nie miał potrzeby. Raz się z jednym całował. Po pijaku. Niewiele pamiętał. Ale chyba było miło. Miał żonę. Przez wiele lat. Kochał ją. I kochał jej ciało. Piersi, pupę, cipkę. Te wszystkie krągłości i miękkości. Po jej odejściu przespał się z dwiema czy trzema pocieszycielkami, ale to nie było nic spektakularnego. Zaprzestał tych żałosnych aktów samogwałtu przy pomocy innych ciał. Skupił się na robocie. I nagle to. Jak grom z jasnego nieba. I jeszcze w dodatku Mycroft Holmes.   
Czy mogło być gorzej?

Podszedł do okna, wyjrzał przez nie i zobaczył coś dziwnego. Kamera uliczna, która zwykle obserwowała wejście do budynku i parking przed nim, teraz patrzyła prosto na niego. Złapana na gorącym uczynku jak gdyby się zawstydziła i odwróciła do swojej zwyczajnej pozycji. Greg zaklął cicho.   
Poczuł się... no cóż... nagi.


	12. Chapter 12

13 listopada 2012 r

Gdy ci dwaj przestali się kłócić, a zaczęli pracować razem, reszta stała się łatwa. Fragmenty układanki powskakiwały na właściwe miejsca i zarysował się plan działania. Q monitorował na razie konta bankowe i komunikację organizacji, obserwując smugę paniki, która przeszła przez system wraz ze śmiercią Moriarty'ego (dobrze), ale porządek został przywrócony niezwykle szybko i skutecznie przez Sebastiana Morana (źle).

007 pilnował się, by nawet myśleć o nim "Rino". Ani razu się nie zająknął, by nazwać go kwatermistrzem lub Q. Sam przedstawił się starszemu Holmesowi swoim prawdziwym nazwiskiem i choć detektyw uniósł brew, zaskoczony, nie skomentował tego w żaden inny sposób. Ale Q zwracał się do Bonda bezosobowo: powiedzenie numeru byłoby dekonspiracją; powiedzenie imienia przekraczałoby natomiast jakąś granicę bliskości, której Q nie był gotowy przekroczyć.

Q majstrował przy swoim komputerze, odwzorowując całą sieć organizacji. Zmarszczył brwi. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zdemontować większość sieci zdalnie, a resztę zostawić policji i pozostałym agentom, ale w systemie były co najmniej cztery czarne plamy i z informacji, które miał, wynikało, że były to serwery, na których ukryto listy kretów w policji, kontakty do innych organizacji i rejestry bankowe. Rzeczy niezbędne, gdy się chciało posłać całą organizację w diabły.  
\- Muszę wyjść w teren – skonstatował cicho.  
007 podniósł wzrok znad czegoś, co wyglądało jak bardzo skomplikowana bomba z zapalnikiem czasowym. Sherlock również na niego spojrzał, ale bardziej z zainteresowaniem niż z troską. Jednak ochrona Q nie była jego zadaniem. Była zadaniem Bonda, który odłożył swoje kabelki i podszedł do stołu, przy którym siedział Q. Kwatermistrz przyglądał mu się, kiedy podchodził. Nie miał już na sobie garnituru. Poprosił Eve Moneypenny, by podrzuciła mu torbę z ubraniami. Q musiał przyznać, że łatwiej mu było poradzić sobie z agentem, kiedy był w garniturze. Do tego był już przyzwyczajony. Natomiast obcisłe ciemnoniebieskie dżinsy i jasnoniebieski sweter z kaszmiru, który nie pozostawiał wiele miejsca na wyobraźnię, to było trochę za dużo. Zwłaszcza, że 007 podwinął rękawy, ukazując swoje umięśnione przedramiona. Q z trudem mógł się skupić.  
\- Zdefiniuj teren.  
\- Potrzebuję fizycznego dostępu do czterech komputerów w sieci. Wszystkie są na szczęście w Londynie, ale w różnych lokalizacjach. Chcę, żebyś mnie do nich wprowadził i wyprowadził.  
Bond zmarszczył brwi i Q znał odpowiedź, zanim zdążył ją usłyszeć.  
\- Nie. Nie zaryzykuję.  
Mierzyli się przez chwilę nieustępliwymi spojrzeniami i wreszcie Q sięgnął po telefon, co spotkało się tylko z powątpiewającą miną agenta, więc postanowił się nie wygłupiać.  
\- Potrzebuję tych komputerów – powiedział zamiast tego. - Bez nich cała robota jest bez sensu. Informacje, które się w nich znajdują, wystarczą, aby organizacja mogła sama się odbudowywać, czego chcemy uniknąć. Nawet jeśli jednocześnie uderzymy w 9 innych celów, a ja przejmę ich sieci i zablokuję dostęp do kont bankowych, będę musiał fizycznie dostać się do tych komputerów tutaj, w Londynie. Zwłaszcza do tego.  
Q wskazał na mapę, gdzie najprawdopodobniej znajdowała się kwatera główna organizacji. 007 westchnął.  
\- W porządku. Daj mi telefon.  
Wybrał numer i czekał tylko dwa sygnały, nim ktoś odebrał. Q usłyszał zniekształcony kobiecy głos i wiedział, że to musi być Eve. 007 nie tracił czasu.  
\- Eve, domyślam się, że wiesz wszystko o misji, na której jestem. - Kobieta odpowiedziała krótko i Bond kontynuował, spoglądając na mapę w komputerze Q. - Potrzebuję kilku agentów. Nie tylko tutaj, ale w Nicei, Madrycie, Rio, Wenecji, Berlinie, Pekinie, Tokio, Seulu i... Jesteś pewien, że Perth?  
Q skinął głową. Bond przewrócił oczami, ale potwierdził to Eve, która odpowiedziała coś, co go zirytowało.  
\- Wiem, że masz dostępnych agentów, Eve. Nie kłam.  
Kwatermistrz odebrał mu słuchawkę. Bond, nawet z jego statusem agenta 00, nie był uprawniony do wyznaczania zadań agentom. Jego prośba została potraktowana poważnie, jednak rozkazy mógł wydać tylko szef oddziału, więc Eve musiała przekazać tę prośbę M, by ją zatwierdził. Q mógł skrócić tę drogę. Mieli mało czasu. Musieli jak najszybciej zająć się nowym szefem organizacji i jej najbardziej strategicznymi punktami. To było jedyne rozwiązanie w przypadku komórek terrorystycznych.  
\- Dzień dobry, panno Moneypenny.  
\- Sir.  
Q i Eve zawsze byli w dobrych relacjach. Po postrzeleniu 007 ich stosunki ochłodziły się nieco, mimo, że kwatermistrz nigdy nie powiedział, że chodzi o agenta. Eve i tak rozumiała, że wiele przyjaźni, które miała w MI6, przestało istnieć po tym incydencie, i zwyczajnie dodała Q do tej listy.  
\- Potrzebuję przysługi, panno Moneypenny. Potrzebuję agentów w wymienionych miastach, gotowych do ataku na komórki organizacji terrorystycznej. Potrzebuję co najmniej trzech lub czterech agentów w każdej lokalizacji. Potrzebuję również kilku na miejscu.  
\- Sir, mogę wysłać agentów w miejsca, które pan podał. Dysponujemy również czasem 006 i 009. M upoważnił mnie do zapewnienia ci wszelkiej pomocy.  
Q przymknął na chwilę oczy. Cholerny M. To była robota dla jednego agenta 00. Lub trzech z listy A. Nie dla 20 % zasobów MI6.  
\- Dziękuję, Eve. Omówię to z Jamesem i skontaktuję się z tobą.  
Q nie mógł uniknąć użycia imienia. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciał, było ujawnienie swemu zbyt dobrze poinformowanemu bratu, że pracuje z agentem 00. To byłoby zbyt wymowne. Odłożył słuchawkę i spojrzał w oczy Bondowi, nie po raz pierwszy zadając sobie pytanie, czy na pewno ma pojęcie, w co się pakuje.  
\- Wyśle agentów. Podam im cele misji i ustalę ramy czasowe. Powiedziała, że mamy do dyspozycji Aleca i Larę.  
Oczy 007 rozbłysły. Q wiedział, że agent się martwi, że ma pod ochroną nie jednego, ale dwóch VIPów, choć z drugiej strony nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że gdyby przyszło do faktycznej ochrony Q, Bond nie zawahałby się przed wpakowaniem kuli w głowę Sherlocka. Tak działali agenci 00.  
\- Dobrze. Weźmy ich oboje. Alec może zapewnić ochronę Sherlockowi, a Lara może pracować zdalnie, kiedy będziemy jej potrzebować. Alec i ja zajmiemy się bazami w Londynie.  
Q skinął głową. Wiedział, że tych dwóch stanowi mieszankę wybuchową. Przypuszczał, że zwykle pracowali oddzielnie, ponieważ MI6 martwiło się, że razem mogliby przejąć kraj tylko dlatego, że byli znudzeni. Albo dlatego, że nadarzyła się okazja.  
\- Muszę być kompletnie szalony, żeby dobrowolnie pozwolić wam pracować razem.  
007 roześmiał się w odpowiedzi, oddzwonił do Eve i wysłał wiadomość do Aleca. Q obserwował to ze swojego miejsca, myśląc jednocześnie o Sherlocku. 

Ich matka, Rosalind Holmes, była budzącą grozę kobietą, potężną i wyjątkowo inteligentną. Zanim stała się ich matką, była także agentką MI6. Wiedziała, że jeśli wyjdzie za mąż za Holmesa, zostanie zdemaskowana, ale była zakochana i ufała, że jej mąż jest wystarczająco silny, by sobie z tym poradzić. Mycroft Holmes Starszy był wystarczająco silny. Przeżył 13 zamachów na swoje życie i zmarł na raka żołądka. Paskudna śmierć, ale zdecydowanie nie z czyichś rąk.   
Rosalind Holmes nie była raczej ciepłą matką, ale upewniła się, że wszystkie jej dzieci znają podstawy samoobrony. To nie pomogło, kiedy… Q zmusił się do zatrzymania tej myśli i znów spojrzał na Sherlocka. Sherlock bardziej skupił się na szkoleniu. Celował w boksie i szermierce. Lubił także jujitsu i jego koncentrację na punktach nacisku. Q nie miał tyle siły i wolał skuteczność kuszy lub broni palnej.  
Wiedział, że Sherlock sobie poradzi. W przeciwieństwie do młodszego brata, który miał niewielkie doświadczenie w sytuacjach zagrożenia życia, detektyw był z nimi za pan brat, jeśli można było traktować blog Johna Watsona jako wiarygodny.

Sherlock najwyraźniej wyczuł jego spojrzenie, bo podniósł wzrok. Przyglądali się sobie przez dłuższą chwilę: detektyw badawczo, Q z ciekawością. Obaj jednocześnie odwrócili oczy.

\- Gotowe – oświadczył 007.  
Q wymruczał aprobatę, tworząc pakiety informacyjne i ustalając cele misji. Najpierw przygotował te do Londynu, pobrał je na tablet, który przywiózł z MI6, i wręczył agentowi dla rozrywki. Jeśli Alec Trevelyan miał wejść na scenę, ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował Q, było to, by 007 bawił się materiałami wybuchowymi. 

Q lubił Londyn.

*****************************************************

16 listopada 2012 r

16:44

Alec Trevelyan musiał przyznać, że jest pod wrażeniem. Myślał o tym, biegnąc ciemnymi, wąskimi korytarzami. Jego towarzysz dotrzymywał mu kroku, nie zwalniając, choć dyszał ciężko, podobnie zresztą jak Alec. Cali byli uwalani własną krwią, sadzą i ziemią, nie mówiąc już o prochu, ale obaj byli cali i zdrowi. I w zasadzie zawdzięczali to tamtemu.

Sherlockowi Holmesowi.

Tak się nazywał ten mężczyzna. To nazwisko było tak sławne w Londynie, że Alec miał wrażenie, że spędza czas z Davidem Beckhamem. Nie, żeby z Davidem mógł bawić się tak samo dobrze. Skoncentruj się, powiedział sobie Alec, biegnąc i uważnie obserwując zegarek.  
\- Gdzie, do cholery, nauczyłeś się to robić? - wydyszał.  
Skręcili za róg. Byli wystarczająco bezpieczni. Alec miał szczerą nadzieję, że James słyszał, co się działo i że pospieszył się z opuszczeniem piwnicy. Wciąż nie przestawali biec, to byłoby głupie, ale przynajmniej trochę zwolnili.  
Sherlock krzywił się przy każdym oddechu, a Alec powstrzymał westchnienie. Naprawdę powinien lepiej strzec swojego VIPa. Ale napastnik miał nóż, który pozostawił dość nieprzyjemną ranę na przedramieniu Aleca, tym samym, w którym trzymał jeden z tych poręcznych spersonalizowanych Waltherów, które podarował mu Q. Broń była teraz trochę porysowana, ale nie zepsuta – a przynajmniej Alec miał taką nadzieję. W każdym razie agent upuścił broń i obrócił się, ale napastnik zamierzył się już nożem w okolice jego nerek. Wtedy Sherlock – to było kozackie! - kopnął nożownika w głowę z półobrotu i wybił mu nóż. Sekundę potem dostał kopniaka w żebra, ale wtedy już Alec zebrał się do kupy i zastrzelił gnoja. Zemsta to dziwka.  
\- Tu i tam – odpowiedział Sherlock z uśmieszkiem. Na ustach miał ślady krwi. Rozbita warga, pomyślał czujnie Alec. Na szczęście nic poważnego. Q nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby coś złego spotkało jego brata, a ostatnią rzeczą, której chciał Alec, było niezadowolenie Q. Zwłaszcza teraz.

Było coś kruchego w kwatermistrzu, coś, co mówiło, że wystarczy mocniej nacisnąć, a się złamie. A Alec lubił Q i nie chciał go złamać. No i był jeszcze James.

James zawsze traktował swoje misje poważnie. Jak wszyscy agenci 00. Ich wspólne wygłupy i zabawy nie miały nic wspólnego z tym, jak działali podczas misji. Ale tym razem było inaczej. James był skupiony wyłącznie na kwatermistrzu i nie był to rodzaj uwagi, jaką Alec mógłby nazwać zawodową. Była tak intensywna, że jednocześnie fascynowała i przerażała.  
Tylko raz w całym życiu Alec widział Jamesa takiego i to było przy Vesper. I, no cóż, biorąc pod uwagę rozmiary tej katastrofy, przerażenie było całkiem na miejscu. Ale wydawało się, że James nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Był pochłonięty misją i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zupełnie nie potrafił oddzielić potrzeby ochrony, która była wynikiem zadania i intensywnego instynktu, który wzbudzał w nim Q. Coś, co przychodziło mu tak samo łatwo, jak oddychanie, uśmiechnął się do siebie ironicznie Alec, i to nie tylko w Bondzie.

Wciągnął Sherlocka Holmesa do pomieszczenia tuż przy wyjściu z piwnicy i wcisnął za drzwi. Postał chwilę bez ruchu, czekając, aż oczy przyzwyczają się do półmroku. Szybko sprawdził okna, żeby upewnić się, że nikt się nie czai za drzwiami, zanim wypchnął przez nie Sherlocka. Było czysto. Cóż. Widział kilka martwych, a także kilka już-niedługo-martwych ciał, ale James zawsze dobrze wykonywał swoją robotę, Alec mógł mu zaufać w tej kwestii. Przebiegli dystans pomiędzy budynkiem a ogrodzeniem i linią drzew, i schowali się tam, odliczając.

Wybuch nastąpił dokładnie w chwili, w której powinien. Alec spojrzał na Sherlocka, a kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, obaj parsknęli śmiechem. Nie dało się inaczej. Właśnie wydostali się z pułapki, w której czyhało na nich ponad dwudziestu ludzi, żywi i w jednym kawałku. A może dlatego, że byli świadkami wielkiej eksplozji, a czego potrzeba więcej niż eksplozji, by poczuć się żywym? A może po prostu. Z powodu adrenaliny pulsującej w ich żyłach i tego zwycięstwa. Powód był bez znaczenia. Ważne, że śmiali się razem i na chwilę zapomnieli o bólu, ranach i przelanej krwi. 

***********************************************

16 listopada 2012 r

15:20

Wydawało się, że zapach przypalonego ciała przylgnął do niego na stałe. Sherlocka nie obchodziły trupy, ani krew, ani rany – ale nienawidził woni pożaru na skórze. Przypominało mu to... Sherlock przerwał ten ciąg myślowy i skupił się na oddychaniu. To bolało. W słuchawce usłyszał oszalałe krzyki Rino.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – uspokoił go. Miał zbite żebro albo dwa, był też pewien, że został draśnięty w ramię, ale nie wiedział, czy była to kula czy nóż, i nie obchodziło go to, odkąd przestało krwawić. Adrenalina blokowała ból, ale wiedział, że to wkrótce minie i ogarnie go wyczerpanie. W uszach mu wciąż dzwoniło od eksplozji, miał krew i sadzę na rękach, twarzy i we włosach. Marzył o prysznicu. I żeby potem położyć się na kanapie w mieszkaniu przy Baker Street i patrzeć na obrazy utworzone przez przeciekający dach.

Uporali się dopiero z pierwszą fazą planu. Jak dotąd, szło dobrze. Na prośbę Rino międzynarodowe oddziały organizacji Moriarty'ego zostały rozbite jednocześnie, a szkody były ogromne. To zmusiło Sebastiana Morana do defensywy. Obaj bracia Holmes zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że dzikie zwierzę zapędzone w kąt staje się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne, ale nie mieli wyjścia. Niektóre komórki organizacji rozpadały się, inne uciekały, a jeszcze inne restrukturyzowały. To bardzo utrudniało życie Rino, ale Sherlock zauważył, że jego brat również cieszy się grą.

\- Wracamy do kryjówki – rozległ się w słuchawce głos Jamesa. Alec potwierdził przyjęcie informacji.  
Sherlock przypuszczał, że oni obaj też niedługo wrócą do kryjówki, ale opuścili budynek od strony rzeki. Był tu niewielki tłumek ludzi i z jednej strony to się wspaniale składało, a z drugiej oznaczało to, że muszą obejść budynek, by odnaleźć samochód. Chyba że zdobędą inny. Ale to były tylko przypuszczenia, bo Alec i James w ogóle nie rozmawiali o swoich zadaniach.  
To było prawie tak, jakby wiedzieli, co zrobi ten drugi, jeszcze zanim to zrobił. Sherlock wywnioskował, że już wcześniej pracowali razem, znali się bardzo dobrze i na długo przed dołączeniem do MI6. Zapytany o to Alec ani nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył, po prostu uśmiechał się tajemniczo. Frustrujące było to, że szpiegów było o wiele trudniej przejrzeć niż innych. No, nie tych idiotów z MI5. Ale może ci z MI6 byli lepiej wyszkoleni? To była dobra hipoteza, ale Sherlock potrzebował więcej materiału badawczego, zanim dojdzie do jakichkolwiek wniosków.  
\- Wracam do centrali – odezwał się w słuchawce kobiecy głos; jedyny szpieg, którego Sherlock jeszcze nie spotkał. James i Alec potwierdzili i chwilę później połączenie zostało zerwane. Alec westchnął i spojrzał na Sherlocka.  
\- Ogarnijmy się trochę, zanim zaryzykujemy wyjście na ulicę.  
Detektyw się zgodził. Gdyby wyszli tacy brudni, przyciągnęliby tylko niepotrzebną uwagę. Już same obszarpane płaszcze by wystarczyły, ale proch i krew? Alec wyjął z kieszeni dwie chusteczki do nosa i jedną z nich podał Sherlockowi.

Wytarli sadzę z twarzy i otrząsnęli kurz z włosów i ubrań. Dzięki temu wyglądali nieco lepiej. Płaszcz Sherlocka był czarny i dobrze zakrywał wilgoć i krew. Nie dało się tego powiedzieć o szarym, wełnianym płaszczu Aleca, więc szpieg po prostu go zdjął i wrzucił do najbliższego kosza na śmieci. Wiatr był ostry, ale Alec nie wydawał się zmarznięty. 

Zanim ogarnęli się na tyle, by mogli ruszyć dalej, zaczęły się zjeżdżać wozy strażackie. Biorąc pod uwagę odległość remizy od miejsca wybuchu i ingerencję Rino, nie był to zły czas reakcji, pomyślał Sherlock, idąc za Alecem pomiędzy linię drzew. Przejście przez otwarte łąki było zbyt ryzykowne. Musieli przejść przez park, zanim dotrą do okolicznych ulic.

\- Jakieś poważne obrażenia, o których muszę wiedzieć? - spytał Alec lekko, chociaż Sherlock był pewien, że już wie o wszystkich. Wzruszył ramionami. Nic nie bolało wyjątkowo bardzo i nie krwawił. Wiedział, że Alec doznał dość poważnego skaleczenia ręki, ale nie zabandażował go ani nawet nie zbadał. Sherlock miał wrażenie, że szpieg jest bardzo świadomy własnego ciała i jego możliwości, tak jak Sherlock był świadomy swojego umysłu.  
\- Oprócz rany na ramieniu masz jeszcze rozbite kolano, ale zamierzasz to zignorować, prawda?  
Alec odwrócił się z zaskoczonym uśmiechem, ale skinął głową. Były żołnierz, pomyślał Sherlock. Tak jak James Bond. Prawdopodobnie służyli razem, bez wątpienia w siłach specjalnych. Armia nauczyła ich, jak zabijać. MI6 nauczyło ich, jak się uśmiechać.

Po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach wreszcie znaleźli jakiś samochód. Gruchot, ale żebracy biorą co jest. Alec włamał się do niego bez zbytnich ceremonii i uruchomił silnik za pomocą kabli. Widać było, że ma w tym wprawę. Sherlock obserwował jego działania, wiedząc, że w razie potrzeby będzie potrafił je powtórzyć. Nie, żeby lubił prowadzić.

Jechali we względnym milczeniu, ale nie dlatego, że nie mieli o czym rozmawiać, tylko dlatego, że Sherlock nie chciał. Przygoda z Alecem przywołała wspomnienia o przypływach adrenaliny podczas przygód z Johnem, co z kolei spowodowało tępy ból w klatce piersiowej i Sherlock zużywał całą energię życiową do ignorowania go. Nie miał już nic do podtrzymywania konwersacji. A jednak w pewnym momencie musiał zapytać – nawet nie dlatego, że potrzebował to wiedzieć, tylko po to, by choć na chwilę oderwać się od niewesołych myśli.  
\- Dlaczego MI6 tak bardzo troszczy się o mojego brata?  
Alec na chwilę odwrócił wzrok od drogi i spojrzał niedowierzająco na Sherlocka. Przestrzegał prędkości i wszystkich innych zasad ruchu drogowego, więc Sherlock nie zareagował, wytrzymał to spojrzenie. Szpieg wyjął słuchawkę z ucha i schował ją do kieszeni. Detektyw zrobił to samo.  
\- Powiedziałbym, że to nie MI6 troszczy się o twojego brata, ale James Bond... Ale nie powiem tego, bo on może mnie zabić.  
Sherlock milczał. Tak właśnie myślał, ale jego dedukcje były o wiele mniej warte od obserwacji Aleca, który znał Jamesa Bonda. Wreszcie postanowił zignorować sugestię związku emocjonalnego lub jego braku pomiędzy Rino i szpiegiem.  
\- Ale zgodzisz się, że MI6 rzuca bardzo wiele zasobów w sprawę, która go nie dotyczy.  
Tym razem Alec zareagował uśmieszkiem.  
\- Ale wiesz, że jesteśmy szpiegami, prawda? Pracujemy w branży, gdzie sekrety są sprawą życia i śmierci. Nie mam zamiaru mówić ci, kim jest twój brat w MI6 ani dlaczego go wspieramy.  
Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Czy to ta mina, czy może fakt, że był bratem Rino, w każdym razie Alec westchnął i powiedział:  
\- Słuchaj. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, czym zajmuje się Rino. Ale powiem ci, że wiele razy uratował mi tyłek przed pewną śmiercią przy pomocy swojego komputera. I nie jestem w tym odosobniony. A w MI6 nie zapomina się tego rodzaju długów.  
Detektyw już nie naciskał. Ruch uliczny był coraz większy i Alec zaczął mieć trudności z określeniem, czy ich śledzą, czy nie. Potrzebował się skoncentrować.

Droga, która powinna zająć im nie więcej niż 40 minut, przez koszmarne korki trwała blisko półtorej godziny. Głównie milczeli, czasem żartowali, dopóki nie dotarli do bezpiecznego domu. Na miejscu Sherlock odpiął pas, ale drzwi pozostały zamknięte, dopóki Alec nie wysiadł i nie obszedł samochodu. Detektyw prychnął, ale nie był idiotą. Rozumiał, że szpieg ma swoje wytyczne i swoje sposoby na zapewnienie mu bezpieczeństwa, a ponieważ był profesjonalistą, Sherlock nie zamierzał dyskutować. Dlatego też pozwolił się objąć swobodnie w talii i poprowadzić do nijakiego i nie rzucającego się w oczy budynku. Zaczekał też, aż agent sprawdzi, czy wszystko w porządku, zanim weszli na trzecie piętro. Nie kłócił się, że chce jechać windą. W milczeniu szedł za Alecem, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, że buty szpiega nie wydają najlżejszego dźwięku.  
Dotarli do kryjówki i Alec wyglądał na nieco bardziej odprężonego, co z kolei skłoniło detektywa do rozważań, jak też zachowują się szpiedzy we własnym domu lub w bezpiecznym biurze. Przypomniał mu się jednak niedawny wybuch w MI6 i zastanawiał się, czy Rino tam wtedy był. Miał nadzieję, że nie. Będzie go musiał później zapytać.  
\- Szkocka. Boże, liczę na to... - Alec zatrzymał się nagle, gdy otworzył drzwi do mieszkania. Zamarł na sekundę i ruszył naprzód, a jego środek ciężkości opadł nieco niżej. W jego dłoni znalazł się pistolet, zanim Sherlock zdołał się zorientować. Detektyw poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego opada mu na dno żołądka i również rzucił się do przodu. Ale Alec był szybszy. Przeszedł przez wszystkie pokoje, podczas gdy Sherlock pozostał zamrożony w progu.

W mieszkaniu była krew.

Czerwona plama rozlewała się od ciała mężczyzny, który wykrwawiał się na śmierć u stóp Sherlocka, ale tak naprawdę to go nie martwiło. Ten człowiek nic nie znaczył. Sherlock go nie rozpoznawał, więc był nieważny. To nie był Sherrinford ani James. To nie był Sherrinford.

Sherlock był socjopatą, a przynajmniej zawsze tak twierdził. Ale wiedział, że przestaje nim być, gdy w grę wchodzi Rino i matka, a może nawet Mycroft, co przyznawał, gdy był w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. No i John. Ale Rino. Jego młodszy braciszek, którego znał od dnia jego urodzenia i którego wychowywał wraz z Mycroftem, upewniając się, że jest bezpieczny. Raz go zawiedli. Dostali drugą szansę, a teraz - 

\- Otrząśnij się, stary – powiedział surowo Alec. - Musimy stąd spadać.  
Sherlock wziął się w garść. Nie było ich w mieszkaniu. To oznaczało, że mogli zostać porwani. Albo po prostu uciekli. O tak, z tym Sherlock mógł sobie poradzić. Postanowił skupić się właśnie na tym.

Alec poprowadził go z powrotem schodami i tylnymi drzwiami. Przebiegli trzy przecznice, przeważnie alejkami, zanim nabrali pewności, że nikt ich nie śledzi. To w ogóle nie było ekscytujące, a adrenalina sprawiała, że Sherlockowi było niedobrze. Alec wyglądał mniej więcej tak samo.   
\- Wyrzuć telefon.  
Alec rzucił swój w krzaki i Sherlock zrobił to samo. Na szczęście nie musieli długo szukać innego samochodu, a co więcej – w tym, który otworzył Alec, był telefon. Agent wsunął słuchawkę do ucha, ale bez względu na to, ile razy wybierał numer, nie było odpowiedzi.

Alec wciąż pilnował ograniczeń prędkości i wszelkich innych znaków drogowych, ale wydawał się wiedzieć, dokąd jadą, w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka. Jednak detektyw nie pytał, a agent nie mówił. Czas na wyjaśnianie i ciekawość będzie później, kiedy już będzie jasne, że Rino jest cały i zdrowy. Ta myśl go zatrzymała. Czy to właśnie czuł Rino, gdy oglądał film z „samobójstwa” Sherlocka? Jeśli tak, to Sherlock naprawdę musiał go przeprosić. Przeprosi go. Zrobi to, jak tylko go zobaczy.  
\- Poproszę bezpieczną linię. Mówi agent Alec Trevelyan.  
Alec włączył telefon na głośniku, aby móc rozmawiać w czasie jazdy i nie martwić się, że zatrzyma ich jakiś zbłąkany patrol.  
\- Proszę podać swój numer.  
Agent zawahał się, zerknął na Sherlocka i westchnął. Frustracja i złość dosłownie w nim kipiały.  
\- 006.  
Sherlock patrzył na niego w milczeniu, rozszerzonymi ze zdumienia oczami. Niewiele osób wiedziało o agentach 00. To była dobrze strzeżona tajemnica. Detektyw znał ją dzięki matce i zdawał sobie sprawę, co oznacza podwójne zero przed cyfrą. Było tylko dziewięcioro agentów 00 i wszyscy mieli licencję na zabijanie. A skoro Alec był 00, to James z pewnością także.  
\- Potwierdzam, sir. Czy mam pana połączyć z M czy z Oddziałem Q? - zapytała operatorka, jej głos był profesjonalny, ale ostrożny i nawet nieco zachwycony. Sherlock wstrzymał oddech. M, skrót od Manager. Szef MI6. I Oddział Q, kwatermistrza, w którym rozwiązywano wszystkie problemy związane ze sprzętem i technologią.  
\- Połącz mnie z obydwoma. Muszę pomówić z M i R.  
Z tonu Aleca zniknęła cała lekkość i żartobliwość, jakie im towarzyszyły w rozmowach. A Sherlock wciąż nie mógł dojść do siebie po informacji, że jego brat pracuje z dwoma najlepiej wyszkolonymi zabójcami w Wielkiej Brytanii. Zaczął też się domyślać, jak wysoko Rino może stać w MI6. Alec chciał rozmawiać z R.

A nie z Q.

\- Oddział Q, mówi Rose. Jest ze mną panna Moneypenny. M jest na spotkaniu. Jak możemy ci pomóc? - zapytał delikatny kobiecy głos, a Alec mocniej ścisnął kierownicę.  
\- Czy 007 się zameldował?  
Efekt tego zwykłego pytania był nieoczekiwanie duży. Dwa ciężkie oddechy po drugiej stronie słuchawki, stukanie na klawiaturze i drugi kobiecy głos, pełen najczystszego gniewu:  
\- Kurwa, Alec. Miałeś go chronić!  
\- Kryjówka została zdekonspirowana. Mamy kreta. Znajdź 007 i zachowaj dla siebie wszystkie pieprzone informacje. Kontaktuj się ze mną zwykłą drogą.  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i szacunku. Był pewien, że Alec ma rację. James był tak ostrożny, jeśli chodziło o Rino, że niemożliwe było, by popełnił błąd. Zostali odnalezieni, ponieważ z MI6 wyciekły informacje.  
\- Myślisz, że chodzi o Jamesa czy o Q?  
Alec ponownie spojrzał na Sherlocka i odetchnął głęboko.  
\- Trudno powiedzieć. Może to Q jest celem, a może nie. Na razie musimy ich znaleźć.  
Po drugiej stronie Sherlock usłyszał zgodę. Sekundę później Alec rozłączył się i wyrzucił telefon przez okno samochodu. Holmes patrzył na mijane budynki, nie potrafiąc się cieszyć ze zdobytych informacji. Nareszcie dowiedział się, czym zajmuje się jego brat, ale nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, bo Rino zniknął. Najwyraźniej tego dnia Sherlock zupełnie nie był socjopatą.

Tego dnia mu zależało.


	13. Chapter 13

16 listopada 2012 r

17:50

Gdy tylko wrócili do kryjówki, James wepchnął kwatermistrza pod prysznic i zmusił go do umycia się, by móc obejrzeć i opatrzyć powierzchowne skaleczenie na jego ręce i zadrapania na kolanie, które powstały, gdy Q się przewrócił. Dostrzegł także ciemny siniak na ramieniu. Ten widok przypomniał Jamesowi, jak jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że młody człowiek znajduje się na linii ognia. James chwycił go za ramię za mocno i pociągnął w bezpieczne miejsce. Ale było blisko. Zbyt blisko.  
Podczas gdy kwatermistrz brał prysznic, James wyczyścił broń i sprawdził sprzęt. Kiedy ucichł odgłos płynącej wody, agent podszedł do drzwi łazienki. Patrzył, jak Q wyłania się z niej w zwykłych dresach i koszulce. Niemal siłą zaprowadził go do sypialni.  
\- Połóż się spać – rozkazał.  
Ale kiedy sam wziął prysznic i opatrzył paskudne cięcie od noża, które miał wzdłuż uda, po czym wrócił do sypialni, zastał ją pustą. Odetchnął głęboko, zanim wszedł do salonu, z którego dobiegało klikanie klawiatury. Dokładnie tak, jak się tego spodziewał, kwatermistrz siedział na kanapie z laptopem niepewnie balansującym na kolanach. Bez wątpienia zbierał informacje i opracowywał plan na resztę misji. James był pewien, że spokojnie można było to zrobić później. Dużo później.  
\- Musisz odpocząć - powiedział, stając w drzwiach. Oparł się o ścianę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że mając na sobie tylko spodnie dresowe, z górną częścią ciała wciąż wilgotną i rozgrzaną po prysznicu, tworzył dość atrakcyjny obraz. Kwatermistrz podniósł wzrok i zachłysnął się lekko.  
\- Nie jestem zmęczony.  
Coś było nie tak w jego głosie, jakiś rodzaj napięcia i dystansu, które James rozpoznawał. Tak brzmiał szok. Przeklął się w duchu. Powinien był się zorientować wcześniej. Przez cały czas kwatermistrz był trochę zbyt podatny, jakby jego umysł znajdował się daleko, daleko od ciała. James myślał, że to tylko wyczerpanie. Kurwa.  
\- Jesteś.  
Oderwał się od ściany i podszedł do Q. Wyjął laptopa z jego delikatnych dłoni, a Q pozwolił na to. Przypominał jelenia uwięzionego w świetle reflektorów.  
\- Jesteś zmęczony. Chodź ze mną do łóżka.  
Zabrzmiało to niezamierzenie uwodzicielsko i dwuznacznie, ale kwatermistrz jak gdyby tego nie odczytał, automatycznie przyjął rękę, którą James mu podał. Agent objął go ostrożnie i położył dłoń na jego plecach. Przez cały czas obserwował czujnie, czy aby nie pojawiają się jakieś oznaki napięcia czy lęku. Ponieważ Q nie reagował, James delikatnie pogładził go po twarzy, rozkoszując się dotykiem jego jedwabistej skóry. Kwatermistrz przywarł do jego dłoni. Zamknął oczy.  
\- Jesteś wyczerpany. Musisz odpocząć – szepnął James, przesuwając dłoń powoli na kark chłopaka i gładząc kciukiem jego szczękę.  
Jesteś ze mną bezpieczny. Obiecuję, że nie stanie ci się nic złego. Nie pozwolę na to – mówił łagodnie. Q rozluźnił się, jak gdyby to było zaklęcie, i poszedł za nim do sypialni.  
Nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by wejść do łóżka i pozwolić się przykryć kocem. Mimo, że James był wytrenowany jak maszyna, czuł się wyczerpany. Czuwanie nad czyimś bezpieczeństwem oznaczało, że poziom napięcia i stresu wzrastał dwukrotnie, co męczyło go znacznie szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Zamknął drzwi do sypialni i usiadł na łóżku obok Q. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby go objął i utulił do snu, byłoby to bardzo niewłaściwe, ale kwatermistrz podjął decyzję za niego.  
\- Czy... może... mógłbym... Niech to szlag.  
Słysząc to przekleństwo, James zrozumiał, czego Q potrzebuje, o co chce poprosić, więc bez słowa wsunął się pod koc i wyciągnął ramię zapraszająco, a chłopak przylgnął do niego i położył głowę na jego sercu. James czuł, jak napięcie w ciele kwatermistrza ustępuje, jego głowa robi się coraz cięższa, a oddech zwalnia, aż stało się jasne, że zasnął. James odetchnął, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że przez cały czas wstrzymywał oddech. Przytulił Q mocniej i pogłaskał jego wilgotne loki. Uspokajająca bliskość i ciepły ciężar jego ciała sprawiły, że James niemal natychmiast zapadł w płytki sen.

******************************************************

16 listopada 2012 r

21:00

Mycroft Holmes patrzył na mężczyznę, którego miał przed sobą, i z całej siły zaciskał pięści, by nie wybuchnąć gniewem. Kiedy ten bałagan zostanie uprzątnięty, odbędzie bardzo długą i bardzo niemiłą rozmowę ze swoim bratem. Mycroft kochał swojego brata – jak mógłby go nie kochać? Ale to... Mycroft wypuścił oddech, który wcześniej wstrzymywał i wszedł do pokoju swoim zwykłym, pewnym krokiem.  
\- John.  
Mężczyzna nawet się nie poruszył. Jak gdyby nie słyszał żadnego dźwięku. Siedział skulony w fotelu, który zwykle należał do Sherlocka, zupełnie bez ruchu, ze szklanymi oczami, ściskając w dłoniach ulubiony szlafrok Holmesa.   
Mycroft mógł się tego spodziewać, zwłaszcza po tym, co powiedział mu Greg Lestrade. Powinien był przyjść wcześniej, zamiast zajmować się tymczasową śmiercią Sherlocka. Oczywiście, musiał zorganizować pogrzeb, ale nie było aktu zgonu ani testamentu, a Mycroft naprawdę sądził, że John jest silniejszy...

Mój Boże.   
John b y ł silny. Nie uciekał przed bólem. Nie było alkoholu, narkotyków ani żadnych innych rozproszeń i pocieszaczy. Był tylko John, jego spokój i wspomnienia o Sherlocku, a także ból i smutek, które pochłaniały go do tego stopnia, że nie był już w stanie nawet płakać.  
Mycroft podszedł bliżej i ostrożnie położył rękę na ramieniu Johna, który powoli podniósł nieprzytomny wzrok. Zamrugał raz, drugi i trzeci, zanim zdawało się, że widzi starszego Holmesa.  
\- Nie ma go tutaj – powiedział złamanym, pustym głosem, a Mycroft poczuł, jak dławi go współczucie. Dokładnie wiedział, jak smakuje strata. Pochylił się nad Johnem i próbował wymyślić coś, czym mógłby go pocieszyć, ale nie udało mu się to. Wybrał więc działanie.  
\- John, kiedy ostatnio jadłeś?  
Doktor wyglądał, jakby nie zrozumiał pytania, ale wreszcie potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie mogę.  
Mycroft też nie mógł jeść. Wtedy. Ale byli tacy, którzy go zmuszali. Sherrinford i Sherlock. Nakłaniali go i grozili, aż zjadł tyle, by wystarczyło. John nie miał nikogo. Nawet Mycroft nie był wystarczająco blisko.  
\- Chodź, zjesz coś.  
Doktor nie walczył z nim, a nawet podjął mężną próbę wstania. Mycroft podparł go, ale kiedy tylko John stanął na nogach, zbladł jak ściana, kolana się pod nim ugięły, a oczy uciekły do tyłu.  
\- Cholera. Anthea! - krzyknął Holmes, usiłując utrzymać nieprzytomnego Watsona. Bezwładne ciało było niewiarygodnie ciężkie, więc położył je tak ostrożnie, jak tylko mógł, na ziemi i obrócił na bok, układając w bezpiecznej pozycji. Patrząc na niego przysiągł sobie, że sprawi, by Sherlock za to zapłacił. Bez znaczenia, ile czasu to zajmie, będzie musiał naprawić krzywdę, jaką wyrządził. Jeśli to oznaczało, że będzie musiał na zawsze zniknąć z życia Johna, to tak się stanie. A jeśli oznaczało, że będzie musiał żyć z doktorem do śmierci, spełniając każde jego życzenie i najmniejszy kaprys, to już Mycroft się o to zatroszczy. Był to dług honorowy, który rodzina Holmesów zaciągnęła u Johna Watsona.  
\- Sir? - wystarczyło, by Anthea zobaczyła Mycrofta klęczącego przy nieprzytomnym Watsonie, żeby zaczęła działać. Wezwała pogotowie, a następnie zadzwoniła do prywatnego szpitala w Londynie, z którego usług Holmesowie czasem korzystali. Na koniec wysłała wiadomość na anonimowe konto e-mail, które Sherrinford założył na wypadek taki jak ten.  
Mycroft z trudem wstał z klęczek i usiadł w fotelu, w którym zwykle siedział John. Westchnął ciężko i przetarł oczy.  
\- Tak mi przykro, John – powiedział do nieprzytomnego mężczyzny.  
Anthea ściągnęła koc z łóżka Johna i przykryła go. Sprawdziła Blackberry.  
\- Sir, mam potwierdzenie ze szpitala i karetki. Będą za 8 minut.  
Mycroft skinął głową, myśląc o tym, że musi zapytać Sherrinforda, jak dużo czasu potrzebuje na realizację swojego planu. Plan Sherlocka zakładał zapewnienie Johnowi bezpieczeństwa, zatem zupełnie bez sensu byłoby, gdyby doktor nieodwracalnie się załamał.  
\- Czy mam zająć się pogrzebem, jak pan zlecił wcześniej?  
Mycroft znów skinął głową. Miał nadzieję, że John weźmie udział w przygotowaniach do pogrzebu i odegra swoją rolę w przedstawieniu dla tych idiotów, którzy obserwowali mieszkanie przy 221b z domu naprzeciwko. Musieli koniecznie uwierzyć w śmierć Sherlocka i nie zbliżać się do Johna. Mimo wszystko Sherlock zrobił te głupoty, które zrobił, żeby uratować doktora. Ochronić go. I Mycroft to szanował, nawet jeśli się z tym nie zgadzał.  
\- Sir, mam wiadomość od... - zaczęła Anthea, przerywając jego myśli. Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco i zobaczył, jak jej oczy rozszerzają się nagle, a ona sama rzuca się do przodu szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał. Potem wszystko wydarzyło się na raz: ciało Anthei uderzyło w jego, rozległ się brzęk tłuczonego szkła i Mycroft znalazł się na podłodze. Czuł, że Anthea usiłuje przykryć go swoim ciałem, by osłonić go przed szkłem i kulami, i myślał ponuro, że nie musi znać treści e-maila od Sherrinforda. Odszukał w kieszeni przycisk alarmowy i nacisnął go.  
\- Sherrinford napisał... - zaczęła Anthea spokojnie, a Mycroft westchnął i dokończył z gorzkim posmakiem przegranej bitwy na języku:  
\- Został zdemaskowany.

*****************************************************

16 listopada 2012 r

20:08

Zaledwie godzinę i kwadrans później James otworzył oczy.  
Nie wydając najmniejszego dźwięku, sięgnął po broń leżącą na stoliku nocnym. W mieszkaniu panowała doskonała cisza, ale wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Zupełnie niewinne skrzypnięcie podłogi w korytarzu sprawiło, że błyskawicznie zawinął kwatermistrza w koc i podniósł go, wciąż patrząc na drzwi, po czym położył go na podłodze po drugiej stronie łóżka. Bez uspokajającego bicia serca pod głową Q zaczął się budzić, ale milczał.  
James nacisnął przycisk pod blatem stolika nocnego, by wyłączyć światełka migające na suficie. Wszystkie bezpieczne domy MI6 miały zamontowany taki cichy alarm, a agenci zostali przeszkoleni, by budzić się, gdy nad ich głowami miga światełko. To wystarczyło.

James spojrzał na iPada, którego skonfigurował kwatermistrz, i nieco mocniej chwycił Walthera PPK. Trzej mężczyźni, którzy zdecydowanie nie byli z MI6, chodzili po mieszkaniu. Byli ubrani w mundury i poruszali się tak ostrożnie, jakby infiltrowali bunkier wojskowy obcego rządu. Widocznie zostali uprzedzeni, z kim będą mieli przyjemność. James wziął głęboki oddech i zrobił dwa długie kroki do drzwi sypialni. Znalazł się przy nich dokładnie w chwili, gdy klamka drgnęła i zamek puścił. Do pokoju cicho wsunął się jeden z mężczyzn. Bond chwycił za lufę jego pistoletu i gwałtownie pociągnął mężczyznę ku sobie, a następnie zacisnął ramię na jego szyi. Rozległo się charakterystyczne pstryknięcie pękających kręgów i James cicho i ostrożnie położył martwego intruza na podłodze, upewniając się, że droga do kwatermistrza wciąż pozostaje otwarta. Przy okazji zobaczył wpatrzone w siebie zupełnie przytomne, zielone oczy. Q nie spał. James przypuszczał, że obudziło go chrupnięcie kości, ale nie był pewien. Przez ostatnie kilka dni zaobserwował, że kwatermistrz budzi się z trudem, wykonuje wszystkie poranne czynności na pół śpiąc i zaczyna istnieć dla świata dopiero, gdy poczuje na języku smak Earl Greya. Ale teraz był całkowicie trzeźwy. Podczołgał się do Jamesa z Waltherem w ręku.

Do sypialni wszedł drugi intruz i James bez zastanowienia strzelił mu w głowę. Q wychylił się i strzelił dwukrotnie przez otwarte drzwi, po czym przypadł do ziemi. Rozległ się dźwięk upadającego ciała i Bond spojrzał na kwatermistrza z mieszaniną dumy i zaskoczenia, ale chłopak zignorował go i wstał. Szybko chwycił iPada, ładowarkę i wrzucił je do plecaka. Okazało się, że już wcześniej pozbierał cały sprzęt. Nie potrzebowali niczego więcej. James szybko nakładał na siebie ubrania, patrząc, jak Q ubiera się w kurtkę i szuka okularów.

James z przyjemnością odkrył, że kwatermistrz nosi okulary głównie do programowania i ochrony oczu, a nie z powodu wady wzroku. Nie był też zaskoczony, gdy dowiedział się, że te okulary mają wbudowane mikrofony i słuchawki. Nie wspominając o GPSie, który Q mógł włączyć za pomocą określonej frazy lub tłukąc okulary. Kwatermistrz wyjaśnił to, kiedy James zapytał o protokoły bezpieczeństwa.

\- 007, musimy... - James podniósł wzrok, zaskoczony, słysząc swój numer z ust Q po tylu dniach, gdy młody człowiek n i j a k się do niego nie zwracał. Ale kiedy na niego spojrzał, zamarł, po czym przerwał zbieranie broni i podszedł do niego.

Bond dokonał swojego pierwszego, drugiego, a nawet siódmego zabójstwa w krótkim odstępie czasu, podczas tej samej misji. Nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, że zakończył czyjeś życie. Został uwarunkowany, wyszkolony i psychicznie przygotowany, by to robić. Był komandosem wchodzącym w konfrontację ze świadomością, że tego dnia pociągnie za spust i zabije kogoś.   
Kwatermistrz MI6 nie.

Bez wątpienia był dobrze wyszkolony, jeśli chodziło o posługiwanie się bronią, ale kwatermistrzowie nie mieli strzelać do ludzi. Nie byli przeznaczeni do działania w terenie, w którym zabijanie czasem jest koniecznością. Kiedy trzeba było pociągnąć za spust, to ludzie tacy jak James Bond stawali się ich pistoletami i spustami. Tak właśnie powinno być. 

Teraz Q wpatrywał się bez ruchu w ciało mężczyzny, którego zastrzelił. Dwie dziury w środku ciała, bezbłędnie. O wiele łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić, zwłaszcza gdy strzały są oddawane w krótkich odstępach czasu. James musiał przyznać, że był dumny, że jego kwatermistrz tak dobrze sobie poradził. Ale młody człowiek najwyraźniej nie cieszył się sukcesem. Jego oczy śledziły płytki ruch klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, który mógł oznaczać ostatni oddech.   
Bond zasłonił mu widok własnym ciałem i złapał go za podbródek. W chwili, gdy to zrobił, poczuł irracjonalny strach, że może Q nie chce być dotykany przez człowieka, który dopiero co na jego oczach skręcił komuś kark i odebrał życie, ale kwatermistrz rozluźnił się pod jego dłonią, jak wcześniej.  
\- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział agent cicho, obejmując go. - Zrobiłeś to, co musiałeś, aby ochronić siebie i mnie.  
Wydawało się, że sens nagle dotarł do Q. James to widział, ale najwyraźniej kwatermistrz nie był świadomy intencji swoich działań. A powinien być.

Ludzie nie szukają pracy w policji, wojsku ani podobnych organizacjach z powodu pieniędzy. Może dla władzy, poczucia sprawczości, siły – ale nie dla pieniędzy. Większość ludzi przyłącza się do tego rodzaju organizacji, ponieważ chce pomagać i chronić. James wiedział, że nawet personel administracyjny MI6 naraziłby się na niebezpieczeństwo utraty życia, gdyby uważał, że ich kraj potrzebuje ochrony. Właśnie to sprawiało, że ich praca była warta całego stresu. I dlatego James to robił. I dlatego wszyscy agenci 00 przechodzili przez cały koszmar akcji i wciąż wracali po więcej.   
Q był taki sam. James zrozumiał to w chwili, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, a potem tylko się w tym upewniał. Kwatermistrz używał swojego geniuszu jak broni, by za jego pomocą chronić agentów, którzy na nim polegali, by wynajdywać informacje, wskazówki i wymyślać sprzęt – a teraz dobrowolnie odebrał komuś życie. Gdyby zatrzymał się choć na chwilę i pomyślał, wiedziałby, że James zająłby się trzecim intruzem. Nie musiał brać sprawy w swoje ręce. Nie musiał pociągać za spust. A jednak to zrobił. Najwyraźniej Bond rozumiał to lepiej od samego kwatermistrza.

\- Ja… - James uśmiechnął się uspokajająco, gdy kwatermistrz zamrugał, usiłując coś powiedzieć. Jednak chłopak bardzo szybko osuwał się w szok, a James nie mógł na to pozwolić. Uważnie popatrzył mu w oczy i zmusił go do skupienia wzroku na sobie.  
\- Q, musimy stąd wyjść. Chcę, żebyś włamał się do kamer w kryjówce i zniszczył cały materiał filmowy. Zabiorę nas w bezpieczne miejsce. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?  
Q skinął głową i przełknął ślinę. Wziął głęboki oddech, zebrał się w sobie i wziął się do pracy, a James narzucił swój płaszcz i wziął plecak, po czym złapał kwatermistrza za rękę i wyprowadził go z mieszkania, a następnie z budynku, obejmując go ostrożnie i zasłaniając czujnie przed ewentualnym atakiem. Znalazł samochód i uruchomił go za pomocą kabli, a Q wślizgnął się na siedzenie bez słowa protestu. James prowadził ostrożnie, obserwując ruch uliczny, samochody jadące za nimi i samą trasę, by upewnić się, że nie mają ogona. Zmierzał do miejsca, o którym wiedział tylko Alec – a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Mimo wszystko jego umysł wciąż pracował na najwyższych obrotach.  
Nie był geniuszem, ale był szpiegiem od blisko 12 lat i wiedział, że istnieje tylko jeden sposób, w jaki zabójcy mogli dowiedzieć się o istnieniu kryjówki – i to wkurzyło go o wiele bardziej niż cokolwiek wcześniej.  
Kiedy znajdzie drania, który wyniósł informację z MI6, będzie czerpał wielką przyjemność z korzystania z technik perswazji, których używał niezwykle rzadko, ale w których był świetny. Kwatermistrz wydawał się jednak nieświadomy, pisząc na iPadzie, a James pozwolił mu się skoncentrować i nie ośmielał się przerywać, wiedząc, że kiedy to zrobi, będzie musiał sobie poradzić z jego drżącym wrakiem.

****************************************************

16 listopada 2012 r

21:43

Było mu zimno. Miał lodowate palce i nawet w cieple hotelowego lobby nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczy. Czuł się też tak, jakby od świata zewnętrznego oddzielała go gruba wełniana ściana. Jedyną rzeczą, która go jakoś utrzymywała w pionie, była ciepła ręka w dolnej części pleców.  
\- Pokój na drugim piętrze byłby doskonały, jeśli to możliwe. Moje kochanie trochę się boi wysokości. - usłyszał, a jego umysł, tak oszołomiony i kruchy, wychwycił ciepły, znajomy głos. To go uspokoiło. Instynktownie podszedł bliżej głosu i oparł głowę o wełnianą pierś.

To nie wystarczyło.

Przez grubą wełnę nie mógł poczuć ciepła ani usłyszeć kojących uderzeń serca. Chciał więcej, potrzebował więcej, ale nie wiedział, jak o to poprosić, ani co zrobić. Wtulał się w płaszcz i usiłował włożyć pod niego rękę, ale jego dłoń została złapana i przytrzymana przez inną, gorącą i szorstką. Kontakt skóry ze skórą był niemal wystarczający. Na chwilę.

Poprzez brzęczenie w mózgu usłyszał inny głos, żeński, wysoki, chichoczący, ale żadne z wypowiedzianych przez niego słów nie zostało zarejestrowane. Ten głos go nie obchodził. Skupił się na ciepłych, kojących tonach rezonujących z klatki piersiowej, na której opierała się jego głowa.  
\- Tak, byłoby idealnie. Dziękuję za pomoc. - dobiegło przez wibracje spod płaszcza. Ten głos był ciepły, miękki i pogodny. Choć to chyba było fałszywe. Potem ruszyli. Ramię przesunęło się z dolnej części jego pleców na ramiona i trzymało go mocno, a on czuł się bezpiecznie w tych objęciach, więc szedł.  
Szedł jakimiś korytarzami, jechał windą, a wszystko było rozmazane i nieistotne. Wszystko poza tym uściskiem. Kilka minut – a może godzin? - później byli w pokoju. Eleganckim. Łóżko. Znalazł się na nim. Kojące, ciepłe ramiona wciąż tam były i to było dobre. Ale zniknęły sekundę później.  
Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i pomyślał, że wyglądają na delikatne. Nieco zbyt drobne, trochę za długie ręce, które były przyzwyczajone do klawiatury komputera lub klawiszy fortepianu w sali muzycznej Baskerville Estate lub Holmes Estate w Londynie. Nie do -   
Gdzieś tam słyszał dźwięk zasłanianych zasłon, szum lejącej się wody i kroki poruszające się po miękkim pluszowym dywanie. Nie umiał powiedzieć, czy działo się to jednocześnie czy następowało po sobie w jakimś odstępie czasowym. Patrzył na swoje dłonie, dopóki nie zobaczył, jak obejmują je inne ręce: silne, opalone, szorstkie. I ciepłe.  
\- Q? Spójrz na mnie. - odezwał się prosząco znajomy głos, ale Q nie odrywał oczu od rąk zakrywających jego dłonie. Były na nich małe blizny i świeże otarcia.   
\- Proszę, Q. Spójrz na mnie – teraz głos był tak błagalny i tak pełen troski, że Q zaskoczony podniósł wzrok. Ten głos zawsze był silny, nie musiał o nic prosić, ale po prostu brał wszystko, jakby należało do niego. Ale nie tym razem. Q spojrzał w bardzo niebieskie oczy i zauważył, że są pełne zmartwień i troski oraz czegoś przypominającego strach. Nagle dotarło do niego również to, że te oczy znajdują się na poziomie jego oczu, co oznaczało, że ich właściciel klęczy przed nim. Wszystkie klapki w jego mózgu wskoczyły na właściwe miejsca. 

James.

\- James? - odezwał się Q, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że to robi. Mężczyzna skinął głową i puścił jego dłonie, a Q dotknął jego twarzy. Delikatnie przesuwał palcami po zmarszczkach mimicznych, kurzych łapkach, bruzdach śmiechu i smutku. James zamknął oczy, a Q muskał jego powieki i miękkie długie rzęsy. Potem pieścił silną linię żuchwy i szyję. Objął ją dłońmi, dziwiąc się, że wyszkolony zabójca pozwolił na taki gest, zamiast instynktownie go zablokować.  
\- James... - wyszeptał, znów dotykając jego twarzy. Niebieskie oczy otworzyły się, teraz pociemniałe z pożądania.  
\- Q – odpowiedział również szeptem James.  
Jego usta były tak blisko, że Q nie mógł się oprzeć. Tak bardzo pragnął ich skosztować. Od tak dawna. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. James zrobił to samo i ich usta zwarły się w pocałunku, który powinien je zmiażdżyć, ale był delikatny i miękki. Wielbiący. Rozkoszny. Jak gdyby ich ciała nie potrafiły być dla siebie szorstkie. Wargi Jamesa były ciepłe i suche, a Q poczuł, że jego własne zimne usta rozgrzewają się od dotyku.  
Potem wszystko zatarło się, gdy James pchnął go lekko na łóżko i klęknął nad nim, jego ręce były ostrożne, a jego ruchy równie delikatne jak pocałunek. Gładził Q po głowie i przegarniał palcami jego loki. Chłopak jęknął, gdy James polizał jego wargi, i rozchylił usta, wpuszczając jego język do środka.

Potem łagodność przerodziła się w desperację. Język Jamesa smakował oszałamiająco i potrafił tak pieścić język Q, jak nigdy... naprawdę... nawet nie miał pojęcia... o mój Boże... Bond zdjął okulary Q i rzucił je gdzieś, Q zupełnie nie obchodziło, gdzie. Czuł tylko smak Jamesa, smak stali, adrenaliny i krwi, i pozwolił, by pragnienie wypaliło strach, udrękę i ból, które narastały przez ostatnie dni.  
Dłoń Jamesa, pieszcząca jego głowę, była delikatna, choć szorstka. Q jęknął znów, prosto w usta mężczyzny, gdy poczuł jak ta dłoń przesuwa się na jego kark i szyję. Sam też pozwolił swoim dłoniom błądzić po karku i plecach Jamesa, ale to było za mało. Chciał dotknąć jego skóry, poczuć pod palcami węzły mięśni i pulsującą krew.  
\- James, James, James – błagał desperacko Q, gdy mężczyzna odsunął się na sekundę, by pozwolić mu złapać oddech. I wydawało się, że dokładnie rozumie, o co Q prosi, choć sam Q nie do końca to wiedział. Dokładnie tak jak wcześniej. Tak jak 10 lat temu. Pochylił się i znów go pocałował, tym razem inaczej, bardziej miękko, badawczo, a Q pogrążył się w tym pocałunku całkowicie. Nie mógł już tego znieść. Wsunął dłonie pod wełniany płaszcz i James natychmiast go ściągnął, nie odrywając ust od jego warg.   
\- W porządku, Q. Jestem tu. W porządku - powiedział bez tchu, zdejmując sweter, który miał pod płaszczem, a drżące dłonie Q nareszcie dotknęły nagiej skóry. Poczuł siłę drzemiącą pod nią i niemal się rozpłakał, gdy desperacja zmieniła się w pożądanie. Ostre, niewyobrażalne pożądanie.  
Gładził twarde plecy, czując, jak mięśnie poruszają się pod jego dłońmi, gdy James rozpinał jego kurtkę, zsuwał ją z jego ramion i podciągał koszulkę. Q niemal tego nie zauważał, zatracony w pocałunkach, aż wreszcie zetknęły się ich nagie ciała, skóra dotknęła skóry i to niewyobrażalne pożądanie, wcześniej kontrolowane, rozerwało wszelkie tamy.  
\- Boże – jęknął James, gdy Q desperacko objął go nogami i otarł swoim podbrzuszem o jego. To było tak rozkoszne, że Q odchylił głowę, a James pieścił wargami jego szyję. Ich biodra wciąż się poruszały w namiętnym, coraz bardziej gorączkowym rytmie i obaj dyszeli ciężko.  
\- Proszę, proszę – szeptał błagalnie Q, czując jak silne i zdecydowane dłonie odpinają jego pasek, a potem spodnie, i zdejmują je z niego razem z bielizną. To było niemal nie do wytrzymania, to było... to było... ale Q nigdy nie znalazł odpowiedniego słowa, bo James objął jego penisa i zaczął go pieścić. Kwatermistrz poczuł, jak łzy płyną mu spod zamkniętych powiek.  
\- Cśśśś – szepnął mu do ucha James, a Q poszukał jego ust. Ręce Bonda były mocne, suche i ciepłe, i poruszały się w zmiennym rytmie, nie były to te wyćwiczone, wyrachowane pieszczoty, które Q pamiętał z centrum dowodzenia za zamglonym szkłem. W tym, co się działo teraz, było więcej ciepła, więcej czułości, więcej desperackiego pragnienia, więcej... wszystkiego, i kwatermistrz nie zniósł zalewającej go fali rozkoszy. Zaszlochał krótko, ale gorące wargi Jamesa pochłonęły ten dźwięk. Dygotał w orgazmie, zaciskając powieki i czując przepływający przez niego raz za razem prąd przyjemności. Nie było żadnego świata zewnętrznego, nie było niczego poza Q, Jamesem, jego pragnieniem i jego dłonią pieszczącą nie tylko penisa Q, ale też własnego, i kwatermistrz nie umiał powiedzieć, ile czasu to trwało, ale wkrótce sperma agenta zmieszała się z jego, i to było za dużo, za dużo, za dużo, zaczął się ześlizgiwać za postrzępioną krawędź świadomości.  
\- Wszystko jest w porządku, Q. Jestem tutaj. Będę tutaj. Wszystko jest dobrze - szeptał wciąż James, głaszcząc go długimi, uspokajającymi ruchami i Q zapadł w głęboki sen bez żadnych snów.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem jestem! Wybaczcie przerwę, nie była spowodowana pandemią ;) Wręcz przeciwnie, z powodu nadmiaru czasu pewnie będę tłumaczyć więcej, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.  
> Dzisiejszy rozdział jest dość trudny, o traumie i przemocy, ale też pewne sprawy się powoli wyjaśniają, a inne - gmatwają jeszcze bardziej. Lubimy to!  
> Jak zawsze czekam na Wasze komentarze, bo jestem niepewną siebie atencjuszką :P  
> Trzymajcie się w tym przedziwnym czasie!

16 listopada 2012 r

22:59

Alec widział, że Sherlock jest kłębkiem nerwów. Nie dziwił mu się. Nie wracali do rozmowy, którą Sherlock usłyszał w samochodzie ani wcześniej, ani teraz, siedząc w obskurnej małej kafejce internetowej, w której mogli być całkowicie anonimowi. Bez kamer, bez jakiejkolwiek kontroli tożsamości, bez płacenia kartą. Gotówka nie zostawia śladów.   
\- Kontakt zostanie przesłany przez Skype na konto, które zostało sprawdzone przez Oddział Q, czyli…  
\- Wasz Oddział Kwatermistrza, odpowiedzialny za wasze sieci komputerowe, informacje i sprzęt. Oddział, do którego należy mój brat - dopowiedział Sherlock. Alec musiał zadać sobie pytanie – jeśli nie na głos, to przynajmniej w głowie – kim, do kurwy, był ten facet? 

Kwatermistrz nie wyjaśnił niczego na jego temat, poza wymaganymi szczegółami misji. Pominął również informację, że to jego brat. Ale właściwie nie musiał tego mówić, bo nie dałoby się nie zauważyć ich rodzinnego podobieństwa. Nie chodziło tylko o burzę ciemnych loków, przenikliwe, inteligentne spojrzenie czy ostre rysy, ale o sposób wypowiadania się właściwy tylko dla ludzi wychowanych w pewnych warunkach społecznych. Alec umiał to naśladować, a James się z tym urodził, ale dla tych dwóch to było równie naturalne jak oddychanie. Podobnie jak wrodzona arogancja wiążąca się z wyjątkowymi uprawnieniami i funduszami powierniczymi oraz naturalna charyzma wynikająca z tego, że od dzieciństwa służba spełniała każdą ich zachciankę. A to było coś, czego Alec nie mógłby udawać. A w każdym razie nie za długo.  
\- To powinno... - zaczął znów Alec, ale przerwał mu dzwonek połączenia na Skype. Obaj szybko włożyli słuchawki i agent odebrał. Wolałby, żeby Sherlock nie słuchał tej rozmowy, ale cóż, mleko się wylało. Jeśli wiedział, czym jest Oddział Q, z pewnością wiedział też, kim są agenci 00 i chociaż Alec był przekonany, że nikt inny nie połączyłby tych dwóch spraw, to był też pewien, że Sherlock Holmes zrobił to już dawno temu.  
\- 006 – odezwał się w słuchawkach chłodny głos, który nie należał do Eve ani do R. Alec zamarł. Na szczęście nie było to połączenie video, ale do cholery! Sherlock popatrzył na niego pytająco. Agent postanowił go zignorować. Przygotował się na bardzo niemiłą rozmowę. "Nie pozwól skrzywdzić kwatermistrza" – to był jedyny cel jego misji. A Alec stracił go z oczu. Wprawdzie razem z Jamesem, co nieco poprawiało sytuację, ale niezbyt znacząco. Wziął się w garść.  
\- Sir.  
\- Gdzie on jest.  
Głos M był napięty, pełen frustracji, gniewu i troski. To nieco zaskoczyło Aleca.  
\- Zostaliśmy rozdzieleni, Sir. VIP był razem z 007, podczas gdy ja byłem gdzie indziej z drugim VIPem, bratem... - wyjaśniał niezbornie agent, dobrze wiedząc, że dostanie za to paskudną misję gdzieś w wietrznych jaskiniach Sahary.   
M westchnął.  
\- Nigdy nie powinienem był się na to zgodzić – powiedział z wyraźną frustracją, ale Alec wiedział, że M tak naprawdę nie miał wyboru. Nikt, kto znał kwatermistrza, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że i tak zrobiłby to, co chciał, i to w taki sposób, że MI6 tak czy siak musiałoby się zaangażować. A zawsze to lepiej wiedzieć zawczasu w co się człowiek pakuje, niż zostać w to znienacka wciągniętym. Chyba.   
\- Sir, obaj go znamy... - powiedział Alec ostrożnie, ale przerwały mu odgłosy na drugim końcu połączenia. Czekał, aż M wróci do rozmowy. Spojrzał na Sherlocka i zobaczył, że mężczyzna półleży rozwalony na niewygodnym obrotowym krześle, jak gdyby to był tron. Holmes przewrócił oczami.  
\- Musimy dalej bawić się w ciuciubabkę? Czy w tym twoim przyziemnym małym mózgu naprawdę pojawiło się przypuszczenie, że nie zorientuję się, jaką rolę pełni mój brat w tym twoim cennym MI6? - zapytał znudzonym tonem. Alec miał wrażenie, że nawet w sytuacji zagrożenia życia ten cholerny geniusz zareagowałby dokładnie tak samo, powiedziałby dokładnie te same słowa i prawdopodobnie nawet tak samo przewróciłby oczami. Jak gdyby nic nie było dla niego wystarczająco interesujące. Nawet życie lub śmierć.  
\- Mój braciszek jest kwatermistrzem MI6, jednym z najbardziej cenionych skarbów narodowych, a ciebie wysłano do ochrony jak tresowanego buldoga - powiedział Sherlock, ale ton jego głosu skłonił Aleca do zrewidowania poprzednich poglądów. Holmes wcale nie był obojętny. W sposobie, w jaki mówił o swoim bracie, było prawdziwe uczucie, miłość, duma i strach. Dokładniejsze przyjrzenie się jego twarzy ujawniło zaciśnięte szczęki i lekkie drganie prawej powieki – wyraźne objawy stresu. Te chłodne dedukcje były tylko sposobem na radzenie sobie z tym wszystkim.   
\- 006 – odezwał się znów głos przez Skype i chociaż to nie było połączenie video, obaj skupili się na ekranie komputera. To było o wiele łatwiejsze od myślenia o tym, co mogło spotkać brata i przyjaciela. Tym razem głos był kobiecy. Eve Moneypenny. - 007 właśnie się zameldował. Są bezpieczni. Wszystkie nasze kryjówki są spalone, a on chce zmylić pościg. Powiedział, że będziesz wiedział, gdzie go szukać.  
W głosie Eve słychać było prawdziwą ulgę. Alec zawsze wiedział, że agentka lubi Jamesa i Q bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego w MI6. Pamiętał jeszcze, jak się załamała po postrzeleniu 007. Prawdziwe szczęście, że nikt tego nie widział. Alec też żałował, że widział.  
\- Dzięki Bogu – powiedział i zobaczył jednocześnie falę ulgi przebiegającą przez twarz Sherlocka. Mężczyzna nie odezwał się, ale poprawił się na krześle, całą postawą ciała wyrażając niecierpliwość.  
\- Dołączę do niego, ustalimy dalsze działania i zameldujemy się – powiedział Alec do słuchawki i rozłączył się, zanim Eve lub ktokolwiek inny zdołał poprosić o lokalizację. W zasadzie był pewien, że Eve by tego nie zrobiła. Wiedziała, że to by ich wystawiło na niebezpieczeństwo. Kret nie był niczym nowym ani niezwykłym w MI6, ale tym razem świadomość jego istnienia pozostawiała gorzki posmak w ustach Aleca.  
\- Od dawna pracujesz z Bondem – oświadczył Sherlock, wstając. - Znasz jego nawyki i sposób myślenia. Wiesz, gdzie on jest.  
Alec uśmiechnął się. Pobrał na komputer wirusa z folderu online, w którym Q ukrył mnóstwo zabawek dla agentów, po czym wyłączył go i wstał.  
\- Jest tylko jedno miejsce, do którego mógł zabrać Q.  
Nie miał wątpliwości, że obaj tam są, bezpieczni. Jeśli się czegoś obawiał, to tylko tego, jak będzie wyglądała dalsza część ich misji teraz, gdy obie strony były w ofensywie, a drużyna kwatermistrza nie miała jak przejść do defensywy. Zachichotał, gdy sobie to uświadomił. Nareszcie zaczynała się zabawa!

*****************************************************

16 listopada 2012 r

23:15

James patrzył na nieruchome ciało kwatermistrza, obserwując unoszenie się i opadanie klatki piersiowej. Q jeszcze nie spał bardzo głęboko, ale James widział, że wkrótce to nastąpi. Potem będzie musiał wrócić do łóżka i położyć się obok niego, aby zapewnić mu spokój, którego kwatermistrz potrzebował. Ale na razie rozkoszował się odległością.  
Otworzył butelkę taniej whisky, która była w mini barze. Wolałby coś dobrego, coś lepszego niż to, ale uznał, że to lepsze niż nic. Miał też ogromną ochotę na papierosa, ale teraz palenie było niemożliwe. Przynajmniej udało mu się skontaktować z M – James wlał w siebie alkohol, pozwalając by przepłynął gorącą falą przez jego ciało i mając nadzieję, że wypali jego wspomnienia. I sumienie.  
Nie udało się.

Miał tylko dwie zasady. Przy wszystkich regułach, które musiał złamać na świecie, niezależnie od tego, czy były to prawa krajów, reguły społeczeństw, czy nawet surowe protokoły MI6, James był pewien, że tym dwóm zasadom dochowa wierności. Pierwsza: nie zabijać nikogo, kto na to nie zasłużył. Druga: nie wymuszać na nikim zbliżenia. Nawet jeśli zdarzyło mu się złamać pierwszą zasadę, kiedy musiał zabić postronne osoby, by utrzymać swojego VIPa przy życiu, zawsze o nich myślał. Ale ta druga? 

Kurwa.

Kwatermistrz był tak załamany, tak głęboko wstrząśnięty, a kiedy pochylił się do przodu, dając jasno znać, czego pragnie, James nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Jego własne pragnienia, które narastały od pierwszego dnia, kiedy zobaczył Q, były zbyt silne, aby mógł je zignorować. Pozwolił, by to uczucie owładnęło nim i przyćmiło jego zdrowy rozsądek.   
Kurwa!

W szoku, w traumie, ten młody człowiek szukał w nim pocieszenia, a James zamiast pocieszenia dał mu seks, bo nic innego nie potrafił. To prawda, lubił seks, ale traktował go jako kolejne narzędzie w swoim arsenale. Skorzystał z niego, bo za bardzo pragnął Q, żeby tego nie zrobić. I oczywiście, że Q nie protestował. Ale nie był w odpowiednim stanie, by wyrazić świadomą zgodę. Nie. W tej burzy emocji, w której się znajdował, było dokładnie tak samo, jakby James go zmusił.

A jednak nawet pod brzemieniem poczucia winy 007 nie mógł nie myśleć o tym, jak Q szeptał jego imię. Z taką desperacją i...

Wspomnienia powróciły, gdy James mył Q.   
\- James – szepnął kwatermistrz w taki sposób, w jaki wypowiadał jego imię tylko jeden człowiek na świecie. Było wielu innych, którzy wołali go tak samo desperacko, a jednak James ich nie pamiętał. A tego jednego tak. Ponieważ był to pierwszy i jedyny raz, kiedy ktoś wymawiał jego imię, jakby był centrum wszechświata. Jakby był bogiem. Jakby był najważniejszy. To było tak silne uczucie, że James nigdy nie był w stanie tego zapomnieć.

I nagle wszystkie elementy układanki wskoczyły na właściwe miejsca. 

James przetarł oczy i otworzył kolejną butelkę – tym razem wódki. Oferta minibaru nie wystarczyłaby nawet do lekkiego rauszu, ale stanowiła dobre odwrócenie uwagi. Wystarczające, aby powstrzymać agenta przed wypadnięciem jak burza z pokoju lub chwyceniem kwatermistrza trochę zbyt mocno w ramiona, gdy współczucie i przerażenie zalały go wraz ze wspomnieniami.

Rosalind Yates.

Tak właśnie to pamiętał. Oczywiście teraz nazywała się zupełnie inaczej.  
Ale blisko czterdzieści lat temu nosiła to nazwisko. Była legendą w MI6. Pierwszą kobietą – agentem 00. Uczestniczyła też w większej liczbie misji niż jakikolwiek agent w tym czasie. Była genialnym kryptologiem i dołączyła do MI6 prosto z Uniwersytetu Cambridge.  
Po czterech latach służby zrobiła coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego. Porzuciła MI6. Bez nowej tożsamości. Ale nie dlatego, że stała się celem. Nie. Po prostu wyszła za mąż i założyła rodzinę.  
W każdym innym przypadku byłoby to niemożliwe, ale jej mąż był lordem Mycroftem Holmesem z Baskerville, a moc, którą władał ten człowiek, była tak potężna, że jej sekret znały tylko najbardziej szlachetne i wpływowe jednostki w kraju.

Ogar z Baskerville.

Tak go nazywano, a mały James słuchał historii o nim, tak jak inne dzieci słuchały bajek o boginie ukrytym pod łóżkiem. Każdy, kto podniósł rękę przeciwko Królowej i rodzinie królewskiej, spotykał się z gniewem Ogara. Bez ustanku polował na wrogów Korony i eliminował wszelkie zagrożenia. To była zaszczytna rola. Siła polityczna, którą Holmes władał, sprawiała, że ojciec Jamesa nazywał go rządem brytyjskim.

Kiedy James dołączył do MI6, chciał dowiedzieć się, czy opowieści jego ojca nie były tylko bajkami, takimi samymi jak te o boginach. Ale działał głównie poza granicami kraju i miał bardzo niewiele wspólnego z polityką wewnętrzną, więc nie stykał się prawie w ogóle z wpływami Holmesa. 

A potem stała się Rosalind Yates.

Szpieg tak naprawdę nigdy nie opuszcza gry. Nie jest to możliwe. Gra w szpiegowanie tworzy wrogów. Wrogów o długich rękach i jeszcze dłuższej pamięci. Więc w zasadzie nie było to dużym zaskoczeniem dla nikogo, gdy lady Rosalind Holmes została porwana. Wraz z dzieckiem. Najmłodszym synem, Sherrinfordem Holmesem.   
Rino. 

James przypomniał sobie, jak wszedł do biura M z czterema innymi agentami z listy A. Byli najlepsi z najlepszych i czuli ogromną dumę, że to właśnie ich wybrano. W progu agent 004 kazał im się przygotować. James od razu zrozumiał: tego dnia mieli zabić jednego ze swoich.  
W biurze oprócz M był także lord Mycroft Holmes. Szpakowate, jakby przysypane solą włosy, bystre, inteligentne oczy i strój bibliotekarza: nieskazitelny tweedowy garnitur i laska. James pamiętał, że pomyślał wtedy, że nie wygląda na groźnego Ogara z Baskerville. Później musiał zmienić zdanie.

Rosalind Holmes odwiedziła swojego najmłodszego syna w MIT w Massachusetts i została porwana z jego mieszkania. Ślady wskazywały, że Rosalind wyeliminowała trzech porywaczy, zanim ją zabrano. M udzielił wszystkich informacji, po czym oznajmił chłodno i stanowczo, że jeśli nie da się uwolnić Rosalind Holmes, to trzeba ją zabić.   
Mycroft Holmes nawet nie mrugnął okiem.  
Podał im zdjęcia swojej żony i syna, pobitych i wyraźnie torturowanych, aby mogli się przyjrzeć. Nie prosił ich, aby uratowali jego żonę i dziecko. Po prostu skinął im głową. Chyba wtedy James zrozumiał, co to znaczy, wziąć na siebie taką odpowiedzialność. I zdobyć się na poświęcenie, którego to stanowisko wymagało. 

James otworzył ostatnią butelkę i wlał wódkę prosto do gardła. Alkohol pozostawił w ustach nieprzyjemny smak, ale i tak lepszy niż wspomnienia. Mimo to 007 wciąż wspominał.

Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć strzelaniny, która prawdopodobnie miała miejsce, kiedy weszli do kompleksu magazynów w jakimś odległym miasteczku. Brał udział w zbyt wielu takich akcjach, zarówno jako agent z listy A, jak i agent 00, nie wspominając już o swoich dniach w SAS, aby mógł sobie to przypomnieć z wszelkimi szczegółami. Ale za to doskonale pamiętał, jak wszedł do jednego z magazynów.

Najpierw do pomieszczenia wpadł martwy strażnik. Dopiero potem wszedł James, z wyciągniętą bronią, w czarnym mundurze i kominiarce. Agenci z listy A byli szkoleni na 00, więc zwykle byli lekko uzbrojeni: dwa pistolety, dodatkowy magazynek, nóż i kamizelka kuloodporna to było wszystko, co mieli do dyspozycji.  
W kącie pomieszczenia kuliła się jakaś postać. James pamiętał dokładnie, z jaką determinacją postać na niego patrzyła. Był tam strach, jasne, ale przede wszystkim nieugięte postanowienie – czego? milczenia? zabicia go, gdy się zbliży? czym? gołymi rękami?  
Pozostali agenci, widząc, że postać nie jest kobietą, co z kolei oznaczało, że na pewno nie jest Rosalind Holmes, poszli dalej. James im na to pozwolił.  
Zbliżył się do mężczyzny i wyciągnął rękę. Tamten zignorował to, trzęsąc się jak osika i ewidentnie walcząc z ogromnym bólem. Nie spuszczał jednak wzroku. James nie mógł opanować odruchu, by uklęknąć na ziemi i zdjąć kominiarkę. Z bliska widział wyraźnie, że to wcale nie mężczyzna, tylko chłopiec. Znów wyciągnął rękę.  
\- Jestem James. James Bond – uśmiechnął się i mrugnął. Wyglądało na to, że ta sztuczka zadziałała, bo chłopiec oderwał się gwałtownie od ściany i rzucił naprzód. W jednej chwili James znalazł się w jego brudnych i zakrwawionych ramionach. Wyćwiczony instynkt agenta buntował się na to, by ktoś był tak blisko, gdy był uzbrojony, ale James zwalczył go i objął chłopca.  
\- James?  
Zabrzmiało to, jakby było pierwszym słowem wymówionym od bardzo, bardzo dawna. A przecież minęły tylko 84 godziny, pomyślał James.   
\- Jamesjamesjamesjames – powtarzał chłopiec głosem przepełnionym tak wielką potrzebą bliskości, czułości, taką desperacją i kurewską nadzieją, że James poczuł, jakby był centrum wszechświata, bogiem, najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Gładził chłopca miękkimi, uspokajającymi ruchami.  
\- W porządku, Sherrinford. Zabiorę cię stąd. Już dobrze.  
Chłopiec drżał, w dziwny sposób przeszukując pokaleczonymi palcami kamizelkę kuloodporną Jamesa. Jęknął z frustracją. To zajęło chwilę, ale agent zrozumiał, co ma robić. Zdjął kamizelkę, rozpinając pasy po bokach i ściągając ją przez głowę. Chłopiec westchnął z ulgą i przywarł do odsłoniętej klatki piersiowej Jamesa. Potem znieruchomiał.  
\- James.  
Jego głos był tak pełen ulgi, tęsknoty i potrzeby, że James przełknął ślinę, by się opanować. Nałożył kamizelkę na brudną głowę Sherrinforda Holmesa i zacisnął pasy. Chłopiec jęknął i spiął się, gdy James oderwał jego głowę od swojej piersi, ale kiedy tylko wrócił do tej pozycji, znów się uspokoił.  
Bond podniósł go, zachęcając, by objął go nogami i ramionami. Chłopiec zrobił to, zdając się nie dbać o nic poza biciem serca. Niosąc go w tej sposób, agent mógł trzymać w ręku Glocka 22, który wciąż wydawał mu się bliższy niż Walther PPK. 

Potem wspomnienia się zacierają. Na pewno wywalczył drogę z kompleksu do miejsca, gdzie czekało wsparcie. Przypomniał sobie też straszny płacz Sherrinforda, gdy James umieścił go w śmigłowcu medycznym. Lekarze usiłowali go uspokoić, ale wpadł w histerię. Pamiętał też uważny wzrok Rosalind Holmes, bardzo ciężko rannej, a jednak czujnej.

Cała akcja trwała co najwyżej czterdzieści minut. Ale niedługo po niej otrzymał zadanie, dzięki któremu stał się agentem 00. I pozostawiła po sobie niejasne wizje zielonych oczu i głosu wołającego jego imię. 

\- James?

Dokładnie tak, jak zrobił to kwatermistrz. Dokładnie tak, jak zrobił to j e g o kwatermistrz. James poczuł przypływ paniki, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jego emocje narastają znacznie szybciej niż był na to przygotowany. Od kiedy? Zapytał sam siebie. Od kiedy to kwatermistrz był j e g o?  
Od kiedy zawierzył ci swoje życie, opowiedział głos w jego głowie. James postanowił to zignorować.

\- James...

Głos kwatermistrza przerwał picie i ocean myśli. James instynktownie ruszył w stronę łóżka i wślizgnął się pod kołdrę. Przytulił Q, objął go mocno i położył jego głowę na swoim sercu. Ich nogi splotły się ze sobą. Kiedy kwatermistrz znów zapadł w sen, James starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak cudownie jest czuć ciepło i ciężar jego ciała. Po prostu nie mógł.

Nie odważył się.


	15. Chapter 15

16 listopada 2012 r

23:56

Cierpliwość nigdy nie była mocną stroną Sherlocka. Jednak kiedy spoglądał na Aleca, na jego chmurną minę, na to, jak nieustannie porusza kolanem w górę i w dół albo stuka stopą, kiedy słuchał, jak wydaje krótkie instrukcje taksówkarzowi, to nabierał pewności, że agent tak samo mocno pragnie dotrzeć do celu ich podróży. Porzucili auto, którym dotarli do kafejki internetowej, a Alec zdobył dla nich nowe telefony i kilka innych gadżetów. "Q je przerobi i będą ok" – poinformował Sherlocka zupełnie niepotrzebnie.   
Sherlock wciąż był wstrząśnięty informacją, że jego malutki braciszek, którego przytulał w nocy i któremu czytał godzinami, wspiął się po drabinie politycznej na tyle wysoko, by stać się szefem Oddziału Q MI6. Ale z drugiej strony Rino zawsze był bardziej podobny do Mycrofta niż do Sherlocka. Choć chyba należałoby powiedzieć, że nie jest podobny do żadnego z nich. Poczuł dziwne ciepło w żołądku na myśl o tym, jak wiele ten chłopiec osiągnął. Bedzie musiał potem zapytać Johna, co to za uczucie. John będzie wiedział. Zawsze wiedział.  
Coś ostrego boleśnie dźgnęło go w serce, gdy pomyślał o Johnie. Wiele by dał, by to doktor jechał z nim teraz taksówką i mógł mu wyjaśnić te wszystkie emocje, nazwać je i sprawić, że łatwiej byłoby sobie z nimi poradzić. Chciałby, by John zadawał te swoje głupiutkie pytania i by rozjaśniał się z podziwu, gdy Sherlock mówiłby swoje dedukcje. Tęsknił nawet za tym, jak doktor przewracał oczami, gdy sądził, że Sherlock powiedział coś niewłaściwego.  
Bez Johna umysł Sherlocka nie działał tak, jak powinien. Ciągle mielił w głowie całą tę zagadkę związaną z Moriartym, i jego organizacją, i był pewien, że rozwiązanie jest tuż tuż... Dawno by na nie wpadł, gdyby tylko był tu John. Zadałby jedno z tych swoich głupich, ale błyskotliwych pytań, które tak doskonale przewodziły światło, i wszystkie elementy układanki wskoczyłyby na właściwe miejsca. Tylko John potrafił uciszyć jazgot w głowie Sherlocka i umożliwić mu skupienie się na zagadce.  
Ale Johna tu nie było.  
Zamiast niego był szpieg, który sam w sobie był oddzielną łamigłówką. Sherlock mógł odczytać w nim lata treningu, doświadczenia życiowe przed MI6 i odkąd stał się szpiegiem, ale jakie były jego motywacje? Co przywiodło go na tę ścieżkę? I dlaczego Sherlock nie był w stanie tego wydedukować?  
Powinien był przecież odczytać znaczenie Rino z samych tylko szpiegów. Powinien móc jednym spojrzeniem ogarnąć całą ich historię życia. Ale James Bond i Alec Trevelyan nie przypominali nikogo, kogo znał. To było naprawdę fascynujące. Z roztargnieniem zastanawiał się, czy dla Johna też byłoby to fascynujące, ale ta myśl wywołała irracjonalne uczucie w jelitach, podobne do gniewu.  
Te emocje mogłyby naprawdę człowieka wykończyć.  
Ale najbardziej Sherlock chciał zobaczyć Rino. Wiedział, co to za potrzeba i jakie to uczucie. To był niepokój i troska zrodzona z miłości. Tak twierdził Mycroft i chociaż Sherlock zwykle mu nie ufał, w to akurat wierzył. To ta troska sprawiała, że nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu i po prostu musiał przekonać się, że Rino jest bezpieczny.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że taksówka jedzie jedną z głównych ulic Londynu, w dół Buckingham Palace Road. Przecież z pewnością hotel, który wybrał James Bond, znajdował się gdzieś na bocznych ulicach, z dala od wścibskich oczu i –   
Ach.  
Tak. Nie myśląc o tym, dedukował prawidłowo. James nie zaryzykowałby kolejnego bezpiecznego domu, bo jeśli jeden został zdemaskowany, to najprawdopodobniej żaden nie był już bezpieczny. Oznaczało to również, że organizacja Moriarty'ego dokładnie wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia, więc ich prywatne domy także były "spalone". Zatem tylko hotel. W mieście takim jak Londyn nie sposób było znaleźć jakiekolwiek połączenie pomiędzy którymś z nich a jakimkolwiek hotelem, zwłaszcza że wiele miejsc nie wymagało nawet podawania nazwiska i adresu, aby wynająć pokój. Wystarczyła gotówka.  
Ależ oczywiście, pomyślał Sherlock zachwycony, gdy taksówka zatrzymała się na podjeździe jednego z najbardziej ekskluzywnych hoteli w Londynie. Tę samą prywatność i anonimowość można było znaleźć w najdroższych hotelach na widoku, w najbardziej ruchliwych częściach Londynu. Jak ten przy Buckingham Palace Road 41. Ze względu na surowe zasady dotyczące prywatności klienta, hotel odmówił umieszczenia kamer CCTV zarówno wokół budynku, jak i w środku. Personel zapewniał bezpieczeństwo i prywatność, i był znany ze swojej dyskrecji.

Alec wysiadł pierwszy, zostawiając taksówkarzowi napiwek wystarczająco duży, by nie wywołać jego niezadowolenia, a jednocześnie wystarczająco niski, by nie pozostawić po sobie żadnego wspomnienia. Nie podał Sherlockowi ręki, ale objął go i pochylił się ku niemu ze śmiechem, jakby kontynuowali jakąś rozmowę prowadzoną wcześniej w taksówce.   
\- Chodź, kochanie. Pokochasz to miejsce – powiedział uwodzicielsko.  
Sherlock również uśmiechnął się szeroko. Był naprawdę pod wrażeniem. Dobrze wiedział, że Alec nie jest nim zainteresowany, głównie dlatego, że agent preferował kobiety, a nawet jeśli szedł do łóżka z mężczyzną, był to raczej James Bond niż Sherlock czy Rino. Ale patrzył na niego tak gorąco i z tak wyraźnym pożądaniem, że Sherlock niemal w to uwierzył. Ktokolwiek patrzył na to z boku, na pewno pomyślałby, że to prawda.  
Śmiali się i szeptali do siebie, gdy mijali ciężkie dębowe drzwi, a potem cienkie szklane drzwi, i kiedy szli czarno-białym, wyłożonym drogimi kafelkami korytarzem do recepcji. Alec wyplątał się z objęć Sherlocka i podszedł do lady krokiem pełnym pewnej siebie swobody i lekkiej dumy. Sherlock usiadł na jednym z foteli i udawał że jest całkowicie rozluźniony, obserwując, jak Alec rozmawia żartobliwie i miło z recepcjonistkami i prosi o pokój.  
Recepcjonistki były uczynne i chętne do pomocy. Najwyraźniej doskonale zrozumiały to, co sugerował Alec i chociaż uśmiechały się z lekką zazdrością, to nawet nie mrugnęły okiem, podając kartę z kluczem. Dwaj mężczyźni bez walizek i teczek. Trudno było udawać turystów lub biznesmenów. A zatem homoseksualiści pragnący ukryć się przed światem. Doskonała przykrywka. Alec wziął klucz i podszedł z nim do Sherlocka. Uroczym, zachęcającym gestem usiadł mu na kolanach.  
\- Wziąłem pokój, w którym byliśmy ostatnio – powiedział, muskając nosem jego szyję, wystarczająco jednak głośno, by recepcjonistki mogły usłyszeć. - Pamiętasz?  
Sherlock przymknął oczy, jakby te pieszczoty sprawiały mu rozkosz. Położył dłoń na plecach Aleca.  
\- Och, tak... Powtórzymy to? - zapytał namiętnie i obserwował z rozbawieniem zaskoczenie w oczach agenta. Naprawdę myślał, że Sherlock nie umie się bawić?  
Alec wstał i pociągnął Sherlocka w górę. Recepcjonistki zachichotały, gdy potykając się, na wpół ciągnęli się, a na wpół nieśli do windy.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się sami, Alec odsunął się od Sherlocka, a gorączka i pragnienie ulotniły się, jakby nigdy ich tam nie było. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, ale Holmes nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Patrzył, jak agent wybiera 2 piętro i zmarszczył brwi. Stara zasada głosiła, że im bliżej parteru, tym gorsze pokoje, a Bond nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto nie wybrałby najlepszego. Ale to miało sens ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Sherlock wywnioskował, że pokój prawdopodobnie będzie w pobliżu wyjścia pożarowego. To dałoby dwa punkty wejścia i wyjścia, drogę ewakuacyjną i okno w razie potrzeby. Nieźle.

Alec poprowadził Sherlocka do pokoju 214 i wszedł bez większej ceremonii do środka, po czym z czystego profesjonalnego obowiązku przeszukał pokój wzrokiem, zanim zamknął drzwi i zasłonił zasłony. Sherlock stał przy wejściu i czekał. Było bardziej niż jasne, że Rino i Jamesa nie było w środku. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy zamierzają się rozgościć i czekać, kiedy Alec podszedł do drzwi umieszczonych tuż obok okien. Ach.  
No jasne.  
Sąsiadujące pokoje.  
Pokonanie skomplikowanego zamka nie zajęło Alecowi więcej niż minutę, ale agent nie otworzył drzwi od razu. Zamiast tego wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał.  
Jednak nie było to po prostu: puk puk puk, tylko złożony system ustalonych znaków w różnym rytmie, zaakcentowanym pauzami. Idiotyczne. Nareszcie nacisnął klamkę i zrobił krok do przodu, a Sherlock natychmiast ruszył za nim. Był tak niecierpliwy, że nie zauważył, jak Alec napina całe ciało, przechodząc przez próg i zatrzymuje się gwałtownie, więc po prostu na niego wszedł.  
Przez ułamek sekundy myślał, że pomylili pokoje. Wiadomość, którą James przekazał przez Eve, tak naprawdę nie zawierała żadnych wskazówek, więc nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego. Ale Alec nie sięgnął po broń ani nie wepchnął Sherlocka z powrotem do ich pokoju, gdzie byłby bezpieczny. Po prostu zamarł w bezruchu. Nie mogąc opanować ciekawości, Holmes wyjrzał zza jego ramienia i również zamarł.

Po pierwsze, mierzono do nich z broni. Zielone światło na Waltherze mrugało, gdy umysł Sherlocka usiłował ogarnąć scenę, którą zobaczył.  
Po drugie, broń trzymał James Bond, leżący nago w łóżku. Pistolet nawet nie drgnął w jego dłoni i prawdopodobnie to wystarczało, by Alec się spiął. Ale to nie to ich zatrzymało.

Drugim ramieniem Bond obejmował innego nagiego mężczyznę, a jego dłoń wciąż pieściła skórę tamtego. Głowa pokryta brązowymi lokami spoczywała na klatce piersiowej agenta. Sherlock bez zrozumienia wpatrywał się w głęboko zrelaksowaną twarz i mocno zamknięte oczy. Czy to był...? Czy to...? James poruszył się od niechcenia, by odłożyć broń na stolik nocny obok czarnych znajomych okularów. Podniósł palec do ust.  
\- Potrzebuje odpoczynku – powiedział ledwodosłyszalnie.  
Sherlock otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zastanowił się i postanowił zmilczeć. Zamiast tego zamknął za sobą drzwi do drugiego pokoju. Alec usiadł na jednym z foteli naprzeciwko łóżka i Sherlock poszedł w jego ślady, wciąż wpatrując się w śpiącego mężczyznę.

Przez głowę przeleciało mu kilka pytań, na które jednak natychmiast sobie odpowiedział. Rino raczej nie był typem śpiocha, ale po incydencie w opuszczonym magazynie, i po tym, jak ich kryjówka została "spalona", musiał być bardzo wyczerpany. Może nawet przeżył jakiś wstrząs. Dlatego miał prawo być nieprzytomny. Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, jego koszmary mogły wrócić, dlatego potrzebował słyszeć bicie serca, któremu ufał. To wszystko było jasne. Ale... Rino był nagi. I o to zdecydowanie Sherlock chciał zapytać.  
\- Zakładam, że mój brat zrobił to z własnej woli? - mruknął niejasno, wskazując ruchem głowy na enigmatyczne "to", które mogło być zarówno dzikim seksem, jak i zwykłym przytulaniem się do innego nagiego człowieka. Już kiedy zadawał to pytanie, chciał je cofnąć. Przecież wiedział, że Rino nie pozwoliłby się dotknąć nikomu, gdyby tego nie chciał. A jednak z jakiegoś powodu je zadał i – gdyby miał być szczery – zupełnie się nie spodziewał tego pełnego poczucia winy spojrzenia w odpowiedzi. Rozpoznał to doskonale, bo tysiąc razy widział te emocje w oczach przestępców. Dlaczego? Dlaczego James Bond czuł się winny?

Ostra woń seksu unosiła się w powietrzu, nie do pomylenia z niczym innym. Rino nie był typem osoby, która idzie z kimś do łóżka dla zabawy albo relaksu. Więc...? Instynkt nakazujący mu chronić brata, podszeptywał mu różne paskudne rzeczy, które jednak postanowił zignorować.  
\- Był w szoku – odpowiedział równie enigmatycznie James, a jego uniesiona brew wyzywała Sherlocka, by drążył dalej. Holmes tego nie zrobił. Jeszcze nie. Potrzebował o wiele więcej danych. Zamiast tego odwrócił się do Aleca i zobaczył jego zwężone oczy i napiętą twarz, ale agent sekundę później uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Wow, JB! Kwat...  
\- Zamknij się, Alec.  
Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Z jednej strony był pod wrażeniem tego, że agenci robią wszystko, by chronić tajemnicę jego brata, a z drugiej – jezu – tajemnica dawno nie była już tajemnicą. Poza tym Sherlockowi wcale nie podobał się sposób, w jaki Alec patrzył na –   
Nie.  
Alec nie patrzył na Rino. Cały ten podziw i pożądanie nie były skierowane na Rino. Niezły bajzel.  
\- On wie. Był ze mną, kiedy zadzwonił M – powiedział Alec z zabawnie zakłopotanym spojrzeniem, jak szczeniak, który pogryzł but. James zmrużył oczy z irytacji. Sherlock odczytał tę ich wymianę spojrzeń jako zażyłość i przestał się nad tym zastanawiać.

\- Kwatermistrz, co? M nie będzie zachwycony – powiedział Alec, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało coś jak prawdziwe zaniepokojenie. James wzruszył ramionami, uważając przy tym, by nie obudzić geniusza śpiącego na jego piersi, i obejmując go jakby ciaśniej.  
Jego dłoń poruszyła się, jak gdyby poza udziałem świadomości, sięgnęła do kręconych włosów Rino i zaczęła je leniwie pieścić.  
\- Mamy jeszcze trzy obiekty w Londynie, a kryjówki są spalone. Mamy kreta, a MI6 wkrótce będzie potrzebować swojego kwatermistrza. Myślę, że nadszedł czas, abyśmy podnieśli stawkę - powiedział James, zamiast złapać się na przynętę, którą Alec najwyraźniej zarzucił. Nawet leżąc nago w łóżku z innym nagim mężczyzną w ramionach, James wydawał się całkowicie pewny siebie i wcale nie zbity z tropu. Sherlock uważał, że to fascynujące.

Sherlock miał pytania. Chciał zapytać Jamesa, co zamierza zrobić z Rino. Czy – tak samo jak w przypadku innych swoich podbojów - zamierzał odejść, kiedy już się nim nasycił? Było jasne, że gust Jamesa Bonda kierował się w stronę pięknych i niebezpiecznych kobiet, a nie mężczyzn. A już na pewno nie takich mężczyzn jak Rino. Czy to mogło skrzywdzić Rino w sposób, w jaki został skrzywdzony wcześniej? Sherlock chciał o to wszystko zapytać, ale nie zrobił tego, ponieważ przypuszczał, że nawet James Bond nie znał odpowiedzi. Zatem zamiast zadawać pytania, pozwolił dwóm agentom skupić się na omawianiu strategii i prawdopodobnego kreta w MI6, jednocześnie myśląc o organizacji Moriarty'ego. Coś mu umykało. I ten brakujący element, który wciąż uniemożliwiał mu zobaczenie całej układanki, nie dawał mu spokoju. Potrzebował jednej iskry. Właściwego pytania, które należało zadać.

John, pomyślał Sherlock. Potrzebował Johna.

* ***********************************************

18 listopada 2012 r

10:00

\- Nie może pan jeszcze wyjść. Zagrożenie jeszcze nie minęło – surowy głos pielęgniarki zmusił Mycrofta do pośpiechu, gdy szedł szerokimi korytarzami prywatnego szpitala, który Holmesowie prowadzili dla swoich przyjaciół i bliskich. Obiekt był bezpieczny, a personel lojalny. Właśnie dlatego pielęgniarka tak ciężko walczyła o utrzymanie jednego upartego wojskowego doktora w murach szpitala.

Mycroft zatrzymał się przed drzwiami prywatnego apartamentu, w którym umieścił Johna. Personel zrozumiał ukryty przekaz tego gestu i zapewniał, że John otrzyma wszelką opiekę i uwagę, na jakie zasługuje. Pojawienie się Mycrofta w drzwiach nie zostało zauważone ani przez pielęgniarkę, ani tym bardziej przez Johna. Mycroft nie był zaskoczony.  
John wyglądał trochę lepiej niż wtedy, gdy trafił do szpitala. Wymuszony lekami sen i kroplówki ze składnikami odżywczymi wyraźnie pozwoliły jego zdrowemu ciału się zregenerować. Wciąż był o wiele zbyt blady i zdecydowanie za chudy, ale bez wątpienia sprawny na tyle, by móc opuścić szpital. Najwyraźniej też doskonale to rozumiał.   
\- Nie mogę tu zostać. Nie chcę tu zostać i wiem, że jestem wystarczająco zdrowy, by stąd wyjść. Nie możecie mnie tu trzymać wbrew mojej woli! - krzyknął John ze złością. Mycroft poczuł, jak ściska mu się serce. Cholera by cię wzięła, Sherlocku, zaklął w myślach, zastanawiając się jednocześnie co robić. Odchrząknął, kiedy podjął decyzję.  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie, doktorze Watson. Siostra Winters absolutnie tego nie sugerowała. Dała jedynie wyraz swojej troski, pomimo twojego szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia – powiedział uspokajającym tonem i patrzył, jak John spogląda na niego i przez jego twarz przebiega paroksyzm bólu, gdy dostrzega w nim coś, co kojarzy mu się z Sherlockiem, a potem cała złość i energia opadają z niego, niczym wytrząśnięte. Mycroft stłumił westchnienie i spojrzał krótko na pielęgniarkę.  
\- Oczywiście. Natychmiast przygotuję dokumenty dotyczące wypisu - powiedziała do Mycrofta, zanim wyszła z pokoju. John opadł na jeden z wielu foteli. Mycroft nadal stał, mając Antheę tuż za plecami.  
\- John, mój samochód jest do twojej dyspozycji. Może zabrać cię w dowolne miejsce. Jeśli zechcesz, nawet ja nie dowiem się, dokąd pojechałeś.  
John potrząsnął ze zmęczeniem głową i wstał, opierając cały ciężar ciała na lewej nodze. Stres emocjonalny najwyraźniej przywrócił ból psychosomatyczny. Niedobrze.  
\- Chcę tylko... Po prostu chcę do domu.  
Mycroft nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko skinąć głową. Dał znać Anthei, która bez słowa postukała w klawisze blackberry, organizując samochód i kierowcę.

Mycroft patrzył na Johna ze współczuciem. Zawsze myślał, że doktor będzie uzupełnieniem jego brata. Nie mylił się. John Watson stworzył Sherlocka jako człowieka. Sprawił, że Sherlock zaczął dostrzegać emocje i pomagał mu sobie z nimi radzić. Wcielił się także w rolę kompasu moralnego dla tego geniusza i doprowadził do tego, że Sherlock pracował nad tym, by stać się lepszym człowiekiem. Mycroft musiał przyznać, że nie może się już doczekać, by zobaczyć efekt tej przemiany.  
Dlatego John musiał zostać z Sherlockiem. Bez względu na koszty. Pewne było jedynie to, że Sherlock nie był nawet w połowie sobą bez doktora, a doktor bez wątpienia nie mógłby teraz przeżyć bez Sherlocka. Mycroft rozumiał, że jego brat musi być w najlepszej formie, jeśli chce ukończyć tę absurdalną grę z Moriartym, a Watson nie może zostać z tym wszystkim sam. O nie. Nadszedł czas, by Mycroft wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. Miał dość stania z boku.  
\- Doktorze, życzę wszystkiego najlepszego i mam nadzieję, że zadbasz o siebie – powiedział na pożegnanie, gdy razem z Antheą wychodzili z pokoju. Ale gdy szli korytarzem w kierunku wyjścia, zatrzymał się.  
\- Może powinniśmy zostać i zbadać twoje plecy? Byłoby to bardzo niewłaściwe, gdybyś cierpiała lub zostały ci jakieś blizny.  
Sam wyszedł z tej sytuacji zaledwie z niewielkimi otarciami, ale Anthea doznała kilku głębokich skaleczeń i usunął jej z pleców przynajmniej cztery spore odłamki szkła. Uśmiechnęła się i potrząsnęła głową.  
\- Zadbałam o to. Czy mam wysłać e-mail do Sherrinforda, by poinformować go o stanie doktora Watsona?  
Tylko nuta ciepła w jej głosie była odpowiedzią na jego troskę. Tak działała ich relacja. Mycroft nie podziękował jej za ochronę, bo byłaby to dla niej obraza. Ona nie podziękowała mu za troskę, bo w końcu ochrona jego życia była jej obowiązkiem. Zamiast tego czytała mu w myślach i przewidywała kolejne ruchy.   
\- Tak. Napisz moim braciom o Johnie i zajmij się zwiększeniem jego ochrony. Myślę też, że to najwyższy czas, by bliźnięta odwiedziły swoją babcię w Szwajcarii.  
Mieli mało czasu, zanim do sprawy wkroczy Rosalind Holmes. Mycroft nie miał wątpliwości, że matka wie wszystko o tym, co się wydarzyło w Londynie podczas jej nieobecności, jak również, że jej straszny i słuszny gniew spadnie na niego, gdy tylko znajdzie się w domu. A na całym świecie Mycroft Holmes bał się tylko swojej matki.  
Nie. Wszystko musiało zostać rozwiązane, zanim Rosalind wróci i zdecyduje się wykorzystać moc Ogara z Baskerville w sposób, w jaki mógłby to zrobić wyłącznie były szpieg.

***********************************************************

18 listopada 2012 r

10:00

\- Więc... może powinienem dodać prezerwatywy do...  
\- Nie radzę ci kończyć tego zdania, 006, chyba że masz ochotę spędzić kolejne osiem miesięcy na gorących pustyniach Afryki – przerwał mu Q swoim spokojnym, zwykłym głosem.   
Alec zamarł w połowie gestu, wkładając zimowy płaszcz Jamesa. Bardzo potrzebowali ubrań i elektroniki, a także – zdaniem obu agentów – dobrego alkoholu. Alec postanowił wybrać się na zakupy, a James na to przystał.  
\- Proszę o wybaczenie, sir – powiedział Alec poważnie, ale z wesołym błyskiem w oku. Narzucił na siebie płaszcz, pomachał energicznie na pożegnanie i wyszedł. Q przewrócił oczami i skupił się na pracy.

Sherlock leżał na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami, jakby spał, ale po szybkich ruchach gałek jego oczu Q rozpoznawał, że jest w Pałacu Myśli. James siedział przy stole i majstrował coś. Mieli bardzo mało czasu na przygotowania do tej misji i Q zostawił w MI6 mnóstwo zabawek, z których teraz chciałby skorzystać. Jak na przykład urządzenia do wykrywania sygnałów GPS. No cóż, nie miał ich i nie mógł po nie wrócić, bo byli spaleni, więc poprosił Jamesa o skonstruowanie czegoś podobnego z elektroniki, którą przyniósł Alec. James bez słowa protestu wziął się do pracy.  
Q obserwował go ukradkiem, starając się nie myśleć o tym, że najprawdopodobniej na zawsze zrujnował ich relacje zawodowe. To, co się wydarzyło między nimi w Centrum Dowodzenia, nie było niczym niezwykłym dla Bonda, a Q mógł swobodnie udać, że to wykorzystał. Ale ostatniej nocy było zupełnie inaczej. Q niechcący ujawnił, ile James dla niego znaczy i nie mógł być na tyle głupi, by wierzyć, że agent tego nie zrozumiał.  
James traktował go zupełnie tak samo jak wcześniej, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, ale Q i tak czuł się niezręcznie. Ostry ból straty, o której wiedział, że nadchodzi, niemal uniemożliwiał mu oddychanie. Oczywiście, że 007 traktuje go tak samo, jest w końcu profesjonalistą, i pozostanie nim aż do końca misji, ale Q był pewien, że po tym wszystkim nie będzie już zalotnych przekomarzanek. Teraz już Bond wiedział, że jego pragnienia dotyczą czegoś o wiele większego niż chwilowa przyjemność, a przecież James Bond nie angażował się w związki. Nie, żeby Q kiedykolwiek pragnął związku. O Boże, zachowywał się jak chory z miłości nastolatek, a nie jak dorosły mężczyzna.  
Kurwa. 

A jednak nie mógł nie wrócić wspomnieniem do momentu przebudzenia. Po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat czuł się absolutnie bezpieczny. Ukryty w silnych ramionach, z głową opartą na ciepłej klatce piersiowej. Słyszał rytmiczne bicie serca, które koiło go przez długą chwilę, zanim nie uświadomił sobie, gdzie jest i co się stało. Potem zerwał się jak oparzony, wyskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki.   
Żołądek podskoczył mu do gardła, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak pociągnął za spust i jak krew rozprysnęła się po podłodze, jak odebrał człowiekowi życie. Q zwracał treść żołądka, dopóki nie pozostał mu w ustach już tylko kwaśny smak śliny, a wtedy uświadomił sobie, że do jego nagich, wilgotnych od zimnego potu pleców przyciska się inne ciało. Pozwolił, by silne ramiona pomogły mu wstać i utrzymywały go w pionie, gdy mył zęby i twarz. Wziął oferowaną szklankę wody i wypił, a potem pozwolił się zaprowadzić pod prysznic.  
007 delikatnie zmył z niego zimny pot, rozgrzał lodowate dłonie i stopy. Jego dotyk był ostrożny i uważny, ale nie seksualny i chociaż rzeczowy umysł Q podpowiadał mu, że James dba o niego tylko dlatego, że jest VIPem wymagającym ochrony, to jednak pozwolił, by ten czuły dotyk go pocieszył.

Kiedy był już suchy i ubrany, 007 zapytał go, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, i podał mu filiżankę doskonałego Earl Greya, przygotowanego tak, jak lubił. Kiedy Q zapewnił go, że czuje się dobrze, James powiedział, że Sherlock i Alec są w pokoju obok.  
Atmosfera rozrzedziła się, jak tylko pojawił się Alec i chociaż Q nienawidził być przedmiotem żartów, musiał przyznać, że pomogło mu to odzyskać jako taką równowagę i skupić się na pracy, zamiast na rozpamiętywaniu rzeczy, na które nie miał już wpływu. Ale cieszył się, że 006 wyszedł na zakupy, potrzebował chociaż chwili spokoju.

Ponownie skupił się na skomplikowanych mapach komunikacji. Miał dwa tablety i dwa telewizory z pokoju hotelowego podłączone do systemu jako zaimprowizowane centrum dowodzenia, ale nawet gdyby miał ich jeszcze więcej, to i tak łatwiej byłoby zlikwidować cały bałagan z bezpiecznego brzucha MI6. Mimo to zaczynał dostrzegać logikę w poszczególnych klastrach komunikacyjnych.  
Organizacje terrorystyczne często pracowały w komórkach. Najczęściej komórki nie wiedziały o istnieniu innych komórek ani o ich zadaniach. Ludzie składający się na daną komórkę wiedzieli tylko o swoim zadaniu i nie mieli pojęcia o żadnym większym celu. Jednak w każdej komórce zwykle była jedna osoba, z którą wszyscy się komunikowali lub o której wiedzieli. Osoba, która znała plan. Zazwyczaj wystarczyło, by Q wyśledził komórki i liderów, aby je zniszczyć. Chociaż nie było żadnej gwarancji, że organizacja Moriarty'ego jest taka sama, mapy komunikacyjne były znajome.  
Ale gdy patrzył na mapy, które stworzył, zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest w nich coś dziwnego. Coś uniemożliwiało mu zrozumienie ich. Jego zadaniem jako kwatermistrza było zobaczenie dużego obrazu, zanim skupił się na szczegółach. Musiał wiedzieć, jak będzie wyglądała misja i jak może się potoczyć, zanim zdecydował o rodzaju materiałów wybuchowych lub o sposobie wykorzystania sprzętu wywiadowczego. Potrafił zobaczyć ogólny obraz. Tyle że teraz miał wrażenie, że duży obraz, który widzi, jest niedokończoną układanką.   
Zastanawiał się, czy właśnie to frustrowało Sherlocka. Jego brat głównie milczał, pozwalając sobie od czasu do czasu na wybuchy złości i frustracji, a Q miał wrażenie, że Sherlock też widzi niedokończoną układankę, którą miał przed sobą. Bez wątpienia układanka Sherlocka jest bardziej złożona i szczegółowa, ale wciąż zawiera ten sam błąd. Q westchnął i zamknął mapę.  
Potrzebował na chwilę zająć się czymś innym, żeby odświeżyć mózg. Będzie musiał wymyślić, jak rozplątać linie komunikacji, nie mając do dyspozycji mocy obliczeniowej superkomputera, a to wymagało o wiele większego skupienia niż to, co był w stanie z siebie teraz wykrzesać.  
Zamiast tego zajął się oficjalną i nieoficjalną komunikacją, którą jego program pocztowy zebrał z setek anonimowych kont e-mail, które założył. 486, odczytał liczbę na górze. Szybko przewinął w dół, przeglądając tematy, gdy na stole pojawił się gorący kubek Earl Greya. Q spojrzał w górę, zaskoczony, i napotkał rozbawione błękitne oczy Jamesa.  
\- Musisz więcej jeść i pić, jeśli nie zamierzasz spać – oświadczył 007, wskazując rogalik z szynką i serem, który położył obok kubka. James szybko przywykł do tego karmienia, pomyślał Q, kiwając głową i biorąc rogalika w dłoń. Dotknął ikony wiadomości e-mail, aby ją otworzyć.

Słyszał, jak za jego plecami James stawia jedzenie dla Sherlocka i próbuje go obudzić. Pozwolił, by te odgłosy zniknęły w tle, gdy zajął się czytaniem wiadomości od Bishopa i Spidera, dwóch najlepszych hakerów w Oddziale. Zakończyli audyt systemów komputerowych i zapór ogniowych i prześledzili źródło hakowania, które trwało od dobrych trzech tygodni, aż do lokalizacji w Londynie. Nie byli w stanie podać adresu, ale wiedzieli, że znajduje się on w centrum Londynu, i obawiali się, że można to powiązać ze śladami terroryzmu wewnętrznego, który pojawiał się na ich radarach od jakiegoś czasu.  
Q przesłał tego maila do wiadomości M i przewijał dalej, aż do maila od Anthei, którego otworzył i przeczytał szybko, raz, dwa i po raz trzeci, zanim zamknął oczy i odłożył rogalika. Poczuł suchość w ustach i napił się gorącej herbaty. Pił, dopóki nie poczuł, że może mówić. Cholera, pomyślał. Wszystko działo się trochę za szybko, a on nie widział jeszcze rozwiązania problemu. Było to – najłagodniej mówiąc – frustrujące.

Odepchnął się od stołu i odwrócił krzesło, aż mógł spojrzeć na leżącego na brzuchu brata. Filiżanka parującej herbaty stała na stoliku nocnym, a James wrócił do swojego zajęcia. Teraz jednak podniósł zatroskany wzrok i Q zupełnie bez sensu zadał sobie pytanie, czy ta troska dotyczy go jako osoby, czy jako VIPa. Natychmiast skarcił się za to w myślach i znów skupił się na Sherlocku.   
Pomimo tego, że wiedział o jego życiu niemal wszystko, nie był pewien, czy Sherlock sam rozumie naturę swojego przywiązania do doktora Watsona. John "wziął go" od samego początku, zafascynował go tą swoją pozorną nieszkodliwością i jednoczesną pewnością przy naciskaniu spustu, pewnym okiem strzelca, bystrym, lekarskim umysłem i umiejętnością bycia tak przyziemnym, a jednak tak błyskotliwym. Nawet jeśli nikt inny tych cech nie dostrzegał, to Sherlock tak. Q miał wrażenie, że jego brat zdaje sobie sprawę, że John jest dla niego ważny – tylko nie wie, dlaczego.

Wstał z krzesła i przysiadł na łóżku obok brata. Wiedział, że James mówił do Sherlocka, a nawet potrząsał jego ramieniem, by go obudzić, ale takie rzeczy nigdy nie działały. Kiedy Sherlock był w swoim Pałacu Myśli, jego zmysły zbierały informacje i zapisywały je na "dysku twardym", ale Sherlock nie sprawdzał ich przez wiele godzin, dopóki nie był gotowy wyjść i wrócić do żywych. Q nie miał tyle czasu.  
Położył głowę na piersi brata i słuchał powolnego, równomiernego bicia jego serca. Dźwięk był tak samo znajomy jak jego własny oddech i jak zawsze niósł ukojenie. Ręka Sherlocka niemal natychmiast przesunęła się po włosach Q, a zaraz potem jego powieki drgnęły i uniosły się. Sherlock popatrzył na Q uważnie, jak zawsze, gdy Q go potrzebował.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał głosem zachrypniętym od wielogodzinnego milczenia. Q popatrzył na niego ciężko i usiadł. Sherlock nieświadomie zrobił to samo.  
\- To John – powiedział Q i zobaczył, jak fala paniki przepływa przez twarz brata. Wiedział, że Sherlock ma pytania i że zadałby je każdej innej osobie, ale tym razem zaufał, że Q powie mu niepytany.   
\- Twoje mieszkanie zostało zaatakowane. Mycroft był tam w tym czasie, ale Anthea go ochroniła. Ale John cierpiał z powodu... swojej żałoby. Nastąpiły pewne... komplikacje...  
\- ...więc Mycroft zabrał go do St. Andrews. Nie chciał tam jednak zostać i wyszedł, kiedy tylko mógł – dopowiedział Sherlock, czytając resztę informacji z oczu Q.   
Q skinął tylko głową. Wiedział doskonale, że jego brat najbardziej na świecie pragnie teraz odnaleźć Johna, ale było to niemożliwe. Musieli czekać na Aleca. Musieli się spakować i przygotować. Było bardziej niż prawdopodobne, że John był obserwowany i gdyby się ujawnili, znaleźliby się pod ostrzałem. To było zbyt ryzykowne. Ale konieczne, Q był tego świadom. Sherlock potrzebował Johna. Tak jak Q potrzebował najlepszych komputerów i technologii.  
\- 221B. Musimy iść do 221B – powiedział Sherlock, a Q skinął głową. Patrzył, jak jego brat zaczyna krążyć po mieszkaniu, jego mózg włączył w obieg nowe informacje, które musiał przetworzyć. Być może tego właśnie potrzebował, pomyślał Q, ale bez większej nadziei. Poczuł na sobie pytające spojrzenie Jamesa Bonda, ale zignorował je. Później. Później będzie czas na opowiedzenie wszystkich historii, a jeśli trzeba będzie coś wyjaśniać, to wolałby to zrobić raz. Kiedy wróci Alec.

Zapowiadał się długi, długi dzień.


	16. Chapter 16

18 listopada 2012 r

13:00

\- Jest pan pewien? Mogę pana podrzucić...  
\- Nie, tu będzie dobrze. Dziękuję – powiedział John, zanim kierowca zdążył skończyć. Nie chciał dłużej czuć zapachu skórzanych siedzeń i subtelnego odświeżacza powietrza. Chciał być w chłodnym, rześkim, zimowym powietrzu londyńskich ulic. Chciał poczuć coś innego niż ból. John patrzył, jak samochód odjeżdża, zanim ruszył, utykając lekko. Wiedział, że ból w nodze nie jest prawdziwy, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to być ostrym i gryzącym jak zimowe powietrze. Jednak wydawał się niemal... przyjemny w porównaniu z tym innym bólem.

Strata miała gorzki smak. Zawsze tak było i pewnie powinien już przyzwyczaić się do tej goryczy na języku. Kiedy zmarli rodzice, kiedy odeszła Mary, każdego dnia w Afganistanie, gdy tracił pacjentów czy kolegów z oddziału – gorycz. A jednak ten posmak zawsze go zaskakiwał. Powinien już wiedzieć, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Ale nie wiedział. Terapeutka kazałaby mu skupić się na pozytywnych aspektach życia, ale aktualnie John wątpił, czy życie ma jakieś pozytywne aspekty. Był cały odrętwiały i wydrążony.  
To bolało.  
Był realistą. Wiedział, że życie czasami bywa do dupy, a czasami jest dobre i najważniejsze jest to, by te dobre chwile przeważały nad złymi. Ale tak nie było. Nie mogło. Nie tym razem. Tym razem wydawało się, że na całym świecie nie ma już nic dobrego. Czuł się tak, jakby przez chwilę trzymał w ramionach wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnął, czego kiedykolwiek potrzebował – a teraz to stracił.   
To bolało w chuj.  
Chciał krzyczeć ile sił w płucach, wykrzyczeć światu w pysk, że to niesprawiedliwe, ale wiedział, że to nie pomoże. Nie przywróci go do życia. Nie było już nic do zrobienia, nic, co choć trochę złagodziłoby ból. Nigdy. Bo on nie żył. I już zawsze będzie martwy. O Boże. John wziął głęboki oddech. Ostre zimowe powietrze paliło go w płucach i rozkoszował się tym bólem. Czuł, jakby wszystko go bolało. Każda najmniejsza kość w jego ciele bolała od utraty, ale nic nie bolało tak bardzo jak pustka w samym jądrze jego istoty.

Oczywiście, pomyślał John. Oczywiście to musiało się stać właśnie teraz, kiedy myślał, że już przeszedł przez całe piekło. Kiedy obaj przez nie przeszli. Kiedy wreszcie wszystko się uspokoiło, a on miał poczucie, że trzyma w ramionach to, czego pragnął. To oczywiste, że stało się to dokładnie teraz.   
Bo przecież trzymał go w ramionach. Nie dosłownie. Ale czuł tę ulgę, o której wiele razy słyszał, ale nigdy wcześniej jej nie zaznał – ulgę, że jest ktoś, kto czeka na ciebie w domu. Że kogoś obchodzi, czy do tego domu wrócisz czy nie. Choć przez cały ten czas John obawiał się, że zostanie porzucony. Bo niby dlaczego nie? Zawsze był porzucany. I czyż nie to właśnie się stało?  
Łzy znów popłynęły mu z oczu, niechciane, ale nie niespodziewane. Cholera. Wydawało mu się, że już mu zabrakło łez, że jego ciało dało sobie spokój z ich produkcją, bo płacz nie był w stanie oddać głębi jego bólu, był tylko powierzchownym, nic nie znaczącym gestem. Ale kiedy tylko łzy znów zalały mu twarz, poczuł, jak zaciska mu się gardło, uniemożliwiając oddech, uniemożliwiając przełknięcie cierpienia i udręki. Całe jego ciało płonęło. I to bolało. Boże, to tak bardzo bolało.

Mimo to szedł. Ignorował ból nogi, ból ramienia, ból serca i grudę bólu w gardle. Chciał do domu. Do jedynego miejsca, które skrywało wszystkie jego dobre wspomnienia. Do jedynego miejsca, w którym nie umierał z rozpaczy, bo mógł zapaść się w swojej pamięci. Dom. Śmiech, połyskliwe zielone oczy wypełnione ciekawością, sympatią i tymi wszystkimi uczuciami, o których John nie odważył się myśleć. Tęsknota za tym była jak nóż wbity w serce. John niecierpliwie otarł łzy i szedł dalej.  
Boże, ulice. Nawet ulice były nawiedzone przez wspomnienia. Tędy biegli razem, gonili kogoś, lub sami byli gonieni, śmiejąc się przez cały czas. Gra rozpoczęta, John! - powiedziałby w ten swój cudowny sposób. John niemal mógł usłyszeć poprzez wiatr ten głęboki baryton mówiący zawsze trochę za szybko i ze zbyt dużym entuzjazmem jak na tak ponury temat, jakie zwykle poruszali: przestępstwa, morderstwa, porwania, zagadki. Ale ten głos nie był prawdziwy. Nic nie było prawdziwe. I już nigdy nie miało być.   
Świadomość, że nigdy już nie usłyszy tego głosu, nie zobaczy mrugających do niego jasnozielonych oczu, bolała nie do wytrzymania. I to ukryte pragnienie, by kiedyś poczuć smak jego ust, nerwowy rytm odgrywany przez jego artystyczne szczupłe palce na własnym ciele – ono już się nie ziści. Nie ma już tego pragnienia. Nigdy więcej nie będzie go miał.  
Nigdy. Nigdy. Nigdy więcej.

I Johna tam nie było.  
Nie było go tam, żeby się pożegnać, po raz ostatni chwycić zbyt szczupłe dłonie, poczuć w ramionach zaskakująco muskularne ciało. Nie było go tam. Był zbyt daleko, zbyt pochłonięty własnymi sprawami, zbyt – John zdusił tę myśl. Nie mógł o tym myśleć. Nie chciał tego pamiętać. Tego, jak żołądek podskoczył mu do gardła, gdy zobaczył karetkę, łez Lestrade'a, sposobu, w jaki detektyw inspektor powiedział, że mu przykro – to nic nie znaczyło, nawet jeśli Greg nie był w stanie zaoferować niczego więcej.

John skręcił w Baker Street i zatrzymał się. Nie mógł iść dalej, ponieważ -

Ból emocjonalny stał się nagle fizyczny. John wziął głęboki wdech i złapał się za serce. Bolało, jakby pękło na tysiące kawałków. Oparł się o ścianę, nie czując zimna cegieł. Drętwienie lewego ramienia, tępy, ciężki ból za mostkiem. Zawał. Ledwie widział przez łzy, a jednak mógł dostrzec na chodniku czerwoną plamę. Krew. O Boże. J e g o krew.  
Nie.  
John otwartymi ustami łapał oddech, ale zimowe powietrze nie docierało do jego płuc. Jakby nie było tlenu. Nie było czym oddychać. John wiedział, że umiera, że zaraz się udusi.  
Poczuł na sobie dłonie, ale to nie były j e g o dłonie. Te ręce podtrzymały go, gdy John osunął się po ścianie. W zamglonych oczach zamigotały światła.  
Czerwone i niebieskie.  
Jak wtedy.  
I policyjne taśmy. Tam, gdzie był ich dom.   
Dom.   
Ich domu już nie było. John już nigdy nie wejdzie po schodach, by usłyszeć radosne okrzyki, ponure odpowiedzi albo pełne frustracji dźwięki skrzypiec. Nigdy już nie wejdzie do salonu i nie zobaczy go wyciągniętego na kanapie w tym absurdalnym szlafroku. Nigdy już nie usłyszy pytania "Kupiłeś herbatę?", gdy będzie wciągał po schodach sklep spożywczy.

Troskliwe ręce podtrzymywały go, choć nogi się pod nim uginały, a inna para rąk podała mu brązową, papierową torbę. John ostatkiem sił podniósł ją do ust. Walczył o każdy oddech, gdy czarne plamy wirujące w polu jego widzenia zasłaniały ulicę. Ktoś do niego mówił, spokojnie i troskliwie, prosił, by John oddychał. Robił to. Chciał powiedzieć, że go to nie obchodzi, że to już nie ma znaczenia, ale nie powiedział tego. Mimo że tak było. Nawet ból w płonących płucach nie był ważny. Nic nie było. I nic już nie mogło go zranić. Nie bardziej niż strata. 

\- John! John! Och, dzięki Bogu, nic ci nie jest – znajomy głos przedarł się przez szum w uszach Johna. Doktor podniósł wzrok na zmęczoną, udręczoną twarz, włosy jakby posypane pieprzem i solą i nieodstępny trencz. Zamrugał i otarł łzy. Ktoś odjął torbę od jego ust. Nie wiedział kto. Nie obchodziło go to.  
\- Boże, prawie oszalałem ze strachu, kiedy... John? Wszystko w porządku?  
Nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział jak. Nie było w porządku. Już nigdy nic nie miało być w porządku. Ale czy można coś takiego odpowiedzieć? Tylko o n by mógł. Ale John nie był taki jak on. Napotkał spojrzenie jasnych, zmartwionych oczu i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest jedynym, który cierpi. Wiedział, że powinien przynajmniej skinąć głową na znak, że rozumie pytanie, ale nie miał siły. Był wyczerpany. Marzył tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do domu i położyć się na kanapie, która wciąż nim pachniała. Była źródłem przyjemniejszych wspomnień niż jakikolwiek inny cal mieszkania. Albo Londynu. Albo świata. Tak, to brzmiało jak coś, co chciał zrobić. Mężczyzna naprzeciwko niego zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Zabrali cię gdzieś? - zapytał głosem pełnym troski. Och, pomyślał John. Zapomniał o Mycrofcie. Poczuł ukłucie winy. Mycroft starał się pomóc, a John potraktował go okropnie.  
\- Przyszedłem się z tobą zobaczyć i zastałem potłuczone szyby, dziury po kulach i krew. Myślałem, że... Nie wiem, co myślałem. Gdzie byłeś?  
John poczuł zmieszanie, ale już po chwili zmył je ból i smutek. Co za idiota, pomyślał tępo. Prawdopodobnie myślał, że Lestrade się nie przejmie. Że John się nie przejmie. Ale obaj się przejęli. Obaj czuli ból i stratę. Obaj byli w żałobie.

John rozejrzał się. Przed 221B parkowały wozy policyjne. Kręcili się tam też mundurowi, pilnując miejsca zdarzenia. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ich mieszkanie stało się miejscem zdarzenia, ale rozpoznawał ponurą twarz Andersona wyciągającego swój zestaw technika, a wyczerpane oczy Donovan patrzyły na niego przepraszająco. Zignorował to.  
\- John, co się stało w mieszkaniu? Byłeś tam? - zapytał Lestrade, a John spróbował się skoncentrować. Był w mieszkaniu?  
Mycroft. Przyszedł Mycroft. Mówił... Co mówił? John nie pamiętał. Ale to i tak nie miało znaczenia. Odwrócił wzrok od inspektora i popatrzył na tłumek zgromadzony pod budynkiem. Ludzie zawsze lgnęli do miejsca zdarzenia. To ciekawość. O n by powiedział, że taka jest ludzka natura. Tacy właśnie są ludzie, John. Zlatują się jak muchy do trupa.  
Poczuł, że zaraz umrze, gdy nagle dostrzegł w tłumie znajome ciemne loki. Jego serce przyspieszyło gwałtownie.  
To nie był on. Oczywiście, że nie. Jego już nie było i nie miał nigdy wrócić. John o tym wiedział, ale jego serce najwyraźniej nie. Mężczyzna z kręconymi włosami był od niego młodszy. Wyglądał na najwyżej dwadzieścia pięć lat. Miał na sobie o wiele za zielony, obszerny, zimowy płaszcz, ale jego szyja była odsłonięta. O n miałby szalik. Zawsze nosił szaliki.

Mężczyzna w kręconymi włosami przeszedł pod taśmą i rozmawiał z konstablem, który próbował go zatrzymać. Obok niego stał wysoki, postawny blondyn. Rozmowa najwyraźniej się zakończyła, młody człowiek zaczął iść w ich stronę i z bliska John rozpoznawał te kości policzkowe, te delikatne rysy. Patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany. Lestrade coś do niego mówił, ale zagłuszyło to bicie jego głupiego serca.

Oczywiście to nie był on. Ale było między nimi dziwne podobieństwo, w twarzy i w zwinnej budowie ciała, w ruchach. John mimowolnie zrobił krok do przodu, a potem się zatrzymał. Młody człowiek nie. Szedł ku niemu, aż wreszcie Lestrade zwrócił na niego uwagę i krzyknął coś. John nie słyszał co. Mężczyzna miał zielone oczy. Nie tak jasne. Nosił okulary w ciemnych oprawkach, ale pod nimi wyraźnie widać było zieleń przetykaną złotem.  
Słyszał, jak Lestrade coś mówi i idzie ku mężczyźnie – prawdopodobnie aby go zatrzymać. Chciał zawołać na niego, by pozwolił mu przejść, ale wtedy wysoki blondyn zastąpił Lestradowi drogę. Młody człowiek podszedł do Johna.  
\- Doktorze Watson – powiedział i John zamarł na brzmienie jego głosu. Nie był to dobrze mu znany głęboki baryton, ale było w tym głosie to samo... coś, co sprawiało, że był doskonale słyszalny nawet przez ogłuszający szum w uszach. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto w zielone oczy, wypełnione ciepłem i troską. O Boże, te oczy. Inne, ale przecież takie znajome.  
Młody człowiek powiedział coś jeszcze, ale John tego nie usłyszał, bo skupił się na jego oczach, kościach policzkowych i szczupłych, artystycznych dłoniach, które zdawały się chcieć go dotknąć, a jednak tego nie zrobiły. Zauważył, że te dłonie drżą. Jednak już za chwilę mężczyzna powiedział coś, co otrzeźwiło Johna i sprawiło, że Lestrade zamilkł. Cały świat zamarł na chwilę.  
\- Nazywam się Sherrinford Holmes, John. Jestem bratem Sherlocka Holmesa.

*****************************************************************

18 listopada 2013 r

12:45

James obserwował kwatermistrza tak dyskretnie, jak tylko mógł, wioząc ich w kierunku Baker Street 221B. Alec do tej pory był zaskakująco cichy, a Sherlock wydawał się głęboko zamyślony. James nawet nie próbował domyślać się, co działo się w jego głowie. Zamiast tego skupił się na kwatermistrzu.  
\- Nic mi nie jest, 007 – powiedział Q, ale James tego nie kupował.   
Kwatermistrz unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z nim lub Alecem, a co ważniejsze, unikał dotykania kogokolwiek. Wzdrygnął się wyraźnie, kiedy boy hotelowy omal się o niego otarł – i to bardzo martwiło Jamesa. Wiedział, co to znaczy. Wiedział, że taka reakcja była odpowiedzią na wiele godzin tortur i pamiętał już jego historię, ale nie miał jasności co do szczegółów stanu Sherrinforda Holmesa po porwaniu.   
Żałował, że nie obejrzał go dokładnie, że nie przyjrzał się bliznom, jeśli takie istniały, że nie domyślił się, jakiego rodzaju torturom był poddawany. Niestety, był zbyt... rozproszony tym, że ciało młodego człowieka było gorące, pełne pożądania i desperacji, i tym, że jego własne ciało reagowało podobnie. To było zaskakujące. Ale jeszcze bardziej zaskakująca była siła uczuć, które zobaczył w oczach Q. Gdyby miał być wobec siebie tak szczery, jak prawie nigdy nie bywał, musiałby przyznać, że siła tych uczuć była przerażająca. Q nie widział w nim mężczyzny. Nawet nie agenta. Traktował go niemal jak koc ochronny, jak zbroję – i James był przerażony samą możliwością posiadania nad kimś takiej władzy. A jednocześnie było to niewyobrażalnie rozkoszne. Westchnął w duchu i znów zerknął na kwatermistrza.  
Był blady. To nie było nic nowego. Za to nie miał podpuchniętych oczu i wyglądał na mniej wychudzonego niż wcześniej. To jego spojrzenie martwiło Jamesa. Przepełnione bólem i dziwnie ostrożne – a tego James zupełnie nie umiał zinterpretować. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że młody człowiek był tak spięty, że...  
Och. Powstrzymał tę myśl, zanim rozbił samochód. Wróci do tego, kiedy będzie sam. Ewentualnie w towarzystwie butelki bardzo drogiej szkockiej.

\- Szlag. Scotland Yard zamienił całą tę cholerną ulicę w miejsce zdarzenia - powiedział kwatermistrz, wkraczając w myśli Jamesa. Alec pochylił się do przodu z tylnego siedzenia, odpinając pasy, by zajrzeć w tablet Q. Sherlock ani drgnął.  
\- Musieli przyjść do Johna i znaleźli pozostałości po ataku na Mycrofta – odezwał się cicho. James skonstatował, że Sherlock był bardzo zgaszony przez cały ten czas, gdy szykowali się do opuszczenia hotelu i szukali nowego pojazdu. Wiedział, że powinien się o niego bardziej zatroszczyć, ale szczerze mówiąc, był zbyt zajęty kwatermistrzem.  
\- John tam jest. W porządku – powiedział Q zdecydowanie. James rozpoznał ten ton, a po minie Aleca wnioskował, że drugi agent też go rozpoznaje. W ten sposób Q mówił do nich, kiedy potrzebował ich pełnej uwagi i posłuszeństwa. Kwatermistrz przez chwilę obserwował pocięte materiały z CCTV na tablecie, po czym wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Alec, pojedziesz Sherlockiem do St. Andrews. To jest na obrzeżach miasta. Sherlock cię pokieruje. Tam na nas zaczekacie. James, ty i ja idziemy na miejsce zdarzenia i zabieramy doktora Watsona i być może detektywa inspektora. Jeśli John jest celem, prawdopodobnie inspektor także.  
James skinął głową. Nie podobał mu się pomysł wystawienia kwatermistrza na taką otwartą przestrzeń, ale było bardzo mało prawdopodobne, aby snajperzy strzelali, gdy cała okolica była pełna policjantów.  
\- Przyjąłem. Co to jest St. Andrews?  
Alec potraktował słowa Q jak rozkaz, natomiast Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobał mu się ten pomysł. Jednak nawet on rozumiał, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Gdyby pojawił się na ulicy, jego zdjęcia w mig obiegłyby całą Anglię, co w sposób oczywisty udaremniłoby całą akcję. Ale jeśli James i Q zabiorą Johna i inspektora z miejsca zdarzenia, nikt nie będzie zaskoczony.  
\- To jest...  
\- Zaczekaj, czy to ta rezydencja, która została przekształcona w szpital w 1900 roku? Tam, gdzie kilka lat temu leżał książę Karol? - uprzytomnił sobie Alec, a Q skinął głową.  
Cholera, pomyślał James, czy istniało w Anglii coś, w czym rodzina Holmesów nie maczałaby palców? Nie odezwał się jednak. Nie był pewien, jak zareagowałby kwatermistrz, gdyby się dowiedział, że James przypomniał sobie ich wspólną historię.  
\- Tak, to ten – potwierdził cicho Sherlock, a James zatrzymał auto. Samochód za nimi zatrąbił, ale James zignorował to, wysiadł i podszedł do drzwi kwatermistrza, który czekał spokojnie, aż agent go wypuści. Alec wskoczył na miejsce kierowcy i ruszył. James gestem uspokoił kierowcę drugiego samochodu, który w odpowiedzi pokazał mu środkowy palec. Bond zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.  
\- Idziemy? - zapytał, oferując żartobliwie ramię, a kwatermistrz przyjął je chętnie. James był pewien, że jego oferta zostanie odrzucona i był mile zaskoczony.  
Zbliżyli się do tłumu i James poczuł, jak Q spina całe ciało. Niech to szlag. Najwyraźniej ostatnie wydarzenia obudziły wszystkie lęki, które przez pewien czas były uśpione. Spojrzał na młodego człowieka z troską, ale ten starannie unikał jego wzroku. Przerażony, ale zdeterminowany Sherrinford Holmes, pomyślał James, a nie kwatermistrz MI6.   
\- Pójdę pierwszy – powiedział. - Idź za mną.  
Zaczął przebijać się przez tłum, czując, jak Q zaciska dłoń na jego płaszczu. Przepraszając, przeciskał się pomiędzy ludźmi na tyle powoli, by kwatermistrz nadążył. Wkrótce znaleźli się przy policyjnej taśmie. James stanął za kwatermistrzem i objął go. Młody człowiek oparł się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową i James czuł, jak jego ciało się odpręża.  
\- Więc jaki jest ten wielki plan, kwatermistrzu? - szepnął mu do ucha. Q odwrócił się lekko i popatrzył na niego z pewnym siebie uśmiechem i psotnym błyskiem w oku, po czym objął go za szyję.  
\- Zastraszenie – powiedział wprost w jego usta. - Groźby. Przemoc. W razie potrzeby porwanie. Wchodzisz do gry, 007?  
Powrócił kwatermistrz MI6. To był zdecydowanie on, nie młody człowiek, którego James wziął do łóżka. Rola narzucała osobowość, tak jak pseudonimy przybierane przez Jamesa i Aleca narzucały im wiele osobowości. Bond musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem.  
\- Dla ciebie? Zawsze, sir – wymruczał i poczuł, jak Q drży. Chciał się wycofać, przestać używać uwodzenia i seksu jako narzędzia, ale kwatermistrz czuł się w tej konwencji swobodnie. Do tego przywykł. James mówił sobie, że młody człowiek potrzebuje teraz stałości i tego, do czego przywykł, a nie zmian. Sam rozumiał, że to brudne kłamstwo i głupia wymówka, ale był doskonałym kłamcą.  
\- Idziemy, agencie? - Q pochylił się pod taśmą, a James ruszył za nim.  
Konstabl, który pilnował miejsca zdarzenia i pisał notatkę służbową, zatrzymał ich machnięciem ręki. Starał się przybrać postawę dowódcy, ale wyglądał jak dziecko w przedszkolu, które próbuje udawać dorosłego.   
\- Stać. Nie wolno wchodzić na miejsce zdarzenia. Musicie...  
\- Musimy porozmawiać z oficerem dowodzącym. Teraz – odparł kwatermistrz tonem, jakiego używał w stosunku do agentów i który sprawiał, że agenci 00 biegli spełniać jego rozkazy co do litery. James patrzył z politowaniem, jak na twarzy młodego konstabla odbija się niezdecydowanie.  
\- Oficerem dowodzącym jest detektyw inspektor Lestrade – wydukał policjant, wskazując mężczyznę, którego James rozpoznawał ze zdjęć. Q pokazał je jemu i Alecowi przed opuszczeniem hotelu. - Jest tam.  
Kwatermistrz nie ruszył się. Czekał. Konstabl wahał się przez chwilę.  
\- ...Sir – dodał.  
Q krótko skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku detektywa inspektora. James zauważył uśmieszek błąkający się na jego ustach i zastanowił się przez chwilę, jakie byłoby to zabawne, gdyby zaczął się do niego zwracać w ten sposób w łóżku. Sir. Wspomnienie tego gibkiego, gorącego ciała pod jego dłońmi na chwilę zaparło mu dech. O Boże, naprawdę musiał przestać myśleć kutasem.

Kwatermistrz przeszedł przez miejsce zdarzenia, jakby był jego właścicielem, i nikt ich nie zatrzymał w drodze do inspektora Lestrade'a i do mężczyzny, który stał obok niego. James zauważył, że oczy mężczyzny nie schodziły z twarzy Q. Zdenerwowało go to.   
\- Co to ma być? Co tu robi ten dzieciak? Jamerson?! - krzyknął Lestrade, gdy ich zobaczył. Ruszył w ich kierunku, wyraźnie rozjuszony, ale James zastąpił mu drogę. Kwatermistrz nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, cały skupiony na tym drugim mężczyźnie. Kurwa.  
James go znał.   
Jego ciemnoblond włosy posrebrzyły się lekko, a brązowe oczy, kiedyś pogodne i zuchwałe, wypełniły się bólem i smutkiem. O chuj. Czy Alec w ogóle wiedział, w co się wpakował? James wciągnął głęboko powietrze i skupił się na inspektorze, który był naprawdę wkurwiony. Nie tylko z powodu tej sytuacji – był po prostu wkurwiony na wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Jak na człowieka, który niezbyt dobrze radził sobie z emocjami, Sherlock Holmes miał fantastyczny talent do sprawiania, by wszyscy wokół je odczuwali.  
\- Kim do diabła jesteście? - zapytał Lestrade, kipiąc wściekłością, nacierając na Jamesa. Agent zastanowił się nad wieloma wyjściami z tej sytuacji i wybrał najprostsze: zasłaniając go przed oczami postronnych, wymierzył Walthera PPK w brzuch inspektora. Lestrade zamarł.  
\- Co, do kurwy?  
\- Inspektorze, nie mamy zamiaru skrzywdzić ani pana, ani doktora Watsona. Jednak w waszym najlepiej pojętym interesie będzie pójść z nami – powiedział James, pokazując jasno swoje intencje.   
No dobrze, fałszywe intencje. Nie zastrzeliłby przecież detektywa, ale on nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Kwatermistrz posłał mu szybkie spojrzenie, ale nie wydawał się zaniepokojony.  
\- Doktorze Watson? - powiedział łagodnym tonem, którego nie używał zbyt często. John wyglądał, jakby budził się ze snu. James z niepokojem zauważył, że ręce Q drżą.  
\- Nigdzie z wami nie pójdziemy – powiedział z furią Lestrade. Bondowi zaimponowało to, że inspektorowi głos nawet nie drgnął w obliczu wymierzonej w siebie broni. Kwatermistrz spojrzał na niego, ale zwrócił się do Johna.  
\- Nazywam się Sherrinford Holmes, John. Jestem bratem Sherlocka Holmesa.  
Watson niemal natychmiast zrobił krok w jego kierunku. W jego oczach nie było zaskoczenia, tylko akceptacja. Zobaczył to samo podobieństwo, które było tak jasne dla Jamesa i Aleca. Inspektor przyjrzał się kwatermistrzowi, zanim najwyraźniej doszedł do tego samego wniosku.  
\- Jeszcze jeden Holmes? - powiedział nadspodziewanie gorzko i szorstko – Niech mnie szlag. Ledwo radziłem sobie z jednym, a w zamian dostałem dwóch. Nie wiem, czy zniosę w swoim życiu kolejnego Holmesa.  
James stłumił śmiech. Nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Mieć dwóch Holmesów w jednym pokoju to było jak mieć dwójkę niezwykle inteligentnych, nadpobudliwych nastolatków na speedzie. Przynajmniej takie było jego doświadczenie. Ale zanim inspektor zdążył powiedzieć coś innego lub zanim kwatermistrz odpowiedział, odezwał się John.  
\- Pójdę z tobą – powiedział ochrypłym głosem.   
Q skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, wyciągając do niego rękę. Watson ujął ją, by stanąć prosto, ale puścił, kiedy tylko poczuł się pewnie. Lestrade westchnął ciężko.  
\- Myślę, że to oznacza, że jedziemy moim samochodem – powiedział, ignorując wymierzoną w siebie broń, i ruszył przodem. James pozwolił kwatermistrzowi i Johnowi pójść za nim. Rozejrzał się i zauważył dwóch mężczyzn, którzy nie spuszczali z nich oka. Rozpoznał jednego z nich i to wystarczyło. No żesz kurwa, pomyślał. Jeszcze tylko MI5 tu brakowało. W co, do cholery, się wpakował?  
Jednak myślał o tym tylko przez ułamek sekundy, zanim wzruszył ramionami. Cokolwiek to było, było już o wiele za późno, żeby wycofać się z gry.


	17. Chapter 17

18 listopada  
13:01

Jak wiadomo, jedną z najczęstszych przyczyn śmierci i niepełnosprawności na świecie są wypadki samochodowe. Nie pomagało to, że za kierownicą nie siedział James, ale policjant, który prawdopodobnie nie miał pojęcia o prędkości i momencie obrotowym i nigdy nie nauczył się korzystać z kontrolowanego hamowania zamiast polegać na ABSie. Q czuł, jak ze stresu drżą mu ręce, i chociaż James uspokajająco położył dłoń na jego krzyżu, nie mógł pokonać strachu.   
Wyjrzał przez okno i patrzył na umykające ulice, usiłując się skoncentrować na aktualnym problemie i na pytaniach, które cisnęły mu się do głowy. Dlaczego 221B? Dlaczego Mycroft został zaatakowany akurat w mieszkaniu Sherlocka, a nie w swoim biurze, domu czy tysiącu innych miejsc, w których pojawia się częściej niż tam? Jest osobą publiczną. Z racji pełnienia funkcji społecznych, jest widywany codziennie. Każdego dnia pojawia się wiele okazji do zamachu. Ale wybrano 221B.   
Dlaczego?  
Ponieważ to musiało być właśnie 221B.  
Dlaczego?  
Zamach nie został zgłoszony na policję. Nie musiał być. W końcu ktoś by zajrzał do Johna i znalazł ślady ataku. I zgłosił to policji. Wtedy oczywiście dochodzenie poprowadziłby Lestrade, ponieważ to 221B. Nie, co ważniejsze, najprawdopodobniej to on właśnie znalazłby mieszkanie w nieładzie i...  
Q zamarł.  
\- Cholera – powiedział gwałtownie. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że na to nie wpadłem!  
Ten nagły wybuch musiał zaskoczyć inspektora, bo auto zjechało nieco ze swojego pasa ruchu, ale szybko wróciło na właściwą trasę. Q włączył komunikator i zabezpieczenia. Jeszcze w hotelu ustalili, że wszyscy będą mieć słuchawki przez cały czas w uszach i że w razie potrzeby Q je włączy. Usłyszał w swojej słuchawce cichy brzęk. A potem oddech.  
\- Spieprzyliśmy to – powiedział cicho, ale wiedział, że jego brat zrozumie. Nie miał wątpliwości, że jeśli sam doszedł do właściwych wniosków, to Sherlock zorientował się już dawno temu.  
\- To spore niedopowiedzenie. Cała ta sprawa jest pułapką – głos Sherlocka był jednocześnie pełen irytacji i... podziwu. Detektyw nie mógł się oprzeć łamigłówkom i uwielbiał wyzwania, niezależnie od tego, kto je przed nim stawiał. Q kiwnął głową, choć przecież brat nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Za to zobaczył to James, który zesztywniał.  
\- Dlaczego? Po co? - zapytał Q, widząc jednocześnie zdziwiony wzrok Lestrade'a w lusterku wstecznym. Przyłożył palec do ucha, wskazując na słuchawkę. Inspektor zmarszczył brwi, ale odwrócił wzrok. Musieli to rozgryźć, zanim wpadną w pułapkę.  
\- Czy ostatnio nie zdarzyło ci się nic dziwnego w pracy? Nikt nie próbował się włamać do komputerów ani nic takiego?  
Słysząc to, Q poczuł jak po plecach przebiega mu zimny dreszcz. Oczywiście.   
\- Jakiś miesiąc temu mieliśmy atak na firewalle. Nic poważnego, nic, z czym nie mógłbym sobie poradzić, ale hakerzy byli bardzo bystrzy. I trwało to naprawdę długo – powiedział ponuro, zauważając jednocześnie, że James zrozumiał. Zaskoczyło go to. Inteligencja agentów terenowych zawsze była niedoceniana w jego Oddziale, bo agenci wiele problemów rozwiązywali przemocą, więc łatwo było zapomnieć, że często musieli się oni podawać za biznesmenów czy naukowców. I potrafili to robić. Po prostu trudno było to dostrzec z perspektywy Oddziału gromadzącego ludzi z doktoratami z wielu dziedzin i IQ, które zawstydziłoby większość geniuszy.  
\- Moriarty. Wystarczająco sprytny, by oszukać zarówno ciebie, jak i mnie. Moriarty wiedział, że przyszłością są informacje. Oraz technologia. Nawet idioci na ulicy wiedzą, że postęp technologiczny i informacje, które wpływają na rynki światowe, pochodzą od agencji rządowych. Bank brytyjski i Skarbiec Królewski były przygrywką. Po zhakowaniu tych systemów Moriarty wiedział, że ma dostęp do wszystkich innych. Z wyjątkiem jednego – Sherlock wyrzucał z siebie dedukcje coraz prędzej i coraz bardziej podekscytowany.  
\- MI6. Nie mógł dostać się do MI6 - powiedział Q. Usłyszał, że Sherlock wydaje z siebie potwierdzający dźwięk i jednocześnie poczuł, jak ramiona Jamesa zaciskają się wokół niego. Pozwolił sobie na to pocieszenie, przymykając na chwilę oczy, a kiedy je otworzył, znów napotkał w lusterku pytające spojrzenie inspektora. Potrząsnął lekko głową na znak, że wyjaśni mu wszystko później.   
\- Tak. Ze wszystkich systemów na świecie Moriarty nie mógł się dobrać tylko do tego w MI6. Przez ciebie. Próbował się dowiedzieć, co go powstrzymuje i prawdopodobnie wykorzystał kreta. W ten sposób dowiedział się o tobie. Oraz o twoim połączeniu ze mną. To musiało być dla niego jak prezent gwiazdkowy. Pozwoliło mu spędzić miesiące na planowaniu łańcucha wydarzeń prowadzących do jego śmierci, mojej śmierci i... - Sherlock przerwał nagle.  
\- I wyprowadzenia kwatermistrza z bezpiecznego MI6 na ulice Londynu – skończył James, a w jego głosie brzmiała taka furia, że Q poczuł strach. A także coś jeszcze, o czym nie był gotowy myśleć. James przyciskał go teraz do siebie tak mocno, jakby się upewniał, że nic mu nie grozi.  
\- Tak. Dał nam lokalizacje komórek jako przynętę. Wiedział, że nie będzie potrzebował rozbudowanej organizacji, jeśli będzie miał Rino. Wszystko, co jego ludzie mogliby zrobić w terenie, Rino zrobiłby online. Mając go w ręku, miałby klucz do wszystkich informacji świata – a zatem miałby władzę absolutną. Wyobraź sobie, czego człowiek pozbawiony moralności mógłby dokonać z umiejętnościami i wiedzą Rino.  
Q zadrżał. Wiedział doskonale, czego mógłby dokonać. Widział Silvę. Widział dziesiątki niedoszłych Silvów, przeciwko którym wysyłał agentów z licencją na zabijanie.  
Rozwój technologii sprawił, że wszystko było prostsze, ale jednocześnie naraził świat na niebezpieczeństwo w postaci ludzi, którzy posiedli umiejętność posługiwania się językiem komputerów. Nie było systemu, do którego Q nie potrafiłby się włamać, gdyby tego chciał. Wymagało to czasu i wysiłku, ale nie było niemożliwe. Q zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że jego zdolności są niebezpieczne i że wolno mu się poruszać w ściśle określonych granicach. Pilnie ich przestrzegał, ponieważ wiedział, że jeśli je przekroczy, nie będzie miał powrotu. Właśnie dlatego MI6 miało radę nadzorczą, a Oddział Q był monitorowany osobiście przez M. Mieli wystarczająco dużo wolności, by eksperymentować i opracowywać przełomowe wynalazki, ale jednocześnie pilnowano, by nie nadużywali swojej mocy. Mocy, której najwyraźniej pragnął Moriarty.  
\- Przy założeniu, że zgodziłbym się dla niego pracować. Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił – powiedział Q, choć przemilczał drugą myśl. Coś tu nadal nie pasowało. Niektóre elementy wydawały się bez sensu, ale miał wrażenie, że Sherlock za chwilę do tego dojdzie i wprowadzi go w całą dedukcję. Jego umysł nie był w stanie jej przeprowadzić tak prędko, jak umysł brata.  
\- To nie ma znaczenia, co byś zrobił, a czego nie, Rino. Nie masz pojęcia, do czego byłbyś zdolny, dopóki nie znajdziesz się w takiej sytuacji. Ale nie o to tutaj chodzi, tylko o to, że cię wyciągnął z ukrycia. Popatrz na to wszystko jak na pułapkę na siebie. Najprostsza dedukcja wskazuje, że musiał istnieć powód, dla którego wezwano nas do 221B. Dlaczego Mycroft został zaatakowany właśnie tam? Dlaczego była tam policja? Bez wątpienia było to zaplanowane. Zatem dlaczego?  
Q rzucił czujne spojrzenie Jamesowi, który odpowiedział mu takim samym spojrzeniem. Obaj popatrzyli w lusterko, w którym napotkali zdezorientowany wzrok inspektora.  
\- Zjedź na pobocze – powiedział lodowato James. - Natychmiast.  
Detektyw inspektor zmarszczył brwi, ale wykonał polecenie, najwyraźniej świadom, że 007 potrafi być bardzo nieprzyjemny. Q poczuł narastający gniew. A także strach. Paraliżujący, jaki czuł tylko kilka razy w swoim życiu. Na szczęście w tej chwili gniew przeważał.  
\- Wysiadaj, inspektorze – polecił 007, kiedy tylko Lestrade zatrzymał wóz. - Doktorze Watson, pan także.  
Sam wysiadł pierwszy i czekał, aż pozostali posłuchają. Q przyglądał się temu uważnie, choć w głowie dopasowywał ostatnie elementy układanki. Moriarty chciał Q. Cała ta wymyślna sprawa była pułapką, która miała wywabić kwatermistrza z ukrycia i narazić go na niebezpieczeństwo. Gdzie miało dojść do porwania? W kryjówce? Prawdopodobnie. Ale nie docenili zdolności agenta 00. To nie zadziałało. Więc 221B. Ponownie wywabili go z ukrycia i...  
\- Rino, usiądź na miejscu doktora – odezwał się James. Jego głos był tak napięty, że wydawało się, że za chwilę nastąpi jakiś wybuch. Q wślizgnął się na przednie siedzenie.  
\- Telefon komórkowy wysyła sygnał GPS, a jego radio ma pluskwę.  
007 podał Q oba urządzenia. Oczywiście. Pluskwy zwykle potrzebowały baterii, aby wysyłać sygnał. A co może być lepszego niż radio policyjne? Jego baterie działają w dowolnym miejscu do 12–15 godzin. Mnóstwo czasu, by wyśledzić Q, dokądkolwiek się wybierze. A telefon? Smartfony w tych czasach były idealnymi trackerami bez konieczności modyfikacji. Wystarczyło się włamać. Banalnie proste.  
\- Wyłączę je. To oczywiście ujawni, że wiemy, ale to lepsze niż namierzenie nas za pomocą sygnału – powiedział Q, zabierając się do pracy. Przez słuchawkę słyszał ciężką ciszę pełną gniewu i frustracji. Agenci 00 nie byli przyzwyczajeni do frustracji podczas misji. Zazwyczaj wchodzili do akcji, robili co musieli i wychodzili z niej. Bywały jakieś trudności i problemy, ale z pewnością nie zdarzały się takie pajęczyny, które wciąż...  
\- O Boże. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem?  
Rozwiązanie było proste. Zbyt proste, by mogło być prawdziwe, ale kiedy ten kawałek wskoczył na swoje miejsce, reszta puzzli również ułożyła się w całość. James wyciągnął ku niemu rękę i objął go na tyle, na ile zdołał, a Q musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że docenia ciepło i bezpieczeństwo, jakie mu ten dotyk zapewnia.  
\- Wiem. Ale jeśli wyeliminujemy niemożliwe, to to, co zostanie, bez względu na to, jak nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą – powiedział Sherlock. Q prawie się uśmiechnął, słysząc to. Wziął głęboki oddech, gdy oderwał ostatnie przewody łączące podsłuch z radiem i zajął się telefonem. Wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to usunąć układ GPS. Pracował w milczeniu, nie chcąc powiedzieć głośno tego, co obaj z Sherlockiem zrozumieli. 

********************************************************

Panele z ciemnego drewna na ścianach wydawały się znajome. Nie było tu typowego dla szpitali, ostrego zapachu amoniaku, który działał uspokajająco na takich lekarzy jak John, lecz mocna woń luksusowej pasty do drewna i świeżych róż. Ale nawet to, i nawet to dziwne uczucie, które miał w żołądku, nie mogło się przebić przez dojmujący smutek. Wszystko, co widział, wszystko, co czuł i czego doświadczał, zdawało się przechodzić przez ten filtr.   
John skupił się na młodym mężczyźnie idącym przed nim. Był piękny jak Sherlock. Było w nim coś eterycznego, coś, co sprawiło, że kiedy John pierwszy raz zobaczył Sherlocka, jego serce zatrzepotało dziko – a potem działo się tak za każdym razem, kiedy go widział po dłuższej przerwie. Kiedyś zapierał mu dech w piersiach. Kiedyś. Już od dawna nie. Ale ten młody człowiek nie był Sherlockiem. Był Sherrinfordem, bratem Sherlocka, i chociaż John doskonale wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie. Byli tak do siebie podobni.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, John? - zapytał Lestrade, prowadzący Johna za łokieć, jakby bał się, że doktor zaraz się przewróci. Biorąc pod uwagę jego niedawną historię i zły stan zdrowia, nie było to do końca nieuzasadnione. John krótko skinął mu głową, bo co innego mógłby zrobić? Miał dość tego pytania, ale zbyt dobrze wiedział, jak ciężko jest rozmawiać z kimś, kto przeżywa stratę.  
\- John, słyszałem coś... W czasie zamachu na 221B był u ciebie Mycroft Holmes? - zapytał cicho i szybko Lestrade, z jakimś przydechem, który John zauważył, ale którym nie miał siły się zajmować.  
\- Tak.  
\- Czy został... został ranny?  
John popatrzył na niego bezradnie.  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Nie wiesz, czy wychodził stamtąd o własnych siłach, czy...?  
\- Nie. Straciłem przytomność. Ale żyje – dodał przytomnie. - Widziałem go później.  
Lestrade nie odezwał się już, ale może dlatego, że podszedł do nich niewysoki, szczupły mężczyzna w garniturze.   
\- Nazywam się McMillian, doktorze Watson. Lekarze za chwilkę pana przyjmą. Doktor Mansfield również chciałby pana zobaczyć, jeśli to możliwe. Martwi się o pana.  
John zignorował go, skupiony bez reszty na Sherrinfordzie, który spojrzał na niego czujnie, po czym uśmiechnął się do McMillana. Jezu, jak często John widział ten fałszywy uśmieszek na ustach Sherlocka!  
\- Obawiam się, że na razie nie będzie na to czasu, panie McMillan. Ale może później?  
Wydawało się, że McMillan zrozumiał, ponieważ skinął głową i podążył w stronę ciężkich, dębowych drzwi ze skanerem linii papilarnych. Jednak blondyn, który nie odstępował Sherrinforda ani na krok, zatrzymał go. Wymienili spojrzenia z młodym Holmesem, po czym podszedł do drzwi i zapukał do nich jakąś skomplikowaną sekwencją. Sherrinford zbliżył się do czytnika i przycisnął do niego kciuk. Przez chwilę rozlegał się sygnał dźwiękowy, po czym zamki puściły. Sherrinford odwrócił się do mężczyzny.  
\- Dziękuję panu. Może przełożymy konsylium doktora Watsona na za pół godziny?  
Ton młodego Holmesa był tak autorytatywny, że panu McMillanowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko przytaknąć i opuścić ich. Blondyn otworzył drzwi, a jego ciało było ostrożne i napięte, jakby w każdej chwili spodziewał się kłopotów. John zupełnie się nie bał. Słyszał, co mówiono w samochodzie, wiedział, że istnieje możliwość zagrożenia życia, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Najwyraźniej trening bojowy działał tylko wtedy, jeśli zależało ci na własnym życiu.  
\- Odłóż to – powiedział blondyn z rozdrażnieniem, przestępując próg. - Jestem już trochę zmęczony ludźmi celującymi z broni w mojego VIPa.  
Sherrinford wszedł za nim, a Lestrade lekko popchnął Johna przed sobą. John przestąpił próg i zamarł. Dookoła toczyły się rozmowy, ale on ich nie słyszał. Widział tylko...  
Nie.  
Nie.  
Boże, nie. To nie była prawda. To nie mogła być prawda. Ale wszędzie rozpoznałby te kości policzkowe. Tysiąc razy dotykał tych ciemnych loków. Boleśnie znajome były też te pełne, lekko spierzchnięte usta i przejrzyście zielone oczy, które patrzyły prosto na niego, jakby zaglądały w jego duszę. Boże, nie. To było zbyt okrutne. To już było za wiele. John poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza swój bieg, potem rusza dwa razy szybciej. Trzy razy szybciej. Oddychanie stało się niemożliwe i John wiedział, że właśnie umiera, bo usłyszał głos.  
\- John.  
Ten łamiący się głos brzmiał naprawdę realnie, tak realnie, że John poczuł wątpliwości. Łapał rozpaczliwie powietrze, ale tlen nie dochodził ani do płuc ani do mózgu. To nie mogła być prawda, a on nie był prawdziwy. Ale co, jeśli... Ale przecież w i d z i a ł jego śmierć, krew na chodniku... O Boże. To było o wiele za dużo, tego nie można było znieść. Ostatkiem sił John cofnął się o krok.  
\- John.  
W jego aksamitnym, głębokim głosie drgały emocje, jak zawsze, kiedy czuł coś, czego nie rozumiał i nie umiał nazwać. To było tak znajome, że mimowolnie John zrobił krok do przodu. Pragnął go dotknąć, poczuć opuszkami palców jego ciepłą skórę i upewnić się, że jest prawdziwy. Żywy. Ale nie mógł się na to zdobyć, rozumiejąc, że to umysł płata mu figle.  
\- Nie – wycharczał, wciąż na granicy niedotlenienia, walcząc o każdy oddech. Tamten nie zniknął, ale Lestrade przesunął się nieco wgłąb pokoju i John widział jego zdumioną twarz. Inspektor otworzył usta. Potem je zamknął.  
\- Sherlock? - zapytał wreszcie głucho.  
John gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Ulga, która zalała jego ciało, była tak przytłaczająca, że ugięły się pod nim kolana. Ale ulga nie ugasiła bólu ani gniewu, ani żadnej z cholernie trudnych emocji, których doświadczał przez ostatni tydzień. Za to wyparła odrętwienie, więc Johna ogarnęła furia zrodzona z bólu i gniewu. Zrobił dwa kroki do przodu. Potem jeszcze jeden. On tu był. Prawdziwy i żywy. John obracał te słowa w mózgu, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej i pozwalając, by jego prawa pięść podniosła się wyćwiczonym łukiem i trafiła prosto w idealną szczękę Sherlocka.  
\- A niech cię szlag – wydyszał John – Ty cholerny draniu!  
Sherlock stracił równowagę i zatoczył się od ciosu. Na pewno przewidział uderzenie, ale pozwolił na nie. I chociaż to musiało boleć, wyprostował się, nie podnosząc dłoni do twarzy i znów popatrzył w oczy Johna. Doktor widział, jak kropla krwi spadła z jego ust na ziemię.  
\- John, ja...  
John nie chciał tego słuchać. Nie chciał słyszeć przeprosin, choć przecież Sherlock cholerny Holmes prawie nigdy nie przepraszał i to mogłoby być ciekawe doświadczenie. Ale nie za to. Nie było słów, które John chciałby usłyszeć. Które by to naprawiły. Chciał tylko obudzić się z tego koszmaru, nie pamiętając, jak to jest go stracić. Nie czując przepalającej go furii. Znów uniósł rękę do ciosu, ale Sherlock nawet nie drgnął. John nie potrafił go uderzyć. Kolejna kropla krwi spłynęła z rozbitej wargi na brodę i kapnęła na podłogę. Holmes ostrożnie podszedł do Johna na tyle blisko, by go dotknąć.  
\- Jesteś pieprzonym sukinsynem, Sherlocku – głos Johna zadrżał niebezpiecznie, gdy Sherlock powoli dotknął jego twarzy. Ta dłoń, która potrafiła wydobyć ze skrzypiec najpiękniejsze tony, sprawiła, że cała furia odpłynęła, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie ulgę. Zwykłą, ogromną, wszechogarniającą ulgę, że nie będzie musiał żyć dalej bez Sherlocka. Kolana ostatecznie odmówiły Johnowi posłuszeństwa, ale Sherlock przytrzymał go i delikatnie posadził na podłodze. Sam usiadł obok, trzymając go w ramionach, i w tym geście też była ulga.  
\- Bardzo przepraszam, że przerywam to wasze słodkie pojednanie, ale czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić łaskawie, co się tu do diabła dzieje? - wybuchnął Lestrade.  
John ledwie go usłyszał, skupiając się na zapachu Sherlocka, na czuciu jego skóry pod palcami i łaskoczącego oddechu na szyi. Nie mógł zmusić się do otwarcia oczu.  
\- Ja... - zaczął Sherlock, ale urwał, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. John uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Sherlock Holmes nie wiedzący, co powiedzieć. Pierwszy raz w życiu. John nawet nie potrzebował żadnych wyjaśnień. W tej chwili ważne było to, że ostatni tydzień nie był prawdziwy. I że czuł na sobie ciepłe dłonie i uścisk mocnych ramion. Sherlock żył. Żył, żył, żył. Był tutaj. Z Johnem. Ale Lestrade nie miał do tego cierpliwości.  
\- Sfingowałeś własną śmierć, to jasne, ty cholerny idioto. Pytam o to, co się, do kurwy nędzy, dzieje?  
Inspektor lubił wiedzieć. Oczywiście, że w przypadku Sherlocka Holmesa były to tylko pozory kontroli, ale brak choćby szczątkowej świadomości sytuacji był niezwykle irytujący. Wtedy odezwał się Sherrinford Holmes i John poczuł, jak ogarnia go szok.  
\- Moriarty żyje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po pierwsze bardzo przepraszam za ciszę, miałam trudny czas, ale mam nadzieję, że już będę regularnie publikować. Jesteście tu jeszcze? :)


	18. Chapter 18

18 listopada 2013 r

22:00

\- Mam nadzieję, że nauczyli cię przynajmniej posługiwania się bronią – powiedział kpiąco Alec Trevelyan, wręczając Lestrade'owi glocka. Inspektor skinął głową, choć ujął broń ostrożnie. Oficerowie policji byli szkoleni w strzelaniu, choć przez większość czasu nie nosili broni ze sobą. Pistolety zwyczajnie nie były im potrzebne, bo w przeciwieństwie do tego, co pokazywano w filmach i serialach kryminalnych, detektywi docierali na miejsce zdarzenia jako ostatni i byli tam, by przeprowadzić śledztwo, a nie po to, żeby ścigać uzbrojonych przestępców. Niemniej jednak kształt i ciężar glocka był Lestrade'owi znajomy. Przeładował go, by upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku. Alec kiwnął głową.  
\- Dobrze. Uczenie cywila jest dziś naprawdę ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką mam czas i ochotę.  
Lestrade zmarszczył brwi. Zdawało mu się, że nie jest bardziej cywilem niż Alec, widocznie jednak mieli zupełnie inne definicje cywila. Było coś dziwnie profesjonalnego w tych dwóch obcych mężczyznach, którzy traktowali inspektora jak piąte koło u wozu. Słyszał ich rozmowy i mógł się domyślać, kim byli, ale serio? MI6? Teorie spiskowe na temat człowieka, który nie żył, ale żył? To zaczynało przypominać bardziej serial "Z archiwum X" niż prawdziwe życie.  
\- Nie, nie, nie! Sherlocku, słuchaj, co mówię! Z plików komputerowych nie można...  
Ten chłopiec, który pod 221B był tak władczy i pełen autorytetu, że Lestrade naprawdę myślał, że jest on gdzieś na szczycie łańcucha pokarmowego, teraz wydawał się po prostu – no cóż... - chłopcem, który wykłóca się ze starszym bratem. I – o Boże! - Sherlock Holmes, który zachowywał się jak starszy brat! Lestrade złapał się na myśli, że marzy o tym, by zobaczyć w akcji wszystkich trzech braci Holmes. To będzie nieopisane widowisko.  
\- Rino, a ja ci mówię, że Moriarty zaplanował i to! Nie bądź głupi, braciszku.  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się wściekłymi spojrzeniami znad ekranów swoich laptopów. Z pewnością nie był to szpital tego rodzaju, do jakiego przywykł Lestrade. Pokój był wystarczająco duży, by pomieścić jego salon, ale nawet nie o wielkość chodziło, i nie o najnowszy sprzęt medyczny ani regulowane łóżko, ale o to, że stały tu stoły i krzesła, które sprawiały, że skojarzenia z salonem nie były znów takie odległe.  
John leżał w łóżku z kroplówką i dryfował lekko we śnie, który nadszedł, gdy tylko opuściła go adrenalina. Wyglądał już lepiej niż pod 221B, ale jego twarz wciąż była bardzo blada, co martwiło inspektora. Jednak wydawało się, że lekarze nie podzielają jego obaw. Lestrade rozpoznał w nich sławy medyczne, od czego zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
\- To ty nie bądź idiotą, Sherlocku! Zamierzają założyć swoje bazy zgodnie z informacjami, jakie mamy... Chociaż... nie. Masz rację. Zorientowaliby się, że namierzyłbym je raczej za pomocą inteligencji, niż... Oczywiście – młodszy Holmes zaczął stukać w klawiaturę tak prędko, że Lestrade nie nadążał, aby śledzić jego ruchy. Sherlock pokiwał głową z satysfakcją, zanim znów podszedł do łóżka, w którym leżał John. W ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin robił to niemal kompulsywnie. Dotknął dłoni Johna, a potem sprawdził jego puls, jakby musiał się upewnić, że John tu jest, cały i zdrowy, jakby sama wiedza o tym nie była wystarczająca. Jakby widzenie go nie było wystarczające.  
Lestrade musiał przyznać, że oglądanie takiego Sherlocka było fascynujące. On sam nazywał siebie socjopatą, a Donovan była przekonana, że jest on psychopatą, ale Lestrade zaczynał wątpić w obie te teorie. Żaden socjopata nie mógłby się tak czuć i żaden psychopata nie mógłby być tak troskliwy. W jego oczach było tyle uczucia i tyle żalu, gdy patrzył na Johna, że nie można było tego nie zauważyć.

Dwaj blondyni stali przy innym stole, a pomiędzy nimi leżał cały arsenał. Większość z broni stanowiły pistolety, ale leżały tam także małe urządzenia, których Lestrade nie rozpoznawał. Wszystkie zabawki miały modyfikacje, które sprawiały, że włączały się dopiero pod dotykiem. Ale i tak najdziwniejsze ze wszystkiego wydawało się Lestrade'owi porozumienie pomiędzy Alecem a Johnem. Wszystko to sprawiało, że inspektor czuł się bardzo, bardzo zdezorientowany.  
Gdy tylko John się uspokoił po szoku wywołanym zmartwychwstaniem Sherlocka, a wiadomość o tym, że Moriarty żyje, wsiąkła w nich i ugruntowała się, John i Alec wymienili spojrzenia, z których wynikało, że czeka ich jakaś rozmowa. Lestrade dałby wiele, żeby być muchą na ścianie, kiedy już do tej rozmowy dojdzie. Wątpił, by ktokolwiek poza nim zauważył wszystkie emocjonalne powiązania pomiędzy mężczyznami w pokoju – każdy z nich był zajęty sobą i swoimi uczuciami. A przecież Lestrade też miał sporo do przemyślenia – Mycroft Holmes nie pojawił się na umówionym spotkaniu i nie odezwał się więcej. Właśnie okazało się, że był na niego zamach i inspektor sam już nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim sądzić. Z pewnością nawyobrażał sobie zbyt wiele. Powinien był wiedzieć, gdzie jego miejsce. Ale myśl o tym mężczyźnie nie dawała mu spokoju. Budził się z nią i zasypiał. Może po prostu był obsesyjnym psycholem. Chciałby usiąść spokojnie ze wszystkimi tu obecnymi i wyjaśnić wszystko. Jak to się stało, że Sherlock żył? Po co sfingował własną śmierć? Co to dla nich znaczyło, że Moriarty żyje? Skąd nagle wziął się najmłodszy Holmes, o którym Lestrade nie miał pojęcia? Gdzie się ukrywał przez te wszystkie lata? Nad czym teraz pracowali? Do czego się przygotowywali? Jaki był Wielki Plan i czego oczekiwano od niego, Lestrade'a? Jedyne, czego udało mu się domyślić to to, że zarówno Rino Holmes, jak i James i Alec, byli z MI6.  
\- W porządku – powiedział najmłodszy Holmes, odchodząc od komputera tylko po to, by wyjąć coś z drukarki. - W takim razie Church Street. Będzie oczekiwać, że pojawię się na Trafalgar Square.  
Sherlock skinął głową. Rino Holmes był najwyraźniej o wiele ważniejszą szychą, niż Lestrade uważał to za możliwe. Pozostali nazywali go "kwatermistrzem" i najwyraźniej Moriarty wywabił go z kryjówki, żeby go w jakiś sposób uwięzić. Inspektor nie był pewien, czym dokładnie zajmuje się kwatermistrz, ale podejrzewał, że ma to coś wspólnego z komputerami, jeśli sposób, w jaki młody człowiek się nimi posługiwał, było jakąkolwiek wskazówką. Było również jasne, że blondyni mieli zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.  
\- Dokładnie. Jeśli mamy rację, Moriarty będzie na Trafalgar Square, żeby mieć pewność, że zostaniesz złapany, a co ważniejsze – że nic ci się przy tym nie stanie.  
W głosie Sherlocka zabrzmiał gniew, który zaskoczył Lestrade'a. Mycroft twierdził, że Sherlock myśli, że starszy brat jest jego nemezis, ale w przypadku młodszego brata detektyw zdawał się być po prostu... nadopiekuńczy.  
\- Skoro zatem wiemy, gdzie on będzie, proponuję, aby wrócił pan do MI6, sir. Londyn nie jest teraz dla pana bezpieczny – odezwał się James Bond z dziwną troską. Rino odwrócił się, zaskoczony.  
\- Moriarty ma kreta w moim oddziale. Myślisz, że MI6 będzie dla mnie bezpieczne? Poza tym, jeśli pamiętasz nasze rozmowy z początków misji, pamiętasz także, że zapowiedziałem, że nie wrócę do MI6, dopóki nie załatwię tej sprawy. To jeszcze nie koniec, 007.  
W głosie najmłodszego Holmesa pojawił się ton, od którego Bond wyprostował się machinalnie.  
\- Moim zadaniem jest zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo, Q. Nie mogę tego zrobić podczas strzelaniny.  
Bond powiedział to tak błagalnie, że zarówno Sherlock, jak i Alec, odwrócili się, udając, że są zajęci własnymi sprawami. Lestrade również miał niemiłe wrażenie, że jest świadkiem jakiejś bardzo prywatnej rozmowy. Przecież ten człowiek mógłby siłą zmusić tego młodzika, by zrobił wszystko, czegokolwiek by zażądał. Dziwnie więc było widzieć go proszącego, by kwatermistrz ponownie rozważył swoją decyzję.  
\- Nie próbuj ze mną takich sztuczek, agencie. Przeglądałem twoje akta i wiem dokładnie, do czego jesteś zdolny. Potrafię też zadbać o siebie, a co ważniejsze, jestem ci potrzebny – uciął zdecydowanie najmłodszy Holmes. Bond bez słowa wrócił do czyszczenia broni, a Alec poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu. Dyskusja była skończona.  
\- Moriarty. - Kwatermistrz odchrząknął, zwracając się znów do Sherlocka. - Zatem wiemy, że on będzie na Trafalgar, choć główna zasadzka będzie na Church Street?  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego z przerażającym błyskiem w oczach.  
\- Nie on. Ona. Ona będzie na Trafalgar Square. I będzie czekać na ciebie.  
Tym razem wszyscy w pokoju odwrócili się ku niemu z pytającymi spojrzeniami. Ona? Skąd do diabła ta myśl, zastanawiał się Lestrade. Sherlock rozejrzał się po nich z irytacją, jakby nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego nie potrafią rozumować tak jak on. Inspektor był do tego przyzwyczajony.  
\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc "ona"? - zapytał, żeby dać pozostałym szansę, choć rozumiał, że zostanie zignorowany. Wyglądało na to, że dopóki Rino Holmes będzie w pobliżu, cała uwaga Sherlocka będzie skierowana na niego. Detektyw odwrócił się do Lestrade'a z wypisanym na twarzy pytaniem: dlaczego jesteś takim idiotą? Inspektor przewrócił oczami i dał znać, żeby Sherlock kontynuował, nawet jeśli wszystko, co miał do powiedzenia, miało być co najmniej poniżające.  
\- Moriarty. O n a tam będzie. Czy to nie oczywiste?  
Lestrade potrząsnął głową, czekając na objawienie. Pogodził się z faktem, że ciało, które widział na dachu z raną postrzałową w głowie, nie należało do Moriarty'ego, ale reszta leżała daleko poza jego możliwościami dedukcji. Opadł na najbliższe, niezwykle wygodne i wyglądające na zdecydowanie zbyt drogie krzesło.  
\- Oświeć nas, Sherlocku – powiedział pełnym irytacji tonem. Sherlock westchnął. Dramatycznie. Oczywiście. To była część przedstawienia.  
\- Moriarty był sprytny. O wiele za sprytny, żeby być prawdziwy. Żeby mógł być jedną osobą. Potem się zabił. Była niezliczona ilość innych sposobów, z których mógł skorzystać, ale rozkoszował się dramatem poświęcenia w imię planów, które chciał zrealizować. Tyle, że jeśli nie ma nikogo, kto by czerpał korzyści z realizacji tych planów, nie ma to sensu. Ergo, musi być drugi Moriarty. Moriarty, z jakim mieliśmy do czynienia, to wspólne dzieło dwóch umysłów. Dwóch podobnych, genialnych umysłów.  
Lestrade pozwolił mu skończyć i zawiesić głos, choć to wszystko było tak samo realne i możliwe, jak pojawienie się MI6 w jego cholernym życiu. Albo randka z Mycroftem Holmesem.  
\- Moriarty to dwie osoby? Nie jedna? Okej, w porządku, ale kto to jest? Kto jest tym drugim? Tą drugą?  
Tym razem to Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Wydawało się, że ma go za większego idiotę od pozostałych, czyli to ktoś, o kim Lestrade powinien wiedzieć. Zatem ktoś bliski. Ktoś wystarczająco bliski, by wiedzieć, kim jest Sherlock i by dokonać reszty połączeń. Były tylko trzy kobiety, z którymi Sherlock kiedykolwiek był blisko, ale za cholerę...  
\- Molly? Myślisz, że Molly Hooper to Moriarty? - zapytał z oburzeniem i dostrzegł w oczach detektywa lekki szacunek. Ale nawet, gdy wszystkie kawałki układanki wskoczyły na właściwe miejsca, bronił się przed tą myślą. Nie. To niemożliwe. A jednak znała Sherlocka. Znała go bardzo dobrze. Zadawała mu mnóstwo pytań, kiedy zaczął przychodzić do kostnicy. Myśleli, że to dlatego, że się w nim zakochała. Zawsze wydawała się taka niewinna, absolutnie niewinna, ale jeśli zestawiłeś wszystkie elementy razem, to okazywało się, że w każdym znaczącym momencie pojawiała się Molly. Zawsze. Dobry Boże.  
\- Nie, myślę, że Molly i Jim to Moriarty. Bez niego jest tylko połową postaci, ale tak. Ona jest Moriartym. Prawdopodobnie cały plan został opracowany w celu uzyskania przez nią absolutnej kontroli i władzy. Czyli czegoś, czego nigdy nie miała. Poznała Jima i zdali sobie sprawę, że oboje mają talent do tego samego. Potem ich umysły połączyły się i dostaliśmy kryminalnego geniusza. Jeśli łaskawie skończyłeś zadawać mi pytania, to mamy pracę do wykonania - powiedział Sherlock ze złością, wskazując mapę. 

Niech mnie szlag, pomyślał Lestrade. Wyglądało na to, że pozostali wrócili do przygotowań do tego, co tam zamierzali. Najwyraźniej Lestrade znalazł się w samym środku źle napisanej, dramatycznej powieści kryminalnej, a jego prawdziwe życie, w którym wszystko miało sens i było prawdziwe, wzięło sobie wolne.  
Kurwa.

**********************************************************

Przygotowywali się do misji. Nie było w tym nic nowego. Broń była w zasadzie gotowa, a Alec omawiał właśnie strategię dla Johna, Lestrade'a i Sherlocka. Mieli iść tylko we dwóch, więc rozsądek podpowiadał, by zostawić mu odpowiedzialność za tamtych. O dziwo, Sherlock nie zaprotestował. James spojrzał na kwatermistrza, który z kolei był bez reszty skupiony na tablecie. Bez wątpienia opracowywał własną drogę przez system komputerowy. James powinien zostawić go w spokoju i pozwolić mu to zrobić, aby mogli zaoszczędzić czas w terenie. Ale Q wyglądał tak... krucho, że James poczuł niepokój.  
Znał go dobrze. To był ten sam niepokój, jaki towarzyszył mu, gdy patrzył na poprzednią M przed całym incydentem w Skyfall i przysięgał ją chronić. Ten sam, który odczuwał, gdy spojrzał w oczy Vesper i zobaczył w nich zdradę.   
Podszedł do Q i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Kwatermistrz drgnął pod dotykiem, ale kiedy podniósł wzrok i napotkał oczy Jamesa, rozluźnił się zauważalnie. Rozumiejąc ten pozawerbalny przekaz, wstał i wyszedł za Jamesem z pokoju. Nikt się nie odezwał.

James zamknął za nimi drzwi i przysunął się do Q tak blisko, aż chłopak oparł się plecami o panele na ścianie korytarza. Popatrzył na Jamesa pytająco, ale w jego oczach Bond dostrzegł odbicie niepokoju, który sam odczuwał. I stalową determinację. I słabo ukrywany strach, który zabolał go jak cios w brzuch. Zupełnie niespodziewanie, choć wydawało mu się, że nie wie, co powiedzieć, słowa same opuściły jego usta.  
\- Zostań. Zostań tu, gdzie jest bezpiecznie – poprosił tonem, który zaskoczył jego samego, nie wspominając o kwatermistrzu, który jednak pokręcił głową odmownie. Zrobił to bez zastanowienia, jak gdyby decyzja była podjęta już dawno temu i nie było żadnej potrzeby, by ją ponownie rozważać. James pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, aż jego głowa oparła się o gardło Q. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej potrzeby chronienia kogoś. Nawet przy M, chociaż zrobił wszystko, by utrzymać ją przy życiu i wyprowadzić ze Skyfall całą i zdrową, to przecież nie zawahał się użyć jej jako przynęty. Ale myśl o zrobieniu tego samego z Q... była odpychająca. Straszna. James poczuł szczupłe ramię obejmujące jego szyję, a ostrożne dłonie, przywykłe bardziej do skakania po klawiaturze niż posługiwania się bronią, uniosły jego głowę.  
\- Muszę iść z tobą, James. I nic mi nie będzie. Obiecuję - powiedział kwatermistrz prosto w jego usta, wkładając w to zapewnienie ufność i pewność siebie, które były totalnie nieprawdziwe. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby to dostrzec. Q był zmartwiony i przerażony. Był też zmęczony i widać było, że chciałby żeby to wszystko się skończyło. Z tym ostatnim James nie mógłby zgodzić się bardziej. Popatrzył w dół i zobaczył usta kwatermistrza tuż przy swoich i po prostu – po prostu nie mógł...  
Po tym, jak już poznał ich smak, myślał, że nie będzie musiał kosztować go znowu. Zwykle tak było. Mógł udawać zainteresowanie, gdy było to konieczne, ale zwykle nie było takiej potrzeby. Ale mimo że poszedł z tym młodym mężczyzną do łóżka i znał już smak jego ust, nie mógł się oprzeć przed ponownym skosztowaniem. Q uzależniał, jak nigdy nikt przed nim.  
James ostrożnie dotknął wargami jego ust, a kwatermistrz przymknął oczy pod tym dotykiem. To był bardzo delikatny pocałunek, ciepły i miękki, mieszczący w sobie jednak cień strachu i rozpaczy, jakby miał być ostatnim. Ta myśl była okropna, ale ciało Q było całkowicie zrelaksowane. Nawet teraz jego kwatermistrz czuł się swobodnie i bezpiecznie, a James poczuł, że ta moc, którą ma nad młodym mężczyzną, wywołuje dreszcz na jego plecach. Wiedział, że samą swoją obecnością potrafi sprawić, by ten pewny siebie, potężny kwatermistrz stawał się miękki niby kłębek bawełny – i ta wiedza ciążyła mu tak bardzo, że nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie to wytrzymać.  
\- Proszę – szepnął James w jego usta, gdy pocałunek dobiegł końca. Dla niego samego zupełnie obcy wydawał się ten błagalny ton, podobnie jak słowo. Q też musiał tak pomyśleć, bo otworzył oczy i teraz patrzyli na siebie, błękitne tęczówki naprzeciwko zielonych, obie pary z rozszerzonymi ciepłym pożądaniem źrenicami.  
\- Nie proś mnie o to – odpowiedział cicho Q. James znał ludzi takich jak on i wiedział, że Q nie odpuści. Mimo to musiał spróbować. Dotknął wargami jego szyi i przesuwał je wolniuteńko w dół, pozostawiając wilgotną ścieżkę pocałunków, która zniknie, nim spakują rzeczy i wyjdą stąd.  
\- Hmmm... Wiem, że uwodzenie to twój taniec, ale to też nie zadziała – mruknął, wzdychając jednocześnie z przyjemności. James nie zamierzał przestawać. Wrócił w górę, by znów pocałować jego usta. Tym razem pocałunek był o wiele gorętszy i James zatracił się na chwilę wystarczającą, by kwatermistrz zaczął ciężko oddychać, a jego dłonie powędrowały do znanych okolic. Ich lędźwia otarły się o siebie.  
\- Uwodzenie to mój ulubiony taniec, Q – szepnął James, muskając wargami usta kwatermistrza który poruszył się desperacko, by zainicjować pocałunek. Bond odchylił się lekko, utrzymując stały, drażniący dystans. Q zawarczał z frustracji. James uśmiechnął się i polizał go wzdłuż linii szczęki samym koniuszkiem języka. - Ale to nie jest jedyny taniec, jaki znam.  
Przycisnął na chwilę biodra do bioder Q, po czym odsunął się, wyrywając z chłopaka jęk zawodu. Q otworzył oczy.  
\- Szuja – powiedział gwałtownie. James znów się uśmiechnął. Oparł czoło o czoło kwatermistrza. Było ciepłe, o wiele cieplejsze niż powinno, ale chyba nie było w tym nic dziwnego w tej sytuacji. James nie mógł się oprzeć przed kolejnym pocałunkiem, zanim wyszeptał:  
\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym odwołał się do innych metod perswazji. Nie spodobają ci się.  
W założeniu miała to być groźba, ale James nie potrafił sprawić, żeby jego głos zabrzmiał wystarczająco niebezpiecznie. Bez wahania zabrałby w teren jakiegokolwiek innego VIPa, upewniając się tylko, że jest wystarczająco blisko, by zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Ale tym razem pragnął uchronić Q przed walką, nawet gdyby to miało znaczyć utracenie go z oczu. Najwyraźniej Q zupełnie się z tym nie zgadzał, a kiedy James podniósł wzrok, zorientował się, że nie ma już przed sobą Rino Holmesa, tylko kwatermistrza MI6.  
\- Zatem nie zmuszaj mnie do wydawania rozkazów, 007. To również ci się nie spodoba.  
Q wymknął się z jego objęć i wrócił do pokoju. James długą, bardzo długą chwilę stał sam na korytarzu, usiłując się uspokoić. Skoro ten plan nie zadziałał, James będzie musiał być lepszy niż kiedykolwiek, żeby utrzymać kwatermistrza - s w o j e g o kwatermistrza - przy życiu za wszelką cenę.

***************************************************

19 listopada 2013  
00:20

\- Co za miła niespodzianka. Nie spodziewałam się, że cię tu zobaczę, Sherlocku – odezwał się znajomy głos. Tak, głos był znajomy, ale intonacja, akcent i sposób mówienia już nie. Sherlock pomyślał, że naprawdę powinien był to zauważyć wcześniej. Przed nim, na środku pustego, zimnego pokoju stała dziewczyna, którą znał. Którą na swój sposób kochał, która była mu bliska. Oczywiście, że przygotowała się na tę chwilę. Na pewno była zaskoczona, ale nie aż tak bardzo, jak powinna. Była w końcu Moriartym. Wraz z Jimem obmyślali ten plan przez całe lata. Zastanawiali się nad każdą ewentualnością i każdym zwrotem akcji. Nie mogli być przygotowani na wszystko, ale zdawali sobie sprawę, co może się wydarzyć.  
\- Założę się, że był to raczej duży cios dla twojego ego, prawda? Dowiedzieć się, że to tylko ja, dziewczyna, na którą nigdy nie spojrzałeś? - zapytała zimnym i władczym tonem. Jej akcent zawsze sugerował mieszczańskie pochodzenie, ale teraz dało się zauważyć, że odebrała najlepszą edukację, jaką można było kupić. Bała się mężczyzn, ale nie dlatego – jak wcześniej przypuszczał – że miała przemocowego ojca, tylko dlatego, że chciała być "poprawna". Grała rolę idealnej córki, nie będąc jednak sobą. To ta uraza, w parze z jej błyskotliwością i socjopatyczną naturą, niewątpliwie dała początek Moriarty'emu.  
Kiedy już doszedł do tego wniosku, zbyt łatwo było zauważyć podobieństwo, a kolejne połączenia nawiązywały się same. Rodzeństwo. Oczywiście. Ale Jim nie był prawdziwym socjopatą. Nie, był po prostu chory. Mądry, prawdopodobnie równie mądry jak ona, ale kiedy spotkał to, co według niego było umysłem idealnym, zakochał się. Nie mógł się od niej uwolnić. To doprowadziło go do szaleństwa. Poświęcił dla niej życie. Aż do końca chodziło tylko o nią.  
\- Biedny, biedny chłopiec, nie domyślił się. Nie był tego świadom, nawet kiedy pociągał za spust – powiedział Sherlock. Kątem oka dostrzegł napiętą twarz Johna i broń trzymaną przez Lestrade'a, ale wyciągnął rękę, ostrzegając ich. Jeszcze nie. Chciał wiedzieć. Musiał wiedzieć, jak genialny był ten umysł, zanim wszystko się skończy. Bo miało się skończyć. I ona o tym wiedziała. Zaplanowała swój koniec i gdyby była jakakolwiek inna możliwość, wykorzystałaby ją.

Molly Moriarty spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi brązowymi oczami i chociaż kiedyś wydawała mu się chodzącą niewinnością, teraz była przebiegła i podła. Najwyraźniej ta ścieżka zawsze była dla niej opcją łatwą do zaakceptowania. Sherlock poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza.   
\- Od samego początku wiedziałam, że albo zdobędę twojego brata dla siebie, albo skończę z kulą w głowie, jak mój biedny brat. Miałam nadzieję, że twój brat tu będzie, ale ty spryciarzu. Rozpracowałeś to, prawda?  
Zaklaskała w dłonie. Sherlock zauważył, że jest ubrana zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle, elegancko i kobieco, że ma pomalowane paznokcie i usta, a jej włosy ułożone są w idealne loki. Niemal potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak siedzi przed lustrem w swoim mieszkaniu, przygotowując się do zwycięstwa lub klęski.  
\- To smutne. Twój braciszek i ja mogliśmy tak wiele dokonać razem. Tak genialny umysł jak jego, zmarnowany w sektorze rządowym. Szkoda... Ale mleko się rozlało, prawda? Twój braciszek nie będzie już taki sam po tym, co się wydarzyło i co przypomniało mu jego dawne traumy. Miną lata, nim znów poczuje się bezpiecznie. A ty!  
Molly roześmiała się i Sherlock po raz pierwszy poczuł strach.  
Zawsze uważał się za socjopatę, ponieważ niespecjalnie rozumiał emocje, w wyniku czego nie był w stanie sympatyzować z ludźmi. Myślał, że to dlatego traktował większość ludzi z pogardą i ignorował normy i zasady społeczne. Ale Molly... Nie tylko nie przywiązywała żadnej wagi do ludzkiego życia, ale miała poczucie samowystarczalności, jakby świat służył tylko do tego, by spełniać jej zachcianki. Posiadała również umiejętność maskowania swojej prawdziwej twarzy i udawania, że jest dokładnie taka sama jak inni, podczas gdy w głębi duszy cieszyła się z dramatów, które wywoływała. To wszystko czyniło ją przerażająco prawdziwym potworem.  
\- Och, ty myślisz, że wyszedłeś z tego bez szwanku, ale nie, kochanie. Czy patrzyłeś ostatnio na Johna? On już nigdy ci nie zaufa, Sherlocku. Złamałeś go. Nie ja, nie mój brat. Ty. On już wie, jak to jest, być zdradzonym przez ciebie, i nigdy o tym nie zapomni. Ale to nie ma dla ciebie żadnego znaczenia. Dla ciebie ważny jesteś tylko ty i to, co zamierzasz zrobić.  
Każde jej słowo było jak nóż w serce. Przecież to widział w oczach Johna. Wątpliwości, ból, utratę zaufania. Miał nadzieję, że uda się to z czasem naprawić. Że kiedyś John znowu mu zaufa. Miałby większą, gdyby nie dostrzegał spojrzeń, które John i Alec wymieniali między sobą... Och, do cholery! Wpadł w pułapkę, którą Molly przygotowała na finał. Naprawdę nie musiał jej dawać tej satysfakcji.  
\- Chcesz być zapamiętana. Chcesz zostawić za sobą blizny. Uważasz, że masz do tego prawo. Nie masz. Blizny znikną, a ludzie się uleczą, bo tacy właśnie są. Nie będziemy opowiadać twojej historii innym. Nikt nigdy się o tobie nie dowie i nie będzie żadnych wspomnień. - To John się odezwał, zaskakując Sherlocka całkowicie. W jego głosie było tyle nonszalancji, że Sherlock zaniemówił. Być może wciąż były to ból i odrętwienie, które wypełniły Johna, gdy wszedł do sali szpitalnej, ale teraz pojawiła się także nadzieja. John nie będzie kultywował swoich blizn, ponieważ to właśnie pozwoliłoby Moriarty wygrać. Ale dojście do siebie wciąż będzie wymagało czasu.  
\- Oboje wiemy, że natura ludzka nie jest taka prosta, prawda? Sherlock zapamięta pociągnięcie za spust tego pistoletu, a biedny inspektor zawsze już będzie się zastanawiać, czy pracuje z zimnokrwistym psychopatą - odpowiedziała Moriarty, ale Sherlock widział, że sama w to nie wierzy. Po prostu miała nadzieję. To była jej ostatnia walka, ostatni zryw. Chciała, żeby to trwało. Ale w jednym miała rację. Jeśli Sherlock pociągnie za spust, na zawsze zapamięta jej śmierć.  
\- I tu właśnie się mylisz, słonko. Tylko jedna osoba w tym pokoju ma pozwolenie na zabijanie, a gadasz już tak długo, że nawet staruszce Śmierci nie chciało się śledzić tego ględzenia – powiedział Alec, podnosząc broń i naciskając spust bez chwili wahania. Kula trafiła w sam środek czoła i to był koniec. Jedna kropla krwi wypłynęła z rany, zanim ciało Moriarty upadło.

Echo wystrzału było przez chwilę jedynym dźwiękiem, który do nich docierał, gdy powoli opuszczali pistolety. Wszystko wracało na właściwe tory. Sherlock czuł ulgę, że wszystko się skończyło, ale jednocześnie wciąż miał dokuczliwe przeświadczenie, że czegoś nie przewidział. O czymś zapomniał. Nie musiał się zastanawiać długo.  
\- Wychodzimy. Teraz. To Moriarty. Jeśli nawet idzie na dno, to na pewno nie sama. Powiedz Rino, że muszą uciekać – polecił Alecowi, wiedząc, że jego brat tak zaprogramował słuchawki, by słyszeć podczas misji wyłącznie jego. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Alec gadał najmniej z nich wszystkich, ale z pewnością powodem było również to, że Rino nie poradziłby sobie, gdyby usłyszał w słuchawce, że Sherlock został ranny. Alec przyjął i szybko, profesjonalnie i krótko przekazał informacje Jamesowi Bondowi. Pozostali ruszyli biegiem.  
Byli już prawie poza budynkiem, kiedy Sherlock to usłyszał. Zamarł w miejscu, gdy dźwięk dotarł do niego przez słuchawkę i zobaczył, że Alec również zwalnia bezwiednie. Potem rozpętało się piekło i Sherlock biegł, pędził szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, ponieważ ten dźwięk, którego nigdy nie chciał usłyszeć, wciąż dzwonił mu w uszach wraz z rozpaczliwym wołaniem Jamesa Bonda.

Nie, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Nie. Nie teraz. Nie znowu.


	19. Chapter 19

19 listopada 2013 r

00:19

\- Pospiesz się, Q - mruknął James, barykadując drzwi najlepiej, jak mógł. Wiedział, że to niewiele pomoże. Nie pomogłoby nawet, gdyby zastawił drzwi szafą z segregatorami i stosami papierzysk. Kwatermistrz stukał w klawiaturę, a jego zwinne palce tańczyły po klawiszach tak szybko, jak James nie przypuszczał, że w ogóle ktokolwiek by potrafił. Nikt poza Q. Staccato jego pisania było echem bicia serca Jamesa.

Zabezpieczył drzwi, którymi weszli. Ale wyżej były jeszcze dwa wejścia i ich nie dało się zabezpieczyć. Nie w tak krótkim czasie. Nie z takim wyposażeniem. Jednak James obserwował ciągi komunikacyjne i rozumiał, że jak na razie wszystko idzie nadspodziewanie gładko. Nie idealnie. Ale lepiej, niż przypuszczał.  
Najwyraźniej Sherlock miał rację. Wydawało się, że to na Trafalgar Square znajdowała się główna pułapka, w której spodziewano się kwatermistrza. Tam musieli być wszyscy ludzie Moriarty, bo tutaj było zaledwie kilka osób. Prawdę powiedziawszy, tutaj też zastali wyczyszczony teren, ponieważ 009 zrobiła rozpierduchę na tyłach budynku. Wciąż jeszcze walczyła – i wydawało się, że próbuje po prostu utrzymać uwagę pracowników ochrony, a nie ich pokonać.  
Czoło kwatermistrza przecięte było długim zadrapaniem, gdzie drasnął go zabłąkany pocisk, ale poza tym był on cały i zdrowy. Sam James miał paskudną ranę od kuli w prawym ramieniu, a jego udo z bliska wyglądało fatalnie, ale na razie było naprawdę nieźle. To, czego najbardziej w tej chwili potrzebowali, to tego, żeby kwatermistrz się pospieszył.  
Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić na to okropne uczucie w brzuchu, które miał. Uczucie, które mówiło, że do tej pory szło im o wiele za łatwo i że powinien spodziewać się kłopotów. Znał je bardzo dobrze. To był strach. Wszyscy agenci szanowali strach. I James także, dlatego ciągle się rozglądał, pilnując schodów i odsłoniętych pleców Q.  
Wysokie sufity magazynu były cholernie niebezpieczne, zwłaszcza że otwierały się na schody wiodące na kolejne piętro, a sterylne płytki na podłodze i metalowe poręcze podkreślały zimny charakter pomieszczenia. Q stał pośrodku, jakby stanowisko komputerowe zostało zaprojektowane jako rodzaj sceny. Zapalił nawet lampę tuż nad komputerem, przy którym pracował, która jak gdyby wskazywała go jako cel. Jamesowi się to nie podobało. Ani trochę.  
Tyle że nawet robiąc wszystko, co mógł, by odwieść kwatermistrza od działania, zanim wszyscy wrogowie zostaną uznani za martwych, nie mógł go zastąpić. Nie miał jego umiejętności ani szybkości. Q odszyfrował początkowe ekrany logowania i przeszukiwał teraz sieć, aby znaleźć listę.  
Kiedy Sherlock i Q zrozumieli z czym mają do czynienia i jak rozległa jest sieć, nawet James pojął, że lista nazwisk będzie nieoceniona. Potrzebowali jej chociażby do zapewnienia kwatermistrzowi bezpieczeństwa w przyszłości. Jeśli jeden agent został raz skorumpowany za pomocą dowolnych środków, to zawsze mogło się to stać ponownie, a to było ryzyko, którego James nie zamierzał podjąć.

Słuchał rozmowy pomiędzy Moriarty a Sherlockiem, wiedząc, że Q jej nie słucha. Wyjaśnił mu, że nie może słyszeć brata podczas pracy, a James to rozumiał. Czuł się mniej więcej tak samo. Gdyby nie miał kwatermistrza przy sobie, poprosiłby o wyłączenie swojej słuchawki, aby go nie słyszeć. Usłyszenie w jego głosie jakiejkolwiek nuty poza jego zwykłym, spokojnym tonem, prawdopodobnie doprowadziłoby Jamesa do szaleństwa. A to zakończyłoby misję zupełnym fiaskiem.  
\- Q – powiedział tylko po to, by upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku. Kwatermistrz podniósł rękę w uspokajającym geście. James mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. To niezwykłe skupienie Q zawsze bardzo go prowokowało. Pragnął je zburzyć i wiedział, że przyniesie mu to wiele przyjemności – przy innej okazji, w innym miejscu. A tu i teraz przyjemność sprawiło mu nawet to, że Q zareagował na jego głos.

Jeszcze trzy minuty, postanowił w myślach. Nawet jeśli kwatermistrz nie skończy do tego czasu, i tak stąd odjadą. Niepokój stawał się coraz silniejszy i chociaż James nie ufał przesadnie intuicji, po prostu wiedział. Jego instynkty nie zawodziły. Musieli się stąd wydostać. Szybko.  
\- Moriarty nie żyje. Uciekajcie stamtąd. Natychmiast. Myślę, że jeśli Moriarty nie może go mieć, wolałaby, żeby... - głos Aleca w słuchawce rozległ się dokładnie w tym samym momencie, co walenie w drzwi. James cofnął się, by w razie czego mieć miejsce do oddania strzału. W tym hałasie i rozgardiaszu, jaki robiła z tyłu 009, James przestał słyszeć Aleca. Ale nie musiał go słyszeć, żeby wiedzieć, co mówił. Jeśli Moriarty nie może go mieć, wolałaby, żeby był martwy.  
Kiedy tylko to pomyślał, rzucił kwatermistrzowi szybkie spojrzenie. Kątem oka zauważył na górze schodów ciemny kształt, ale nim zdążył zareagować, poprzez kakofonię dźwięków usłyszał strzał. Echo powtórzyło go jeszcze wielokrotnie, podobnie jak pełen zaskoczenia i bólu krzyk człowieka, od którego James nigdy w życiu nie chciał takiego dźwięku usłyszeć. Zobaczył, jak siła strzału odrzuca szczupłe ciało do tyłu. Nie chciał tego wiedzieć, ale wiedział, że pocisk przeszedł na wylot. Zaczął strzelać, zanim jeszcze Q upadł. Całe plecy szarpnęły go z bólu, gdy odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. On nie miał żadnego znaczenia.  
Mimo, że pierwsze dwie kule zabiły napastnika, który podniósł karabinek snajperski, by strzelić tym razem do niego, 007 władował mu w głowę cały magazynek. Karabin spadł po schodach z hałasem, ale James zignorował to, rzucając się naprzód. Nie słyszał w słuchawce 009, która meldowała, że jest czysto, nie słyszał rozpaczliwego wołania 006. Słyszał tylko czyjś łamiący się głos, mamroczący ciągłą litanię:  
\- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie...  
Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to jest jego własny głos. 

Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że stoi blisko kwatermistrza, ale teraz zrozumiał, że to była odległość mili i strasznie długo trwało, nim do niego dotarł. Upuścił broń, wiedząc, że to niebezpieczne, ale nic go to nie obchodziło, ponieważ jedyne, na czym mógł się skupić, to ciemna plama tworząca się pod nieruchomym, bezwładnym ciałem i podnoszenie się i opadanie klatki piersiowej. Zmusił swoje zgrabiałe ręce do rozerwania tej śmiesznej, zielonej kurtki. Czarna kamizelka kuloodporna najwyraźniej nie zdołała powstrzymać tego pocisku, więc James poruszał się jeszcze bardziej gorączkowo. Słyszał, że ktoś wchodzi do magazynu, ale zignorował to, bo akurat szarpał się z rzepami kamizelki i... o Boże. O Boże. Wszędzie była krew. Cienki beżowy sweter Q był czarny od krwi, podobnie biała koszula. James rozrywał je, wciąż patrząc w oczy Q, starając się utrzymać jego uwagę. Podczas upadku spadły mu okulary, więc wyglądał jeszcze bardziej bezbronnie i krucho niż zwykle.  
\- J... ja... - szepnął Q, ale James uciszył go. Czuł, jak bardzo drżą mu ręce, kiedy szukał rany wlotowej, modląc się, by nie znaleźć jej w klatce piersiowej. Gdziekolwiek, byle nie tam. Dotarł już w bezpieczniejsze rejony i poczuł obezwładniającą ulgę. Kula weszła wyżej. Brakowało dwóch cali do niechybnej śmierci.  
\- W porządku, Q. Wszystko będzie dobrze, słyszysz mnie? Patrz na mnie i nie zasypiaj. Zostań ze mną – mówił, tworząc z ubrania kwatermistrza prowizoryczny opatrunek, by powstrzymać upływ krwi. Q jęknął boleśnie, ale James to zignorował. Przeprosi za to później, kiedy będzie już mógł oddychać.   
\- O Boże – odezwała się gdzieś z tyłu 009, a jej głos był tak łagodny, że James omal nie stracił zimnej krwi. Na szczęście nie powiedziała nic więcej. James usłyszał, jak chodzi, szukając czegoś, co by się nadawało na opatrunek, a potem jak jej kroki zbliżają się do niego. Podała mu naręcze bandaży. Wziął je i przycisnął tak mocno, jak tylko miał odwagę. Wiedział, że kula przeszła na wylot.  
\- Potrzebujemy helikoptera. Natychmiast – powiedziała 009 do telefonu. James usiłował się skupić na misji. Alec powiedział... Co on powiedział? Powiedział, że... "jeśli nie może go mieć, wolałaby, żeby..." Jego umysł wciąż nie działał dobrze, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z emocjami, które pojawiły się na widok krwi Q, ale instynkt przejął kontrolę.  
\- Musimy się stąd wydostać. Q, nie wolno ci zasnąć, słyszysz mnie?  
Wziął go w ramiona i podniósł, przyciskając do siebie w taki sposób, by jego ciało mogło powstrzymywać krwawienie. 009 chyba zrozumiała jego zamiary, bo wyciągnęła broń i ruszyła przodem.   
\- Powiedz – szepnął Q.  
\- Co mam powiedzieć?  
\- Powiedz.   
\- Wszystko w porządku, Q. Zabiorę cię stąd.  
\- Wtedy też.  
\- Wtedy?  
\- Też tak... powiedziałeś.  
James przyspieszył kroku. Wybiegli z magazynu, nie zwracając uwagi na mijane ciała lub pojedyncze jęki, które im towarzyszyły. James skupiał się tylko na kwatermistrzu, na jego rwanym oddechu, na poruszeniach, które upewniały go, że młody człowiek wciąż żyje. Próbował ignorować ciepłą wilgoć, która plamiła jego własną kurtkę i wywoływała uczucie chłodu w piersi. Jego prawe udo paliło jak ogniem pod dodatkowym ciężarem i na skutek gwałtownych, lekkomyślnych ruchów, ale James biegł dalej. Udało im się wybiec na rześkie, lodowate powietrze, zanim wybuchły zainstalowane w magazynie ładunki. James poczuł za plecami podmuch eksplozji, ale choć jego ciało zakołysało się, utrzymał się na nogach. Nie mógł upaść. Nie z cennym ciężarem w ramionach. W końcu jednak ostrożnie złożył kwatermistrza na ziemi, a 009 pilnowała ich obu. Nie pomogła mu. Musiała rozumieć, że James nie zniesie niczyjej obecności, nie wspominając już o dotyku, w pobliżu rannego kwatermistrza. Był jej za to wdzięczny.   
\- Transport medyczny będzie za trzy minuty – powiedziała, a James skinął głową, wciąż uciskając ranę. Ostrożnie dotknął popielatej twarzy Q. Pod tym dotykiem powieki chłopaka zadrżały. Powinien był być lepszy. Powinien go ochronić. Q zaufał mu, oddał swoje życie w jego ręce, a on zawiódł. To on powinien był wziąć tę kulę. Powieki kwatermistrza uniosły się lekko, a na jego zakrwawionych ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. James myślał, że pęknie mu serce.  
\- Jest ok – szepnął Q. James chciał odpowiedzieć, że nie jest, że został postrzelony i właśnie wykrwawia się na śmierć, ale Q potrząsnął głową, usiłując wyciągnąć w jego kierunku rękę. James ujął ją i uniósł do swojej twarzy, czując, że tego właśnie kwatermistrz chciał. Dopiero kiedy dłoń Q zwilgotniała, zorientował się, że ma mokrą twarz. Od łez i od krwi kwatermistrza.  
\- Jesteśmy... t-t-teraz... p-połączeni – wymamrotał Q, a James uśmiechnął się, pomimo całego wypełniającego do gniewu, żalu i wszystkich innych emocji, z którymi nie był pewien, czy zdoła sobie poradzić. Objął Q i trzymał go tak mocno, jak tylko się odważył, czekając na dźwięk nadlatującego helikoptera. Krew na jego rękach była gorąca, nawet jeśli szybko stygła w mroźnym zimowym powietrzu.  
\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – szepnął.  
\- P-później...  
Miał ochotę krzyknąć, że może nie być żadnego później, ale zamiast tego skupił się na wznoszeniu i opadaniu klatki piersiowej kwatermistrza, na uderzeniach serca, które, jak mu się wydawało, mógł usłyszeć pomimo zwyczajnego nocnego szumu Londynu. To serce, jego nerwowy rytm, było najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką James słyszał kiedykolwiek. Uniósł palce Q do ust i pocałował. Czekał.

* *******************************

19 listopada 2013 r

00:55

Najwyższy czas wrócić do domu, pomyślał M, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Powinien wstać i uporządkować papiery, którymi miał się zająć następnego dnia. Nie pozostało już nic do zrobienia. A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Słyszał, że 009 została poproszona do wyjścia w teren, ale nie drogą oficjalną, tylko od Eve Moneypenny. Eve powiedziała też, że kwatermistrz został ranny, ale żyje, i że wezwano transport medyczny. Nie był tym zachwycony, ale miał nadzieję, że ta cena była tego warta. Więc było już po wszystkim. Pozamiatane. Liczył na to.   
Tyle że nie mógł się zmusić do wyjścia. Chciał zajrzeć do kwatermistrza, aby upewnić się, że jest bezpieczny. Wiedział jednak, że personel medyczny właśnie ciężko pracuje, by utrzymać młodego człowieka w świecie żywych i że ostatnią rzeczą, jaką powinien zrobić, było wywieranie nacisku. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że na coś czeka. Na przykład na...  
M podniósł wzrok, gdy delikatne włoski na karku ostrzegły go o czyjejś obecności. Instynkt i dawny trening wojskowy wciąż działały bezbłędnie. Ach, no tak, pomyślał M. Oczywiście. W drzwiach biura stał James Bond. Był cały zakrwawiony. Miał krew na rękach, na ubraniu, nawet na twarzy. M poczuł ukłucie w piersi, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to krew kwatermistrza. Twarz Bonda była szara z wyczerpania i cierpienia. Wyglądał na znacznie, znacznie starszego, a jego spojrzenie wydało się M znajome. Tak wyglądali żołnierze po wielu latach służby. Żołnierze, którzy stracili zbyt wiele. Przeraził się, że Bond pojawił się tutaj, by złożyć rezygnację.  
\- Misja zakończona, sir – powiedział James głosem wypranym z emocji. M zadrżał. Nie przywykł do oglądania takiego Bonda. Znał go jako pewnego siebie, aroganckiego agenta i nie wiedział, jak się w tej sytuacji zachować. Myślał, że widział go załamanego po śmierci poprzedniej M, ale to? Czyżby M niewłaściwie zrozumiał lekki flirt, który od jakiegoś czasu obserwował pomiędzy Bondem a Q? Czyżby popełnił kardynalny błąd, wysyłając razem w teren ludzi zaangażowanych uczuciowo bardziej, niż przypuszczał?  
\- W porządku. Rozumiem, że oba cele zostały wyeliminowane? - zapytał swoim najbardziej profesjonalnym tonem, utrzymując pokerową twarz. Bond skinął głową. Dobrze. Zarówno Moriarty, jak i Moran, zostali wyeliminowani. Jeden z tysiąca problemów został rozwiązany. Pora na następny, pomyślał M z westchnieniem. Przez chwilę udawał, że przegląda dokumenty, pewien, że to koniec rozmowy i że Bond odejdzie. Jednak nie zrobił tego. Pozostał w progu biura i po długiej chwili ciszy M zmusił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Coś jeszcze?  
W oczach Bonda było coś znajomego. Tak patrzyły dzieci M, gdy coś spsociły, albo jego żona, gdy wydała tysiąc funtów na torbę. M zanotował sobie w pamięci, by uważnie przyjrzeć się sytuacji pomiędzy agentem i kwatermistrzem. Było dla niego jasne, że 007 został pokonany, i to w sposób, na który zupełnie nie był gotowy, jeśli jego wygląd mógł być jakąkolwiek wskazówką.  
\- Misja...  
\- Kwatermistrz został ranny. Nie osiągnąłeś podstawowego celu swojej misji – przerwał mu M. Wiedział, że to musi być trudne dla Bonda, który nie był przyzwyczajony do porażek. I, generalnie rzecz biorąc, nie poniósł porażki. Ale nie był w stanie wybaczyć sobie błędu, który, jak mu się wydawało, popełnił. Absurdalne było to, że najwyraźniej oczekiwał jakiejś kary. Ale zadaniem M było utrzymywanie agentów w jak najlepszej formie i nie trzeba było geniuszu, by zrozumieć, czego ten konkretny agent potrzebuje najbardziej.  
\- Powinienem cię zawiesić w wykonywaniu obowiązków służbowych bez prawa do wynagrodzenia, ale kwatermistrz został ranny. Potrzebuje ochrony, dopóki nie będzie zdolny wrócić do pracy. Co ważniejsze, nie będziemy wiedzieć, kto jest kretem, dopóki Q nie odszyfruje pliku, który zdobył. Oddaję cię kwatermistrzowi. Masz robić to, co uzna za stosowne.  
M poczuł, że zrobił właściwą rzecz. Żeby się przypadkiem nie okazało, że M to skrót od Miłosna Swatka. Przeprowadził research wśród wszystkich swoich agentów, kiedy pojawił się w MI6. Przyjrzał się też historii kwatermistrza, zanim cały ten bałagan się zaczął. Wiedział zatem o połączeniu tych dwóch i domyślał się, że to ich wspólna historia skłoniła młodego geniusza do wybrania pracy w MI6 zamiast innej organizacji, jakich niezliczona ilość bez wątpienia oddałaby bogactwa swojego kraju, by mieć go u siebie. Mimo to przyszedł do MI6. Z powodu tego mężczyzny, który stoi w drzwiach M jak zbity pies. Ich wspólna historia sięga 10 lat wstecz, a podczas tej misji Q udowodnił, że jest wystarczająco profesjonalny, by pracować z najtrudniejszym i odnoszącym największe sukcesy agentem. Wtrącenie się między nich byłoby zbyt skomplikowane i zbyt niebezpieczne. I jeśli M miałby być szczery, musiałby przyznać, że gdyby ewentualny związek tych dwóch oznaczał większą kontrolę nad 007 i utrzymanie Sherrinforda Holmesa na stanowisku kwatermistrza MI6, M nie tylko nie miałby nic przeciwko, ale nawet by temu przyklasnął.  
Cholerna polityka.

\- Sir?  
Bond wyglądał, jakby nie zrozumiał rozkazu. M przewrócił oczami. To była woda na młyn plotkarzy, będzie musiał stawić czoło wielu dramom, ale warto zapłacić tę cenę. Bo – mówiąc szczerze – czy naprawdę, naprawdę był gotów stracić któregoś z nich albo nawet obu? Sama myśl o tym przyprawiała go o ból głowy. Och, wiedział, że to nie będzie proste. Nie był nawet pewien, czy istniał pomiędzy nimi związek per se, ale c o ś było na pewno, i nawet gdyby wymagało czasu i pracy, to było to coś, co mogło przynieść MI6 korzyści. Z czasem. Boże, miał nadzieję, że się nie myli.

\- Zamelduj się swojemu kwatermistrzowi, 007 – powiedział M tonem nie pozostawiającym wątpliwości. Nie podkreślił słowa "swojemu", ale ze sposobu, w jaki Bond drgnął, wywnioskował, że właśnie tak myślał o młodym człowieku. Upewniło go to, że podjął właściwą decyzję. Tylko Bond odważyłby się myśleć o jednym z najpotężniejszych ludzi w kraju jako o swoim własnym.  
Bond skinął krótko głową, odwrócił się i ruszył korytarzem. M widział teraz w jak paskudnym stanie jest jego prawe udo, a jednak agent szedł, jakby nic mu nie dolegało. Cholerni agenci 00, pomyślał M, pisząc krótką notatkę. Potem wstał i przeciągnął się.   
Był najwyższy czas, by wracać do domu, do śpiącej żony i dwójki nastoletnich dzieci, które miały tylko niejasne wyobrażenia, że pracuje dla rządu i nie przypuszczały, że jego praca polega głównie na wrzeszczeniu na wyszkolonych zabójców przynajmniej tuzin razy dziennie. Niewiedza naprawdę jest błogosławieństwem, pomyślał M, wręczając Eve liścik, który napisał do Q.  
\- To powinno cię na jakiś czas uwolnić od 007 – mrugnął do niej i zobaczył w jej oczach zarówno zaskoczenie, jak i rozbawienie, gdy przebiegła wzrokiem liścik.  
\- Mądra decyzja, sir.  
Wstała i stukając obcasami ruszyła w stronę skrzydła medycznego. M patrzył za nią przez chwilę, zanim wrócił do swojego biura, by wziąć płaszcz i teczkę. Włożył płaszcz, zgasił światła i ruszył za Eve. Być może powinien był być nieco mniej... uprzedzający fakty w swojej notatce. Chociaż nie. Z tymi dwoma bycie bezpośrednim stanowiło prawdopodobnie najlepszą drogę. Poza tym obaj potrafili dochować tajemnicy. Podobnie jak on.

„007 należy do ciebie, jeśli go chcesz. Szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. M ”

A jednak miał nadzieję, że Q jest wystarczająco inteligentny, aby zniszczyć ten liścik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo przepraszam, że zostawiłam Was z tym paskudnym cliffhangerem. Powolutku zbliżamy się do zakończenia historii :)


	20. Interludium IV

Greg Lestrade wracał do domu po tym, jak odstawił Sherlocka na Baker Street. Być może nie powinien go zostawiać samego, ale był wykończony. Ledwie powłóczył nogami z wyczerpania. To wszystko, co się wydarzyło: nagłe wskrzeszenie Sherlocka, John, Sherrinford i MI6, Molly, którą znał – na Boga, podobała mu się kiedyś! - jako Moriarty... Strzelaniny, pościgi, pułapki, ładunki wybuchowe, śmierć – to mogłoby wykończyć każdego. A już na pewno inspektora Scotland Yardu w średnim wieku, który zajmuje się głównie papierkologią. Miał straszny mętlik w głowie. Czuł, że powinien o tym spokojnie pomyśleć i sprawdzić, jak się z tym wszystkim czuje, ale odsuwał to od siebie. Jutro. Pomyśli o tym jutro, jak zmyje z siebie pod prysznicem jakikolwiek ślad tego dnia, upije się i wyśpi. I może coś zje, bo nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio miał coś w ustach. A jeszcze później, jak już pomyśli o tym, co się wydarzyło, to pomyśli o Mycrofcie Holmesie.

Był już niemal pod domem, gdy zorientował się, że jedzie za nim auto. Nie byle jakie, bo luksusowa limuzyna z przyciemnionymi szybami. Czy długo już mu towarzyszyła? Greg nie wiedział. Zaklął szpetnie. Czyżby Molly... Moriarty miała jeszcze kogoś poza tymi ludźmi, którzy zostali dziś zabici lub aresztowani? I ta historia nie zamierzała się skończyć dzisiaj?  
Kierowca limuzyny najwyraźniej zobaczył, że Greg już wie o jego obecności, bo przyspieszył i zajechał mu drogę. Drzwi limuzyny otworzyły się przed nim.  
\- Serio? - zapytał ponuro Lestrade.  
Ze środka wychyliła się niewiarygodnie atrakcyjna kobieta. Długowłosa brunetka o tak pięknej twarzy i uśmiechu, że Greg trochę zmiękł. Czy może raczej... Nieważne.  
\- Inspektorze, proszę wsiadać.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru.  
\- Niech pan się nie wygłupia.  
\- To niech pani przestanie się wygłupiać. Nie znamy się, jestem zmęczony i nigdzie z panią nie jadę.  
\- To zaproszenie od kogoś, komu nie chciałby pan odmówić.  
\- Co za pieprzenie. Odmawiam, nawet jeśli to sama Królowa. Chcę iść pod prysznic i coś wreszcie zjeść, a potem się upić, jestem zmęczony. Jeśli pani ważny mocodawca chce mnie widzieć, musi się sam do mnie pofatygować.  
Greg zdecydowanie wyminął auto i odwrócił się plecami do zdumionej kobiety. Wbiegł po schodach do swojego domu i z ulgą przekręcił klucz w drzwiach. Koniec. Niech ten dzień się już skończy.

Długo stał pod prysznicem, pozwalając, żeby gorąca woda lała mu się na głowę. Boże, jak tego potrzebował. Czuł, jak napięcie ostatnich dni spływa z niego wraz z wodą. Wkrótce już ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Zakręcił kran, powoli wyszedł spod prysznica i owinął się ręcznikiem, nie zadając sobie trudu, żeby się wytrzeć. Był już zbyt zmęczony, żeby robić jakiekolwiek jedzenie. Nie chciało mu się nawet otworzyć lodówki, żeby wyjąć piwo. Trudno, upije się kiedy indziej. Właśnie kiedy zamierzał po prostu przewrócić się na łóżko i stracić przytomność, ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi wejściowych. Greg zaklął najpaskudniej jak umiał. Spojrzał na zegarek. Kurwa, był kwadrans po d r u g i e j. Czy ta sprawa nie mogłaby zaczekać do rana? Nawet jeśli przyszli go porwać albo zabić, mogliby łaskawie zrobić to później. Greg nie miał siły nawet na umieranie.  
Człowiek przy drzwiach nie poddawał się. Lestrade powlókł się do wejścia i otworzył drzwi. W progu stał Mycroft Holmes, jak zwykle nienagannie ubrany, wymuskany i pachnący. Greg przypomniał sobie, że jest nagi, okręcony tylko ręcznikiem i zawstydził się, za co sam się zgromił w myślach. W końcu był u siebie i był środek nocy, do cholery.  
\- Anthea powiedziała, że jeśli chcę cię zobaczyć, mam się sam do ciebie pofatygować.  
Kurwa.  
Kurwa.  
Kurwa.  
\- Powiedziała też, że jesteś głodny i masz zamiar się upić – Mycroft nieznacznie uniósł obie ręce. W jednej trzymał papierową torbę z czymś, co pachniało jak chińskie żarcie, a w drugiej butelkę Cutty Sark. Greg poczuł ssanie w żołądku.  
\- Wpuścisz mnie?  
Greg cofnął się do wnętrza mieszkania, robiąc mu przejście. Mycroft minął go swobodnie, tylko lekko się o niego ocierając, co niestety natychmiast sprawiło, że ręcznik zaczął się jakoś źle układać.  
\- Lepiej się ubiorę – bąknął Greg.  
\- Ależ proszę, nie rób tego. Miałem nadzieję, że się ucieszysz z mojej wizyty, ale nie spodziewałem się tak... gorącego przyjęcia.  
\- Nie prowokuj mnie, Mycrofcie Holmes.  
\- Bo?  
Greg sapnął przez nos, po czym ostentacyjnie zdjął ręcznik i wciągnął na goły tyłek leżące na kanapie spodnie od dresu. Przez cały ten czas Mycroft Holmes nie spuszczał z niego oka. Czy Gregowi się wydawało, czy lekko się zarumienił? Greg był zbyt zmęczony na takie gierki. Poszedł do kuchni po talerze i pałeczki. Po zastanowieniu wziął jeszcze dwie szklaneczki na whisky. A niech tam. Przynajmniej rozdziewiczą tę butelkę.  
\- Naprawdę jestem głodny – powiedział, wracając do salonu, w którym Mycroft stał dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, gdzie go zostawił. - Kupiłeś to na rogu?  
\- Czy ja to kupiłem? Drogi inspektorze, nie kupiłem tego. Anthea przywiozła to z restauracji w Chinatown.  
\- Mogłem się domyślić. Daj, rozpakuję. Zjesz ze mną?  
\- Zwykle nie jadam o tej porze.  
\- Och, skończ pieprzyć.  
\- No cóż, miałem nadzieję, że dopiero zacznę...  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Inspektorze, nie jesteśmy dziećmi. Przyszedłem do ciebie w środku nocy nie dlatego, że chciałem cię nakarmić.  
Greg usiadł za stołem i przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w Mycrofta z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie mów mi, że nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś w takiej sytuacji.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru nic takiego mówić. Ale jednak jesteś Mycroftem Holmesem.  
\- Czy Mycroftowi Holmesowi nie mogą się podobać przystojni i seksowni inspektorzy Scotland Yardu?  
Greg miał ochotę odpowiedzieć, że być może przystojni i seksowni tak, ale on przecież do takich nie należy, ale zamiast tego odpowiedział po prostu:  
\- Nie mam pojęcia.  
Rozpakował torbę z jedzeniem i wyjął na talerz makaron z krewetkami. Spróbował. Było pyszne. Czuł się jak we śnie i nawet był pewien, że śpi. Zasnął po prysznicu i śni mu się to jedzenie i Mycroft Holmes, który mówi mu takie niesłychane rzeczy. Ale skoro to tylko sen, Greg może zapytać.  
\- Używasz kamer miejskich do podglądania?  
Coś w twarzy Mycrofta drgnęło.  
\- Czasem.  
Greg pokiwał głową, jakby wszystko było dla niego jasne. Jednocześnie pałaszował makaron z krewetkami, jakby nigdy nic. Mycroft nadal stał na środku pokoju, nie wykonując najmniejszego gestu, który sugerowałby, że chce usiąść. Albo wyjść. Greg znów pomyślał o tym, co Mycroft powiedział. Wskazał na niego pałeczkami.  
\- To ostatnia rzecz, jakiej się po tobie spodziewałem.  
Mycroft wzruszył ramionami w geście raczej bezradności niż nonszalancji.  
\- Nie planowałem tego. Zamierzałem tu przyjść z jedzeniem i whisky i spędzić z tobą wieczór.  
\- Nie w łóżku.  
\- Chciałem jakoś tak pokierować sprawami, żebyśmy wylądowali w łóżku. Nie miałem zamiaru mówić ci tego wszystkiego. Ale otworzyłeś drzwi nagi...  
\- No cóż, przepraszam.  
\- Mówię, że nie jestem z kamienia, Gregory.  
Greg znów pokiwał głową. Mógł przyjąć tę odpowiedź. Ale to i tak nie zmieniało najważniejszej kwestii.  
\- Wiem, że mi się to śni.  
Mycroft zamrugał.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Nie ma cię tutaj. Zasnąłem, bo byłem taki cholernie zmęczony, i teraz mi się śnisz.  
Spojrzenie Mycrofta zmiękło.  
\- Masz rację, Gregory. To sen.  
Greg kiwnął głową.  
\- Wiedziałem. Coś takiego nigdy by się nie zdarzyło na jawie.  
Wrócił do jedzenia. Mycroft milczał dość długo, ale wreszcie postanowił się odezwać.  
\- Ale skoro to tylko sen, Gregory... to możesz zrobić wszystko, co chcesz.  
\- Racja. I skoro to mój sen, to mogę ci kazać, żebyś zrobił wszystko, co zechcę.  
Mycroft zawahał się lekko, a potem się uśmiechnął.  
\- To twój sen.  
\- Rozbierz się.  
Mycroft przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, a potem zdjął marynarkę i rozwiesił ją porządnie na oparciu krzesła. Powoli rozpiął kamizelkę od garnituru, odczepił dewizkę od zegarka i wsunął ją do kieszeni. Zdjął kamizelkę, złożył ją i położył na krześle. Sięgnął do mankietów koszuli, zdjął spinki, a potem rozpiął guziki. Greg patrzył, jakby był w transie. Chryste, jaki to był cudowny sen. Greg jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że w Biblii zapowiedziany był dzień, który nigdy nie zaświta. Dałby wszystko, żeby to był właśnie ten dzień. Żeby ten sen trwał już wiecznie.  
Mycroft zdjął koszulę i położył ją na kamizelce. Ukucnął, rozwiązał buty.  
\- Zaczekaj – powiedział chropawym głosem Greg. Podszedł do Mycrofta, ukląkł przed nim i zdjął mu buty, a potem skarpetki. Sięgnął do paska jego spodni, rozpiął go, a następnie odpiął guzik i suwak. Nie spieszył się. Nie był już głodny ani zmęczony. Bardzo, bardzo pragnął tego mężczyzny, chciał go smakować powoli, chciał wdychać jego zapach, chciał się nim cieszyć. Zsunął mu spodnie i bieliznę. Niemal stracił oddech na widok jego wyprężonego członka. Dotychczas niezbyt go zajmowały penisy inne niż jego własny, ale penis Mycrofta Holmesa był po prostu piękny. Jak dzieło sztuki. Greg nigdy wcześniej nie całował niczyjego członka. Jednak bardzo chciał to zrobić. Wydawało mu się, że ma wystarczająco dużo wyobraźni, żeby wiedzieć, jak. Zaczął od polizania samego czubka, tylko na próbę, ale żołądź była tak gładka i delikatna w dotyku, że od razu zapragnął więcej. Pogładził językiem cały trzon, wyczuwając każdą nabrzmiałą żyłkę. Kiedy już dobrze zwilżył członka Mycrofta, ujął go w dłoń i zaczął pieścić, jednocześnie biorąc żołądź do ust i drażniąc ją językiem. To było tak cholernie seksowne i przyjemne, że Greg pomrukiwał z rozkoszy, gdy jego ruchy stawały się coraz szybsze i bardziej rytmiczne. Mycroft oddychał nierówno i głośno, co doprowadzało Grega niemal do szaleństwa. Wreszcie Mycroft jęknął przeciągle i desperacko chwycił Grega za włosy obiema rękami. I to upewniło detektywa inspektora, że śni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, ale musiałam!


	21. Chapter 21

19 listopada 2013 r

10:25

\- Powiedz mi, co wiesz – to żądanie powtarzało się raz po raz, Rino już nie pamiętał, odkąd. Od ilu godzin, dni, może tygodni. Padało raz po raz. Rino podniósł wzrok i przez mgłę bólu, krwi i łez spojrzał w zdeterminowane, załamane oczy swojej matki. Były przepełnione bólem, bez wątpienia cierpiała z powodu tego, co zrobili jemu, nie jej. Ona też płakała, a łzy rozmazywały krew na jej twarzy. Ale milczała.  
Kiedy był młodszy, wiele razy mówiła mu, że może się zdarzyć, że jacyś ludzie będą chcieli wydobyć z niego informacje. Że mogą próbować go złamać, ale on powinien być silny. Inne rodziny też skrywały swoje sekrety, wszyscy mają jakieś szkielety w szafie. Ale Holmesowie skrywali sekrety narodu. Od dziecka byli uczeni dotrzymywania tajemnic.

Rino nie powiedział ani słowa.   
Krzyczał. Krzyczał z bólu, bo nie umiał go znieść z godnością, jak jego matka. Płakał, kiedy go bili.Umierał ze strachu i błagał, kiedy go rozebrali, choć nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego to robią. Aż do tamtej chwili nie zdawał sobie naprawdę sprawy z tego, że można zgwałcić chłopca. Że ktoś mógłby to zrobić j e m u.  
Ale nic nie powiedział. Przez cały ten czas ani słowa. Ponieważ był Holmesem i był silny. Tak, jak chciała jego matka. Silniejszy, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.  
Zimna woda, którą go polewali, wydawała mu się wrzątkiem, ale rozkoszował się nią, bo zmywała z niego dotyk obcych rąk i obrzydliwe pozostałości ich zwyrodniałych pożądań. Nie mogła zmyć brudu z jego rozbitej duszy, ale to było w porządku. Później, mówił sobie. Później skuli się w ramionach matki i będzie płakał w nieskończoność. A ona będzie płakała razem z nim ze złamanym sercem, bo był złamany. Ale teraz musiał milczeć, tak, jak go nauczono. Tak, jak tego oczekiwano.  
Myślał o swojej pracy naukowej, usiłował skupiać się tylko na niej, mimo agonii, w której był. To bolało, Boże, to tak strasznie bolało, nie miał pojęcia, że to może tak boleć, jak piętno wypalone na ciele. Ale nie było żadnego piętna. Prawda? Nie było żadnego piętna, nie było noży, które...  
\- Q.  
Ten głos. I imię, które nie było jego imieniem. Może nawet nie było w ogóle imieniem, bo tylko literą, ale z jakiegoś powodu był pewien, że to imię. Czyje? Chciałby to zgadnąć, chciałby zadowolić ten głos, ale nie mógł się na nim skupić przez gorący ból, który był tak realny, tak nagły, że wstrząsnął resztkami jego świata. Zmusił go do krzyku.  
\- Q! Już w porządku. Jesteś bezpieczny.  
Ten głos był dziwnie znajomy, nie przestawał mówić, mimo, że Rino płakał z bólu. Chwytał się go rozpaczliwie, podążał za nim pośród drwin swoich dręczycieli, aż w końcu tamto zniknęło. Tysiąc razy wcześniej ten głos wyprowadzał go z tamtej piwnicy, na tysiąc sposobów wypowiadając jego imię.  
\- Q.  
\- Kwatermistrzu.  
To słowo wydobyło na powierzchnię pamięci leniwy uśmiech, bruzdy wokół ust i zmarszczki mimiczne w kącikach oczu. A potem pionową kreskę pomiędzy brwiami. Opaloną twarz. Połyskliwe, błękitne oczy. Czasem wesołe, czasem pełne pragnienia, czasem wypełnione niewiarygodnym ciepłem. Mocne dłonie, ciepłe i dające poczucie bezpieczeństwa – spoczywające na karku Rino, pieszczące jego ciało, obejmujące jego...  
James.

To imię było jak modlitwa, która sprawiła, że oprawcy zniknęli, a wspomnienie rozwiało się. Był tylko głos, spokojne bicie serca i uspokajająca obecność. Q to był on. Kwatermistrz. Tak na niego teraz mówiono.  
\- J-James?  
Uchylił powieki, powiódł niewidzącym wzrokiem po otoczeniu. Zamrugał raz, drugi i trzeci, aż wreszcie zobaczył jasne włosy, zatroskane błękitne oczy i leniwy uśmiech. Czuł na klatce piersiowej ciężar ręki, która go przytrzymywała na posłaniu, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Strach, który zwykle pojawiał się w takich sytuacjach, zniknął, ponieważ James był tutaj. Q odetchnął i spróbował się uśmiechnąć.  
\- Cześć chłopaku – powiedział James. - Jesteś w skrzydle szpitalnym MI6. Misja skończona. Jesteś bezpieczny.  
Rino skinął głową. Oczywiście, że był bezpieczny – dopóki James był tutaj. Ale chwileczkę. Szpital? Co u diabła robił w -  
Ból był naprawdę silny, ale teraz wydał mu się nie do zniesienia. Dotknął rany i wyrwał mu się niekontrolowany okrzyk. James zmarszczył brwi, popukał w kroplówkę i pokręcił zaworem. Znajome, ciepłe, szare ściany skrzydła szpitalnego przypomniały Rino wszystko. Ciemny ekran komputera, na którym połyskiwały cyfry kodu, podmuch powietrza, który uderzenie wyrwało z jego płuc. Ból. Chłód. Wszechogarniające zimno. Śmigłowiec...?  
\- Sprawiłeś, że latałem? - zapytał, usiłując złapać ostrość widzenia. Miał wrażenie, że w jego głowie kłębi się gęsta mgła i trudno było mu się skoncentrować, ale niebieskie oczy Jamesa były wyraźnie rozbawione. Czy mu się wydawało, czy usłyszał tłumiony śmiech? Uśmiechnął się, chociaż oczy same mu się zamykały.  
\- Śpij. Będę tu, kiedy się obudzisz – powiedział James, a Rino posłuchał, ponieważ i tak okrywał go już czarny koc nieświadomości, a strach zniknął. Był wyczerpany. Pozwolił więc, by głos i ciepła dłoń Jamesa ukołysały go do snu.

Nie nękały go już żadne sny.

*************************************

19 listopada 2013 r  
12.45

\- Więc...? - powiedział lodowato John.  
Alec nie był zaskoczony, spodziewał się tego. Raczej czuł wdzięczność, że John milczał aż dotąd. Ostatnim, czego sobie życzył, była awantura przy świadkach. Nie, żeby nie lubił być w centrum uwagi, ale akurat nie tym razem.  
\- Naprawdę nazywam się Alec Trevelyan – zaczął spokojnie, opierając się o balustradę balkonu. Mimo, że minęło już południe, nigdzie nie było widać słońca, a zimowe powietrze niemal kaleczyło mu skórę. Ale było orzeźwiające po duchocie szpitalnego pokoju i Alec naprawdę się nim rozkoszował. John stał obok niego z rękami w kieszeniach i twarzą zwróconą w stronę miasta poniżej. Alec mógł patrzeć na niego. I robił to, do kurwy nędzy.  
\- Czyli wszystko, co wtedy mówiłeś, było kłamstwem?  
Jeśli Alec liczył na to, że John się wścieknie i da mu po ryju, to musiał być rozczarowany. Kiedy wchodzili do szpitala, doktor wyglądał na rozbitego, ale teraz sprawiał wrażenie, jakby postawił szeroki mur oddzielający go od Aleca. Agent rozumiał, że John zrobił to, by się chronić i zadawał sobie pytanie, jak bardzo musiał go wtedy zranić, żeby teraz John zachowywał się w ten sposób.  
\- Nie wszystko. Imię tak. I przyczyna. Znalazłem się tam, żeby kogoś upolować. Zrobiłem to podczas naszej drugiej nocy. Ja i James. Pozostałe rzeczy były prawdą.  
Alec usiłował nie pamiętać tamtej nocy. Powiedział Johnowi, że idzie na jednego do baru i że zobaczą się później, bo wiedział, że doktor ma dyżur w szpitalu. A potem wraz z Jamesem znaleźli i wyeliminowali cel.   
\- A więc MI6, co? Mówiłeś, że nawet nie umiesz użyć broni.  
John powiedział to takim tonem, że Alec zrozumiał, że doktor nie jest na niego zły. Wciąż był wstrząśnięty, ale – jak sobie nagle uświadomił agent – nie z jego powodu, tylko z powodu upozorowanego samobójstwa Sherlocka Holmesa. W porównaniu z tym kłamstwa Aleca były tylko dziecinną zabawą. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Pracowałem w wywiadzie wojskowym. Tam nie ma dobrych strzelców – mrugnął. John zaśmiał się cicho i zrobił krok ku niemu. Alec dokładnie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Gniew, ból i ulga buzowały w Johnie tak silnie, że mężczyzna nie wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Tak samo było z Alekiem po powrocie Jamesa. Różnica była tylko taka, że biorąc pod uwagę szanse na śmierć agentów, rozwiązywali oni problemy między sobą błyskawicznie. Nie było sensu trzymać uraz.  
\- Ja... - zaczął John, ale urwał. Zamiast tego popatrzył na Aleca, który skinął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem pochylił się i pocałował Johna w usta. Od ich ostatniego pocałunku minął ponad rok, a przecież doskonale pamiętał ten smak i tę miękkość. Wiedział też, co zrobić, by uruchomić Johna, i użył tej wiedzy. Przyciągnął go mocno do siebie i wepchnął mu język do ust.  
John odpowiedział na pocałunek z ulgą, jakby ucieszył się, że Alec wie, że zrozumiał, czego doktor potrzebuje. Pragnął choć na chwilę zapomnieć o bólu i wrócić do gorącego pustynnego słońca i seksu, który rozgrzewał zimne pustynne noce.

Całowali się coraz gwałtowniej, niemal dziwnie było wiedzieć, jak rozpalić tego mężczyznę, bo Alec prawie nigdy nie miewał stałych kochanków. Pozwolił swoim dłoniom wędrować po ciele, które było o wiele szczuplejsze niż zapamiętał i poczuł, jak ono namiętnie odpowiada. Szarpnął za klamkę drzwi balkonowych, raz, drugi, trzeci, wreszcie się udało i Alec zatoczył się do tyłu, ciągnąc Johna za sobą. Doktor w tym czasie usiłował pozbyć się jego ubrań. Upał w pokoju przypominał pustynne powietrze i działał na nich obu. Alec zdjął kurtkę Johna i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy poczuł wełniany sweter pod palcami zamiast kamizelki kuloodpornej, do której był przyzwyczajony. Gdy oderwał usta od warg Johna, by zdjąć z niego sweter, John spojrzał na niego z takim pragnieniem, że Alec musiał go znów pocałować.  
\- Boże, jak dawno... - mruczał, gdy udało mu się pozbyć wełnianego swetra i zobaczył podkoszulek ciasno opinający klatkę piersiową doktora. Ten widok przypomniał mu, że kiedyś potrafił doprowadzić tego spokojnego, uporządkowanego mężczyznę do szaleństwa ustami, językiem i palcami. Jakby czytając mu w myślach, John pocałował go gwałtownie i z takim głodem, że Alec stracił oddech.  
\- Czekałem, aż zadzwonisz, ty cholerny draniu – powiedział John bez wyrzutu, a Alec uśmiechnął się lekko. Myślał o tym wiele razy, pragnął zadzwonić i powiedzieć mu prawdę, ale nawet teraz nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Odpowiedział więc pocałunkiem i pchnął Johna w kierunku łóżka.  
\- Mam zatem sporo do nadrobienia – powiedział.  
John położył go na łóżku i rozpiął mu pasek, a następnie suwak spodni. Dłonie lekarza wojskowego, tak sprytne, że trzymały SA80 jak skalpel, szybko rozebrały Aleca ze spodni, butów i skarpetek.  
\- Przypuszczam, że MI6 nie wyposaża swoich pokoi szpitalnych w lubrykanty i prezerwatywy? - zapytał John, a jego oczy wyraźnie powiedziały Alecowi, że potrzebuje działać, by nie myśleć, co właśnie robi. Alec zrobił więc to, co potrafił najlepiej.  
\- Raczej nie. Ale mogę cię zapewnić, że jestem czysty. MI6 jest bardzo dokładne – powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy i biorąc jego palce do ust wystudiowanym, niewiarygodnie sprośnym gestem. Tęczówki Johna pociemniały natychmiast.  
\- Dobrze to słyszeć, agencie. Zatem połóż się i pomyśl o Anglii – zażartował doktor. Żartowali w ten sposób wiele razy w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy, kiedy byli razem. Alec położył się, ale pozostał oparty na łokciach, aby móc obserwować, jak John ściąga bieliznę, a potem pieści jego dziurkę wilgotnymi palcami. Najwyraźniej chodziło mu o wspólną przyjemność i Alec był mu wdzięczny. Kiedy wreszcie poczuł w sobie palec, było to niemal obce uczucie, a przecież tak bardzo znajome.  
\- Jakie to szczęście, że nie ma tu piasku – wydyszał Alec, gdy John wsunął drugi palec. To zawsze było trochę nieprzyjemne, gdy byli cali mokrzy od potu, a piasek przyklejał im się do miejsc, o których się raczej nie myśli. John zaśmiał się i opuścił głowę, by polizać żołądź Aleca. Pomimo poczucia obcości i rozpierania, Alec był boleśnie twardy. Najwyraźniej wspomnienia robiły swoje.  
\- Będzie łatwiej posprzątać – zgodził się John. Delikatnie wycofał palce, po czym rozpiął własne spodnie i wyciągnął penisa. Alec westchnął z pożądania. Cholera, naprawdę powinienem robić to częściej, pomyślał, gdy poczuł między pośladkami erekcję Johna. Jednak doktor nie wszedł od razu, pocałował Aleca głęboko i dopiero wtedy pchnął.  
\- Kurwa, ale jesteś ciasny.  
John kilka razy wsuwał się do środka i wysuwał, aż zmieścił się cały i obaj zamarli, by nacieszyć się tym uczuciem, zanim Alec poruszył biodrami, sugerując, że John powinien ruszyć dalej.  
Od tego momentu szalone pożądanie wróciło. Trzy wspólne miesiące wystarczyły, by doskonale poznać wzajemne nawyki i pragnienia. John nie potrzebował ostrożnego, delikatnego kochanka, tylko namiętnego, brutalnego, gorącego. Alec był mniej więcej taki sam. Zwłaszcza, gdy seks miał pomóc w zapominaniu o otaczającym ich świecie i zatopieniu się we własnym ciele.  
John poruszał się szybko i uderzał mocno, i chociaż Alec zwykle rozmawiał z partnerami podczas seksu, to w tym przypadku nie uważał, by było to konieczne. Jego żar, jego obecność, były wszystkim, czego John potrzebował, więc Alec wydobywał z siebie tylko jęki i okrzyki uznania i zachęty. Poczuł, jak jądra Johna kurczą się, więc już nie powstrzymywał własnej rozkoszy. Uderzany z precyzyjną siłą w precyzyjny punkt w ciele, zacisnął dłoń na swoim członku.  
Nie było w tym zbliżeniu rytmu, i na pewno nie było żadnej finezji, ale to nie przeszkadzało w doprowadzeniu ich obu do orgazmu. Kiedy wreszcie uderzył, obrócił się nad nimi jak burza pustynna, grożąc rozerwaniem ich na tysiąc kawałków, zanim rozproszy się i pozostawi po sobie tylko mocną poświatę. John padł na Aleca i leżał tak dłuższą chwilę, po prostu łapiąc oddech. Alec objął go i przytulił do siebie.  
Trwało to długo, ale w końcu Alec poczuł łzy na swojej skórze. Przycisnął Johna trochę mocniej, ignorując dyskomfort powodowany przez wypływającą z tyłka spermę i mięknącego penisa zaczynającego się wymykać z dziurki. Wiedział, że John tego potrzebuje, tak samo, jak wcześniej potrzebował seksu.   
Było wystarczająco ciepło, by nie musieli się przykrywać, i to się nawet dobrze składało, skoro cała pościel była pod nimi, najprawdopodobniej ufajdana spermą. Alec delikatnie gładził Johna po plecach, wciąż czując na skórze miękkie, ciepłe łzy, których doktor nie był w stanie powstrzymać, tak jak nie był w stanie powstrzymać emocji, z których te łzy się narodziły.  
Moriarty miała rację, pomyślał Alec. Johnowi zajmie nieskończenie dużo czasu, aby się z tego otrząsnąć. Po tym, jak przeżył już ten ból, nie mógłby nigdy stracić Sherlocka ponownie. A przecież było to możliwe, więc cały ból i gniew nie wystarczały, by zetrzeć miłość, jaką czuł do tego człowieka. Alec był pewien, że chodzi o miłość. Takie emocje nie pojawiają się, jeśli ich źródłem nie jest miłość.

Usłyszał kroki i zamarł, z Johnem w objęciach. Poznawał ten nerwowy szybki chód, najpierw pięta, potem palce, lekkie kroki w miękkich butach z luksusowej skóry. Drzwi otworzyły się bezgłośnie i Alec, leżąc w skotłowanym łóżku, w zapachu seksu i spermy, niemal nagi, z równie nieubranym Johnem w ramionach, spojrzał prosto w twarz Sherlocka Holmesa. Detektyw zbladł z bólu, gniewu i zazdrości, ale nie poruszył się i nic nie powiedział. Patrzył tylko na drżące w płaczu ramiona doktora, a potem zamknął na chwilę oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, skinął tylko głową i wycofał się z pokoju. Tuż przed tym, nim bezszelestnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, powiedział bezgłośnie coś, co Aleca zaskoczyło. Zrozumiał jednak, że Sherlock Holmes też kocha Johna. I nie był pewien, czy gdyby tego nie usłyszał, pozwoliłby Johnowi odejść.

\- Dziękuję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem! Już kończę :) Jesteście tu jeszcze?


	22. Chapter 22

19 listopada 2013 r  
22.05

Pik. Pik. Pik. Pik.  
To pikanie oznaczało, że serce jego kwatermistrza bije. A mały wykres pokazywał, jak rytm rośnie i spada miarowo. A jednak James trzymał rękę na drobnym nadgarstku Q, aby mieć pewność, że wyczuwa pod palcami stały puls. Q obudził się kilka razy, ale szybko wracał do wywołanego lekami przeciwbólowymi i wyczerpaniem snu.   
James był zmęczony. Naprawdę wykończony. Żadne z nich nie spało porządnie przez ostatni tydzień i wiedział, że teraz już by mógł. Teraz było bezpiecznie. Teraz byli w MI6, a za drzwiami stali zaufani strażnicy. Nie znali wprawdzie tożsamości kreta, ale byli pewni, że nie jest nim 009, a to ona właśnie była na zewnątrz z agentem z listy A. Q był podłączony do aparatury kontrolującej funkcje życiowe i nic mu nie groziło. Był bezpieczny. Ale James wciąż nie mógł odpocząć. I to nie z powodu krzesła, na którym siedział. Było wygodne, a on z pewnością potrafił spać w gorszych warunkach.

To był strach.

Nieodłączny strach, nad którym James próbował zapanować, ale nie potrafił. Raz po raz wracał do niego obraz, jak jego kwatermistrz pada do tyłu, odrzucany strzałem. Wciąż miał pod powiekami kałużę ciemnej krwi zbierającej się pod jego ciałem. Choć dawno już miał czyste ręce, wciąż czuł na nich tę gorącą krew. Krew Q.  
A potem... Tuż przed przylotem helikoptera serce kwatermistrza stanęło. James wiedział, że nigdy już nie zapomni tej chwili. Ani następnych: rozpaczliwej resuscytacji, wrzasków 009, która przez słuchawkę domagała się od oddziału medycznego pierdolonego pośpiechu.

I może to było śmieszne, bo było już po wszystkim. Kwatermistrz został operowany, przetoczono mu krew, uratowano go, umyto. Był stabilny. Jego życiu nie zagrażało już niebezpieczeństwo. A jednak James nie mógł oderwać palców od pulsu na delikatnym nadgarstku ani nie potrafił nie śledzić czujnie poruszeń klatki piersiowej białej od bandaży.

\- Co ty mi zrobiłeś, Q? - wyszeptał w brzuch kwatermistrza, choć wiedział, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. Nie poznawał siebie. Nawet kiedy Alec został poważnie ranny w terenie i sprowadzony do skrzydła szpitalnego, James mógł normalnie funkcjonować. Był przejęty, bał się, owszem. Ale był w stanie spać, dokładnie na tym samym krześle, na którym siedział obecnie, bo musiał być stale blisko przyjaciela, ale potrafił zaufać lekarzom, że robią wszystko, co trzeba, by utrzymać Aleca przy życiu. Ale tym razem nie. Nie z Q.

\- Pytanie powinno raczej brzmieć, co ty zrobiłeś mojemu bratu, agencie – odezwał się od drzwi łagodny głos. James podniósł się gwałtownie. Wiedział, że ktoś za chwilę wejdzie do pokoju, słyszał szmer rozmowy za drzwiami i ufał 009. Spodziewał się M. 

\- Spokojnie, agencie. Nie jestem zagrożeniem dla Sherrinforda.

Mężczyzna stojący przy drzwiach był wysoki i szczupły, ubrany w idealnie skrojony trzyczęściowy czarny garnitur, białą koszulę i płaszcz zimowy. Wyglądał niejasno znajomo i biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, James nie potrzebował wiele czasu, aby zrozumieć, kogo ma przed sobą. Spojrzał prosto w inteligentne, brązowe oczy i skinął głową.

\- Lord Mycroft Holmes – powiedział, a nowoprzybyły pochylił lekko głowę, jak gdyby zaskoczony, ale jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona. Wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. W pokoju było jasno. Biorąc pod uwagę stan Q, lekarze chcieli mieć możliwość szybkiego działania i woleli pozostawić światło zapalone. James się zgodził. Potrafił spać przy świetle, a dopóki nie przeszkadzało ono kwatermistrzowi, nic go to nie obchodziło.

\- Rozumiem. Czyli pamiętasz. Szkoda. Mój brat wolałby, żebyś pozostał nieświadomy tego, co się wydarzyło przed dziesięciu laty – powiedział Mycroft, podchodząc bliżej łóżka. Stanął tuż obok Q i przegarnął jego zmierzwione włosy. Mimo, że jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, to James widział wyraźnie, że w oczach była troska. I miłość.

\- Nie musi wiedzieć – powiedział i zobaczył na twarzy tamtego zaskoczenie. Mycroft Holmes podniósł brew i uśmiechnął się tym rodzajem uśmiechu, jakiego używali politycy poza kamerami, mającego cienko zatuszować brak zaufania. Wyprostował się i patrzył teraz wprost na Jamesa, jakby się głęboko zastanawiał.

\- Skoro tak uważasz... W porządku. Kiedyś sam ci powie – w głosie Mycrofta zabrzmiało wyraźne ostrzeżenie, że James powinien zaczekać, aż Q mu powie. Nie miał zamiaru robić nic innego, więc krótko skinął głową. Wiedział, że te wspomnienia były dla Q potworne i że nie należy ich budzić, dopóki nie będzie w stanie stawić im czoła. Poza tym James obsesyjnie pilnował granic Q. Nie miał zamiaru doprowadzać do sytuacji, w której tamten zrobi coś wbrew sobie. Nie rozumiał dobrze swoich uczuć do niego, ale pragnął widzieć go szczęśliwym.

\- Nie będziesz musiał długo czekać. Pojawią się koszmary i on będzie chciał komuś o tym powiedzieć. Powiedzieć tobie.  
James znów tylko skinął głową bez słowa. Nie uznał za stosowne powiedzieć, że kiedy pierwszy raz Q obudził się po operacji, wyrwał się z niego rozpaczliwy skowyt i płacz – taki płacz, który spowodował dreszcz gniewu wzdłuż kręgosłupa Jamesa. Potrzebował całej swojej samokontroli, by nie wybiec z pokoju z nożem i nie odpłacić za to. Komuś. Komukolwiek.

\- Będę tam – powiedział spokojnie, a Mycroft przyjrzał mu się uważnie i w końcu się uśmiechnął, jakby zadowolony z tego, co zobaczył. James tkwił tu, nie dlatego, że mu kazano, ale dlatego, że nie zniósłby oddalenia. Musiał mieć kwatermistrza w zasięgu wzroku, w zasięgu dotyku. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Dopóki strach w jego sercu nie ucichnie i nie będzie pewien, że Q ma się dobrze.

\- Rozumiem. W takim razie zostawiam go pod twoją opieką – powiedział Mycroft, pochylając się i całując brata w czoło gestem pełnym miłości. To uświadomiło Jamesowi, że pomimo wszystkich dysfunkcji, jakie musi mieć rodzina Ogara z Baskerville, nie brakuje tam miłości. I cieszył się, że Q dorastał w takim środowisku, choć było to bezsensowne uczucie. Miał też wrażenie, że kwatermistrz był tym, kim był, ponieważ w rodzinie znano i wspierano jego geniusz. Był za to wdzięczny.

\- A przy okazji, panie Bond – Mycroft zatrzymał się przy drzwiach z ręką na klamce. James oderwał spojrzenie od klatki piersiowej Q, od jej wznoszenia się i opadania, i spojrzał na niego. Po raz pierwszy naprawdę uświadomił sobie, że znalazł się w obecności Ogara z Baskerville. Zrozumiał nie tylko to, że Ogar kocha swojego brata, lecz również to, że byłby równie bezwzględny dla każdego, kto chciałby go skrzywdzić, nawet gdyby to była sama Korona. Spiął się, ale nie puścił ręki Q, by sięgnąć po broń.  
\- Nigdy nie pozostawiamy płazem tego, gdy ktoś skrzywdzi jednego z naszych braci. Radzę ci pamiętać o tym – powiedział Mycroft, a jego słowa były zimne, zimniejsze niż wszystko, co James do tej pory słyszał, i nawet nie próbowały ukryć czającej się w nich groźby. James zrozumiał, jakiego rodzaju powściągliwość była konieczna, by ten człowiek nie wykorzystał wszystkich swoich sił do zmiażdżenia Moriarty, zanim sprawy dotarły tam, gdzie musiały. To ta powściągliwość właśnie była miarą miłości do braci. I chyba to było najbardziej przerażające. Znów skinął głową, bo nie pozostało już nic do powiedzenia.  
\- Dobranoc, panie Bond – powiedział Ogar z Baskerville z uśmiechem i wyszedł z pokoju. Dopiero, gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, James odetchnął.

Kurwa

**************************************

20 listopada 2013 r  
08:35

Odpowiedzialność.

To słowo krążyło w głowie Sherlocka przez ostatnie dwa dni. W kółko i w kółko, odmieniane przez wszystkie przypadki. Odkąd usłyszał krzyk brata. Odkąd zobaczył ból wyrzynający się na twarzy Johna. Odpowiedzialność. Był za to odpowiedzialny.  
Wszystko to, rana Rino, cierpienie Johna, nowe siwe włosy na głowie Mycrofta, łzy wylewane przez panią Hudson, ulga na twarzy Lestrade'a, nawet śmierć ludzi Moriarty – stało się przez niego. Był za to odpowiedzialny. Jego działania przyniosły konsekwencje, o których teraz mógł do woli myśleć. Mógł przecież porozmawiać z Mycroftem. Mógł zakończyć tę absurdalną grę, zanim przekroczyła wszelkie granice, ale nie zrobił tego.  
Był zbyt pewny siebie, tak cholernie arogancki, że nie przypuszczał, by cokolwiek mogło go dotknąć. I oczywiście miał rację, ale za to dotknęło najważniejsze osoby w jego życiu. Rino na zawsze będzie nosił blizny po tym, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Fizyczne i emocjonalne. W dodatku na pewno wróciło do niego to wszystko, co się wydarzyło przed dziesięciu laty. Sherlock to spowodował. Nie strzelił, ale był za to odpowiedzialny tak samo, jak gdyby to jego palec pociągnął za spust.

Konsekwencje.

To było inne słowo, o którym Sherlock nie mógł przestać myśleć. Był tak zakochany w swojej błyskotliwej inteligencji, że nawet nie pomyślał o tym, jakie będą konsekwencje jego „śmierci”. Nie, to nie była prawda. Rozważył to. Ale był ślepy. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że John go kocha. Ale czy naprawdę mógł to przypuścić? On? Sherlock? A może był jak dziecko, które zatyka uszy palcami i śpiewa głośno, aby nie słyszeć napomnień mądrzejszych od niego? Robiąc to, Sherlock sprawił Johnowi więcej udręki, niż mógłby sobie choćby wyobrazić. Przecież to widział. W szpitalu. Kiedy John słuchał słów Moriarty. A potem... w MI6.  
Szlag.  
Sherlock gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, żeby wyrzucić z niej wspomnienie o MI6. Nie, o tym nie będzie myśleć. Rozumiał motywy Johna i doskonale rozumiał, że sam jest za to, kurwa, o d p o w i e d z i a l n y. Ale to było rozumowe. Tymczasem uczucia wypalały mu wnętrzności. To było irracjonalne, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.   
Z MI6 wrócili razem, przywiózł ich jeden z nieoznakowanych samochodów. John nie wiedział, że Sherlock widział go z Alekiem. I nie miał się tego nigdy dowiedzieć. Mimo że oślepiony zazdrością i gniewem, Sherlock nie mógł nie dostrzec, że ci dwaj znali się już wcześniej. Dość blisko. A nawet bardzo blisko. Kiepsko się znał na emocjach, ale umiał powiedzieć, kiedy są prawdziwe. Między nimi buzowały. Ponieważ był idiotą, postanowił zająć się tym później, później zastanowić się, co to dla niego oznacza.  
Może gdyby nie wdał się w rozmowę z tą kobietą od kaktusów... Ale wydawała mu się interesująca, z jednej strony naprawdę samotna, tak samotna, że zajęła się hodowlą kaktusów, rozmawiała z nimi i śpiewała im każdego dnia. Oczywiście było to kompletnie bezużyteczne, ale z jakiegoś powodu Sherlock nie potrafił się z niej otrząsnąć i pójść do własnych zajęć. Wykazał się zupełnie niepotrzebną cierpliwością, jak gdyby spodziewał się, że John go za to nagrodzi.  
I nagrodził, kurwa!

Nie, Sherlock wiedział dobrze, że sam jest sobie winien. Pracował na to. I nie chodziło o seks, seks był nieważny.

No dobrze, to kłamstwo. Rozumowo sam seks nie wydał się Sherlockowi czymś niewłaściwym. Ludzie podobno robią to bez przerwy. Gwałtowne emocje podpowiadały mu coś innego, ale Holmes nigdy nie ulegał emocjom. To, co go zabolało najbardziej, to gniew w oczach Aleca – i płacz Johna.

To było zaskakujące. Wydawało mu się, że zna Johna na tyle dobrze, by móc przewidzieć jego reakcję, ale wszystko, co John robił, było kompletnie sprzeczne z wnioskami Sherlocka. Spodziewał się, że John na niego nawrzeszczy, zwyzywa go, może nawet uderzy, a nie, że będzie spokojny, opanowany i uprzejmy. I chłodny. I przede wszystkim tak głęboko, do trzewi smutny. Nie rozumiał, że żałoba Johna wciąż trwa, mimo, że przecież Sherlock spektakularnie zmartwychwstał. Nie widział, że doktor jest wciąż w agonii i że robi, co może, by się utrzymać przy życiu. Alec to widział. Widział i podarował Johnowi ujście dla tych wszystkich emocji. Sherlock był mu za to wdzięczny.  
Był też wściekły, wkurwiony, obolały i zrozpaczony, ale przede wszystkim wdzięczny.  
Z jego dedukcji wynikało, że teraz wszystko skomplikuje się jeszcze bardziej. John w końcu mu wybaczy. A wówczas zacznie czuć się winny z powodu tego, co zrobił. Jeśli to była prawda, że John go kocha, to jasnym było, że Sherlock na tę miłość nie zasługuje.

\- To wymaga czasu, Sherlocku – powiedział John nagle. Sherlock nie zauważył nawet, że doktor wszedł do pokoju i od dłuższego czasu go obserwuje. I nie tylko obserwuje, ale widzi, czyta w Sherlocku jak w otwartej księdze. Sherlock uważał, że to fascynujące, że John zawsze potrafił zrozumieć te najważniejsze rzeczy, których nie umiał mu przekazać, choć bardzo tego potrzebował.  
\- Wiem. Ale dasz mi go? Zostaniesz tutaj? Na Baker Street?  
John nie dał żadnego znaku, że zamierza się wyprowadzić, ale Sherlock potrzebował zapewnienia. Wcześniej był tak pewny siebie i swoich dedukcji, a wystarczył ostatni tydzień, by udowodnić mu, że jest cholernym idiotą. I że wszystkie działania mają swoje konsekwencje. Już nigdy nie chciałby widzieć rozpaczliwego bólu w oczach Johna wiedząc, że to on jest przyczyną. Nigdy już nie chciał słyszeć krzyku swojego brata wiedząc, że to on go spowodował. Nigdy. Nigdy.  
\- Tak. Ponieważ wiem już, że nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć – powiedział bezbarwnie John. Z jednej strony były to nieoczekiwane, słodkie słowa, których Sherlock nigdy się nie spodziewał, i które odebrały mu dech, a z drugiej... niosły za sobą niedopowiedzenie, które Holmes jednak usłyszał: "ponieważ tego doświadczyłem". "Ponieważ kazałeś mi tego doświadczyć". Jak na to odpowiedzieć? Jak można to naprawić? Sherlock bardzo chciał spuścić wzrok i nie widzieć tych wszystkich emocji w oczach Johna, bo było to niemal nie do zniesienia, ale nie zrobił tego. Nie miał prawa. To była jego kara. Jego cena, którą zamierzał płacić do końca życia, ponieważ popełnił błąd. Pewnego dnia, postanowił sobie w duchu, pewnego dnia zobaczy w tych oczach tylko ciepło i miłość.  
\- Nie będziesz musiał – odpowiedział chrapliwie, chociaż wiedział, że nie może tego zapewnić. Nie był w stanie zagwarantować, że w pracy nie dosięgnie go żadna kula. Ale na Boga, mógł spróbować. Zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by John miał go przy sobie tak długo, jak będzie tego pragnął.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział John, siadając na fotelu i otwierając poranną gazetę. Sherlock niemal bezwładnie opadł w swój fotel i zamknął oczy.

Konsekwencje. Zawsze są konsekwencje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I koniec, i bomba, a tłumaczka to trąba.  
> No cóż, to zakończenie niezbyt mi się podoba, więc raczej na pewno będzie moje własne, alternatywne, ale dopiero nad nim pracuję. Tymczasem ta przygoda kończy się tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że bawiłyście się tak samo dobrze, jak ja. Przepraszam za dłużyzny, zwłaszcza ostatnio, ale naszły mnie jakieś trudności w pisaniu, również fików.  
> Dziękuję za Waszą obecność i wsparcie, do zobaczenia - mam nadzieję :)


End file.
